UNICO DESTINO
by INDI02
Summary: Edward había sido el mejor amigo de Jacob y al que el difunto le había dejado las cartas de su esposa. Con cada línea que leía, Edward se enamoraba más y más de la mujer dulce y apasionada que las había escrito. Ahora tenía que hacerla ver lo que sentía y convencerla de que ambos tenían derecho a ser felices superando la tragedia de la muerte de Jacob.Pero Edward ocultaba
1. Chapter 1

ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACION DEL LIBRO DE SANDRA BROWN " UNICO DESTINO"

LOS PERSONAJES ´PERTENECEN A S. MEYER

* * *

Las cartas que Bella escribía a su marido, el sargento Jacob Black hablaban de otro mundo, de un amor que se extendía por océanos enteros y unía a la joven pareja para siempre. Pero la tragedia acabó con el matrimonio demasiado pronto y Bella se quedó sola con su hijo recién nacido. Jake le dejó sólo una caja de metal que contenía sus cartas de amor.

Edward Cullen había sido el mejor amigo de Jake y al que el difunto le había dejado las cartas de su esposa. Con cada línea que leía, Edward se enamoraba más y más de la mujer dulce y apasionada que las había escrito. Ahora tenía que hacerla ver lo que sentía y convencerla de que ambos tenían derecho a ser felices superando la tragedia de la muerte de Jacob.

Pero Edward ocultaba un secreto que podría poner en peligro el amor por el que tanto estaba luchando...

* * *

CAPITULO UNO

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Bella. Haz respiraciones rápidas y superficiales. Eso es. Bien, bien. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Cansada.

—Es lógico, pero no abandones. Ahora con la siguiente contracción, empuja. Así. Un poco más fuerte.

Cuando el dolor la atenazó, la joven que estaba tumbada en el paritorio apretó los dientes. Cuando cedió, se obligó a relajarse. Su cara, congestionada por el esfuerzo y todavía con la máscara del embarazo, estaba radiante.

— ¿Ya se le ve la cabeza?

Antes de acabar la pregunta, le vino otra contracción. Empujó con todas sus fuerzas.

—Ahora sí —respondió el médico—. Otro empujón, vamos..., así... Aquí lo tenemos. ¡Estupendo! —exclamó cuando por fin tuvo al recién nacido en brazos—. Es un niño muy guapo. Y con buen peso.

—Y tiene pulmones potentes, a juzgar por cómo llora —dijo la comadrona inclinándose sobre Bella

—Mi niño —murmuró, contenta. Dejó que un letargo reparador se apoderara de ella y se relajó sobre la mesa de partos—. Quiero verlo. ¿Está bien?

—Perfectamente —aseguró el médico al tiempo que alzaba el cuerpecito del bebé, el cual lloraba, para que la madre pudiera verlo.

A Bella se le saltaron las lágrimas al contemplar por primera vez a su hijo.

—Lo vamos a llamar Aarón. Aarón Black durante unos instantes disfrutó del privilegio de tenerlo contra su pecho. La emoción la embargaba.

—El padre puede estar orgulloso —dijo la comadrona. Tomó al bebé y lo retiró de los débiles brazos de Bella-

Lo envolvió en una mantita y lo llevó hasta la balanza para pesarlo. El médico estaba atendiendo a Bella, aunque había sido un parto fácil, sin complicaciones.

— ¿Vas a llamar a tu marido? —preguntó.

—Mis padres están esperando fuera. Papá me prometió que le mandaría un telegrama a Jacob.

—Pesa cuatro kilos y noventa y dos gramos —informó la matrona desde el otro lado de la sala.

El ginecólogo se quitó los guantes y tomó la mano de Bella.

—Voy a darles la noticia para que vayan mandando el telegrama. ¿Dónde has dicho que está destinado Jacob?

—En El Cairo —respondió Bella, ausente. Estaba mirando cómo Aarón pataleaba enfadado mientras le ponían un sello en la planta del pie.

Era precioso. Jacob estaría muy orgulloso de él.

Teniendo en cuenta que Aarón había nacido al atardecer, Bella pasó una noche bastante tranquila. Se lo llevaron dos veces, aunque a ella todavía no le había subido la leche y el recién nacido aún no tenía hambre. Era maravilloso poder sentir entre los brazos su cuerpecito caliente. Se comunicaban en un nivel totalmente distinto a cualquier otro que ella hubiera experimentado.

Lo estudió, le dio la vuelta a sus manitas y le examinó las palmas cuando por fin consiguió abrirle los dedos, que se empecinaba en mantener cerrados y apretados en un puño. Cada dedo, cada pelo de su cabeza, las orejas..., todo lo investigó y lo encontró perfecto.

—Tu papi y yo te queremos mucho —murmuró, somnolienta, mientras se lo devolvía a una enfermera.

Los ruidos del hospital la despertaron temprano: el chirrido de los carros de la lavandería con la ropa limpia, el traqueteo de los que repartían las bandejas con los desayunos, los más destartalados que transportaban equipos médicos... Sus padres entraron en la habitación justo cuando estaba bostezando y desperezándose.

—Buenos días —dijo, feliz—. Qué sorpresa veros aquí, y que no estéis con la nariz pegada al cristal de la ventana de la sala de recién nacidos.

Ellos no respondieron. Bella se sobresaltó al ver sus caras ojerosas.

— ¿Es que ocurre algo?

Charly y Renee Swan se miraron el uno al otro. Renee apretó con tanta fuerza el asa de su bolso que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos. Charly tenía la misma cara que si acabara de tragar un jarabe de sabor repugnante.

—Mamá, papá, ¿qué ha pasado? Dios mío, el niño... Aarón... ¿Le ha pasado algo? —Bella retiró la sábana con brazos temblorosos y sacó las piernas, ajena al tirón de los puntos en la entrepierna y dispuesta a salir al pasillo y correr en dirección a la sala de recién nacidos.

Reneé Swan se acercó a ella y se lo impidió.

—No. El niño está bien, te lo prometo.

Los ojos de Bella buscaron ferozmente los de sus padres.

—Entonces ¿qué pasa? —estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios y su voz era chillona. Sus padres rara vez se alteraban. Si estaban tan preocupados, debía tratarse de algo grave.

—Cielo —dijo Charly Swan con voz tranquila al tiempo que le ponía una mano en el brazo—, tenemos malas noticias —consultó a su esposa con la mirada una vez más antes de hablar—. Han puesto una bomba en la embajada de El Cairo.

Bella sintió un violento estremecimiento que le sacudió el estómago y el pecho. La boca se le quedó seca y los ojos, de pronto, se olvidaron de parpadear. El corazón se detuvo un instante antes de empezar a latir de nuevo. Luego, mientras asimilaba lo que su padre acababa de decirle, el ritmo de los latidos fue haciéndose cada vez más rápido hasta volverse desenfrenado.

— ¿Jacob? —preguntó con un gemido ronco.

—No sabemos nada.

— ¡Dímelo!

—No sabemos nada todavía —insistió su padre—. Aquello es un caos, como cuando pasó lo mismo en Beirut. No hay ningún comunicado oficial.

—Pon la televisión.

—Bella, no deberías...

Sin hacer caso de la advertencia, ella agarró el mando a distancia, que reposaba sobre la mesilla, y encendió la televisión, situada frente a la cama.

—... magnitud de los daños todavía está por determinar. El Presidente ha calificado de atrocidad el ataque y ha dicho que era un insulto para las naciones que desean la paz.

Cambió de cadena, apretando frenéticamente los botones del mando con dedos temblorosos.

—...aunque posiblemente lleve todavía horas, incluso días, establecer la cifra oficial de muertos. Se ha movilizado a varias unidades de marines, las cuales, junto a efectivos egipcios, buscan supervivientes entre los escombros.

Las primeras imágenes de la tragedia eran de un video aficionado y mostraban las ruinas del edificio que albergaba la embajada estadounidense. Eran tomas desenfocadas, hechas al azar, sin editar.

—El atentado ha sido reivindicado por un grupo terrorista autodenominado...

Bella volvió a cambiar de un canal a otro. Más de lo mismo. Un barrido de cámara mostró un área despejada donde iban alineando los cadáveres recuperados y ella dejó caer el mando y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

— ¡Jacob, Jacob!

—No hay que perder la esperanza, cariño. Se cree que hay supervivientes.

Pero ella no oía las palabras de consuelo de Reneé, Ésta abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo lloroso de su hija.

—Ha sido al amanecer, hora de El Cairo —dijo Charly—. Nos han llamado para informarnos esta mañana, cuando nos estábamos levantando. Lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es esperar. Antes o después nos darán alguna noticia de Richard.

Ésta llegó tres días después, de la mano de un oficial de la Marina que tocó el timbre de la casa de los Swan. Nada más ver el coche oficial detenerse junto al bordillo, Bella se dio cuenta de que había estado esperando ese momento. Detuvo a su padre con un gesto de la mano y fue a abrir la puerta ella sola.

— ¿Es usted la señora Black?

—Sí.

—Soy el capitán Hawkins y es mi deber informarla de que...

—Pero, cariño, ¡es estupendo! —Había exclamado Bella cuando Jacob le había contado aquello—, ¿Por qué estás tan alicaído? Deberías estar encantado.

—Pues porque no quiero marcharme a Egipto ahora que estás embarazada —había respondido él.

Ella le acarició la cabeza.

—Debo admitir que eso es lo único que no me gusta. Pero es un honor, no a todos los marines los seleccionan para proteger embajadas. Te han elegido porque eres el mejor. Estoy muy orgullosa.

—No tengo obligación de ir. Podría alegar que...

—Es una oportunidad única, Jacob. ¿Tú crees que yo me sentiría bien conmigo misma si renunciaras a este destino por mí?

—Tú y el niño sois lo más importante.

—Y estaremos esperándote —lo abrazó—. Éste es tu último destino, y es una oportunidad fantástica, de ésas que no vuelven a presentarse. Vas a ir, y no hay más que hablar.

—No puedo dejarte aquí sola.

—Me iré a casa de mamá y papá mientras estés fuera. Es su primer nieto, y si no voy a su casa, los tendré todo el día llamándome para preguntarme si estoy bien.

Él tomó la cara de su mujer entre las manos.

—Eres maravillosa, ¿lo sabías?

— ¿Significa eso que no debe preocuparme que puedas perder la cabeza por una de esas misteriosas egipcias con siete velos?

Él hizo como si reflexionara sobre el asunto.

— ¿Tú sabes bailar la danza del vientre?

Ella le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el estómago.

—Sería digno de verse, con la barriga que voy a tener dentro de poco.

—Bella —la voz de Jacob era tierna y le pasó la mano por el pelo—. ¿Estás segura de que quieres que acepte?

—Segura.

Esa conversación, que había tenido lugar siete meses atrás, volvió a la mente de Bella mientras ésta miraba fijamente el ataúd, envuelto en la bandera. De una solitaria trompeta brotaban las notas conmovedoras del toque de silencio, que un desapacible viento invernal esparcía por el cementerio. Los portadores del féretro, todos marines con uniforme de gala, permanecían en posición de firmes.

Jacob estaba siendo enterrado junto a sus padres, los cuales habían muerto en un intervalo de menos de un año antes de que Bella y él se conocieran.

—Antes de conocerte, estaba solo en el mundo —le había dicho en una ocasión.

—Yo también.

—Tú tienes a tus padres —le había recordado él, perplejo.

—Pero nunca me había sentido tan cerca de nadie como me siento de ti.

Y él había entendido a qué se refería. Se amaban profundamente.

El cuerpo de Jacob había sido repatriado en un ataúd cerrado que le habían aconsejado no abrir. No necesitaba preguntar por qué. Todo lo que había quedado del edificio de la embajada en El Cairo se reducía a una polvorienta masa de hierros y escombro retorcidos. Como la bomba había explotado al amanecer, la mayoría de los diplomáticos y personal administrativo todavía no había llegado al trabajo. Las víctimas habían sido quienes, al igual que Jacob y otros funcionarios militares, tenían sus apartamentos en el edificio anejo.

Un amigo de Charly Swan se había ofrecido a llevar en avioneta a la familia hasta Kansas para el funeral. Bella apenas podía ausentarse unas horas, ya que tenía que amamantar a Aarón.

Bella vaciló cuando le entregaron la bandera estadounidense, que habían retirado del féretro y doblado de manera ceremonial. El ataúd parecía desnudo sin ella. Irracionalmente, se preguntó si Jacob tendría frío.

« ¡Dios mío!», gritó su mente en silencio, «tengo que dejarlo aquí». ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? ¿Cómo iba dar media vuelta y alejarse de esa tumba, que era como una herida abierta en la tierra? ¿Cómo iba a montarse en la avioneta y regresar a Texas? Sería como abandonar a Jacob en aquel paisaje desnudo, yermo, que, de repente, le pareció odioso.

El viento silbaba.

Tendría que hacerlo, no le quedaba más remedio. Esa parte de Jacob había muerto, pero había otra parte que seguía viva y la estaba esperando en casa. Aarón.

Cuando el sacerdote pronunció la oración final, Bella entonó para sus adentros una de su propia cosecha: «Haré que sigas viviendo, Jacob. Te lo juro. Siempre estarás vivo en mi corazón. Te quiero. Para Aarón y para mí siempre estarás vivo, te mantendremos vivo en nuestra memoria».

Era como si estuviera dentro de una nube de algodón. De vez en cuando el estrépito del mundo se abría paso hasta su lecho. Eran interrupciones no deseadas. Los ruidos eran fuertes, el menor movimiento era sentido como un terremoto por su dolorido organismo. La luz le hacía daño. No quería saber nada, sólo deseaba sumergirse en la paz de la inconsciencia.

Pero las intrusiones eran cada vez más frecuentes. Empujado por una fuerza que no comprendía, asiéndose a los sonidos y las sensaciones, aferrándose precariamente a todas las sensaciones que le indicaban que seguía con vida, lentamente fue emergiendo, saliendo de la nebulosa blanca y protectora que lo envolvía para enfrentarse a lo desconocido.

Estaba tumbado boca arriba, respiraba, su corazón latía. Eso era lo único que sabía.

— ¿Puede oírme?

Intentó girar la cabeza en dirección a la voz, pero los pinchazos de dolor le atravesaron el cráneo, igual que balas que rebotaran en el interior de su cabeza.

— ¿Está despierto? ¿Puede contestar? ¿Tiene dolores?

Le costó, pero consiguió asomar la lengua entre los labios. Intentó humedecérselos, pero tenía la boca seca y áspera como la lana. Notaba la cara rara y no creía que pudiera mover la cabeza ni aunque no le doliera tanto.

—No, no se mueva. Tiene un brazo en cabestrillo.

Luchó con valor y por fin consiguió entreabrir un poco los ojos. Las pestañas, que se interponían en su campo de visión, parecían gigantes. Casi podía contarlas una a una. Luego se levantaron un poco más. Una imagen se movía delante de él como un ángel que flotara en el aire. Un uniforme blanco. Una mujer.

¿Una enfermera?

—Hola. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Una pregunta idiota, señora mía.

— ¿Dónde...? —no reconocía aquel gruñido ronco. ¿Era su voz?

—Está en un hospital militar, en Alemania.

¿Alemania? ¿Alemania? Debía haberse emborrachado más de la cuenta la noche anterior. Aquello era un pesadilla.

—Estábamos preocupados. Ha estado tres semanas en coma.

¿En coma? ¿Tres semanas? Imposible. Pero si anoche había salido con la hija del coronel y habían recorrido todos los locales de diversión nocturna de El Cairo... ¿Por qué ese ángel le estaba contando que llevaba tres semanas en coma en... ¿dónde?, ¿Alemania?

Intentó fijarse más en lo que lo rodeaba. La habitación parecía rara. Tenía la vista nublada. Seguramente...

—No se preocupe si se le nubla la vista. Tiene el ojo izquierdo vendado —le informó la enfermera con amabilidad—. Quédese tranquilo, sin moverse, mientras voy en busca del médico. Querrá saber enseguida que ha recuperado la consciencia.

Él no la oyó marcharse. De pronto, el ángel se había desvanecido. Quizá lo hubiera imaginado, los sueños podían parecer muy reales.

Las paredes parecían oscilar de modo enfermizo. El techo se abombaba y luego se desinflaba. No había quietud. La luz de la única lámpara le hacía daño en los ojos... en el ojo.

La voz le había dicho que tenía vendado el ojo izquierdo. ¿Por qué? Sin hacer caso de las recomendaciones que le había hecho, levantó la mano derecha de nuevo. Era un esfuerzo hercúleo. El esparadrapo que sujetaba las agujas del suero le tiraba de los pelos del brazo. Era como si su mano tardara una eternidad en llegar hasta la cabeza y, cuando por fin llegó, sintió que lo invadía el pánico.

«Tengo toda la cabeza vendada». Levantó la cabeza de la almohada lo más que pudo, no más de dos o tres centímetros, y se miró el cuerpo.

Al cabo de unos segundos, un grito que resonó en todo el pasillo, y que parecía proceder directamente de las entrañas del infierno, hizo que la enfermera y el médico cubrieran a la carrera los metros que los separaban de la habitación y se precipitaran hacia la cama.

—Yo lo sujeto. Usted póngale un calmante —rugió el médico—. Va a estropear todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora si sigue moviéndose así.

Él notó el pinchazo de la aguja en el muslo derecho y gritó de indignación y frustración por su incapacidad para hablar, para protestar, para rebelarse.

La oscuridad volvió a cernirse sobre él. Unas manos tranquilizadoras lo obligaron a recostarse de nuevo en la almohada. Para cuando por fin apoyó la cabeza en ella, una dulce inconsciencia se había apoderado otra vez de él.

Se pasó días, ¿o semanas?, entrando y saliendo de aquel estado. No tenía ningún punto de referencia para calcular el tiempo. Empezaba a darse cuenta de cuándo le cambiaban las botellas de suero, de cuándo le tomaban la tensión, de cuándo revisaban los tubos y los catéteres que entraban y salían de su cuerpo. En una ocasión reconoció a la enfermera. En otra, oyó la voz del médico. Pero se movían a su alrededor como fantasmas, espectros solícitos en un sueño blando y brumoso.

Gradualmente, empezó a permanecer despierto periodos de tiempo cada vez más prolongados. Se acostumbró a reconocer la habitación, las máquinas que emitían pitidos con sus señales vitales. Cada vez era más consciente de su estado físico. Y sabía que era grave.

Estaba despierto cuando el médico apareció por la puerta y se puso a estudiar un gráfico colgado a los pies de la cama.

—Bueno, hola —dijo al ver que su paciente lo miraba fijamente. Le hizo el reconocimiento habitual y luego se apoyó en el borde de la cama—. ¿Es consciente de que está en un hospital, y bastante machacado?

—¿Fue... un... accidente?

—No, sargento Cullen. Hace un mes, lanzaron varias bombas contra la embajada en El Cairo. Usted es uno de los escasos supervivientes. Lo sacaron de entre los escombros, lo trajeron aquí. Cuando esté lo bastante recuperado, lo enviaremos a casa.

—¿Qué... qué me pasa?

Un amago de sonrisa sobrevoló los labios del médico.

—Sería más fácil decir «qué no le pasa»—se frotó la barbilla—. ¿Quiere que sea sincero?

Un asentimiento apenas perceptible animó al médico a proseguir con franqueza y sin contemplaciones.

—Le cayó una pared de hormigón sobre el lado izquierdo del cuerpo y prácticamente todos los huesos de ese lado los tiene rotos, si no destrozados. Hemos hecho lo que hemos podido. El resto —hizo una pausa y respiró hondo—, bueno, se ocuparán los especialistas cuando vuelva a casa. Tiene por delante una recuperación larga, yo diría que por lo menos ocho meses, aunque quizá sea el doble. Necesita someterse a varias operaciones y muchos meses de rehabilitación y fisioterapia.

La tristeza que se reflejaba en la cara vendada era difícil de describir y de soportar incluso para el médico, que se había endurecido en los campos de batalla de Vietnam.

—¿Podré...?

—Ahora mismo, cualquier pronóstico es arriesgado. En gran medida depende de usted, de los arrestos y la determinación que esté dispuesto a poner, de sus deseos de volver a andar.

—¿Andar? Yo quiero correr —bromeó él.

El médico casi se echó a reír.

—Bien. Pero, por ahora, lo que tiene que hacer es recuperar fuerzas para que podamos hacerle unos remiendos.

Se despidió con una palmadita suave en el hombro derecho y se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

—¿Doctor?

Éste se giró cuando oyó la voz ronca.

—¿Y el ojo?

Miró a su paciente con simpatía.

—Lo siento, sargento. No hemos podido salvarlo.

Se alejó con brusquedad, como si tuviera prisa por finalizar su ronda, con un nudo en la garganta. El signo de desesperación más elocuente que había visto en su vida era esa solitaria lágrima resbalando por la mejilla demacrada del sargento.

Al día siguiente, se autorizaron las visitas y Carlisle Cullen pudo ver a su hijo. Se acercó a la cama y agarró la mano derecha de Edward. Despacio, se sentó en un silla que había al lado. Edward no recordaba haber visto llorar a su padre, ni siquiera a la muerte de su madre, varios años atrás. En ese momento, sin embargo, el abogado de Filadelfia, capaz de aterrorizar a cualquier testigo que pretendiera mentir en un juicio, sollozaba amargamente.

—Debo tener peor aspecto de lo que pensaba —dijo Trevor en un rasgo de humor negro—. ¿Impresionado, eh?

El mayor de

los Cullen se recompuso. Los médicos le habían advertido que debía mostrarse optimista.

—No, no estoy impresionado. Llegué aquí antes que tú y te vi cuando te trajeron. Aunque no lo parezca, estás mucho mejor.

—Entonces debía estar hecho pedazos, porque ahora estoy fatal...

—Mientras estabas en coma, sólo me dejaban verte una vez al día, pero desde que te despertaste, no me han dejado volver a entrar. No querían que nada te alterara. Te pondrás bien, hijo mío. Ya he hablado con los médicos en Estados Unidos, con varios cirujanos ortopédicos que...

—Ayúdame, papá.

—Claro, hijo, haremos todo lo humanamente posible.

La última vez que Edward y su padre se habían visto no había sido en buenos términos. Si no hubiera estado tan angustiado con su situación, Edward habría notado inmediatamente el drástico cambio de actitud de su padre hacia él.

—Mira la lista de muertos. Mira a ver si está el sargento Jacob Black.

—Hijo, no debes tener más preocupación que...

—¿Lo vas a hacer o no? —dijo con voz quejumbrosa. La visita de su padre lo había agotado físicamente.

—Claro, claro que lo haré —se apresuró a responder Carlisle al notar la ansiedad de su hijo—. ¿Has dicho Black?

—Sí. Jacob Black

—¿Un amigo?

—Sí. Le pido a Dios que no haya muerto. Si ha muerto, será por mi culpa.

—¿Cómo va a ser culpa tuya, Edward?

—Porque lo último que recuerdo es que me quedé dormido en su litera.

—¡Eh, Black! ¿Estás despierto, compañero?

—Ahora sí —refunfuñó Jake—. Maldita sea, Besitos, son las tres. ¿Estás borracho?

—¿Te apetece ir a tomar algo?

Jacob Black se sentó en la litera y sacudió la cabeza para despertarse del todo.

—Has debido de pasártelo de miedo este fin de semana.

—De muerte. ¿Sabes lo que es un orgasmo?

Black se rió.

—Estás completamente borracho. Venga, te ayudo a quitarte los pantalones.

—Un orgasmo, un orgasmo. Han sido como tres. ¿O cuatro?

—¿Cuatro? Eso sería un record incluso para ti, ¿no?

Black se encontró con un dedo frente a la punta de su nariz.

—Oooye, Black. Tú siempre pensando lo peor de mí. Estoy hablando del cóctel. Un orgasmo: vodka, brandy y... ¿Ya me has quitado los pantalones?

—Si me ayudas un poco y levantas los pies del suelo...

—¡Aaarriba! —Edward Cullen cayó sobre la litera y arrastró a Jake con él—. ¿Conoces a kara? —preguntó con una sonrisa tontorrona.

—Creía que se llamaba Kate —respondió Black mientras se libraba de los brazos de Edward.

—Ah, sí. Ahora que lo pienso, me parece que es Kate. Tiene unas piernas preciosas —entornó los ojos con gesto lascivo mientras Black lo ayudaba a quitarse la camisa—. Muslos fuertes. ¿Sabes a qué me refiero?

Jake se rió entre dientes y movió la cabeza.

—Sí, sé a qué te refieres. No creo que al coronel Daniels le hiciera gracia oírte hablar de los muslos fuertes de su hija.

—Me parece que estoy enamorado de ella —Edward hablaba con la seriedad de la que sólo son capaces los borrachos. Subrayó su afirmación con un eructo.

—Claro, claro. La semana pasada estabas enamorado de la secretaria morenita del tercer piso. Y la anterior, de la periodista de AP. Ahora venga, Besitos, vete a tu litera.

Le pasó los brazos por debajo de las axilas y trató de levantarlo, pero Edward era un peso muerto que le sonreía plácidamente.

—Tengo una idea mejor —dijo Jake al ver que era incapaz de moverlo—. ¿Por qué no duermes en mi litera esta noche?

En respuesta, Edward se limitó a abrazarse a la almohada. Jake atravesó la habitación en dirección a la litera de Edward. Se tumbó para intentar seguir durmiendo.

—Hasta mañanita.

Black levantó la cabeza y vio que Edward le decía adiós con la mano como si fuera un niño.

—Hasta mañanita —respondió riendo.

Antes de que se despertaran, de madrugada, los terroristas atacaron la embajada.

La recuperación de Edward fue incluso más dura de lo que había previsto, y eso que había previsto lo peor.

Permaneció en el hospital de Alemania durante un mes más antes de que lo enviaran a casa. Los especialistas que lo examinaron a su regreso a Estados Unidos se mostraron muy pesimistas. La parte izquierda de su cuerpo era un amasijo de huesos.

—Haga lo que pueda —pidió Edward concisamente—, y yo haré el resto. Pero le aseguro que saldré de aquí andando.

Había pedido a las enfermeras que le leyeran los artículos de los periódicos relativos al bombardeo de la embajada. Pasó por varios estados de ánimo: incredulidad, desesperación, rabia. La rabia era saludable. Le dio fuerzas, necesarias para soportar el dolor, para sobreponerse a las sucesivas operaciones, para soportar las penosas sesiones de fisioterapia.

Cuando lo exoneraron del cumplimiento de sus obligaciones militares por razones de salud y se licenció, empezó a dejarse crecer el pelo. A la enfermera, que iba a afeitarlo todas las mañanas le pidió que le dejara bigote. No quiso que le pusieran un ojo de cristal.

—Me parece que es... espectacular —fue la opinión de una de las enfermeras.

Había varias alrededor de su cama cuando el médico le puso el parche negro en el ojo. La mitad de ellas estaban enamoradas de Edward. La magnitud de sus heridas no lo había privado de su aspecto musculoso. Su belleza tan masculina, sus brazos largos y fuertes, el pecho ancho y las caderas estrechas eran tema de conversación frecuente en el cuartito de las enfermeras.

—Va muy bien con tu pelo broncíneo y desordenado...

—Cuando salgas de aquí, vas a tener que quitarte de encima a las mujeres...

—A bastonazos, ¿no? Para algo me servirá el bastón —señaló Edward mientras estudiaba el aspecto que le daba el parche en un espejo que alguien le había puesto en la mano.

—No te rindas todavía —lo animó el médico—. No hemos hecho más que empezar.

Se enteraba de los cambios de estación por el paisaje que veía a través de la ventana de la habitación del hospital. Los días se sucedían interminablemente. Llevaba la cuenta gracias a un calendario que tenía en la mesilla, donde apuntaba algo, al menos una cosa, referente a cada día que pasaba.

Una tarde, un enfermero que iba de vez en cuando a jugar al póquer con él después de su turno, dejó caer una bolsa de lona encima de la silla que había junto a la cama.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Todo lo que han podido recuperar de tu habitación en El Cairo —respondió el enfermero—. Tu padre pensó que a lo mejor querías echar un vistazo, por si había algo que quisieras conservar.

No había nada, pero algo llamó la atención de Edward.

—Pásame esa caja metálica, por favor.

Era una caja verde, cuadrada, con un asa en la tapa. El cierre de seguridad tenía sólo una cifra. Milagrosamente, se acordaba del número. Hizo girar la ruedecita y la caja se abrió. Levantó la tapa.

—¿Qué es eso? —el enfermero alargó el cuello y echó un vistazo al contenido —. Parecen cartas.

Edward sintió un dolor en el pecho que le subió hasta la garganta, tan fuerte que apenas podía hablar.

—Eso es lo que son, exactamente.

No se había acordado de ellas hasta ese momento, pero de pronto podía rememorar la conversación de aquella tarde con toda claridad:

—Oye, Besitos...

—¿Qué quieres, Black?

—¿Sabes esa caja metálica donde guardas tu baraja de póquer?

—¿Qué pasa con la caja?

—¿Te importaría guardarme esto? —algo avergonzado, Jake alzó un fajo de cartas atado con un lazo.

—Ahhh. ¿Son de tu mujer, la que te ha vuelto casto como un monje?

—Sí —admitió Jake a regañadientes.

—No sabía que pudiera escribir.

—¿Qué?

—No sabía que los ángeles hicieran cosas tan mundanas —bromeó Edward, dando a su amigo un puñetazo amistoso en las costillas.

—No empieces tú también, por favor. Los chicos no dejan de tomarme el pelo por guardar las cartas, pero me gusta releerlas varias veces.

—¿Son muy sentimentales? —los ojos verdes de Edward brillaron con malicia.

—No mucho. Más bien personales. ¿Me las guardas o no?

—Claro, claro, guárdalas. Para abrir la caja sólo tienes que poner la rueda en el número cuatro, ¿ves?

—Cuatro, ¿no? Gracias, Besitos.

Él agarró el brazo de Black antes de que éste se alejara.

—¿Seguro que no son sentimentales?

Jake sonrió.

—Bueno, un poco.

Después habían ido a tomar una cerveza y aquélla había sido la última vez que había pensado en las cartas de la mujer de Black. Hasta ahora.

Bajó la tapa sintiéndose culpable, como si hubiera estado espiando a Richard y a su mujer mientras hacían el amor.

—Tira toda esa basura —dijo con irritación.

—¿Te quedas con la caja de las cartas? —quiso saber el enfermero.

—Sí, me la quedo.

No sabía por qué. Probablemente tenía que ver con el hecho de que se sentía culpable de estar vivo mientras que Black había muerto por dormir en su litera.

Esa tarde, durante la sesión de rehabilitación de mano y brazo, se repitió un millón de veces que no iba a violar la intimidad de un muerto leyendo las cartas que le había enviado su mujer.

Pero cuando anocheció, cuando los pasillos se vaciaron de visitantes, cuando se repartieron las últimas dosis de medicamentos, cuando las enfermeras dieron el relevo al turno de noche, Edward levantó la caja de la mesilla y se la puso sobre el pecho.

Estaba solo. Era de noche. Llevaba durmiendo solo más noches de las que podía recordar. Había sentido un gran alivio al notar que su cuerpo respondía cada vez que el enfermero le pasaba los últimos números de _Playboy _y _Penthouse. _Esa parte de su cuerpo no había sufrido daños.

Necesitaba estar con una mujer.

No era que no pudiera conseguir una. Sabía que si miraba de cierto modo a algunas de las enfermeras, estarían más que dispuestas a complacerlo.

Pero ya había disfrutado en su vida de todo el melodrama que podía aguantar. Como el hospital era un sitio donde todo se sabía y se cotilleaba, sería una tontería entablar una relación romántica, especialmente cuando lo que quería y necesitaba tenía poco o nada que ver con el romanticismo.

Sin embargo, anhelaba sentir las manos de una mujer. La voz de una mujer. Esa noche, al contrario que otras, no le apetecía hojear las revistas. Aquellas mujeres, con sus cuerpos voluptuosos, melenas abundantes y sonrisas afectadas sólo tenían dos dimensiones, como el papel satinado en el que estaban impresas.

En cambio, la que había escrito aquellas cartas era real.

La tapa de la caja se abrió sin ruido, pero el papel crujió cuando tocó las cartas. Retiró la mano. Luego se dijo que era un bobo y sacó la primera del montón.

Eran veintisiete en total. Las colocó en orden cronológico. Cuando terminó de ordenar, una tarea que sólo se justificaba por el deseo de posponer lo que suponía que era un grave pecado, abrió el primer sobre, extrajo las cuartillas y comenzó a leer.


	2. Chapter 2

ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACION DEL LIBRO DE SANDRA BROWN " UNICO DESTINO"

LOS PERSONAJES ´PERTENECEN A S. MEYER

* * *

CAPITULO DOS

_7 de septiembre_

_QueridoJacob:_

_Sólo han transcurrido unas semanas, pero tengo la sensación de que te hubieras marchado de aquí hace años. Te echo tanto de menos que ya es casi una enfermedad. En lugar de estar cada día mejor, voy a peor. La imaginación me juega malas pasadas. A menudo me parece verte, sobre todo cuando estoy en la calle, entre mucha gente. El corazón se me desboca de la emoción. Y luego me doy cuenta de que tan sólo se trata de alguien que se parece a ti..._

_15 de septiembre_

_Queridísimo Jacob:_

_Esta noche he soñado contigo y me he despertado gritando..._

_16 de septiembre_

_Amor mío:_

_Perdóname por la carta de ayer. Estaba con el ánimo bajo..._

_2 de octubre_

_Mí querido Jake:_

_¡Hoy he notado que el niño se movía! Bueno, creo que va a ser niño. Ay, mi amor, no puedo describirte lo emocionante que ha sido. Al principio era como una ondulación. He contenido la respiración y me he quedado muy quieta. Luego se ha vuelto a mover, más fuerte. Me he echado a reír y he dado un grito. Mamá y papá han venido corriendo. No podían notar los movimientos porque son leves, pero seguro que tú lo habrías notado. Si estuvieras aquí y pudieras tocarme, seguro que lo notarías. Te quiero. Te quiero mucho._

_25 de octubre_

_...lo de la excursión a las pirámides suena maravilloso. Me da envidia. Mamá y yo fuimos ayer a North Park para hacer unas compras. En Dallas, el tráfico está cada vez peor. Cuando llegamos a casa estaba tan cansada que casi no podía subir las escaleras, y papá me trajo la cena en una bandeja para que no tuviera que volver a bajar. Pero fue muy productivo: ¡tengo toda la ropa necesaria para el niño por lo menos hasta que cumpla seis años!_

_Todos nos hemos reído mucho con tu historia sobre la mujer del cónsul. ¿En serio se viste así? Y respecto a tu amigo Besitos, ¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL! No parece una buena influencia para un hombre casado cuya mujer está embarazada..._

_ Día de Acción de Gracias_

_...y me gustaría tanto que estuvieras aquí. Anoche fui al cine con Babs. Debería habérmelo imaginado. Era una película casi erótica, con mucho sexo. ¡Y ahora tengo ganas de hacer el amor contigo! ¿No es una vergüenza? Se supone que las mujeres embarazadas no deben sentirse lujuriosas, ¿no? Hace frío y fuera está lloviendo y, si tuviera la posibilidad de hacerlo, creo que incluso podría convencerte para que dejaras los partidos de fútbol de la tele y vinieras al dormitorio..._

_21 de diciembre_

_Ayer recibí tu carta y me reí muchísimo. O sea, que quieres que no salga con Babs... De acuerdo, pero entonces tú tendrás que dejar de ser amigo de Besitos. Por lo que cuentas, es el tipo de hombre que me espanta. Cree que todas las mujeres van a caer rendidas a sus pies, ¿no? A pesar de que dices que es guapísimo, estoy segura de que a mí no me gustaría..._

_24 de diciembre_

_Amor mío:_

_Los días son muy cortos, pero a mí me parecen interminables. Tengo el ánimo por los suelos. Me gustaría meterme a la cama y levantarme cuando las fiestas hubieran terminado. Todo el mundo pasa estos días con su pareja; mires donde mires, todo son sonrisas y celebraciones. Me siento como un intruso en un mundo hecho sólo para parejas. ¿Dónde estás? Mamá y papá están preocupados de verme tan deprimida. Han hecho lo que han podido para alegrarme, pero te echo tanto de menos que nada de lo que se les ocurre me anima. Los regalos que mandaste los he puesto debajo del árbol. Este año, papá ha tirado la casa por la ventana y ha comprado un abeto enorme. Espero que hayas recibido a tiempo los regalos que te mandé. Renunciaría a todos los regalos que me han hecho y a todos los que puedan hacerme en el futuro a cambio de un beso tuyo. Uno de esos besos largos, lentos, que te seducen y te llenan._

_Ay, Jake, cuánto te quiero. Feliz Navidad, cariño._

_11 de enero_

_...pero estoy mucho mejor ahora que han pasado las fiestas y ya has cumplido más de la mitad de tu destino en el extranjero._

_Cada vez me resulta más incómodo dormir por las noches. Te alegrará saber que, de mayor, este niño va a ser futbolista. Probablemente, defensa; o tal vez delantero. Pero en cualquier caso, dentro de unos veintidós años seguro que los Cowboys lo contratan para el equipo. Por cierto, ¿te gusta el nombre de Aarón? Si es chico, claro. Espero que lo sea, porque no se me ocurre ningún nombre para niña._

_Te volverías loco si vieras cómo tengo el pecho. ¡Enorme! Por desgracia, el resto del cuerpo va a la par. No me imaginaba que el embarazo me cambiaría tanto el pecho. Incluso los pezones se han hecho más grandes. Los estoy preparando para darle de mamar. La perversa de Rose dice que a ella le gustaría poder tener una excusa tan buena. ¡Es malísima! Ojalá estuvieras aquí para ayudarme en este punto... Ja, yo también puedo ser muy mala, ¿eh?_

_No se me ocurre nada más bonito que darle el pecho a nuestro hijo..., a Aarón._

_25 de enero_

_...el sueño más horrible que he tenido. Me he despertado sudando. ¡No pienso comer otra vez chile antes de que nazca el niño!_

_En ese viaje a Alejandría del que me hablas, ¿estaba también Besitos? No lo mencionas, y creo que la omisión de ese dato es deliberada. Si has cometido algún desliz, si una de esas odaliscas ha despertado tu lujuria, no me lo cuentes. Me siento como un hipopótamo, y ayer me eché a llorar porque, además de estar tan gorda, estaba devorando un banana-Split para animarme un poco. ¡Y tenía tres bolas de helado de chocolate con almendras!_

_A veces pierdo la esperanza de que volvamos a vernos algún día, Jacob. ¿Volverás a abrazarme?, ¿volveré a sentirte dentro de mí otra vez? A veces pienso que no eres real, que todo lo he soñado. Te necesito, cariño. Necesito saber qué me quieres como te quiero yo, con toda mi alma._

— ¿Te van a dar el alta la semana que viene?

Edward se alejó de la ventana.

—Sí. Por fin.

—Es estupendo, hijo —dijo Carlisle Cullen con entusiasmo—. Estás como nuevo.

—No tanto.

No había amargura en la voz de Edward. A lo largo de los últimos trece meses, se había dado cuenta de la suerte que había tenido. Sus paseos arriba y abajo por los pasillos del hospital lo habían convencido. Podría haberse visto reducido a una silla de ruedas para el resto de su vida, como tantos otros pacientes que veía en la sala de rehabilitación.

Podía andar, cojeaba ligeramente pero podía andar. Incluso había llegado a acostumbrarse al parche y ya no se tropezaba con los muebles. Era cierto lo que se decía sobre la capacidad del cuerpo humano para compensar la pérdida de un miembro o un órgano. Apenas se acordaba de cómo era ver con dos ojos.

—Los médicos quieren que vuelva una vez a la semana para seguir con la fisioterapia, pero les he dicho que no —informó a su padre—. No creo que vaya a mejorar más, y puedo seguir haciendo los ejercicios yo solo.

— ¿Qué has pensado hacer? —preguntó Carlisle con voz vacilante.

Desde que Edward había terminado sus estudios de primer ciclo en la universidad de Harvard, la elección de profesión había sido siempre un punto de fricción entre padre e hijo. Trevor se había alistado en el cuerpo de marines para rebelarse contra su padre, que quería que siguiera sus pasos y se hiciera abogado.

—Lo que siempre he querido hacer, papá. Crear una constructora.

—Ya veo —el disgusto de Carlisle era obvio, pero trató de ocultarlo. Casi había perdido a su hijo, Edward había estado tan cerca de la muerte que incluso él, el indomable Carlisle Cullen, se había asustado. Ahora que se había salvado, no pensaba arriesgarse a perderlo, y no le cabía duda de que eso sería lo que sucedería si trataba de interferir en los planes de su hijo para el futuro—. ¿Dónde? ¿Y cómo piensas empezar?

—En Texas.

— ¡Texas! ¿Y por qué no en Marte?

Edward se rió.

— ¿Es que no has oído hablar del boom de la construcción en los estados del sur? Allí es donde ahora se mueve el sector, todavía queda superficie edificable. Voy a instalarme en una ciudad pequeña que se llama Chandler, cerca de Dallas. Está creciendo y tengo la intención de capitalizar ese crecimiento.

—Tendrás que pedir un crédito para empezar.

—Me han pagado los atrasos que me debía el ejército.

—Eso no es bastante para fundar una empresa.

Edward miró fijamente a su padre.

— ¿Cuánto te habría costado pagarme los estudios de abogado en Harvard, papá?

Carlisle asintió.

—Cuenta con el dinero —le ofreció una mano a su hijo y éste se la estrechó.

—Gracias.

Por primera vez en su vida adulta, su padre lo abrazó y lo estrechó con fuerza entre los brazos.

Esa noche, más tarde, después de haber recogido sus cosas, Edward se tendió por última vez en la cama del hospital, pero estaba demasiado emocionado para conciliar el sueño. Tenía una segunda oportunidad en la vida. En la primera no había llegado demasiado lejos, pero en la segunda, la que empezaba a la mañana siguiente, no fallaría. No podía perder más tiempo, tenía una misión.

Alargó un brazo y agarró la caja metálica. Siempre la tenía al alcance de la mano. Los bordes de las cartas estaban deslucidos y las cuartillas tenían un aspecto sobado, con los pliegues marcados en la superficie del papel. Le proporcionaba un gran placer observar los trazos y las curvas de aquella caligrafía femenina. Escogió una carta, y no fue una elección al azar.

_... entonces tú tendrás que dejar de ser amigo de Besitos. Por lo que cuentas, es el tipo de hombre que me espanta. Cree que todas las mujeres van a caer rendidas a sus pies, ¿no? A pesar de que dices que es guapísimo, estoy segura de que a mino me gustaría..._

Trevor dobló la carta con cuidado y volvió a meterla en su sobre. Tardó mucho en quedarse dormido.

Era preciosa.

La había visto varias veces en las últimas semanas, pero nunca tan cerca ni tanto rato seguido. Era un privilegio poder estudiarla con atención.

Tardaría más de mil años en describir su color de pelo. «Castaño» no bastaba, porque tenía unos mechones rojizos, pero tampoco se podía decir que fuera pelirroja. «Castaño rojizo» tenía una connotación dulce, casi insípida. Y Bella Swan no era nada insípida. Irradiaba energía y luz como un rayo de sol.

Aquel pelo indescriptible lo llevaba recogido con descuido en una coleta. Las puntas se rizaban, como los mechones sueltos que enmarcaban su cara.

Y qué cara... Ovalada, con la barbilla delicada y unas cejas que enmarcaban los ojos, enormes. La frente era despejada, de piel suave, y denotaba inteligencia. La forma de su boca era irresistible. Las mejillas tenían un rubor suave, como melocotones maduros.

Llevaba unos pantalones de color tabaco, blusa de algodón a rayas con las mangas enrolladas a la altura de los codos y un jersey por los hombros. Tenía un aspecto aseado, limpio.

Era... era..., bueno, era perfecta.

Le gustaba cómo le hablaba al niño, como si éste pudiera entender sus palabras. Y tal vez fuera así, porque cuando ella sonreía, el pequeño también lo hacía. Parecían ajenos a la multitud que abarrotaba el centro comercial, como si no los perturbara el gentío que abarrotaba las tiendas y los puestos esa tarde de sábado.

En uno de esos puestos ella había comprado un helado. Con una habilidad milagrosa había agarrado el cono de barquillo en una mano mientras con la otra empujaba el cochecito del niño a través del gentío hasta un banco. Allí había ayudado al niño a bajarse, aunque éste no necesitaba que lo convencieran.

Ahora estaban sentados en el banco y el niño estaba destrozando el helado mientras la madre se reía encantada y, al mismo tiempo, lo regañaba por mancharse de aquella manera. La mano derecha de Bella sujetaba el helado mientras la izquierda manejaba hábilmente una servilleta.

Cuando el barquillo y la servilleta estuvieron ambos hechos trizas, le dijo algo al niño con cara muy seria, se levantó del banco y fue a tirar los restos en la papelera más próxima.

En cuanto se dio media vuelta, el pequeño se deslizó al suelo y echó a correr por el pasillo del centro comercial tan deprisa como le permitían sus piernas cortas y torpes. Se dirigía hacia la fuente. En el centro de ésta, un surtidor lanzaba chorros de agua hacia el techo de vidrio que dejaba ver el cielo. Alrededor del surtidor había un estanque de unos sesenta centímetros de profundidad.

Edward, que había estado observándolos apoyado indolentemente contra una pared, recostado sobre un hombro, se enderezó de manera instintiva. Por un instante, apartó los ojos del niño para localizar a Bella, que en ese momento se giraba junto a la papelera y descubría la ausencia de su hijo. Incluso desde esa distancia, pudo ver la expresión de pánico que sólo puede esbozar una madre.

Sin pensar, Edward empezó a abrirse paso entre el gentío en dirección a la fuente. El niño estaba ya subiéndose al borde e inclinándose hacia el agua.

—Ay, Dios —murmuró Edward en el momento en que empujaba a un hombre que fumaba en pipa. Caminó más deprisa y llegó hasta el borde, pero no a tiempo. Vio cómo el niño lo saltaba y se caía al agua.

Varios de los presentes se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría, pero Edward fue el primero en reaccionar. Pasó la pierna por encima del borde y entró en el estanque, agarró al niño y lo sacó del agua.

— ¡Aarón! —Bella, frenética, se abría paso entre la multitud.

Aarón, farfullando y escupiendo un poco de agua, miraba con curiosidad al hombre que lo sujetaba. Aparentemente, dio su aprobación a su salvador, pues sonrió y, al hacerlo, aparecieron dos filas de dientes infantiles. Dijo algo que podía ser «agua».

Edward salió de la fuente chorreando agua. Los curiosos se retiraron para dejarle sitio.

— ¿Está bien?

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— ¿Dónde está la madre?

— ¿No había nadie vigilándolo?

—Algunos padres dejan a los niños a su aire.

—Por favor, por favor —Bella se abría paso a codazos entre los curiosos—. ¡Aarón, Aarón! —agarró a su hijo, se lo quitó a Edward de los brazos y lo achuchó contra su pecho con fuerza, sin darse cuenta de lo mojado que estaba—. Hijo mío, ¿estás bien? Le has dado un susto a mamá. Ay, Dios mío.

En el momento en que Aarón notó la angustia de su madre, su aventura se transformó en un trauma. Empezó a temblarle el labio inferior, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y los músculos de la cara se contrajeron. Abriendo mucho la boca, se echó a llorar.

— ¿Qué te duele?, ¿qué te duele? —preguntaba Bella, frenética.

—Venga, vamos a salir de aquí. Por favor, déjennos pasar. Está bien, sólo se ha asustado.

Bella apenas se había dado cuenta de que a su lado había un hombre alto que estaba tratando de ayudarla a salir de allí. Notó que le ponía una mano en la espalda y la empujaba entre la gente hacia un banco que estaba un poco apartado. Estaba tan ocupada intentando averiguar si Aarón tenía alguna herida que no se fijó en su acompañante hasta que se hubieron sentado en el banco. Finalmente, mientras abrazaba contra su pecho a un lloroso Aarón, lo miró.

Su primera impresión fue que era muy alto. No se esperaba el parche negro que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo, pero logró ocultar su sorpresa justo a tiempo.

—Gracias.

—Creo que no le pasa nada. Se ha asustado al ver su reacción.

Ella alzó la barbilla, molesta. Aquel gesto significaba que podía ser terca si se metían con ella. Cuando vio que el comentario no tenía intención crítica, sonrió con contrariedad.

—Tiene razón. Me he puesto muy nerviosa.

Los sollozos de Aarón empezaban a ceder. Ella apartó al niño un poco y, con la mano, le secó las lágrimas de las mejillas redondas y sonrosadas.

—Casi me matas del susto, Aarón Black —lo regañó. Luego miró a Edward—. Estaba ahí y, de pronto, desapareció.

Tenía los ojos marrones. Marrones oscuros, aterciopelados. Trevor sentía que podía sumergirse en ellos.

—Se movió como un relámpago —cuando ella lo miró, obviamente sorprendida, él se explicó—: Estaba mirando cómo se comía el helado.

—Ah —no se le ocurrió preguntarle por qué, cuál era la razón de que se hubiera fijado en ellos. Más bien se estaba preguntando qué le habría pasado en el ojo. Era una pena que hubiera perdido un ojo; el otro, el que la miraba, era verde, muy verde, de un verde precioso, rodeado de pestañas negras.

Resplandecía como una esmeralda. Medio consciente de que se había quedado mirándolo fijamente, apartó la vista. Entonces vio que tenía los vaqueros y las botas empapados.

— ¿Tuvo que meterse dentro de la fuente?

Él se rió y se miró las piernas. Los pantalones estaban calados de rodilla para abajo. Apoyó el tacón de la bota mojada en el ángulo y movió el pie a izquierda y derecha.

—Me imagino que sí, no me acuerdo. Estaba pensando en Aarón.

— ¿Cómo sabe su nombre?

El corazón de Edward se sobresaltó.

—Eh, la he oído llamarlo por ese nombre...

Ella asintió.

—Siento que se haya mojado.

—Ya se secará.

—Pero las botas parecen de las caras.

—No son tan valiosas como Aarón —dio un pellizco en la barbilla al niño. Éste tenía en la boca el jersey de su madre y lo estaba mordisqueando. Mecánicamente, Bella se lo quitó de la boca y volvió a apoyarlo contra su pecho.

— ¡Dios mío! —exclamó. Como para confirmar lo que ella acababa de pensar, que su blusa también estaba ahora mojada, Aarón estornudó.

—Ahora estamos mojados los tres —dijo su salvador.

Le estaba mirando la pechera de la blusa de un modo que Bella, más que frío, sentía que se abrasaba. Se puso de pie.

—Gracias otra vez. Adiós —se precipitó hacia una de las salidas con su hijo en brazos.

— ¡Eh, espere!

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿No se le olvida algo?

— ¿Qué?

—Pues para empezar su bolso. Y el carrito de Aarón. Están allí, al lado del puesto de los helados.

Bella se sintió muy estúpida. Movió la cabeza y se rió.

—Todavía estoy...

—Trastornada. Es lógico. Yo se los traeré.

—Ya ha hecho bastante.

—No se preocupe.

Se dirigió en busca de sus pertenencias antes de que ella pudiera impedírselo. Disimuladamente, Bella echó una ojeada a la pechera de su blusa para ver si la tela húmeda se transparentaba. La alivió un poco darse cuenta de que no era para tanto.

Se apresuró a levantar la vista de nuevo hacia Edward, que ya volvía. Entonces se dio cuenta de que cojeaba. Era casi imperceptible, pero no cabía duda de que se inclinaba un poco hacia la izquierda. Debía de haber sufrido un accidente terrible para haber perdido un ojo y haberse lesionado de esa manera toda la parte izquierda del cuerpo...

Pero ni siquiera la cojera menoscababa la agilidad de sus movimientos. Para ser un hombre tan alto, se movía con elegancia y tenía los andares confiados de un deportista. Y complexión atlética: los hombros anchos y las caderas estrechas. Tenía el pelo color bronce, despeinado, y lo llevaba bastante largo, de modo que le cubría la parte superior de la oreja y se le rizaba en la nuca. Bella se fijó en que las mujeres que se cruzaban con él, giraban la cabeza para mirarlo. A ninguna parecía disgustarle el parche del ojo. En realidad, aumentaba su atractivo de hombre desenvuelto y algo libertino.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ser tan masculino, parecía que le daba igual echarse el bolso al hombro y empujar el carrito por los pasillos del centro comercial hasta donde Aarón y ella lo estaban esperando.

—Gracias otra vez —dijo Bella mientras evitaba la manita de Aarón, que se proponía atrapar uno de sus pendientes. Extendió el brazo hacia su bolso. Trevor se quitó la correa del hombro, le agarró el brazo y lo introdujo por el hueco de la correa. Luego le colocó ésta sobre el hombro.

«Es tan delicada», pensó él.

«Es tan alto», pensó ella.

Bella se inclinó e intentó sentar a Aarón en el carrito, pero el niño se negaba. Su cuerpecito robusto estaba más rígido que una tabla, y no podía hacerle doblar las piernas por la fuerza. Aarón empezó a protestar enérgicamente.

—Está cansado —dijo a modo de explicación. El comportamiento indisciplinado de su hijo la hacía sentirse violenta. De nuevo estaban llamando la atención, y los que pasaban cerca y no habían presenciado la escena de la fuente se quedaban mirando con curiosidad al niño empapado hasta los huesos, a la madre con la blusa húmeda y al hombre de los vaqueros mojados.

— ¿Qué le parece si lleva a Aarón en brazos hasta el coche y yo la acompaño para ayudarla con el carrito?

Ella se incorporó con su hijo en brazos.

—No puedo permitirlo. Ya lo he molestado bastante.

Él sonrió y aparecieron unos dientes muy rectos y blancos.

—No es ninguna molestia.

—Pero... —protestó ella.

Aquel hombre la ponía nerviosa, aunque no sabría decir con exactitud por qué. Se había mostrado tan atento que cualquiera diría que era un _boy scout... _No la miraba de manera insinuante; probablemente pensaba que tenía un marido que estaba jugando al golf o arreglando el jardín.

Sin embargo, ella se daba perfecta cuenta de que había reparado en la pechera húmeda de su blusa, y si bien en realidad no podía ver nada, la imagen debía ser muy sugerente, y eso la asustaba.

—Venga, vámonos antes de que Aarón se enfade tanto que ni entre los dos podamos dominarlo.

El niño parecía pesar cada vez más y su mal humor empeoraba por momentos. Se retorcía con desasosiego, pues sin duda la ropa mojada, igual que a ella, lo hacía sentirse incómodo.

—De acuerdo —respondió Bella, retirándose un mechón de pelo que había caído en manos del niño, cuyos manoteos ella trataba de esquivar—. Me resultaría de gran ayuda.

— ¿Salimos por aquí? —preguntó Edward, señalando con la cabeza hacia la salida.

Ella parecía incómoda.

—No, la verdad es que he aparcado al otro lado de Penney.

Él podría haber preguntado por qué, si había dejado el coche al otro lado de Penney, se había encaminado hacia aquella salida unos minutos antes como alma que lleva el diablo, pero haciendo gala de caballerosidad, no dijo nada, sino que esperó a que ella corrigiera la dirección de sus pasos y la siguió, empujando el carrito vacío, hacia el otro extremo del centro comercial.

—Por cierto, me llamo Edward. Edward Cullen —contuvo el aliento mientras buscaba en el rostro de Bella alguna señal que anunciara que había reconocido el nombre, pero ella no dijo nada y él notó que la tensión de su pecho se relajaba.

—Y yo, Bella Black.

—Encantado de conocerte —señaló con la cabeza a Aarón, el cual había dejado de gimotear ahora que se habían puesto de nuevo en marcha—. Y de conocer a Aarón, claro.

Las sonrisas como la suya debería estar prohibida, pensó Bella. Eran peligrosas para la población femenina. El atractivo de Trevor atravesaba barreras generacionales. Vio a una pandilla de quinceañeras que pasaba por allí y flirteaba abiertamente con él. Varias abuelas volvieron la cabeza para mirarlo. Estuvieran o no acompañadas por un hombre, todas las mujeres se fijaban en Trevor Rule.

No tenía una belleza convencional, no era una cara bonita. Su rostro mostraba algunos surcos. Dos arrugas gemelas bajaban desde las ventanas de la nariz y enmarcaban la boca, que cubría un amplio bigote. Bella se preguntó por qué estarían tan marcados aquellos surcos. ¿Por el dolor del accidente? Debía de tener treinta y pocos años, más o menos la misma edad de Jake.

Jake. Al pensar en él notó la punzada que ya le resultaba familiar. Si estuviera vivo, estaría allí, con ella, y no habría necesitado que la ayudara un desconocido. Ya había transcurrido más de un año desde su muerte.

Según todos los libros sobre el tema, aquél era un punto de inflexión y pronto debería empezar a superar su pérdida. Pero no pasaba un día sin que pensara en Jake, siempre en el momento en que menos lo esperaba. Como en ese instante. Y se alegraba. Había prometido mantener viva la memoria de su marido, por el bien de Aarón y por el suyo propio. Cultivaba el recuerdo de Jake día tras día y eso hacía que formara parte fundamental de su vida.

— ¿Qué edad tiene Aarón? —preguntó de pronto Edward.

—Acaba de cumplir quince meses.

—Es bastante fortachón, ¿no? No sé mucho de niños.

—Sí, es corpulento —dijo Bella riendo y cambiando al niño de brazo—. Su padre era muy musculoso.

— ¿«Era»?

¿Por qué había abierto aquella puerta?, se preguntó ella. No tenía intención de hacerlo.

—Murió —respondió sin preámbulos.

—Lo siento.

Y parecía sentirlo de verdad.

Edward llevaba meses esperando ese día. Después de salir del hospital, se había dado un tiempo en espera del momento oportuno. Estaba impaciente por empezar a trabajar, pero incluso con los descarados enchufes de su padre, había tenido que resolver un millón de aburridos trámites y detalles. Había pasado horas y horas encerrado en oficinas, horas que le parecían interminables a un hombre que quería recuperar cuanto antes los meses que había estado recluido. También había tenido que dedicar sus buenos ratos al trabajo al aire libre, descamisado, y de ese modo había perdido la palidez del hospital.

Durante todo ese tiempo, se había imaginado cientos de veces cómo sería su primer encuentro con Bella. Se preguntaba dónde tendría lugar, qué aspecto tendría ella, qué le diría él.

No tenía previsto encontrarse con ella ese día, ¡pero así habían sucedido las cosas! Ya estaba viviendo aquello con lo que había fantaseado en tantas ocasiones, y después de haber hablado con Bella, ya no podía afirmar con sinceridad si lamentaba haberse acostado en la litera de Jacob Black aquella noche aciaga. Por puro egoísmo, en ese instante se alegraba infinitamente de estar vivo.

—Me temo que todavía nos queda un rato —se disculpó Bella mientras él le sujetaba la puerta para que pasara.

—No importa.

El aparcamiento era un buen indicador de la cantidad de gente que abarrotaba el centro comercial. Los motoristas que llegaban tenían que pelearse para ocupar las plazas que iban quedando libres.

— ¿Es de por aquí, señor Cullen? —preguntó Bella para darle conversación.

—Llámame Edward, por favor. No, acabo de mudarme hace un mes.

— ¿Y qué te ha traído a Chandler?

—La codicia.

Sobresaltada por su respuesta, ella lo miró.

— ¿Qué?

Encima de sus labios revoloteaba un mechón. Él pensó en cómo sería retirarle aquel mechón rubio y besar esos labios, y casi se le para el corazón. Tenía la boca más deseable que había visto en su vida.

—Soy constructor —dijo un poco demasiado alto después de aclararse la garganta—. Quiero tomar parte en el crecimiento económico que se está produciendo en esta zona.

Debería haber pasado algunas noches con una mujer antes de acercarse a Bella. Quizá debería haber tenido relaciones esporádicas basadas únicamente en el sexo. Tal vez no debería haber sido tan casto.

—Ah, ya entiendo. Bueno, ése es mi coche —señaló con el dedo un coche de color azul claro.

— ¿«Traficantes de pétalos»? —preguntó él leyendo el logo estarcido sobre la chapa de la puerta del conductor.

—Tengo una floristería con una amiga.

«Ballard Parkway cincuenta y dos». Él sabía exactamente dónde, sabía de qué color eran los toldos que cubrían las ventanas y cuál era el horario de apertura.

— ¿Una floristería, eh? Suena interesante.

Esperó mientras ella ataba a Aarón en la silla para bebés del coche y la ayudó a plegar el carrito y a guardarlo en el asiento trasero.

—No sé cómo darle las gracias, señor... eh, Edward. Has sido tremendamente amable.

—No me des las gracias. Ha sido un placer, salvo cuando vi que Aarón se caía en la fuente, claro.

Bella se estremeció.

—Prefiero no pensarlo —se quedó mirándolo unos instantes. No encontraba la manera de despedirse. ¿Cómo se decía adiós y gracias a un desconocido que le había salvado la vida a tu hijo?

—Bueno, pues adiós —se sentía muy rara y no sabía qué hacer con las manos.

—Adiós.

Bella se sentó tras el volante y cerró la puerta. Él retrocedió un paso, hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y se alejó. Ella giró la llave de contacto. El coche hizo un ruido, como un chirrido, pero el motor no se puso en marcha. Sacó el aire y volvió a intentarlo. Brrrr, brrrr, brrrr. Así una y otra vez, pero el motor no arrancaba. Murmuró una frase que habría espantado a su madre. O, más probablemente, que ésta ni siquiera habría entendido.

— ¿Algún problema? —allí estaba otra vez Edward Cullen, junto a la ventanilla. Estaba inclinado hacia delante, con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas un poco flexionadas.

Ella bajó el cristal.

—Parece que no quiere arrancar.

—Suena como si se hubiera quedado sin batería.

Ella lo intentó de nuevo varias veces, con empecinamiento. Finalmente, acabó por admitir su derrota. Soltó la llave y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del asiento. Aarón berreaba en su sillita y sacudía brazos y piernas con el propósito de librarse de las correas que lo sujetaban. Ese sábado se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

— ¿Puedo hacer algo? —preguntó Trevor tras un momento.

—Voy a entrar de nuevo en el centro comercial. Voy a llamar a mi padre para que venga a buscarme y mande a alguien a echarle un vistazo al coche.

—Tengo una idea mejor. Yo puedo llevaros a casa.

Ella se quedó mirándolo en silencio y luego apartó la vista. Un hormigueo de miedo le recorrió la espalda. No conocía a ese hombre, podría ser cualquiera. ¿Cómo saber que no había manipulado el motor para que no arrancara, que se había hecho el encontradizo en el centro comercial y...?

Alto ahí, Bella. Era una locura. No podía haber hecho que Aarón se cayera en la fuente. Sin embargo, era demasiado sensata como para montarse en el coche de un completo desconocido.

—No, gracias, señor Cullen. Ya me las arreglaré.

La negativa le salió con más brusquedad de la que pretendía, pero no debía mostrarse comprensiva ante un posible secuestrador. Invirtió el agotador proceso que acababa de realizar minutos antes: desató a Aarón, lo sacó del coche, agarró el bolso, subió el cristal de la ventanilla y cerró la puerta. Se encaminó de nuevo hacia la puerta del centro comercial por la que habían salido.

—No quiero entretenerlo, señor Cullen —dijo cuando él la siguió y se puso a su altura.

—No es ninguna molestia llevaros donde tú me digas.

—No, gracias.

— ¿Estás segura? Sería mucho...

— ¡No, gracias!

— ¿Es por esto? —se señaló el parche que le cubría el ojo izquierdo—. Ya sé que me da un aspecto sospechoso, pero te juro que no hay razón para que tengas miedo.

Bella se detuvo bruscamente y se giró para mirarlo.

«Ay, Dios mío». Ahora seguramente pensaría que tenía prejuicios contra los tuertos.

—No me da miedo.

La tensión del rostro de Edward se vio gradualmente reemplazada por una sonrisa llena de simpatía.

—Pues debería. En esta época, uno no puede fiarse de los desconocidos.

Ambos se rieron al unísono. Fue una risa tranquila. No se habían dado cuenta de que, al quedarse parados en medio del aparcamiento, estaban bloqueando la circulación. Él dio un paso hacia ella y la miró con seriedad.

—Sólo trato de ayudarte llevándote a casa.

Bella se sintió idiota. Un hombre dispuesto a estropear sus botas de cuatrocientos dólares por pescar a un niño en una fuente no parecía inclinado a secuestrar, matar o mutilar a nadie.

—De acuerdo —aceptó ella sin aspavientos.

—Bien.

La paciencia del conductor que esperaba para salir de su plaza de aparcamiento se agotó finalmente e hizo sonar el claxon. Ellos se movieron.

— ¿Dónde tienes el coche?

Edward levantó la barbilla y señaló en una dirección.

—Está un poco lejos —dijo riéndose—. ¿Por qué mejor no me dejas que lleve yo a Aarón?

Sin apenas reticencia, Bella le pasó al niño. Aarón le pegó en la mejilla con la palma de su mano gordinflona. No parecía sentir ninguna aprensión hacia ese hombre moreno, alto y guapo, con un parche encima del ojo izquierdo, que tenía el encanto de un hechicero de feria y una sonrisa capaz de derretir un iceberg.


	3. Chapter 3

ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACION DEL LIBRO DE SANDRA BROWN " UNICO DESTINO"

LOS PERSONAJES ´PERTENECEN A S. MEYER

* * *

CAPITULO 3

Edward se disculpó por la ranchera.

—No sabía que acabaría llevándoos a casa esta tarde... Si no, habría dejado esto en casa y habría venido en el coche.

Abrió la puerta con la mano derecha mientras seguía sujetando a Aarón con el brazo izquierdo. En cuanto Bella subió a la cabina, le instaló al niño en el regazo.

Al hacerlo, le rozó levemente el pecho con un brazo. Ella fingió no darse cuenta y él hizo lo mismo. Al menos, se apresuró a cerrar la puerta. Ambos hicieron como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, pero Bella sabía que él debía de estar pensando en aquel roce fugaz tanto como ella.

—Hace calor aquí dentro —señaló Edward cuando se sentó tras el volante y puso en marcha el motor—. Está recalentado por el sol.

—Es agradable. Todavía estamos mojados —comentó Bella.

Se hubiera mordido la lengua por haber mencionado aquello. Él lanzó una mirada rápida y culpable a su blusa. Ella se alegró de que Aarón le sirviera de escudo.

Se hizo un silencio extraño mientras, lentamente a causa de la afluencia de coches, avanzaban por el aparcamiento hacia la salida. Él la miraba de vez en cuando y sonreía, como disculpándose por el retraso. Bella le devolvía las sonrisas preguntándose si parecerían tan forzadas y poco entusiastas como le resultaban a ella. ¿Por qué no se le ocurría nada que decir?

Cuando el coche pasó bajo la barrera de la salida, Edward giró la cabeza. Ella notaba que la estaba mirando, pero se concentró en alisar el pelo castaño claro de Aarón con los dedos.

¿Por qué la miraba de ese modo? Tal vez debería pedirle que pusiera el aire acondicionado. El calor, dentro de la cabina, empezaba a resultar incómodo, pegajoso. ¿O era su temperatura corporal la que estaba aumentando?

—Tengo que preguntarte algo —dijo él tranquilamente.

El corazón de Bella dio un brinco.

« ¿Te animas a un revolcón?». «¿Qué hacemos con el niño?». « ¿Usas algún método anticonceptivo?». «¿En tu casa o en la mía?». Por la mente de Bella cruzaron todas las posibilidades. Le horrorizaría escuchar cualquiera de ellas. Hasta ese momento había sido tan amable..., pero debería haberse imaginado que las cosas no podían ser tan sencillas. Ningún hombre ayuda a una mujer y la sube a su coche sin esperar algo a cambio.

Con la mano todavía en el remolino de la coronilla de Aarón, dijo:

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por dónde vamos?

Una risa nerviosa, de alivio, escapó de los labios de Bella.

—Ah, lo siento. A la derecha.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa que la desarmó y fue siguiendo las indicaciones que ella le daba sin que tuviera ya que pedírselas.

«Debe pensar que soy una tonta», se dijo Bella. «Es un hombre agradable que está desempeñando el papel de buen samaritano con la viuda y el niño». Sólo eso.

Él papel le iría mejor si no fuera tan guapo y tan... sexy. Las manos, por ejemplo. Grandes, fuertes, bronceadas. Cuando llevó la derecha al dial de la radio para sintonizar una emisora Bella se fijó en que llevaba las uñas bien recortadas. El dorso de la mano y los nudillos estaban cubiertos de vello rubio, con las puntas aclaradas por el sol.

Pasó el pie derecho del acelerador al freno. Ella se fijo en la contracción leve y el estiramiento posterior de los músculos del muslo.

También el regazo atrajo su atención.

— ¿Calor? —preguntó él.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué si tienes calor?

Bella tenía la sensación de que la cara le ardía y de que por dentro estaba en llamas. ¿La había sorprendido mirando... eso?

—Sí, un poco.

Edward ajustó el termostato y el aire frío empezó a llenar la cabina, pero desde ese instante ella apartó los ojos de él.

Charly y Reneé Swan vivían en la misma casa desde que ella era una niña. Cuando la compraron, aquél era un barrio elegante, pero la expansión industrial y el hecho de que Chandler se estuviera transformando en una ciudad dormitorio más en el área de Dallas habían cambiado la fisonomía del barrio. Ya no era elegante.

Las casas, que en otra época eran bonitas y cuidadas, pertenecían a gente que no se preocupaba de arreglarlas. Como matronas resignadas a los estragos de la edad, su aspecto era descuidado, y los jardines estaban abandonados a su suerte.

La única excepción en la manzana era la casa de los Swan. El amplio jardín delantero estaba rodeado por una reja de hierro forjado que Charly había repintado con esmero el verano anterior. Los arbustos estaban podados y los arriates cubiertos de flores en todo su esplendor.

Cuando la ranchera de Edward dobló para enfilar la calle, un aspersor regaba vigorosamente una de las mitades del jardín. El césped de la mitad restante, al otro lado del sendero central que conducía al porche, resplandecía bajo la luz de la tarde, pues ya estaba regado.

—Es ésa —dijo Bella señalándole la casa.

Edward ya tenía el pie en el freno. Sabía cuál era la casa. Durante el mes que llevaba en Chandler había pasado por allí con tanta frecuencia que incluso sabía qué días recogían la basura.

Bella estaba tan inquieta que no había reparado en que él parecía conocer el barrio. Había un coche aparcado delante de la casa, un coche conocido. Rose. Por si explicarles todo aquello a sus padres no fuera a ser bastante difícil, tendría que lidiar con Rose y su imaginación calenturienta. Tal vez pudiera saltar de la cabina y darle las gracias a Edward sin más. Quizá él se marchara antes de que alguien lo viera. No iba a tener tanta suerte. Trevor no había acabado de estacionar junto al bordillo cuando la puerta delantera de la casa se abrió y apareció su padre. Éste miró la ranchera con curiosidad mientras se inclinaba para cerrar la llave del agua y poner punto final al riego. Su curiosidad fue en aumento al reconocer a Bella y a Aarón, sentados en un extremo de la cabina.

—Ése es mi padre —informó Bella mientras Charly Swan avanzaba tranquilamente hacia ellos por el sendero. Por razones que no alcanzaba a explicarse se sentía nerviosa y tímida.

Edward abrió la puerta de su lado de la cabina.

—Hola —saludó con tono amistoso, y bajó de la ranchera—. Traigo unos pasajeros que dicen que viven aquí.

Charly parecía haberse quedado mudo.

Cuando Edward rodeó la cabina Bella ya había abierto la puerta del lado del pasajero.

—Mejor pásame a mí a Aarón. El escalón es bastante alto.

Con cierta reticencia, ella levantó al niño de su regazo.

Como si llevara años haciéndolo, Trevor agarró a Aarón por debajo del trasero y lo sujetó contra el pecho. Con la mano libre ayudó a bajar a Bella. La dejó debajo del codo de ésta mientras rodeaban la ranchera para ir al encuentro de su confundido padre.

—Hola, papá.

— ¿Dónde está tu coche? ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Nada importante, pero nunca había sufrido tantos contratiempos en una excursión al centro comercial —dijo lastimeramente. Se preguntaba cómo podía hacer para arrebatar a su hijo de los brazos de Edward sin crear una situación embarazosa. No quería arriesgarse a volver a tocarlo, lo cual era ridículo, puesto que era totalmente inofensivo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Charly?, ¿Bella?

Era la voz de Reneé Swan, la cual acababa de aparecer por la puerta delantera. Su cara agradable tenía una expresión preocupada. Tras ella surgió Rose. Bella no quería ni siquiera entrever la expresión pícara de su amiga.

Reneé bajó corriendo los escalones del porche y se apresuró por el sendero. Sus ojos iban una y otra vez de Bella al desconocido moreno y alto que sostenía a su nieto en brazos.

—Mamá, papá, éste es el señor Cullen. Edward Cullen.

—Encantado —dijo Edward educadamente y se pasó a Aarón al brazo izquierdo para estrechar la mano de Charly.

—Y ésta es mi amiga y socia, Rosalie Hale —añadió Bella.

—Hola, señorita Hale.

Los ojos de Rose examinaban a Edward con aprobación.

— ¿Qué tal? ¿De dónde te ha sacado Bella?

Rose no tenía mucho tacto, no sabía contenerse. Soltó lo que los Swan estaban pensando y no tenían la osadía de preguntar. Sus modales se lo impedían.

—Ha sido él el que nos ha encontrado a nosotros —respondió Bella.'

— ¿Dónde está tu coche? —repitió Charly.

—Sigue en el centro comercial.

—Creo que se ha quedado sin batería —añadió Edward educadamente.

—El señor Cullen se ha ofrecido a traernos a casa.

—Todo un caballero —comentó Rose. Sus ojos todavía estaban muy ocupados examinando a Edward—. ¿Y qué le parece todo esto al señor Cullen?

¡La mataría!, pensó Bella. ¡Tan pronto como encontrara ocasión la mataría con sus propias manos!

Edward se limitó a sonreír mientras depositaba a Aarón en el suelo. Normalmente éste habría echado a correr, pero en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, empezó a gimotear. Sus manos gordinflonas se aferraron a las perneras mojadas de los vaqueros de Edward, el cual se agachó de nuevo, volvió a alzar en brazos al niño y le palmeó suavemente el trasero. Dichoso, Aarón se abrazó a él.

—Lo siento —murmuró Bella, incómoda al ver que su hijo se había encariñado tan rápidamente—. Pásamelo y así podrás marcharte.

—No pasa nada —le aseguró Edward con una sonrisa cálida.

Durante un instante, sus miradas se cruzaron y fue como si estuvieran los dos solos. Se olvidaron momentáneamente de que tenían una ávida audiencia de tres personas.

—El niño tiene la ropa mojada —comentó Reneé.

—Ah, sí —respondió Bella, obligándose a salir del breve trance—. Se ha caído en la fuente.

Los Swan se alarmaron al instante. La curiosidad de Rose iba en aumento.

— ¿Antes o después de quedarte sin batería? —preguntó su amiga, divertida.

—Antes. Edward se metió en el agua y lo pescó. No te preocupes, mamá, no le pasa nada. Sólo está mojado.

— ¿Cómo ha sucedido?

—Le estaba dando de comer un helado —Bella ofreció una versión resumida de la secuencia de acontecimientos—, y cuando volví a mirar a mi alrededor, había desaparecido y la gente estaba congregada alrededor de la fuente. El señor Cullen estaba allí con Aarón en brazos.

— ¿Saltaste dentro de la fuente para pescar a Aarón? —preguntó Roses a Edward, señalando los vaqueros con un movimiento de cabeza. Las perneras todavía estaban mojadas por debajo de las rodillas.

—Sí.

—Mmm —ronroneó Rose, y miró a Bella de un modo cómplice que hizo que a esta última le dieran ganas de abofetearla.

Charly y Reneé estaban ocupados agradeciendo a Edward su rápida actuación y elogiándolo por la amabilidad que había mostrado con Bella y Aarón. Ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta de la conversación que tenía lugar entre las dos amigas. Éstas hablaban sólo moviendo los labios, sin articular sonido.

—Está de chuparse los dedos.

—Cállate.

—Tienes la blusa mojada.

Inmediatamente, Bella inclinó la cabeza y vio que, efectivamente, la tela mojada de la blusa todavía se le pegaba al pecho y que se le transparentaba el sujetador de encaje.

Levantó la vista a tiempo de sorprender a Edward mirándola. Los ojos de él habían seguido a los de Bella, y subieron de inmediato a la cara de ella. Todo eso sucedía mientras Reneé, que estaba quejándose de lo rápido que desaparecían de vista los niños de la edad de Aarón y cómo eran especialistas en meterse en líos, concluía diciendo:

— ¿Por qué no entra a tomar un café, señor Cullen?

— ¡No!

Las mejillas de Bella se pusieron coloradas al darse cuenta de que había dicho aquello en voz alta. Se humedeció los labios.

—Quiero decir que ya hemos entretenido mucho al señor Cullen —se acercó para tomar en brazos a Aarón y casi se lo arrancó a Edward de los brazos—. Gracias otra vez. Nos has ayudado muchísimo, y lo de traernos a casa ha sido muy amable por tu parte —«y ahora vete», terminó de decir en silencio.

—Ha sido un placer —dio un pellizco a Aarón en la barbilla—. Adiós, chico. Me alegro de haberte conocido —dijo, y se despidió de los demás con una inclinación de cabeza. Con paso lento y relajado, apenas entorpecido por la cojera, dio media vuelta y se alejó hacia su ranchera. Agitó la mano por última vez y se marchó.

Algo cohibida, Bella se volvió hacia sus padres y Rose, que estaban mirándola con expectación.

—Voy a quitarle a Aarón esta ropa mojada —se abrió paso hacia la casa, pero los tres fueron tras ella y la rodearon cuando estaba llegando al amplio y espacioso vestíbulo.

— ¡Cuenta, cuenta!—pidió Rose.

Era la mejor amiga de Bella desde la escuela. Su madre había muerto cuando eran adolescentes. Desde entonces, su padre solía trabajar doble jornada en una fábrica de Dallas. Durante sus años de estudiante, Rose pasaba tanto tiempo en casa de los Swan como en la suya propia. Se consideraba parte de la familia y ellos también la veían así.

— ¿Contarte qué?

—Pues de él... ¿Qué impresión te ha dado?

—Ninguna.

Bella se dirigió a la cocina para darle a Aarón un zumo de frutas. Lo puso en la trona y abrió el frigorífico. Rose y sus padres la rodearon de nuevo.

— ¿De verdad se metió en la fuente para rescatar a Aarón? —preguntó Reneé, y se hizo a un lado sólo cuando Bella la apartó para sacar un vaso.

—Tampoco es tan heroico, mamá. Ni que se hubiera lanzado a aguas infestadas de tiburones... Es una fuente que apenas cubre, y Aarón no debía de llevar en el agua más de unos segundos.

No podía creerse que ahora estuviera minimizando el incidente. Hacía tan sólo una hora, pensaba que Aarón podría haberse ahogado de no ser por los reflejos de Edward cullen.

— ¿Y el coche? —Preguntó su padre—. ¿Cómo sabía lo del coche?

—Bueno, eh..., es que salió conmigo.

— ¿Te acompañó al coche? —preguntó Rose.

—Sí —respondió Bella concisamente.

—Mmm.

— ¿Quieres dejar de decir «mmm»? Ni que estuvieras haciendo un diagnóstico. Y me gustaría que dejarais de mirarme como si me estuviera guardando un cotilleo jugoso. No es más que un hombre, ¿de acuerdo? Un hombre lo bastante amable como para ofrecerme su ayuda. La verdad —dijo con exasperación—, parecéis una banda de gatos hambrientos que hubieran atrapado al último ratón de la ciudad.

—No tenía por qué haberte traído a casa —apuntó Reneé.

—Sólo trataba de ser amable.

—Cojea. Me pregunto qué le habrá ocurrido —dijo pensativamente Charly.

—No es asunto nuestro. No vamos a volver a verlo nunca más. Y, papá, será mejor que llames al taller para que se ocupen del coche. ¿Necesitas que te ayude con la cena, mamá?

Sus padres reconocieron su tono de voz. Era cortante, tajante, el mismo que había empezado a usar hacía unos meses para hacerles saber que el luto por la muerte de Jake había tocado a su fin. Con aquel tono brusco les había dado a entender que no hacía falta que anduvieran de puntillas y hablaran a media voz, como si estuvieran en el funeral. Había quedado claro que no pensaba tolerar más mimos. Aquel tono les indicaba cuándo debían retirarse, y había llegado el momento.

—No, gracias, cariño —Reneé declinó su ofrecimiento—. Vete arriba para cambiar a Aarón. No vamos a cenar más que unos sándwiches, no necesito ayuda. ¿Te vas a quedar, Rose?

—Esta noche no, gracias. Tengo una cita.

Bella salió de la cocina y fue escaleras arriba con Aarón. Rose la siguió.

—Pensaba que tenías una cita —dijo Bella con enfado mientras llevaba a su hijo a la habitación libre que habían convertido en dormitorio del niño.

—Tengo tiempo.

— ¿Lo conozco, o es uno nuevo?

—No te va a funcionar, Bells —dijo Rose mientras se dejaba caer en la mecedora y se sentaba como los indios, con las piernas cruzadas.

— ¿Qué es lo que no va a funcionar? —preguntó Bella, haciéndose la desentendida al tiempo que bajaba los tirantes del pantalón de Aarón y se lo quitaba.

—Tratar de evitar el tema de ese pedazo de hombre tan guapo, alto y moreno. ¿Crees que estará casado?

— ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Además, ¿qué puede importar?

— ¿Quieres decir que tendrías una relación con un hombre casado?

— ¡Rose! —Exclamó bella dándose la vuelta para mirar a su amiga—. No voy a tener ninguna relación con nadie. Se ha ofrecido a traerme a casa, por todos los santos. ¿Qué tal el día en la tienda?

—Regular. No creo que esté casado —insistió Rose—. No llevaba anillo.

—Eso no significa nada.

—Ya lo sé. Pero no tenía pinta de casado, ¿me entiendes?

—No, no te entiendo. No me he fijado tanto.

—Pues yo sí. Medirá como uno noventa. Y hablando de medidas, ¿te has fijado en cómo rellenaba los pantalones por delante?

— ¡No sigas! —Bella había dado en el blanco. Se quedó de espaldas a su amiga para que ésta no descubriera el rubor que la delataba—. Eres tremenda.

— ¿Y qué te parece el parche en el ojo?

—No me parece nada

Rose se estremeció.

—Es increíblemente sexy. le da un aire de bandolero o algo así.

— ¿Sexy, perverso? Me parece que has estado leyendo demasiadas novelas rosa.

— ¿Y ese ojo azul?

—Es verde —en cuanto lo dijo, se dio cuenta de que se había delatado. Esperaba que Rose no se hubiera percatado y miró a su amiga por encima del hombro.

La sonrisa de Rose era angelical, pero su mirada estaba llena de malicia.

—Creía que habías dicho que no te habías fijado mucho —la provocó.

— ¿Quieres hacer el favor de irte? —Bella levantó a Aarón, que ya estaba desnudo—. Voy a bañar a Aarón para acostarlo en cuanto cene. Y tú vas a salir esta noche... —respiró hondo—. No quiero seguir hablando del señor Cullen. No quiero volver a pensar en él.

—Pues apostaría a que él sí está pensando en ti —dijo Rose, descruzando las piernas y poniéndose de pie. La irritación de Bella no la afectaba en absoluto.

—No digas ridiculeces. ¿A santo de qué va a estar pensando en mí?

—Parecía reacio a marcharse. Si no hubieras reaccionado como si te acabaras de sentar encima de una chincheta. Y, además, se ha fijado en tu blusa mojada, igual que yo.

— ¡No es verdad! —gritó Bella, indignada.

—Sí lo es. Adiós.

Antes de que Bella pudiera volver a protestar, Rose ya estaba bajando las escaleras.

Durante la cena, los Swans mostraron su curiosidad por el hombre que los había «rescatado», como Reneé se empeñaba en llamarlo. Sus preguntas no eran tan explícitas como las de Rose ni contenían alusiones de tipo sexual, pero también eran muy concretas.

Cuando no pudo resistir por más tiempo el interrogatorio, Bella se levantó.

—Ojalá hubiera tomado un taxi para volver, no sabía que esto fuera a provocar semejante conmoción. No vamos a volver a verlo. Y ahora, buenas noches.

Subió las escaleras con Aarón en brazos y lo acostó. Una vez en su propio dormitorio, intentó leer, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Edward Cullen.

—No me extraña, si los demás llevan toda la tarde hablando de él... —refunfuñó, cerrando de golpe el libro—. Diga lo que diga Bella, no estaba mirándome la blusa —declaró mientras se la quitaba—. No, no y no —murmuró de nuevo mientras se quitaba el sujetador.

Pero la idea de que la hubiera estado mirando la mantuvo despierta largo rato.

—No me lo puedo creer —dijo de pronto Rose, y el balancín del porche se quedó balanceándose adelante y atrás cuando se puso repentinamente de pie.

— ¿Qué es lo que no te puedes creer? —inquirió Bella con un bostezo. Estaba estirada en una de las butacas del porche, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo y los ojos cerrados. Era domingo por la tarde. Hacía sol y calor, y se sentía perezosa e indolente.

—Es él.

Bella abrió un ojo y vio a quién se refería Rose. Inmediatamente abrió el otro. Edward Cullen detenía el coche en ese instante delante de la casa.

— ¿Qué te había dicho? —anunció Rose—. Vuelve para echar otro vistazo.

—Si se te ocurre empezar a decir tonterías y ponerme en una situación violenta, te mataré —amenazó Bella a su amiga. Sonrió a Edward, que avanzaba por el sendero hacia el porche.

—Hola.

—Hola —respondieron las dos a coro.

Edward dirigió una rápida mirada a Rose y luego sus ojos se concentraron en Bella. Ella se dio cuenta de pronto de que estaba en pantalón corto y descalza, y eso la turbó. Había dejado las sandalias a un lado, pero empezar a ponérselas en ese momento habría resultado forzado y habría atraído aún más la atención sobre el desenfado de su atuendo.

—Estaba preocupado por tu coche, pero veo que ya lo tienes de nuevo en casa —señaló el vehículo azul claro estacionado en la entrada al garaje.

—Sí. Papá llamó al taller al que va siempre, y el mecánico fue al centro comercial, cargó la batería y me trajo el coche. Aunque funciona de momento, probablemente tenga que cambiarla y poner una nueva.

—Sería buena idea. ¿Fuiste con él?

—No.

— ¿Y cómo localizó el coche entre todos los que había allí ayer por la tarde?

Ella se rió.

—Es el único que tiene el logo de «Traficantes de pétalos» en la puerta.

La risa espontánea de Edward resonó en el porche.

—Bueno, me alegro de que ya te lo hayan traído.

—Yo también.

Nerviosa, Bella se retiró un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja mientras se preguntaba si su pelo no estaría muy despeinado.

La reacción nerviosa de Edward ante el declive de la conversación fue meterse las manos en los bolsillos traseros de los téjanos, de modo que éstos se ciñeron a sus caderas, que eran estrechas. Bella habría deseado no tener tan presente como las tenía las palabras de Rose sobre el físico de Edward. Pero recordaba muy bien lo que había dicho y eso hacía que su mente se lanzara a especulaciones impropias de una dama.

Rose, por su parte, habría estrangulado a Bella por estar actuando como una boba. Se hizo cargo de la situación.

— ¿Por qué no te sientas, Edward? ¿Te gustaría beber algo?

—Eh, no, no —respondió él sacando las manos de los bolsillos—. La verdad es que pasaba por aquí con la esperanza de llevar a Bella y a Aarón a tomar un helado. Sé que le gustan los helados.

Bella abrió la boca para rehusar la invitación, pero Rose reaccionó de inmediato.

—Es una pena. Aarón está durmiendo la siesta —de repente abrió mucho sus ojos azules, como si hubiera recibido una inspiración—. Pero tú si puedes ir, Bella.

Bella se puso aún más nerviosa y respondió:

—No...

— ¿He interrumpido algo? —Edward miró a Rose inquisitivamente.

—Ah, no te preocupes por mí —respondió ella riéndose—. No vivo aquí, pero tampoco soy una visita de la que haya que ocuparse. Bella y yo somos amigas desde hace mucho. Bueno, se puede decir que sus padres casi me han criado. Esta tarde hemos estado tomando el sol. Mira, en esa parte del tejado, justo fuera del dormitorio de Bella, se puede tomar el sol con total privacidad —le guiñó un ojo audazmente—. No sé si entiendes lo que quiero decir.

Claro que lo había entendido, no era tonto. Y en lo que se refería a ese tipo de juegos de palabras, podría hacer que Rose pareciera una simple aficionada a su lado. ¿Sería posible?, pero si él mismo había inventado algunos de esos juegos. Podría haberse lanzado y, con una sonrisa sugerente, haber hecho un comentario ingenioso y haber lanzado varias insinuaciones sobre las ventajas de tomar el sol sin bañador. Pero había tanta tensión en la sonrisa de Bella que desistió de hacerlo.

—Pero luego ha empezado a hacer mucho calor —prosiguió Rose—, así que nos hemos dado una ducha y estábamos descansando un poco a la sombra. En realidad yo estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, así que no hay razón para que Bella y tú no os vayáis a tomar ese helado.

Edward miró a Bella y sonrió.

— ¿Quieres?

—No, yo...

— ¿Quién es, Bella? Ah, señor Cullen —dijo su padre desde detrás de la puerta mosquitera. La abrió y salió en calcetines. Llevaba una camiseta vieja y pantalones de andar por casa.

—Hola —Edward le dio la mano educadamente—. Espero no haber interrumpido su siesta.

—No, no —mintió Charly—. Todavía no había terminado con el periódico del domingo. Creo que voy a salir a leerlo aquí fuera.

—Edward ha venido para invitar a Bella a ir a tomar un helado, ¿no es muy atento por su parte? —Rose anunció aquello con una gran sonrisa, como si se hubiera tomado una decisión muy importante y acabara de firmarse ante notario.

—Desde luego —Charly se mostró de acuerdo.

—Pero no creo que pueda ir —empezó a decir Bella—. Aarón...

—No te preocupes —la interrumpió Rose—. Tu padre y tu madre están todavía despiertos, y yo acabo de echar una miradita en su cuarto. Venga, te sentará bien salir un poco.

Bella no lograba recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que le habían dejado terminar una frase. Los habría estrangulado a los tres: a su padre por ser tan complaciente; a Rose por su descaro y a Edward por ponerla en una situación comprometida.

—De acuerdo, voy a cambiarme y vuelvo —anunció, y fue hacia la puerta.

—No hace falta que te cambies —afirmó Rose con voz de sargento. Sabía lo que iba a hacer Bella. Iría arriba y despertaría a Aarón con el fin de usarlo como excusa para no salir.

No iba a dejarse engañar por ese truco. Era viuda, sí, pero una viuda joven, llena de vida y tenía el propósito de que no volviera a refugiarse bajo su caparazón.

Edward Cullen era el primer hombre lo bastante valiente como para ir tras ella a pesar de la frialdad con que lo trataba. Le gustara o no a Bella, Rose se había propuesto evitar que se desanimara y se esfumara. Suavizó el tono de voz cuando dijo:

— ¿Tú crees que necesita ir a cambiarse, Edward? Seguro que no iréis a un sito donde haga falta ir arreglado, ¿no?

—Difícilmente. ¿Bella?

El tono de su voz era tan apremiante cuando pronunció su nombre que ella no logró encontrar un modo educado de rehusar la invitación.

—Me imagino que no hace falta que me cambie —dijo, nerviosa, alisándose los pantalones—. No nos entretendremos mucho —se sentó de nuevo y se puso las sandalias. Tras lanzar a Rose una mirada llena de veneno, se puso otra vez de pie—. Entonces ya estoy lista.

Edward le puso una mano debajo del codo y salieron del porche.

—No tengáis prisa por volver. Disfrutad del paseo —dijo Charly tras ellos—. Nosotros nos encargamos de Aarón.

—Que os divirtáis —deseó Rose, agitando alegremente una mano en señal de despedida.

Mortificada, Bella se montó en el coche. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no taparse el rostro con las manos cuando Edward subió y encendió el motor. En cuanto hubieron doblado la primera esquina, le sorprendió ver que él se acercaba al bordillo y frenaba. Puso las luces de avería, apoyó el brazo derecho encima del respaldo del asiento y se volvió para mirarla.

—Oye, ya sé que te has sentido violenta ahí en el porche, pero no te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? No merece la pena.

Las comisuras de su boca esbozaban una sonrisa. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar una risa breve.

—La verdad es que sí me sentía violenta —admitió Bella.

—Ya lo sé. Lo siento.

—No ha sido culpa tuya. Parecía como si quisieran echarte el lazo antes de que escaparas.

—Me he figurado que no habrías salido mucho desde la muerte de tu marido.

—No he salido nada en absoluto. Ni quiero hacerlo.

Para él aquello representaba un sorpresa que no sabía cómo tomarse. Se inclinó hacia delante y contempló el capó del coche a través del parabrisas. Por una parte, le hacía ilusión enterarse de que no había salido con nadie. Por otra, ella estaba exponiendo cuáles eran las reglas del juego, y no parecía tener prisa por alterarlas. Pero estaba en el coche, ¿o no? Había conseguido llevarla hasta allí, ¿o no?

Bella estaba pensando que tal vez había sido franca hasta el punto de parecer ruda, y estaba a punto de formular una disculpa cuando él volvió la cabeza y dijo:

— ¿Ni siquiera a tomar un helado?

Interpretó la risa espontánea de Bella como un acuerdo y volvió a poner el coche en marcha.

—Además, tomar un helado es como tomar una copa.

— ¿O sea?

—No es divertido hacerlo sin compañía.

El coche avanzaba por las calles de Chandler. A Bella deberían haberle resultado familiares, pero él parecía conocerlas mejor que ella.

—He comprado ese terreno.

—Ahí estaba la oficina de correos antes de que la trasladaran al nuevo centro comercial.

—Eso me han contado. Voy a edificar un pequeño complejo de oficinas. Bonito. Habrá un patio central con sus plantas y sus fuentes. Espero que atraiga a profesionales liberales: abogados, médicos..., ese estilo. He hecho una oferta por ese terreno, pero no creo que la acepten —señaló refiriéndose a otro mientras lo dejaban atrás—. Ahí van a construir un supermercado.

— ¡Pero si es un prado lleno de vacas!

Él se rió.

—Espera a verlo dentro de un año. Creo que también van a abrir un cine.

Parecía disponer de información confidencial sobre los proyectos de desarrollo de la ciudad en la que ella llevaba viviendo toda la vida. Aún más, parecía que era uno de los promotores que los estaban sacando adelante.

—Tal vez Rose y yo deberíamos empezar a pensar en trasladar Traficantes de pétalos a otra parte de la ciudad.

—No, la zona donde estáis ahora está muy bien.

Ella lo miró rápidamente.

— ¿Y cómo sabes tú la dirección de la tienda?

—He pasado por allí con el coche antes de ir a tu casa —respondió tranquilamente tras una breve pausa—. Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo sería una tienda con ese nombre. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis con ella?

—Casi un año. La abrimos seis meses después de la muerte de Jacob..., mi marido —distraídamente, tiró de sus pantalones cortos hacia abajo, como si quisiera estirarlos—. Cuando Rose y yo éramos unas crías, nos encantaba la película _My fair lady, _y siempre decíamos que de mayores trabajaríamos en una floristería, igual que quería Eliza Dolittle. Así que cuando me vi sin nada que hacer, Rose empezó a rondarme con la idea. El trabajo que tenía no le gustaba, y yo necesitaba hacer algo con mi vida para darle un futuro a Aarón, así que... —dijo alargando la palabra—, juntamos nuestros recursos y, antes de que me diera cuenta, era copropietaria de una floristería.

— ¿Y ha sido positivo para ti?

—Hasta ahora, mucho. La otra floristería tiene ideas anticuadas y ninguna imaginación. Estamos arrinconándola —informó con una sonrisa maliciosa. Edward habría dado lo que fuera por probar su sabor. Se había fijado en todos y cada uno de los pliegues que había ido haciendo en los pantalones cortos contra su muslo, un muslo suave, hidratado, bronceado y que olía a flores.

Pero para gran irritación suya, tenía que consagrar toda su atención a la carretera. Se había desviado de la carretera principal y había tomado un camino que no estaba asfaltado. El terreno era accidentado.

— ¿Es que vamos a una heladería nueva que no conozco? —inquirió Bella.

Él esbozó una gran sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo.

—O puede ser que te secuestre y te lleve al bosque —se rió y, alargando una mano, le dio una palmadita en la rodilla—. Tranquila —«la estoy tocando. Qué piel tan suave... No tientes a la suerte, quita la mano ya. Ya, Cullen, ya»—. Estoy edificando una casa para venderla luego. Algunos carpinteros iban a ir hoy a hacer horas extra y quiero asegurarme de que están trabajando. ¿Te importa que paremos unos minutos?

No, no le importaba, le aseguró ella. Pero ¿«tranquila»? Imposible. Si todavía notaba el calor de la mano de Edward sobre la piel desnuda de la rodilla...


	4. Chapter 4

ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACION DEL LIBRO DE SANDRA BROWN " UNICO DESTINO"

LOS PERSONAJES ´PERTENECEN A S. MEYER

* * *

Capitulo Cuatro

El camino atravesaba un bosque de pinos, robles y pacanas. Al final había una casa en construcción. Incluso en aquella fase del proceso, Bella vio que se trataba de un diseño moderno, impresionante. La parcela descendía por la pendiente hasta un riachuelo poco profundo.

—Es precioso, Edward —exclamó, sin darse cuenta de la naturalidad con que el nombre había acudido a sus labios.

Pero él sí se percató y le sonrió mientras detenía el coche.

— ¿Te gusta?

—El entorno es muy bonito.

—Vamos, te lo enseñaré.

—Creo que no debería bajar —le daba vergüenza pasearse entre los trabajadores con aquel atuendo tan escueto. Éstos habían dejado de trabajar al ver que el coche se detenía en el claro.

—Aquí mando yo —afirmó Edward abriendo su puerta—. Si te digo que bajes es porque puedes bajar.

El sol calentaba las piernas de Bella, una brisa cálida las acariciaba. Pero ella se fijó más en las miradas que se clavaban en su persona mientras Edward la guiaba por el terreno desigual, rodeando pilas de material de construcción, hacia la casa. Avanzaban con cuidado. Cuando se hubieron acercado lo suficiente, él lanzó una mirada con el ceño fruncido y la actividad se reanudó en la obra. Volvieron a oírse los golpes de los martillos y los zumbidos de las taladradoras.

—Cuidado con los clavos —le advirtió él. La agarraba por debajo del codo con una mano y con la otra rodeaba su cintura. Cuando hubieron salvado la mayoría de los obstáculos, muy a su pesar, Edward apartó las manos—. Aquí estará la puerta de entrada. Estaba pensando en que tuviera una vidriera o algo así.

—Qué bonito.

—Y entras en un vestíbulo de techo muy alto con claraboyas en el techo.

—Me encantan las claraboyas, las ventanas en el techo.

— ¿Sí? —ya lo sabía por una de sus cartas.

_...y entré. Era justo el tipo de casa que me encantaría tener. Moderna. Estaba rodeada de árboles y tenía claraboyas en el techo._

—Una vez vi una casa con claraboyas y me encantó.

—Cuidado con dónde pisas —Edward le ofreció una mano gentilmente y la ayudó a bajar al siguiente nivel—. Este es el cuarto de estar. Muy informal, con una chimenea encastrada en la pared. El comedor está por aquí y la cocina por ahí.

Señaló un espacio vacío y Bella trató de imaginarse cómo sería cuando levantaran las paredes. Se concentraba en la casa para no pensar en lo pequeña que resultaba su mano dentro de la de Edward.

— ¿Puedes pasar por aquí?

—Claro —respondió ella, dando gracias porque su mano quedara libre.

Pero no fue así, él no la soltó sino que continuaba reteniéndola con firmeza mientras avanzaban de lado por un paso muy angosto.

—Éste es el dormitorio principal. Dentro de poco ya no se podrá pasar por las paredes, habrá que usar los corredores.

—Será una pena cerrarlo.

_Las habitaciones eran amplias y aireadas, te daban la sensación de vivir al aire libre..._

—Eso pienso yo. Casi todos los corredores tienen una pared con ventanas desde el suelo hasta el techo, para no tener la sensación de estar encerrado.

La luz de la tarde se colaba por las paredes a medio levantar y los rayos del sol iluminaban algunas partes del rostro de Edward y dejaban otras en sombras. Arrancaban reflejos de su pelo broncíneo.

Bella apartó su mano de la de él y tuvo que contenerse para no frotarla con la otra con el fin de librarse de su hechizo. Aunque le había agarrado la mano de la forma más natural, no pensaba que fuera en absoluto natural. No era posible que un hombre con la cara y el cuerpo de Edward Cullen no fuera un conquistador. Seguro que coleccionaba corazones como trofeos. Cuanto antes supiera que ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarse cazar, mejor.

—Y aquí, ¿qué va? —preguntó, poniendo distancia entre ellos.

—Otra chimenea.

—Será broma...

—No, ¿por qué?

Ella siempre se había imaginado la casa de sus sueños con chimenea en el dormitorio, pero algo le advertía que no debía decírselo a Edward.

—Por nada. Lo de tener una chimenea en el dormitorio suena muy bien.

—Y muy romántico.

Ella apartó la mirada.

—Me imagino que sí.

— ¿Señor Cullen? —uno de los carpinteros se había acercado, pero hasta ese instante no lo habían visto—. Perdone, pero ya que está aquí, me gustaría preguntarle una cosa. Es sobre el rincón del desayuno.

—Claro. En seguida voy —retrocedieron sobre sus pasos y fueron hacia la cocina.

—Aquí, en este comedor informal, dijo que quería una ventana. ¿En qué pared? —preguntó el carpintero.

Edward cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y giró sobre los talones para mirar a Bella.

—Como parece que tienes intuición para estas cosas, ¿en qué pared crees que iría mejor la ventana?

—Pero si yo no sé nada de construcción...

—Sólo te pido tu opinión.

—Bueno —vaciló ella—, veamos. Eso es sur, ¿verdad? Y el este es por allí.

—Exacto —confirmó el carpintero.

Ella se quedó mirando el espacio vacío unos instantes y dijo:

— ¿Y por qué no dos? —Ante sus expresiones de confusión, continuó—: ¿Podrían confluir en la esquina? Tal vez se podría poner uno de esos tejados inclinados que son de cristal. Así sería como estar desayunando en el bosque, rodeado de árboles.

El carpintero se rascó la cabeza con expresión escéptica.

—He visto esos miradores prefabricados. Sí, podría funcionar.

Edward, encantado con la idea, dio una palmadita en la espalda a su empleado.

—Consulte mañana con el arquitecto y ya me dirán. Me encanta la idea —se volvió hacia Bella—. ¡Gracias!

Ella notó que se ruborizaba.

—Seguro que al arquitecto no le hará ninguna gracia que le cambie los planos.

—Al arquitecto le conviene tenerme contento.

Salieron de nuevo al exterior y se dirigieron hacia el coche.

—Esta casa va a ser espectacular —confesó Bella con sinceridad—. Me pregunto quién terminará viviendo aquí.

—Nunca se sabe. A lo mejor Aarón y tú.

Esas palabras tan imprevistas la hicieron tropezar con unas sacas vacías de polvo de cemento. El brazo de Edward se apresuró a rodearle la cintura y la sujetó contra su pecho para evitar que se cayera.

—Cuidado. ¿Estás bien?

Estaba perfectamente, pero de repente le faltaba el aliento, la piel le hormigueaba y notaba una sensación rara en el estómago. Ya casi no recordaba lo agradable que resultaba estar en brazos de un hombre. La loción de afeitar, la colonia, el sudor... Se le habían olvidado aquellos olores tan masculinos. Era fuerte, recio, flexible. Notó su aliento en la mejilla cuando inclinó el cabeza hacia ella, solícito.

—Es-estoy bien —tartamudeó, y se escabulló de sus brazos.

— ¿Seguro?

—Sí, sí. Es que soy un poco patosa.

El tropiezo había hecho que se le soltara una de las tiras de la sandalia. Se agachó para ajustarla de nuevo y, cuando lo hizo, uno de los trabajadores silbó admirativamente. Ella se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. Todos parecían muy concentrados en el trabajo, demasiado inocentes para no ser culpables.

Levantó los ojos hacia Edward, que sonreía tímidamente.

—No se puede negar que tienen buen gusto —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Lista?

Desde luego que estaba lista para marcharse de allí. Había salido para complacer a Rose y a su padre. No deberían haber tardado más de media hora. ¿Cuánto tiempo les llevaría volver, ir hasta la heladería y tomar un helado?

Para llegar hasta allí, habían tenido que atravesar toda la ciudad. No tenía sentido que hubiera ido con él a una obra para darle su opinión sobre la casa que estaba construyendo. ¿En qué estaría pensando para haberse metido en aquel lío?

—Es mejor que me lleves a casa —dijo en cuanto volvieron al camino lleno de baches—. Aarón estará a punto de despertarse.

—Te había prometido un helado.

—No importa.

—A mí sí me importa.

Y, al parecer, aquello ponía fin a la discusión, o eso parecía indicar la tensión de su mandíbula. Bella entrevió otra faceta de Edward Cullen. Tal vez fuera tan bondadoso como para meterse en una fuente a rescatar a un niño; tal vez fuera tan afable como para empujar un carrito por un centro comercial atestado de gente un sábado por la tarde; tal vez incluso pudiera mostrarse tan amable como para llevar en coche a casa a una mujer cuyo coche se había quedado sin batería. Pero tenía un fondo de obstinación muy masculino. Ese autoritarismo la intimidaba un poco y resultaba vagamente inquietante incluso allí, dentro de un coche familiar y climatizado.

El coche era otra contradicción. Ella le habría adjudicado un modelo potente, de estilo deportivo, bajo, reluciente y, probablemente, importado. Y, en cambio, resultaba que conducía un típico coche estadounidense, conservador, propio de una familia de clase media con un amplio asiento trasero donde muy bien se podría instalar la sillita de Aarón.

¡Cielo santo! ¿Qué le había hecho pensar tal cosa?

— ¿Cuál te gusta más?

Ella dio un salto en el asiento, sobresaltada por la repentina pregunta, que parecía interrogar su pensamiento.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A los helados. A mí el que más me gusta es el de chocolate con almendras.

— ¡A mí también!

Él la miró sonriendo.

— ¿En serio?

—Cuando se trata de un tema así, siempre hablo en serio.

Aquel primer domingo de verano, la heladería estaba repleta de gente. Edward le indicó que se sentara en uno de los taburetes que había cerca del escaparate y se puso a la cola. Ella quería una bola; él, dos.

—No sé si voy a ser capaz de comerme todo esto —anuncio Bella chupando su helado.

—Ánimo. Vamos fuera. Tienes frío.

En el interior de la heladería, el aire acondicionado estaba al máximo, y Bella tenía la piel de gallina en brazos y piernas. No sabía si sentirse impresionada por lo atento que era o si la desconcertaba que estuviera tan pendiente de su cuerpo como para darse cuenta de que tenía frío.

Cuando estaban saliendo, se cruzaron con una familia de cinco personas que entraba. Una niña de unos seis años dijo:

—Papá, ¿qué lleva ese señor en el ojo?

Los padres, mortificados, la empujaron dentro del establecimiento y, con susurros frenéticos, le prohibieron que se quedara mirando a Edward.

—Lo siento —murmuró éste.

Bella no sabía qué decir. Se sentía incómoda por él y por los padres. No era culpa de la niña. La curiosidad de los niños era algo natural, y no pretendían ser crueles.

— ¿Te molesta que te vean conmigo? —hablaba a la defensiva.

— ¡No! —exclamó ella volviéndose hacia él.

—Sé que el parche asusta a la gente.

—A algunos les resulta atractivo.

Él la miró sorprendido y ella tuvo que explicarse.

—Rose dice que te da aspecto de bandolero.

Él sacudió la cabeza entre risas.

—Conque un bandolero, ¿eh? —luego su sonrisa se desvaneció—. Un bandolero que asusta a los niños.

—Aarón no se asustó —señaló ella tranquilamente.

—Es cierto, no se asustó —su postura tensa empezaba a relajarse—. Lamento que te haya violentado lo que ha dicho esa niña.

—No me ha violentado. Pero me imagino que este tipo de situaciones deben resultarte incómodas.

—Ya me estoy acostumbrando —dio un lametón a su helado y luego se pasó la lengua por el labio de arriba. Bella se preguntó cómo sería—. Algunas veces incluso me olvido de cómo puede parecerle a otra gente. Como hoy. Iba en pantalones cortos, pero luego me los he quitado y me he puesto los vaqueros.

— ¿Por qué?

Él se rió.

—Si te parece que el parche puede asustar a alguien, deberías ver cómo tengo la pierna izquierda. No quería causarte repulsión.

—No seas tonto. Conmigo, puedes ponerte pantalones cortos siempre que quieras.

Él la miró fijamente a los ojos y su sonrisa se volvió pensativa.

—Lo recordaré —dijo bajando la voz.

«Maldición», se dijo Bella para sus adentros. ¿Habría entendido Edward que ella estaba insinuando que le gustaría que volvieran a verse? Decidió cambiar de tema.

— ¿Tuviste un accidente?

—Algo así.

Otro patinazo. Era obvio que hablar de sus discapacidades no le agradaba y que rehuía el tema. Bella pensó en algo que decir, pero no se le ocurrió nada. ¿Qué tenían en común, aparte de media hora de ajetreo en un centro comercial?

A Edward no parecía incomodarlo aquel silencio. Fueron hasta una pérgola sombreada por una parra que permitía escapar del sol estival. Se sentaron en el banco que rodeaba la mesa y se aplicaron en comer los helados.

— ¿Mejor? —Preguntó él tras un largo silencio, señalando el brazo de Bella con un movimiento de cabeza—. Ya no tienes la piel de gallina.

—Mucho mejor —si ahora se le ponía la piel de gallina sería porque el muslo de Edward estaba casi rozando el suyo. En algunos momentos notaba el roce del algodón de los vaqueros en la piel desnuda del muslo.

—Hoy llevas otras botas —observó ella. El barquillo del cono crujió al morderlo.

Él se miró los pies, que estaban calzados con otro par de botas de piel de lagarto. Bella debía de saber que no eran precisamente baratas.

—Hasta hace poco nunca había llevado botas tejanas. Ahora me digo que quizá nunca vuelva a usar otro tipo de calzado.

La heladería estaba situada en una zona comercial llena de tiendas y boutiques. El promotor de aquella especie de centro comercial al aire libre, que era uno de los más listos de Chandler, había creado un área ajardinada en el centro de esa zona comercial al aire libre. Había sauces que inclinaban las ramas sobre un arroyo, creado por la mano del hombre y bordeado de rocas, como si quisieran rendir homenaje a la corriente de agua que discurría bajo ellos. Había jardineras repletas de flores. Era un rincón bucólico para sentarse en el césped o dar un paseo de la mano.

Bella vio que otra pareja se había sentado cerca de la pérgola. Era obvio que los dos jóvenes estaban tan concentrados el uno en el otro que no se habían fijado en ellos. Hablaban en murmullos, él la abrazaba por la cintura y ella tenía los brazos en torno a su cuello. Se hacían carantoñas, hablaban con el idioma universal de los enamorados.

—Tú no eres de por aquí —Bella se aclaró la garganta con dificultad, preguntándose si Edward habría visto a la otra pareja. Como tardaba en responder, lo miró y vio que tenía la vista clavada en los jóvenes.

Al notar que ella lo miraba, apartó la vista y volvió la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable.

—Eh... no. Soy de Filadelfia. Me eduqué en el Noreste.

La mano del chico acariciaba los brazos de la chica, las yemas de sus dedos resbalaban desde los hombros hasta los codos y volvían a subir. Luego llevó una mano hasta el cuello de ella.

—Por eso no tienes acento de por aquí.

El joven estaba besando a su pareja con delicadeza, con levedad.

—Me imaginó, sí.

La chica inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y dijo algo que hizo reír al chico.

— ¿Tienes familia? —la voz de Bella era casi un suspiro y su respiración, entrecortada, como si fuera su propio cuello el que estuvieran recorriendo los labios del chico.

— ¿Familia? —repitió Edward lentamente—. Ah, familia. Sí, mi padre. Es abogado.

La boca del chico retiró el cuello de la blusa de la chica y desapareció bajo la tela. Pensativamente, Edward se acarició el labio superior con la punta de la lengua.

— ¿Nadie más, sólo tu padre?

La chica dejó escapar un gemido y llevó una mano al pecho del chico. Le pasó el pulgar lánguidamente por encima de la tela, cerca de la tetilla.

Edward se revolvió inquieto y tosió.

—Nada más. Mi madre murió hace varios años, y soy hijo único.

Los enamorados se besaron, esa vez plenamente. Sus cabezas apenas se movían, sus lenguas se acariciaban. Movían brazos y piernas para atraer hacía sí al otro hasta acoplar sus cuerpos anhelantes. Los muslos estaban entrecruzados. La brisa que soplaba llevaba los gemidos de placer y los murmullos de excitación hasta donde estaban Bella y Edward.

Ella notó que el muslo de Edward se apretaba contra el suyo.

—Chúpalo.

Ante aquella brusca orden, los ojos de Bella se fijaron en aquel único y feroz ojo verde.

— ¿Qué?

—Que lo chupes. Rápido, antes de que empiece a gotear.

Ella abrió los labios, parpadeó y lo miró de nuevo, muda.

—El helado... —aclaró él.

Aquello la despertó e inmediatamente se echó hacia atrás.

— ¡Ay! —el helado le chorreaba por los dedos.

Edward se levantó bruscamente con expresión de dolor.

— ¿Has acabado?

Ella miró los restos del cono de barquillo y vio que prácticamente lo había hecho migas. Como si la hubieran sorprendido con un arma mortífera en la mano, se apresuró a deshacerse de él y casi se lo tiró a las manos.

—Sí, ya no quiero más.

Por mucho que lo deseara su mente, su corazón no reducía el ritmo acelerado de sus latidos. Tenía la boca seca. Señor, lo que daría por una respiración profunda. Oxígeno, eso era lo que necesitaba para espantar el vértigo que se había apoderado de ella por primera vez cuando él había mencionado que Aarón y ella tal vez acabaran viviendo en la casa del bosque.

Edward fue hasta una papelera que había cerca de la pérgola y tiró allí los restos de los helados. Bella se puso en pie, aunque las rodillas le flaqueaban, y lo siguió. Él estaba asombrado de lo guapa que estaba, allí, al aire libre, sin arreglar.

El sol arrancaba reflejos rojos a su pelo, que le enmarcaba el rostro. Tenía los labios muy rojos, húmedos y entreabiertos. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, lo miraba a contraluz. Se veían las pestañas, largas y rizadas, que rodeaban unos ojos de un marrón aterciopelado.

— ¿Edward?, ¿te pasa algo?

—No —replicó él con voz ronca—. Es que te estaba imaginando tomando el sol en la terraza de tu cuarto.

A Bella se le subieron los colores. Se ruborizó hasta la punta de los cabellos. No dijo nada, pero era como si no pudiera apartar los ojos de él.

—Seguro que es algo digno de verse —continuó Edward.

Ella tragó saliva.

—Sí. Rose tiene un tipo estupendo.

Él aguardó unos instantes interminables antes de volver a hablar, y bajó la voz.

—No estaba pensando en Rose.

Cuando se detuvieron delante de la casa, Bella sabía que había un par de ojos en cada ventana. Lo que deseaba en ese momento era bajar del coche y echar a correr hasta la puerta, pero sabía que un caballero como Edward no lo permitiría. Efectivamente, él rodeó el coche, le abrió la puerta y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a bajar. Ella hizo como que no la había visto. No podría soportar que se tocaran de nuevo.

Una vez en el porche, lo miró, pero se sentía muy incómoda. No había sido capaz de aguantar su mirada desde que había mencionado lo de que le gustaría verla tomando el sol.

—Gracias, Edward, lo he pasado bien.

«Lo insípida que puedes llegar a ser, Bella», se dijo. Probablemente él no veía la hora de marcharse.

«Tendría que haberme callado, en vez de hacerme el pícaro y soltar ese comentario sobre cómo toma el sol. Seguro que lo he estropeado todo», pensaba él.

—Yo también —de pronto, era como si las botas le quedaran pequeñas, hizo bascular el peso de un pie a otro—. Bueno, adiós, Bella.

—Adiós.

Ella se volvió hacia la puerta de la casa y casi se choca con su madre, que salía al porche en ese instante.

—Ay, qué susto —comentó Reneé, alterada por el amago de encontronazo—. Qué alegría verlo de nuevo, señor Cullen.

Hablaba como si no esperara encontrarlo allí, pero se notaba que su sorpresa era fingida. Bella reparó en que Edward también se había dado cuenta y quiso que la tragara la tierra.

—Hola, señora Swan.

—Acabo de preparar unos sándwiches y limonada, íbamos a tomarlos en el jardín de atrás, ¿por qué no nos acompaña?

Trevor estaba tentado, pero miró a Bella y vio que ésta tenía una sonrisa tensa. Mejor no, pensó. Aquel día ya había tentado mucho a la suerte. Si no hubiera hecho ese comentario sobre los baños de sol... Pero había dicho lo que había dicho. Bueno, maldita fuera, estaba para comérsela y había aguantado mientras ella se comía el helado con unos gestos llenos de erotismo. En fin, el mal ya estaba hecho.

Muy a su pesar, rehusó la invitación de Reneé.

—Me encantaría, pero tengo que terminar un trabajo pendiente.

La sonrisa de Reneé se desvaneció.

—Qué pena. Bueno, en otra ocasión.

—Me encantaría.

Sonrió a ambas, bajó los escalones del porche y fue hasta su coche. En cuanto desapareció de vista, Rose y Charly se apresuraron a precipitarse en el porche.

—Bueno, ¿cómo ha ido? —quiso saber Rose—. ¿Te ha pedido que vuelvas a salir con él?

— ¿Vais a veros otro día?

— ¿Te ha pedido permiso para llamarte a casa?

— ¡Por amor de Dios! —exclamó Bella, malhumorada—. A ver si crecéis un poco y me dejáis tranquila —se abrió paso con aspavientos y entró en la casa dando bufidos. Pero ¿con quién estaba enfadada? ¿Con Edward, con sus bienintencionados padres, con Rose o consigo misma?

Porque la verdad era que lamentaba un poco, un poquito, que Edward no hubiera aceptado la invitación de su madre.

—No, no, Aarón —repitió Bella por centésima vez—. No toques las flores.

Estaban en la trastienda de Traficantes de pétalos. Reneé, que normalmente se quedaba con Aarón mientras Bella iba a trabajar, había tenido que acudir al dentista. Charly no había vuelto a tiempo de un recado, así que ella se había llevado a Aarón a la tienda diciéndose que no se quedaría allí mucho tiempo.

No lo perdía de vista mientras revisaba la contabilidad del mes. Cuando habían tomado la decisión de abrir la tienda, se habían repartido el trabajo. Rose se ocupaba de abrir y cerrar y de la atención al público mientras que ella se dedicaba a hacer los pedidos, pagar las facturas y llevar la contabilidad. A Rose le encantaba la gente, pero era un desastre con los números. Ocuparse de los libros de contabilidad permitía a Bella un horario flexible, lo cual era fundamental en su caso, con un niño del que ocuparse.

Mientras ponía un rollo de papel nuevo en la calculadora, le pareció oír la campanilla de la puerta de entrada. No prestó atención hasta que le llegó la voz de Rose.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Mmm? —respondió, ausente, pendiente de las sumas que estaba tecleando en la calculadora.

—Tienes un cliente.

—Un clien...

La palabra murió en su boca mientras Edward Cullen aparecía por la puerta batiente que separaba el espacio de atención al público de la trastienda.

—Hola.

Rose surgió tras él, con la sonrisa más grande que Bella había visto en su vida.

—He pensado que te gustaría ocuparte en persona de este cliente.

Los ojos de Bella parecían querer asesinar a su amiga. La tarde del domingo había sido una tortura. Habían cenado en la mesa de picnic del jardín trasero, debajo de los árboles. La pintura de la mesa estaba levantada porque ese mueble llevaba en el jardín desde siempre. De niñas, Rose y ella la tapaban con mantas para hacerse debajo una «tienda».

— ¿Es que no nos vas a contar nada? —había preguntado Rose con la boca llena.

—No hay nada que contar —había respondido Bella—. Y ¿queréis hacer el favor de dejar de mirarme los tres? No me va a crecer la nariz como si fuera Pinocho.

—Puedes estar mintiendo por omisión —sermoneó Rose—. No es muy deportivo por tu parte dejarnos in albis.

Bella dejó el cuchillo en el plato, contó hasta diez sin apartar la vista de él y luego levantó la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. Me llevó al bosque, aparcamos, me arrancó la ropa e hicimos el amor desenfrenadamente y con pasión en el asiento trasero. Éramos como animales en celo, nos consumía la lujuria.

Cuando terminó, ella era la única que sonreía.

—No tiene gracia —dijo Reneé severamente—. Llevamos meses diciéndote que eres demasiado joven para quedarte encerrada, que debes seguir viviendo. Te hemos estado animando a que salgas con chicos, y el señor Cullen es el primero del que no has salido huyendo. Simplemente, estamos contentos por ti.

Bella los miró con cansancio.

—De eso se trata, mamá. No hay nada de lo que estar contento. Mi marido se llamaba Jacob Black y se murió. Seguirá siendo mi marido hasta el día de mi muerte. No voy a enamorarme otra vez de nadie que no sea Jake, y tampoco lo estoy buscando.

—Amor, amor, amor —exclamó Rose, exasperada—. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que sacar el amor a colación? ¿Por qué no puedes salir, sencillamente, a divertirte? Disfruta. No tienes que estar enamorada de un chico para pasarlo bien con él.

—A lo mejor tú no, pero yo sí. Y lo sabes muy bien, Rose. Y también sabes perfectamente que los hombres no salen con las mujeres sólo para divertirse un rato, sino que, a cambio, esperan irse con ellas a la cama. Lo siento, mamá; lo siento, papá —se disculpó al ver que éstos palidecían—, pero así son ahora las cosas. Y no quiero volver a oír hablar de Edward Cullen ni de ningún otro. No estoy en el mercado. ¿Está claro?

Los tres se habían plegado a sus deseos y habían cambiado de tema, aunque ella sabía que Edward Cullen estaba lejos de ser un asunto cerrado. El lunes, cada vez que sonaba el teléfono sus padres corrían a contestar, esperando que fuera Edward. Y en la tienda, Rose hacía lo mismo. Bella se alegraba de que ninguna de las llamadas hubiera sido de quien obviamente esperaban.

Se alegraba, aunque estaba una pizca decepcionada. Al menos podría haber intentado ponerse en contacto con ella y darle así la satisfacción de decirle que no quería volver a verlo. A pesar de sus buenas intenciones, se encontraba a menudo pensando en él.

Y al verlo ahora allí, en la trastienda, se le revolvió el estómago. Un murmullo sordo, como el del océano, le llenaba los oídos.

—Hola, Edward.

Alguna agencia de publicidad debería proponerle hacer de modelo de pantalones vaqueros, pensó. Le sentaban de miedo. Llevaba una camisa de algodón que rellenaba a la perfección: pecho, brazos... El viento le había revuelto el pelo. El parche le daba un aire peligroso, como de mercenario, de hombre que vivía más allá de las leyes, con el que había que tener cuidado. Mucho cuidado.

Desmintiendo su imagen de macho, Edward se acuclilló para hablar con Aarón, que estaba delante de una gran cámara frigorífica donde se guardaban las flores.

—Hola, scout.

El niño estaba golpeando el cristal con las dos manitas, lleno de entusiasmo. Edward le dio una palmadita en el trasero y Aarón gorjeó encantado a modo de saludo. Dedicó al inesperado visitante una gran sonrisa que dejó ver sus dientes.

—Tengo trabajo, perdonad —dijo Rose, y desapareció.

Sin razón, Bella se puso de pie. Luego, cuando también Edward se incorporó, volvió a sentarse. Si hubiera podido ver el lado cómico de aquel sube y baja, se habría echado a reír.

—Estás muy guapa —dijo él.

Ella se miró el vestido, muy normalito. Era de color champán, sabía que ese tono le sentaba bien, pero no era nada especial y se preguntó a qué vendría ese comentario. Luego se dio cuenta de que él nunca la había visto arreglada.

—Gracias.

¿Se suponía que ella también debía decirle que estaba guapo? Pues no estaba guapo. Su aspecto era... sexy. Desde luego, no iba a decírselo, estaba segura de que ya lo sabía.

—Huele bien aquí.

Las manos de Bella se aferraban al bolígrafo. Se obligó a relajarlas.

—Es una de las ventajas de trabajar en una floristería. Siempre huele bien.

—Pensaba que eras tú. Tu perfume.

Volvió a aferrarse al bolígrafo. Su mirada se apartó de la cara de Edward y fue a recaer en Aarón.

—Aarón, no.

Se levantó de la silla y rodeó el escritorio en un intento por salvar los claveles. Estaban en un cubo de agua, listos para los centros de flores que les habían encargado por la mañana. Se acuclilló y apartó al niño de los claveles e intentó distraerlo con sus juguetes.

—Anda, juega un poco con el osito Pooh.

Cuando se puso de pie, se encontró a tan sólo unos centímetros de Edward. Se apresuró a retroceder.

—Se mete en todo —nerviosa, se llevó una mano a la cadena de oro que llevaba al cuello, la cual parecía atraer la atención de Edward. Ni el conde Drácula habría estudiado su cuello con tanto interés.

— ¿Traes siempre a Aarón al trabajo?

—No.

Le contó que su madre tenía hora en el dentista. En ese momento no sabía si deseaba que su madre apareciera y la salvara de estar a solas con Edward... o si más bien prefería que no llegara a enterarse de que él había ido a verla a la tienda.

Pero ¿por qué le estaba dando tanta importancia? Era un cliente más.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Ah, sí —contestó él, concentrándose de nuevo—. Quería hacer un encargo.

—Muy bien.

Varios pensamientos acudieron a su mente. El principal era para quién serían las flores. Si no quería nada más que eso, ¿por qué no lo había resuelto con Rose? Dios mío, tal vez no quería verla y había sido Rose la que lo había empujado hasta allí, cuando todo lo que él pretendía era hacer un encargo.

—Yo..., vamos a ver, sí, aquí está el cuaderno de pedidos —lo agarró y escribió el nombre de Edward—. ¿Qué tenías en mente?

—No sé muy bien. ¿Qué puedes sugerirme? —él se colocó tras ella cuando Bella se inclinó sobre el escritorio para rellenar la hoja de pedido. Ella notaba el roce de las piernas de Edward contra su falda y se acordó de una película francesa que Rose le había llevado a ver unos meses atrás. Cerró los ojos un instante, hasta que la imagen pornográfica desapareció.

Tomó aire y preguntó:

— ¿Es para una fiesta, para obsequiar a alguien...?

—Para una cena de negocios, pero no formal.

¿Una cena de negocios? ¿Dónde? ¿Para quién serían las flores?

—Una cena de negocios, de acuerdo

—Me gustan las orquídeas —dijo él.

— ¿Orquídeas?

—Sí. Ésas que son grandes, blancas, como esponjosas.

_No te imaginas lo que encontré el otro día en una caja. La primera orquídea que me regalaste para el bailé de primavera Chi Omega. ¿Te acuerdas? En ese baile me enamoré de ti y de las orquídeas de campana._

Bella miró a Edward, asombrada.

— ¿De campana?

— ¿Cómo?

—Orquídeas de campana. Son las flores que has descrito. Es un híbrido —como él no decía nada, Bella prosiguió—. Son muy bonitas. Tienen pétalos blancos grandes y rizados, y la garganta es muy dorada —él no dejaba de mirarle los labios mientras hablaba. Ella se preguntó cómo, en sólo unos segundos, la palabra «garganta» podía de repente sonar tan provocativa.

—A ésas me refería.

—Tengo... tengo que encargarlas a Dallas. ¿Para cuándo las necesitas? — ¿por qué la miraba como si quisiera comérsela y por qué lo permitía ella?

—Para el sábado por la noche —Edward se acercó un poco más.

—Entonces no hay problema —respondió Bella bruscamente, alarmada por la paz que parecía reinar en la trastienda y por lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro.

Volvió a inclinarse sobre el escritorio.

— ¿Una flor o dos?

—Dos.

—Son caras.

—No importa. No quiero escatimar el dinero.

— ¿A qué hora quieres que las entreguen?

— ¿Hacéis reparto a domicilio?

—Sí.

—Entonces el sábado por la tarde.

— ¿La dirección?

—East Stratton doscientos veintitrés.

El bolígrafo se escapó de los dedos de Bella, que se habían quedado repentinamente sin fuerza. Rodó sobre el escritorio, llegó al borde y se cayó al suelo. Ella se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un rostro moreno e imponente inclinado hacia ella.

—Es mi casa.

— ¿Quieres acompañarme a la cena?

Sin decir palabra, ella se quedó mirándolo y movió la cabeza antes incluso de encontrar las palabras para responder.

—No, no puedo.

—No se trata de una cita, no es como si saliéramos los dos solos —se apresuró a decir él—. Es una cena para banqueros y otros potenciales financiadores. Un grupo de promotores hemos hecho un vídeo de presentación de las oportunidades de negocio en Chandler.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso conmigo?

—Tú eres de aquí, yo soy un recién llegado. Quisiera que me presentaras a gente, que me acompañaras para integrarme mejor.

Bella sabía perfectamente que Edward Cullen no necesitaba que nadie lo presentara y lo integrara. Con una sonrisa como la que en ese instante le estaba dirigiendo a ella, la gente, en especial las mujeres, acudirían en tropel. Con esa sonrisa uno podía vender cualquier cosa, desde dentífrico hasta brandy. Edward Cullen tenía carisma, era el tipo de persona que atraía tanto a los hombres como a las mujeres. Todos querrían conocerlo.

—No, Edward, lo siento, pero no puedo.

Tal vez habría aceptado si él no hubiera representado una amenaza, pero era tan atractivo... Si la veían en compañía del nuevo soltero de oro de Chandler, se dispararían los rumores. El domingo por la mañana, las amigas de su madre ya estarían hablando de boda.

Él dejó escapar un lamento y se frotó la nuca.

—Nunca creí que tuviera que recurrir a esto para conseguir que una mujer guapa salga conmigo, pero mi situación es desesperada.

— ¿Recurrir a qué?

Él le dirigió una mirada engatusadora. El ojo verde parpadeaba.

—Me debes un favor.

— ¿Alguno de vosotros conoce a este rufián?

Los dos se volvieron a la vez hacia la puerta y vieron a Rose, con Aarón en brazos. Éste llevaba en la mano tres claveles, que sujetaba en el puño bien cerrado y mojado. Había un reguero de flores tronzadas que iba desde la trastienda hasta la tienda. Los tallos habían ido soltando agua y el suelo estaba salpicado de gotas. Aarón los saludó con la otra mano.

—Dios mío, Rose, lo siento —Bella se acercó rápidamente a su amiga y tomó a Aarón en brazos.

—No pasa nada. Sólo ha roto claveles por valor de unos diez dólares, por no hablar del jarrón en el que estaba metiendo a su osito de peluche. Debíais de estar ocupadísimos aquí dentro —sus ojos azules miraban burlonamente a Edward y a Bella, pasaban de uno a otro.

—Estábamos... eh... el señor Cullen estaba haciendo un pedido.

Rose los miró con complicidad, esbozó una sonrisa condescendiente y dio media vuelta.

— ¿Entonces? —Preguntó Edward—. ¿Qué me dices del sábado por la noche?

—No sé —Bella intentaba arrebatarle los claveles a Aarón porque temía que se los llevara a la boca y no sabía si eran venenosos. Cuando por fin logró quitárselos, la mano gordinflona del niño se lanzó a atrapar uno de sus pendientes.

¿Cómo iba a luchar con el niño y al mismo tiempo tomar una decisión como ésa? Podía rechazar con frialdad la invitación de Edward, por muy encantador que se hubiera mostrado él al hacérsela. Nunca había tomado un pedido que estuviera dirigido a ella misma, pero tanto encanto en un hombre que apenas conocía la inquietaba.

Lo cierto era que le debía un favor, y si aquello era una cena de negocios...

— ¿Entonces no se trata de una cita? —se aventuró.

—No.

—Porque no quiero que luego haya equívocos.

—Entiendo.

—Quiero decir que soy viuda y no salgo con hombres.

—Ya me lo has dicho en otra ocasión.

Cierto. Entonces ¿por qué le daba tantas vueltas? Él iba a empezar a pensar que le estaba dando demasiada importancia a una simple cena.

—Está bien, te acompañaré.

—Estupendo. Te recogeré el sábado a eso de las siete. Y no te olvides de las orquídeas.

— ¿De verdad quieres que las encargue?

—Pues claro. Adiós, Aarón —pellizcó la barbilla del niño—. Hasta el sábado por la tarde, Bella.

Segundos después de que hubiera desaparecido detrás de la puerta batiente, apareció Rose.

—«Hasta el sábado por la tarde, Bella». ¿Ha dicho eso?

—Sí, voy a ir con él a una cena de negocios.

—Fantástico —aprobó Rose, dando palmaditas—. ¿Qué te vas a poner?

—Nada especial —al ver que su amiga abría la boca sorprendida, suspiró con resignación—. Quiero decir que no tiene importancia, porque no es una cita, no vamos a salir los dos solos para ver si nos gustamos, ¿entiendes?

—Claro, claro.

—Pues eso. Es una cena de negocios y me ha pedido que vaya con él para presentarle gente y ayudarlo a integrarse en la ciudad.

—Ajá.

— ¡Eso es lo que me ha dicho!

—Ajá.

—No se trata de la típica cita chico-chica.

—Ajá.

—Él mismo lo dijo, que no era una cita.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, todos son bien recibidos y tomados en cuenta. Si dios quiere hoy subiré dos capítulos más. Espero que les valla gustando la historia .


	5. Chapter 5

ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACION DEL LIBRO DE SANDRA BROWN " UNICO DESTINO"

LOS PERSONAJES ´PERTENECEN A S. MEYER

* * *

Capitulo Cinco

Pero parecía una cita.

Bella no recordaba haberse puesto tan nerviosa mientras se vestía para su primera cita de adolescente, ni tampoco para el baile de graduación ni para su boda. No quería pensar en Jake ni en su boda. Pero no querer pensar en ello implicaba que aquella «cita» con Edward Cullen significaba algo, y no hacía más que repetirse que no era así.

Sin embargo, se maquillaba con torpeza. Nada le salía bien. Tuvo que pintarse la raya del ojo tres veces. Aarón, que parecía tener cuatro manos, se lo revolvía todo. Su madre y su padre no hacían más que entrar y salir de su habitación. Para recordarle la hora, para decirle qué tiempo hacía, para preguntarle cosas y ofrecerle su ayuda... No la dejaban en paz.

Por suerte, esa noche Rose tenía una «cita importante», así que no estaba revoloteando a su alrededor. Había insistido en que se comprara un vestido nuevo para la ocasión, aunque ella le había recordado que no se podía considerar una «ocasión».

Cuando por fin se había rendido, habían vuelto a discutir sobre qué vestido debía comprarse. Rose se había apuntado a ir de compras con ella sin que nadie la invitara.

—Este vestido amarillo me gusta —había dicho Bella. Rose la había mirado y se había llevado el dedo índice a los labios, metiéndoselo en la boca entreabierta para darle a entender que era demasiado ñoño, infantil—. Muy elocuente —había comentado ella con sarcasmo.

Rose había puesto los brazos en jarras.

— ¿Qué quieres parecer: Mata Hari o Blancanieves?

—Me gustaría parecer yo misma.

—Pruébate otra vez el negro.

—Es demasiado... demasiado...

—Exacto —dijo Rose, agitando el vestido ante Bella con impaciencia—. Es estupendo y te hace parecer tú misma. ¿A que sí? —consultó a la intimidada dependienta que estaba arrinconada contra la pared del probador.

—Sí.

Bella había salido de la tienda con el vestido negro sabiendo que cometía un error. Habría preferido el amarillo. El negro era demasiado sofisticado. Edward pensaría... Dios sabía qué pensaría.

Sus temores se vieron confirmados cuando se subió la cremallera del vestido negro de cóctel y contempló su reflejo en el espejo. La seda se ceñía a su figura como un guante. El negro contrastaba con el cutis de su rostro, embellecido con polvos y sombra de ojos, y brillo de labios de color melocotón. El pelo, brillante y sedoso, se lo había recogido en un moño estudiadamente desarreglado. Se había dejado un mechón suelto, que le caía por los hombros y se sujetaba con un pasador a la altura de la oreja. Llevaba un collar de perlas de una vuelta y pendientes de perla.

Al oír el timbre de la puerta, sacó las orquídeas de la caja y las pinchó apresuradamente en el vestido. Con las prisas, se pinchó con el imperdible, y se alegró de que Aarón, que repetía cuanto oía, no estuviera en la habitación para oír las palabrotas que escaparon de sus labios.

Las orquídeas habían provocado otra discusión entre Rose y ella esa misma tarde.

—Son las cuatro y media y todavía no has preparado el pedido de Edward.

—Ni pienso hacerlo —había replicado Bella.

— ¿Cómo que no? Pues yo ya le he mandado la factura...

—Que tú... ¿Qué?

—Es un cliente, Bella. Ha hecho un pedido y se lo he cobrado. Ahora tenemos que cumplir con las flores.

Bella miró amenazadoramente a su amiga y agarró una caja para las orquídeas.

—No lo hagas —advirtió Rose, que supervisaba los movimientos de su amiga por encima del hombro de ésta—. Pidió dos flores, no una.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo oí. Y también dijo que no quería escatimar dinero, así que pon un poco más de relleno.

— ¿Escuchaste toda la conversación?

—Claro. O eso creo. ¿Dijisteis algo subido de tono?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Bella acaloradamente.

—Entonces ¿por qué te empeñas en hacerte la tonta?

Una vez en su casa, frente al espejo, Bella revisó por última vez su aspecto. Tenía que admitir que todo combinaba a la perfección: el vestido de seda negro, las perlas y las flores de invernadero.

Y así se sentía ella, como una flor de invernadero, cultivada y protegida, que fuera a enfrentarse por vez primera a los elementos.

Esas aprensiones eran adolescentes, lo sabía, pero saber que eran adolescentes y hacerlas desaparecer eran dos cosas distintas. Se había casado una vez, había tenido un hijo..., pero se sentía como una novicia ingenua que saliera por primera vez del convento.

—Esto es ridículo —se dijo con exasperación mientras agarraba la cartera negra de noche y apagaba la luz—. Ni siquiera se trata de salir los dos solos —se repetía aquello según bajaba las escaleras.

Edward estaba en el vestíbulo con Aarón en brazos. Hacía saltar al niño ligeramente sobre su brazo, arriba y abajo, mientras charlaba con Reneé y Charly.

—... tendrían que acabar dentro de dos semanas —giró la cabeza al notar que la atención de los Swan estaba fija en la escalera.

Bella tuvo que recurrir a todo su autodominio para conseguir que los pies la obedecieran y no resbalar cuando Edward levantó la vista hasta ella. Se obligó a seguir bajando con calma. Por desgracia no conseguía que su corazón redujera el ritmo frenético de sus latidos.

—Hola, Edward.

—Hola.

Aarón había agarrado el labio de Trevor y le estaba dando tirones, pero él no parecía darse cuenta. Tenía los ojos fijos en Bella. A ella le costaba tanto como a él no devorarlo con la mirada. Estaba fantástico.

Llevaba un traje gris marengo, tan oscuro que parecía casi negro. La camisa blanca contrastaba con el bronce de su cabello y su piel bronceada. La corbata, a rayas plateadas y negras, no habría llamado la atención en cualquier otro hombre, pero Edward no era un hombre común y corriente. Nunca lo sería. Tal vez su aire distinguido proviniera del sempiterno parche, el cual le resultaba ya tan familiar, como parte de su cara, que Bella no lo veía como algo aparte.

—Las orquídeas son preciosas.

—Sí —admitió ella sintiendo que le faltaba la respiración. Tímidamente, con delicadeza, llevó una mano hasta el broche, prendido sobre su pecho—. Gracias. ¿Te gustan?

—Mucho.

—Me alegro.

«Di algo más, tonta», se ordenó para sus adentros.

Aarón acudió en su ayuda. Justo en ese momento, de manera impredecible, se lanzó hacia ella. Sin previo aviso, se echó sobre Bella con los bracitos abiertos y ésta apenas tuvo tiempo de sujetarlo antes de que aterrizara encima de su pecho.

Pero Edward no lo soltó. Sus brazos se tensaron inmediatamente para sujetar a Aarón, y el derecho quedó atrapado entre éste y los senos de Bella. Cuando ella fue haciéndose con el niño, Edward retiró el brazo. Fueron unos momentos incómodos, que todos trataron de llenar hablando a la vez.

—Dame, dame al niño —dijo Reneé.

—Será mejor que os marchéis si no queréis llegar tarde —recomendó Charly.

— ¿Estás lista? —preguntó Edward.

—Sí. Creo que lo tengo todo. Buenas noches, Aarón.

—Nosotros lo acostaremos a la hora de dormir, así que no tengas prisa por volver a casa temprano —anunció Reneé.

—No corráis. Vais bien de tiempo —les gritó Charly cuando ya estaban en el sendero que conducía a la calle.

A Bella le rechinaban los dientes. Cualquiera pensaría que era la primera vez que salía con un hombre. No le habría sorprendido que Charly les hubiera pedido que posaran en el vestíbulo mientras Reneé iba en busca de la cámara para hacerles una foto de recuerdo.

Edward se adelantó para abrirle la puerta del coche. No la tocó y ella se lo agradeció. Todavía tenía presente el roce de su brazo en los senos. Había levantado una oleada de calor en su interior.

Una vez que estuvo ante el volante, dijo:

—Ya sé que esto no es una cita pero... ¿puedo decirte que estás guapísima?

Aquel intento de bromear un poco la relajó y lo miró.

—Sí, puedes. Gracias.

—De nada.

Alargó la mano para encender la radio y sintonizó una emisora de música ligera. La manga de la chaqueta se le subió un poco y dejó al descubierto los puños de la camisa, impecablemente blancos, abrochados con unos gemelos cuadrados de ébano con cadenita de oro.

Tenía un gusto impecable.

—No te he visto desde el martes. ¿Qué tal la semana?

—Bastante ocupada —respondió ella, agradeciéndole en silencio que abriera un tema de conversación. Era como si hubiera perdido su habilidad para charlar tranquilamente, se dijo Bella. Edward, sin embargo, no, y antes de que se diera cuenta habían llegado a su destino.

El Club de Campo de Chandler tenía sólo dos años. Los jardines todavía eran inmaduros, pero el edificio, moderno, de piedra de la zona, era irreprochable. Se oía el ruido de los aspersores que estaban regando los campos de golf. Edward la escoltó por el sendero que llevaba del aparcamiento a la puerta de entrada.

Bella ya casi se había acostumbrado, pero sólo casi, a tener la mano de Edward bajo su codo. Lo que no se esperaba era que él ralentizara el paso, se inclinara hacia ella y llevara la cara prácticamente hasta su cuello antes de volver a incorporarse.

—Esta vez no son las flores lo que huele tan bien. Eres tú.

—Gracias.

Casi no le salieron las palabras, tenía la garganta seca. Edward la desbordaba. Era tan alto, tan masculino... Siempre se comportaba como un caballero con ella y, sin embargo, se sentía amenazada cuando estaba con él. No asustada, sólo amenazada.

Cada vez que él le sonreía como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, se acordaba de las conversaciones entre ella y Rose sobre besos y formas de besar.

Bella trataba de persuadirse a sí misma de que su interés en el físico de Edward era completamente natural, un remanente de curiosidad juvenil, pero su habilidad de convencerse a sí misma parecía estar decayendo.

El cóctel que precedía a la cena ya había dado comienzo cuando entraron en la sala, que daba al campo de golf y a la piscina. Las risas y las conversaciones apenas dejaban oír las melodías que tocaba un grupo de músicos situado en un rincón.

— ¿Quieres beber algo? —Edward tenía que inclinarse y hablarle al oído para hacerse oír.

Bella se volvió hacia él y le habló también al oído.

—Una tónica con lima, por favor.

Él asintió, sonrió y se abrió camino a través de la gente en dirección al bar, dejando tras él un aroma a colonia. A Bella le gustaba mucho el olor. Era limpio, con un fondo a limón. No podía evitar fijarse en lo bien que le sentaba el traje, como le enmarcaba los hombros y...

— ¡Pero si es Bella Black! Le estaba diciendo a Herbie que eras tú. Me alegro muchísimo de verte, cariño.

—Hola, señora Baker. Hola, señor Baker.

— ¿Qué tal están tus padres?

—Bien, bien. Gracias.

— ¿Y tu chiquitín?

—Aarón está hecho un revoltoso —se rió—. Casi no puedo dominarlo.

—Tu tónica, Bella.

Ella se giró para agarrar el vaso que le ofrecía Edward. Las caras de sorpresa del viejo matrimonio eran exactamente lo que había esperado.

—Gracias, Edward. Quiero que conozcas a la señora y el señor Baker. La señora Baker era mi profesora de lengua y literatura en el instituto. El señor Baker tiene una compañía de seguros. Éste es Edward Cullen —lo presentó.

—«Cullen, Cullen» —repitió el señor Baker mientras estrechaba la mano de Edward—. ¡Claro, Empresas Edward! He visto carteles suyos por todas partes. Constructor, ¿no es así?

—Sí, acabo de crear la empresa.

—No podría haber empezado en mejor sitio —afirmó Baker—. Antes esto era una ciudad tranquila, donde nunca pasaba nada. Lo único que había aquí era la desmotadora. Pero las cosas han ido cambiando. Se hizo socio de la Cámara de Comercio la semana pasada, ¿verdad?

—Sí, efectivamente.

—Me alegro. Yo formo parte del comité.

Mientras tenía lugar esa conversación, los ojos de la señora Baker pasaban alternativamente de Edward a Bella y de Bella a Edward. Era obvio que estaba ansiosa por obtener alguna información, como si tuviera un detector de radar en la frente.

— ¿Vosotros dos ya os conocíais antes?

¿Antes de qué?, Bella no llegó a averiguarlo porque Edward intervino en ese instante.

—Tienen que perdonarnos. Hay una persona al otro lado de la sala que quiere conocer a Bella. Señora Baker, señor Baker.

Edward inclinó la cabeza educadamente a modo de despedida; Bella esbozó una sonrisa insulsa y dejó que él la sacara de allí.

—Sé que te hace sentir incómoda.

— ¿Qué?

—Que te vean conmigo.

—No se trata de eso. Lo que me fastidia es lo que estarán pensando —reconoció ella.

— ¿Y qué crees que estarán pensando?

—Ya sabes, cosas del estilo «ya era hora de que la viudita empezara a dejarse ver de nuevo». O «es muy pronto todavía como para que empiece a salir otra vez». Esta noche, mis padres se comportaban como si estuvieran ansiosos por «colocar» a la hija mayor para empezar a buscar marido a las otras seis.

Edward se echó a reír.

—No era para tanto.

— ¿Ah, no?

—No. Tú eres más tímida que yo en ese sentido.

—No te habría culpado si hubieras salido corriendo.

—Pues todavía estoy aquí.

Lo dijo con tanto énfasis que Bella se sintió aún más incómoda. Para evitar tener que mirarlo, paseó la vista por la sala abarrotada de gente.

—Me siento como si las personas que conozco desde que era pequeña se hubieran convertido en espías y cotillas.

—Puedes perder mucho tiempo y energía preocupándote de lo que piensa y dice la gente a tus espaldas.

Ella suspiró.

—Ya lo sé. Para ti tampoco debe resultar muy divertido. ¿No tienes la sensación de estar expuesto en un escaparate y de que todo el mundo te observa?

Él se puso serio.

—No te preocupes por mí. Lo que piense la gente me trae sin cuidado. Lo que no quiero es que tú te sientas a disgusto. Ésa es la única razón de que haya sacado el tema a colación.

—Tú y yo sabemos que en realidad esto no es una cita. Y me gustaría que los demás también lo supieran.

—Aparte de anunciarlo en el micrófono, ¿qué más puedo hacer para hacérselo saber?

Para empezar, podría quitar la mano que tenía en su espalda, pensó Bella, porque ya habían atravesado la sala llena de gente, y él no había retirado la mano, una presión cálida y firme en su espalda.

Y también podría disipar los rumores poniéndose a hablar con otros invitados. Así como estaban, sus figuras recortadas en la luz del atardecer que se colaba por los ventanales, con la cara de Edward inclinada hacia ella y manteniendo una conversación seria, debían dar a todo el mundo la impresión de que lo que decían era muy personal, confidencial. Y así le parecía también a ella.

Se movió para dar un sorbo a su tónica, pero en realidad lo hizo para poner algunos centímetros de distancia entre ellos. Edward tomó también un trago de su whisky.

— ¿Te sentirías mejor si te dijera que estás fantástica? —preguntó él.

Ella acarició el borde del vaso con el dedo.

—No, creo que no.

—De acuerdo. Entonces mejor no te digo que tu vestido es de infarto.

Ella levantó los ojos hacia su cara y vio la sonrisa socarrona. Su propia sonrisa, rígida, plástica, la que se ponía en las ocasiones como aquélla, se volvió genuina.

—Gracias por no mencionarlo.

—Quizá deberíamos ir yendo hacia el comedor —anunció él—. Algunas personas ya se están dirigiendo hacia allí para localizar su mesa.

De camino al comedor saludaron a una pareja formada por un banquero bastante joven y su mujer. Alice y Jasper Withlock eran nuevos en Chandler y no conocían la historia de bella. Edward se la presentó simplemente como «una amiga». Ella disfrutó de la conversación mientras cenaban.

Edward estaba atento a todas sus necesidades: si necesitaba la sal, si tenía mantequilla para el pan, agua en el vaso, café... Ella se dejaba cuidar. Con Aarón, las comidas eran como batallas. Ataque y retroceso. A veces, cuando terminaba, ni siquiera recordaba lo que había comido, sólo que había picado algunos trozos mientras empapaba la leche que su hijo había derramado encima de la mesa y le limpiaba la boca llena de churretes.

— ¿No te ha gustado la comida? —preguntó Edward mientras el camarero retiraba el plato de Bella, completamente limpio.

Ella se ruborizó con la broma y se rió, como reprobando su propio comportamiento.

—Estaba buenísimo, sobre todo porque he podido comer tranquila y en paz. Cenar con Aarón no es precisamente relajante. Casi te corto tu filete entero en pedacitos. Si un día empiezo a hurgar en tu regazo para ponerte la servilleta, tú has como si nada.

Él parpadeó, perplejo. Luego sonrió y se inclinó hacia ella para hablarle.

—Bella, si empiezas a hurgar en mi regazo, me va a resultar imposible hacer como si nada.

Ella quería morirse. Tenía las mejillas al rojo vivo. Sentía punzadas en los dedos de manos y pies a causa del incremento repentino del flujo sanguíneo. Nunca se había sentido tan violenta.

—Quería... quería decir...

—Sé lo que querías decir —él notó lo mortificada que estaba y le apretó la mano—. ¿Quieres más café?

Ella no hizo más comentarios y se acomodaron en sus sillas para asistir a la presentación. Después de la proyección del vídeo, los oradores se explayaron interminablemente, exaltando las virtudes de Chandler en particular y de la parte norte de la región central de Texas en general.

— ¿Cansada? —susurró Edward inclinándose hacia ella.

Bella había intentado sin éxito disimular un bostezo.

—No, no. Es muy interesante.

—Mientes fatal —le dijo al oído. Ella se rió—. ¿Quieres que nos marchemos?

— ¡No! —exclamó. Sabía lo importante que era para él esa noche. Estaba allí para ver y para dejarse ver.

—Podemos escabullirnos.

—No. Estoy bien. En serio.

— ¿Segura?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Segura segura?

Bella volvió a asentir.

—Eres adorable.

Ella levantó los ojos hacia él. La mirada de Edward era cálida, apremiante.

—He dejado escapar ese bostezo para ver si prestabas atención.

Lentamente, él se retiró y se acomodó de nuevo en su asiento. Bella tragó saliva. Miró a su alrededor con ansiedad, se preguntaba si alguien se habría fijado en sus murmullos. Vio la cara llena de expectación de la señora Baker y apartó la vista rápidamente.

Sus ojos se posaron en el banquero y su mujer. La mano de Alice reposaba sobre el muslo de Jasper. Éste le acariciaba distraídamente el dorso. Bella sonrió ante aquella muestra de intimidad no consciente, del tipo que surgía instintivamente. Esas muestras de afecto que decían tanto pero de las que luego uno no se acordaba.

«Jake y yo solíamos intercambiar ese tipo de caricias continuamente».

Su mente experimentó una sacudida. Llevaba varias horas sin acordarse de Jacob. Se sintió muy culpable. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Se concentró en el recuerdo de Jacob, en su cara, su sonrisa, su risa tan alegre, hasta que el último de los oradores concluyó su perorata. Edward y ella se despidieron y fueron los primeros en marcharse. Apenas habían llegado al coche cuando empezó a llover.

— ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café o un postre? —preguntó Edward una vez de camino.

—No, creo que mejor no.

— ¿Una copa?

—Gracias, Edward, pero será mejor que me vaya a casa.

—De acuerdo.

Parecía decepcionado. Seguro que se equivocaba, pensó Bella. Debía estar deseando que la noche terminara, igual que ella.

Casi no hablaron. El repiqueteo de las gotas de lluvia en el techo del coche y el rítmico vaivén del limpiaparabrisas resultaban hipnóticos.

Aparentemente no estaba acostumbrado a conducir con las dos manos en el volante, no hacía más que mover la derecha. Primero encendió la radio y subió el volumen; al cabo de unos segundos, lo bajó e hizo girar el termostato.

— ¿Tienes frío?

—No, estoy bien.

La mano no descansó. Se aflojó el nudo de la corbata y se retiró el pelo hacia atrás. Volvió a ajustar el volumen de la radio. Luego, por fin, la dejó descansar sobre el asiento. A medio camino entre los dos.

Bella miraba esa mano por el rabillo del ojo, como si supusiera una grave amenaza.

¿Y si se acercaba a ella? En ese caso, ¿le diría algo a Edward?

Y si la agarraba, ¿se pondría a gritar?

Y si le tomaba la suya, ¿se dejaría ella?

Y si le acariciaba el muslo, ¿se la apartaría?

El corazón le latía muy deprisa y notó que tenía las palmas húmedas. Nunca se había alegrado tanto de llegar a casa.

La mano se limitó a hacer girar la llave para apagar el motor.

—Espera —ordenó Edward cuando ella hizo ademán de abrir su puerta—. Tengo un paraguas —se giró, alargó un brazo y sacó un paraguas del suelo del asiento trasero. La chaqueta del traje se le abrió y ella se fijó en que parecía que el pecho le fuera a estallar dentro de la camisa.

Edward bajó y abrió el paraguas. Lo sujetó mientras le abría la puerta y le ofrecía una mano para ayudarla a bajar.

Bella no habría podido explicar cómo sucedió. Tal vez estaban apretados debajo del paraguas para evitar mojarse, pero, de algún modo, cuando se bajó del coche se encontró pegada a él. Estaban tan cerca que se rozaban.

Instintivamente ella echó hacia atrás la cabeza. La de él se aproximó. Sujetaba el paraguas con la mano izquierda. Con la derecha, le agarró la nuca.

Bella notó los labios, cálidos y firmes, que rozaban los suyos.

«Dios mío, me gusta».

Se retiró rápidamente y bajó la cabeza. Él le soltó la nuca. Ella todavía notaba la presión de los dedos en el cuello, aunque Edward apenas la había tocado.

La lluvia caía sobre la tela del paraguas y las gotas resbalaban hasta el borde y caían luego al suelo.

Refugiados bajo él, ambos se quedaron quietos, en silencio, muy cerca el uno del otro.

—Lo siento —dijo Edward al cabo de un momento—. En la primera cita no están permitidos los besos.

—Esto no era una cita.

—Ah, sí, se me había olvidado.

Se dirigieron hacia la puerta principal con cuidado de no resbalar. Sus padres no habían dejado encendida la luz del porche, eso los habría ayudado. Cuando subieron a éste, Edward cerró el paraguas y lo sacudió con fuerza.

—Gracias por la velada, Edward —dijo Bella camino de la puerta.

—Ya sé que dijimos que no era una cita —había dejado el paraguas apoyado en la barandilla del porche.

—Eso dijimos.

—Ya. Pero...

— ¿Qué?

—No quiero forzar las cosas. No quiero que pienses que estoy forzando las cosas.

—No pienso eso.

—Pero... —dio un paso hacia ella. Otro—. Digamos que, al final, sí era una cita.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Me dejas...?

—Te dejo ¿qué?

Las manos de Edward le enmarcaron el rostro con ternura. Ella cerró los ojos y los labios de él volvieron a rozar los suyos, pero esa vez se quedaron allí y presionaron hasta que ella entreabrió los suyos. La punta de la lengua de Edward intentó penetrar entre sus labios, entrar en contacto con la suya, recorrer su boca, hundirse profundamente en ella. Luego él se retiró y dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo.

—Buenas noches, Bella.

—Buenas noches.

Bella no sabía ni cómo había sido capaz de articular palabra. Vio que él volvía a agarrar el paraguas y se encaminaba hacia el coche. Mecánicamente, metió la llave en la cerradura, abrió la puerta de su casa y entró.

Subió las escaleras. A cada escalón que subía se repetía que, dado que aquello no había sido una cita propiamente dicha, tampoco el beso había sido un beso.

Pero una vocecita en su interior le decía: «Claro que ha sido un beso. Un beso en toda regla. Rose, ni en sus mejores sueños, podría imaginarse un beso así. Si uno busca la palabra "beso" en el diccionario, la definición sería lo que acaba de darme Edward».

Se quitó el broche de orquídeas del vestido y lo dejó encima del tocador. Puso las perlas junto a los frascos de perfume, cuando lo normal habría sido que las hubiera guardado en el estuche de terciopelo. El vestido negro quedó encima de una silla con la ropa interior encima.

Se dirigió a la cama como flotando, desnuda por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Cuando encendió la lámpara de la mesilla, vio la foto de Jacob y se puso a llorar.

* * *

Bueno espero que les guste el capitulo... criticas, comentarios seran bien recibidos.

Besos

INDI


	6. Chapter 6

ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACION DEL LIBRO DE SANDRA BROWN " UNICO DESTINO"

LOS PERSONAJES ´PERTENECEN A S. MEYER

* * *

Capitulo Seis

—Eres un idiota.

Edward hablaba en voz baja. Su respiración había creado un círculo de vaho en el cristal de la ventana, justo a la altura de su boca. Fuera seguía lloviendo. La habitación estaba a oscuras, de modo que podía ver su reflejo en la ventana.

Dio un trago del vaso que tenía en la mano.

—Un idiota, un cobarde —suspiró, y añadió—: Un mentiroso.

Cada vez que la veía, le mentía al ocultarle quién era en realidad. Sabía que lo que hacía no era correcto, pero no podía llegar y decirle: «Soy Besitos, ¿te acuerdas de mí? El tipo del que tu marido te hablaba en las cartas. La clase de hombre que te espanta. Egoísta, que se cree irresistible para las mujeres. Besitos». Ella lo había ridiculizado en sus cartas y él se merecía todas y cada una de las palabras de desprecio con las que se refería a su persona. El hombre al que amaba había muerto, cuando el muerto tendría que haber sido él, Edward.

Apretó los dientes, cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente en la ventana. Lo que estaba haciendo era engañar, manipular. No había justificación para sus actos.

Había, pero ¿quién la creería? ¿Quién iba a creer que se había enamorado de una mujer sin verla, sólo leyendo sus cartas? Apenas daba crédito él mismo. Ella, sin duda, jamás lo creería.

Antes o después tendría que decirle quién era en realidad. Pero ¿cuándo?, ¿cómo? Cuando Bella se enterara, ¿cómo reaccionaría?

Se apartó con impaciencia del cristal salpicado de gotas de lluvia y dejó el vaso en la mesa auxiliar, la cual formaba parte del mobiliario del apartamento amueblado que había alquilado y en el que esperaba quedarse poco tiempo.

Sabía cuál sería la reacción de Bella. La furia, el desprecio, el odio. No eran emociones que quisiera ver en sus ojos marrones cuando lo miraba.

Fue al dormitorio y se desnudó. Las cicatrices moradas que recorrían su pierna izquierda eran lo mínimo que se merecía, pensó con aversión hacia sí mismo. Se merecía que lo echaran a los tiburones por no haberse identificado cuando se habían encontrado en el centro comercial.

¿Se lo diría la próxima vez que la viera?

No. ¿De qué servía hacer en la oscuridad promesas que no podía cumplir? No iba a decírselo. Todavía no. No hasta que...

Tendido en la cama, allí solo, contemplaba cómo la lluvia caía contra los cristales arrancando reflejos plateados. Pensaba en ella, en el beso.

—Dios santo, el beso —gimió.

Tenía una boca tan deliciosa. Cálida, húmeda y sedosa. A pesar de la reticencia que había mostrado, él sabía que debajo se escondía una naturaleza apasionada.

_Ya sabes cómo me ha gustado siempre la lluvia. Hoy está lloviendo, una de esas trombas de agua que parece que no van a acabar nunca, como si el sol se hubiera olvidado de nosotros. No la estoy disfrutando. Estoy deprimida. Las gotas de lluvia no son alegres, gotas danzarinas que bailan y caen en los charcos, son plomizas, ominosas, caerían sobre mí como una cota de malla si saliera fuera._

_Me he dado cuenta de cuál es la diferencia. La lluvia es algo para compartir. No hay nada más acogedor que ponerse al abrigo de la lluvia con alguien a quien quieres. No hay nada más solitario que un día de lluvia sin compañía._

Cuando Edward llegó a esa carta concreta, dejó caer su mano sobre el pecho y dejó escapar un quejido. Con el beso que habían compartido todavía presente, murmuró unas palabras en la oscuridad.

—Si tú quisieras, Bella, compartiría contigo la lluvia. Lo compartiría todo.

— ¡Pero es una locura!

—No quiero hablar de ello, Rose.

—Porque sabes que estás equivocada. Porque sabes que eres una cabezota.

—No es cabezonería —afirmó Bella—. Es sentido común.

Estaban lavando los platos del desayuno. Rose era tan transparente como el trozo de celofán que envolvía las galletas que habían sobrado. Su aparición tan temprano, un domingo por la mañana, no tenía precedentes. En cuanto había traspasado la puerta de entrada, había comenzada a acribillar a preguntas a Bella sobre su cita con Edward.

—No puedo creer que no quieras volver a salir con él.

—Pues créelo.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Eso sólo me importa a mí.

—Y como eres mi mejor amiga, a mí también.

Bella colgó el trapo de la cocina en la barra de la pared y se dio la vuelta para encararse con Rose.

—Déjalo ya, Rose. ¿Es que no tienes bastante con tu propia vida para distraerte?, ¿tienes que meterte en la mía también? —salió de la cocina y fue hacia la escalera. Su amiga la siguió.

—Mi vida amorosa no necesita ayuda. La tuya está en un punto crítico.

Bella se detuvo en un escalón y se giró en redondo.

—Yo no tengo «vida amorosa»...

—A eso precisamente me refiero.

—... ni quiero tenerla —subrayó Bella.

—De acuerdo. Borra la palabra «amorosa» y pon «sexual». Hablamos entonces de tu vida sexual.

Bella siguió subiendo la escalera.

—Eso es repugnante.

Rose la agarró de un brazo para obligarla a detenerse.

— ¿Repugnante? ¿«Repugnante»? ¿Desde cuándo tener una vida sexual sana es repugnante? Tú antes tenías una.

—Es cierto —dijo Bella, sacudiendo el brazo para liberarse—. Con el hombre que quería, con mi marido, que me quería y me respetaba. Como debe ser —los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y se apresuró a subir los escalones que quedaban antes de que Rose se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Los Swan se habían ido a la catequesis de la parroquia. Bella iba a reunirse con ellos a la hora del servicio religioso. Se habían llevado a Aarón.

Cuando Rose entró en el dormitorio de Bella, ésta estaba quitándose la bata. Sacó un vestido del armario y se lo puso. Más relajada, Rose se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Ése es el ideal —reconoció malhumorada—, pero no todos tenemos esa suerte, Bells. Cada uno hace lo que puede.

—Lo que tenía era perfecto. No quiero menos.

— ¡Por Dios, mira a ese hombre! Edward Cullen es perfecto, no se puede pedir más.

Oír su nombre en voz alta hizo que a Bella le temblara la mano con la que se estaba poniendo un pendiente. No hacía falta mucho para alterarla esa mañana, se había pasado la noche llorando. Al ver la foto de Jacob en la mesilla había empezado a reprocharse su traición. Había jurado mantener vivo a su marido muerto, al menos en su corazón. Y salir con Edward Cullen, había descubierto, amenazaba su propósito de mantener aquella promesa.

Para rebatir el argumento de Rose, respondió:

— ¿Y cómo sé que es tan perfecto? Lo conozco desde hace sólo una semana. No sé nada de él.

—Sabes lo guapo que es. Que es considerado, que tiene un coche bonito, aunque un poco aburrido, que es ambicioso, que es el tipo de hombre al que adoran los niños y las personas mayores, que...

—De acuerdo, lo he entendido. Aparte de lo de que es guapo, podrías estar describiendo a cualquier hombre. Y yo no quiero casarme con ninguno.

— ¿Quién ha hablado de casarse? —gritó Rose—. Estoy hablando de divertirse, de salir —levantó la vista hacia Bella maliciosamente—. De irse a la cama juntos.

El beso, el beso, el beso, recordó Bella. Maldito fuera aquel beso íntimo y evocador. ¿Por qué lo había permitido?, ¿por qué no podía olvidarlo? ¿Por qué tenía que haber sido tan maravilloso?

—No digas tonterías —con agitación, guardó varios pañuelos de papel en el bolso. Invariablemente, Aarón salía de la guardería de la iglesia con las manos pegajosas—. Ya ni siquiera pienso en el tema.

—Mentirosa.

Bella giró la cabeza.

—Quizá no lo hagas conscientemente —prosiguió Rose—, pero claro que lo piensas. Bells, no puedes enterrar tu propia sexualidad porque tu marido haya muerto. No es un par de calcetines que decides no volver a ponerte, es parte de ti, y tendrás que aceptarlo.

—Ya lo he aceptado.

—No lo creo.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque te has puesto pendientes de distinto par.

Bella se miró al espejo con incredulidad. Rose tenía razón. Exasperada, se los cambió.

—Eso no prueba nada.

Rose se levantó de la cama y se acercó a su amiga.

—Ya sé que querías mucho a Jacob. No trato de decirte que lo olvides.

—Nunca lo olvidaré.

—Ya lo sé —reconoció Rose con voz amable, la más amable esa mañana—. Pero Jacob murió y tú estás viva. Y estar viva no es un pecado.

—Voy a llegar tarde a la iglesia —dijo Bella como para rebatir las palabras de su amiga.

Rose le dio alcance en la puerta de entrada.

—Entonces ¿sí o no?

—Sí o no ¿qué? —preguntó Bella, revisando su peinado por última vez en el espejo del vestíbulo.

—Que si vas a volver a salir con él.

—No. Y se acabó la discusión.

Rose apuntó a su amiga con el dedo y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Te lo pasaste bien —la acusó—. Sé perfectamente que lo pasaste bien.

«Demasiado bien», pensó Bella.

—Lo hice para devolverle el favor. Ahora estamos en paz. Además —añadió mientras empujaba la puerta mosquitera—, probablemente no vuelva a invitarme a salir.

Lo hizo. El jueves. No había sabido nada de él hasta que sonó el teléfono de Traficantes de pétalos. Como Rose estaba ocupada atendiendo a un cliente, Bella contestó.

—Traficantes de pétalos.

— ¿Bella? Hola.

—Hola.

—Soy Edward.

¡Cómo si hiciera falta que se identificara! Bella había reconocido su voz inmediatamente. Al oírla, una deliciosa flojera se apoderó de su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué tal estás? —preguntó ella, deseando que su voz no sonara sin aliento.

—Yo bien. ¿Y tú?

—Bien. Ocupada. Esta semana no he parado. Los días se han ido volando —no quería que pensara que había estado pegada al teléfono esperando su llamada. La razón por la cual pensaba que era necesario seguir aquellas reglas de cortejo se le escapaba.

— ¿Qué tal Aarón?

—Bastante gruñón. Me parece que le está saliendo un diente.

La risa profunda de Edward llenó el oído de Bella antes de que le llegara su respuesta.

—Entonces tiene derecho a estar gruñón.

Los dedos nerviosos de ella retorcieron el cable del teléfono. ¿Debería darle de nuevo las gracias por haberla invitado el sábado por la noche? No, eso sería recordarle la cita. Y el beso.

—Te llamo porque...

— ¿Sí?

—Ya sé que es un poco precipitado, pero los Withlock..., ¿te acuerdas de Jasper y de Alice?

—Claro.

—Pues me han invitado a cenar en su casa mañana por la noche. Una barbacoa, en el patio. ¿Te gustaría venir?

—No creo que pueda.

—Ha sido idea de Alice —se apresuró a añadir él~. Quiero decir, me preguntó si quería ir con alguien y cuando le dije que contigo, se alegró mucho. Parece que os caísteis bien.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí. Me cayó muy bien. Pero el viernes por la noche no puedo. Aarón...

—También está invitado. Alice dijo que tienen una piscina hinchable y que los niños, ellos tienen dos, podrían jugar en la piscina —volvió a reírse y Bella se dio cuenta de cuánto le empezaba a gustar aquella risa—. Ya sabemos que a Aarón le gusta el agua...

—No sé, Edward.

—Por favor.

La indecisión carcomía a Bella. ¿Debía aceptar? No, no quería que Edward se llevara una impresión equivocada. Sin embargo, ¿cómo iba a llevarse una impresión equivocada si el niño también estaba invitado? No parecía plausible que la velada acabara por transformarse en una cena romántica.

Y ¿no resultaría descortés rehusar la invitación de los Withlock? La pareja le había caído realmente bien. Y nunca venía mal cultivar la amistad de un banquero. En tanto que mujer al frente de un negocio, aquel contacto podía resultar de ayuda en el futuro. A lo mejor, algún día, Rose y ella podían llegar a necesitar un crédito para ampliar el negocio...

Dios santo, ¿a quién estaba tratando de convencer?

La verdad era que quería ir, aunque sólo fuera para probar que lo del sábado por la noche, y en especial el beso, no habían significado nada. Edward acababa de instalarse en Chandler y no conocía mucha gente. Buscaba su compañía, eso era todo.

La culpa de que ella recordara aquel beso cargado de erotismo era de Rose, que desde hacía poco había empezado a llevarla a ver películas con escenas eróticas. Y también tenía la culpa el hecho de que, desde hacía casi dos años, ningún hombre la hubiera besado en los labios.

Aquel beso no había significado nada. ¿Por qué le daba tanta importancia? ¿Por qué no limitarse a disfrutar de la hospitalidad de los Withlock?

—Suena divertido, Edward. Gracias por invitarme. Bueno, por invitarnos. Estaremos encantados de ir. ¿A qué hora?

—Siete en punto, hora oficial.

—La verdad es que el reloj digital indica seis y cincuenta y ocho, pero estamos listos.

Bella se hizo a un lado y Edward entró en la casa. Cada vez que lo veía se admiraba de lo alto que era. ¿O más bien era corpulento y por eso parecía tan alto? Unos bíceps impresionantes asomaban debajo del polo blanco de manga corta. Si Rose hubiera andado por allí, seguro que habría hecho algún comentario sobre lo bien que le quedaba el pantalón.

— ¿Están en casa tus padres?

—No, te mandan saludos. La mayoría de los viernes por la noche se van a jugar a las cartas y al dominó a casa de amigos. Cada viernes a una casa distinta, van rotando dentro del grupo.

— ¿Por eso no sabías si podías venir conmigo esta noche?

Ésa era una de las razones, pensó Bella. Una de las menos importantes.

—Sí. Encontrar una canguro buena es difícil. Cuando empiezan a tener edad para poder confiar en ellas, comienzan a pensar en los chicos.

— ¿A ti te pasó lo mismo?

— ¿Qué?, ¿pensar en chicos? Pues claro —dijo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar una risa. A él le encantó el modo como el pelo bailaba sobre sus hombros—. Con una amiga como Rose, no tenía elección. En el instituto éramos unas degeneradas, locas por los chicos.

—Veo que las degeneradas han estado tomando el sol.

El vestido blanco de verano resaltaba el bronceado. Había dudado en ponérselo porque dejaba al descubierto los hombros y la mayor parte de la espalda, sólo cubierta por unas tiras entrecruzadas. Después de ducharse, se había aplicado una loción para conservar el bronceado. Se había dado polvos en los hombros y también se había pasado la brocha por la nariz, los pómulos y la frente. Tenía las puntas del cabello aclaradas por el sol.

—Por las tardes —respondió con timidez, consciente de que la mirada de Edward la estaba recorriendo de arriba abajo—. Cuando volvemos a casa todavía hay media hora de sol.

—Te queda fenomenal —la voz de Edward sonaba un poco ronca. Igual que cuando la había besado la otra noche.

Ella se apresuró a moverse.

—Aarón está arriba.

—Te ayudaré a traerlo.

—No hace falta.

—Cuatro manos son mejor que dos —dijo mientras la seguía escaleras arriba—. Y con Aarón ni siquiera estoy seguro de que cuatro sean suficientes.

Cuando entraron en el cuarto, el niño estaba de pie dentro de la cuna, agarrado a los barrotes. En cuanto vio a Edward, lo señaló con el índice y empezó a mover el brazo arriba y abajo balbuceando algo que sólo él podía entender.

—Creo que me ha reconocido —dijo Edward, complacido. Sacó al niño de la cuna, alzó los brazos y lo agitó por encima de su cabeza—. ¿Has sido el terror de la casa esta semana? ¿Has comido más claveles?

Cuando levantó al niño en el aire, Bella se fijó en la cicatriz que recorría su brazo izquierdo. Empezaba en la muñeca, giraba en el codo y desaparecía bajo la manga del polo. Cuando Edward se dio la vuelta, riendo, para hacerle un comentario, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mirando.

Se puso serio.

—Te dije que era feo.

Bella llevó los ojos hasta su cara.

—Debes haber sufrido muchísimo.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No tanto. ¿Preparada?

Se encargó de Aarón mientras Bella se echaba al hombro la bolsa con las cosas del niño. Edward miró la bolsa con asombro.

—Parece como si nos fuéramos de viaje, ¿eh? —Comentó ella riéndose—, pero es mejor ir preparada. Seguro que Alice me entiende.

Edward la ayudó a cerrar puertas y ventanas en la planta baja.

—Tenemos que poner la sillita de Aarón en mi coche —dijo Edward cuando estaban bajando las escaleras del porche.

— ¿Vamos muy lejos? Puedo llevarlo en brazos.

—Eh, eh... Mejor hacer las cosas bien.

—En ese caso, mejor ir en mi coche.

— ¿Me dejas conducir a mí?

Ella sonrió y le puso las llaves en la mano que tenía libre.

— ¿Cómo va la casa? —preguntó Bella una vez que Aarón estuvo atado en su sillita y estaban en marcha.

Edward había tenido que echar el asiento del conductor hacia atrás para que le cupieran las piernas. Conducía como la otra vez, sujetando el volante sólo con la mano izquierda. Pero esa vez tenía la derecha extendida sobre el respaldo del asiento. Sus dedos casi tocaban el hombro izquierdo de Bella.

—Muy bien. Tu idea para la cocina es genial. Incluso al arquitecto le ha gustado, no entendía cómo no se le había ocurrido a él mismo.

—El entorno es precioso. Sería una pena no disfrutar de esos árboles al máximo.

—Por eso elegí ese sitio.

_...una casa sin un árbol no es nada. Yo preferiría vivir en una cabaña en lo alto de un árbol, como los Robinsones suizos, antes que en un palacio que sólo tuviera cemento alrededor._

Jasper y Alice eran ambos muy alegres. Bella y Aarón, que fue recibido con mucha expectación, entraron en el ambiente ruidoso de los hogares felices. La casa era muy bonita. Bella incluso sintió una envidia sana de las preciosas habitaciones que Alice le mostró a petición suya.

La pareja tenía dos niños tan guapos y tan agradables como los padres. La mayor, una niña de siete años, tomó a Aarón bajo su protección y lo mantuvo entretenido mientras los hombres se ocupaban de la barbacoa en el patio. Alice aceptó el ofrecimiento de Bella para ayudar en la cocina.

—Edward nos ha contado que perdiste a tu marido.

Las manos de Bella dejaron de cortar lechuga. ¿Habían estado hablando de ella? Alice notó la tensión.

—No soy una cotilla, Bella. Ni Edward tampoco. Yo le pregunté y me dijo que tu marido había muerto, pero no me dio detalles. Si te sientes incómoda hablando de esto, cambiamos de tema inmediatamente.

Edward no podía darle más detalles porque no sabía cómo había muerto Jacob. Era curioso que no le hubiera preguntado nada al respecto. Bella miró a Alice.

—Jacob murió al día siguiente de nacer Aarón.

—Dios mío —dijo Alice, y dejó en la encimera el bol de ensalada de patata que acababa de sacar del frigorífico—. ¿Qué pasó?

Bella le relató lo sucedido.

—Todavía no hace dos años.

Alice miró hacia fuera, al patio, donde los hombres estaban tomando unas cervezas mientras asaban los filetes y los niños chapoteaban en la piscina inflable. Mientras miraba, vio que Aarón se inclinaba sobre el agua y metía dentro la cabeza. Aparentemente, era más de lo que pretendía. La sacó inmediatamente escupiendo agua. Al cabo de apenas un instante, Edward estaba a su lado, arrodillado junto a la piscina, secándole la cara con una toalla y dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

—Parece que Edward y Aarón ya son amigos. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis viéndoos?

—Nos conocemos desde hace sólo dos semanas. No somos más que amigos. ¿Qué aderezo le pongo a la ensalada? —cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar a su anfitriona, ésta la estaba estudiando con expresión divertida—. ¿Qué pasa?

Alice se rió.

—Nada. Que si lo que Jasper dice de Edward Cullen es verdad, será mejor que te andes con cuidado.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué dice Jasper?

—Que Edward es ambicioso, que no le tiene miedo a nada, que los negocios por los que ha apostado hasta ahora han salido siempre bien... En otras palabras, que consigue lo que quiere —sonrió y esbozó una sonrisa cómplice—. Por la manera en que te miraba la otra noche, en la cena, yo diría que ese hombre va detrás de ti. Si no quieres que te atrape, será mejor que corras deprisa —sacó dos latas de cerveza del frigorífico y le pasó una a Bella—. Vamos, me parece que ahí fuera agradecerán otra cerveza.

Edward había sacado a Aarón de la piscina. Estaba en cuclillas y tenía al niño entre sus rodillas. Lo estaba secando enérgicamente con una toalla, como si fuera algo que hiciera todos los días. Bella abrió la lata de cerveza y se la pasó.

—Si prefieres, me ocupo yo.

Edward levantó la mirada. Su sonrisa era de infarto. Dio un sorbo de cerveza y lamió la espuma que le había quedado en el labio.

—Todo va estupendamente. Gracias por la cerveza.

—De nada.

Nerviosa, se dio la vuelta justo cuando Alice le estaba pasando la lata a su marido.

—Gracias, cariño —dijo Jasper, y le dio una palmadita a Alice en el trasero. Su mano se quedó allí y jugueteó un poco antes de retirarse.

Alice se inclinó y posó un beso en la coronilla de su marido.

Bella sintió una soledad más profunda que cualquiera que hubiera experimentado antes.

—La casa está a oscuras —comentó Edward mientras estacionaba el coche de Bella en la entrada del garaje.

—Supongo que mamá y papá todavía no habrán vuelto —era raro que no hubieran regresado todavía. Habitualmente, las partidas de dominó no duraban más allá de las once y ya eran casi las doce. Sospechaba que estaban retrasando su vuelta premeditadamente.

—Tendríais que habernos dado la revancha a Jasper y a mí.

—Los hombres nunca ganan a las mujeres en juegos de palabras.

— ¿Cómo es eso?

—Las mujeres son más intuitivas que los hombres.

—Mi intuición me dice que Aarón se ha quedado dormido en tu hombro.

—Esta vez has acertado.

Aarón, que se había quedado dormido en el sofá del salón de los Withlock, no se había puesto muy contento cuando lo habían levantado de allí para volver a casa. Para evitar una rabieta, contraviniendo sus normas de seguridad, Edward había aceptado que el niño viajara en brazos de Bella en vez de meterlo en la sillita.

Bajó del coche y lo rodeó para abrirle la puerta a ella.

— ¿Tienes la llave en el bolso?

—En la cremallera lateral.

La encontró cuando ya llegaban a la puerta de la casa. Maniobrando con la llave, el bolso de Bella y la bolsa con las cosas del niño, consiguió arreglárselas para abrir la puerta y dejarla pasar.

—Gracias, Edward. Me lo he pasado muy bien.

—No voy a dejaros a Aarón y a ti en una casa vacía a esta hora de la noche.

No había lugar a discusión, aunque a Bella le resultaba incómodo tenerlo allí, precediéndola escaleras arriba, en la casa a oscuras. Edward encendió la luz de mesa del cuarto de Aarón. Éste seguía dormido. Ella lo puso en la cuna.

— ¿Puedes desvestirlo sin que se despierte?

—Me parece que le voy a dejar la camiseta. Me da miedo que se despierte y crea que es hora de desayunar.

Edward emitió una risa ahogada mientras dejaba la bolsa del bebé encima de la mecedora. Contempló, fascinado, la habilidad de Bella para sacarle los zapatos y los calcetines.

Sin despertarlo, le bajó los pantalones y se los quitó. Las manos de Bella fueron mecánicamente hasta las bandas adhesivas que sujetaban el pañal, y se quedaron allí quietas.

Se había dado cuenta de que él estaba detrás de ella, observando la operación. La habitación parecía haber encogido, como si apenas quedara sito para los dos. Había tensión en el ambiente. Hacía calor, casi bochorno. La casa estaba en completo silencio.

Era una tontería. Era ridículo, se dijo ella. Aarón era un bebé, no estaba sexualmente desarrollado. Pero el hombre que estaba a su lado sí, y quitarle el pañal a Aarón con Edward a su lado suponía una intimidad entre ellos que la hacía sentirse violenta.

Al parecer, él reparó en que sus dedos hábiles se habían vuelto de pronto torpes e ineficaces, porque se aclaró la garganta y se alejó.

Bella cambió el pañal al niño más deprisa de lo que lo había hecho en su vida. Éste, milagrosamente, no se despertó. Edward estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta cuando ella se dio la vuelta, después de tapar a Aarón con una mantita fina y apagar la luz.

— ¿Todo en orden?

—Sí. Tenía mucho sueño. Me parece que voy a comprarle una de esas piscinas inflables.

Empezó a bajar la escalera. Notaba una tensión en el pecho y nervios en el estómago. Le entraron ganas de hablar alto para quebrar el silencio que envolvía la casa en la oscuridad.

Uno de los escalones gimió bajo el peso de Edward. Éste se rió.

—Hay un escalón que cruje.

—Me temo que varios —Bella suspiró al recordar una situación que en realidad nunca olvidaba del todo—. Mis padres soñaban con vender esta casa cuando papá se jubilara. Querían comprar una de esas caravanas modernas y recorrer el país.

— ¿Y por qué no lo han hecho?

—Porque mataron a Jacob.

Edward no dijo nada, aunque ella notó que vacilaba antes de seguir bajando.

—Me he convertido en una carga para ellos.

—Estoy seguro de que tus padres no lo ven de ese modo.

—Pero yo sí —notó que él se había parado a mitad de la escalera. Se volvió para mirarlo. Estaba varios escalones más arriba.

— ¿Por qué no la venden ahora?

—No quieren que Aarón y yo vivamos solos. Además, el mercado inmobiliario en esta zona de la ciudad ya no es lo que era. A menos que el barrio se revalorice, no sacarían mucho si la vendieran ahora.

—Todo eso te preocupa, ¿verdad? No quieres que se sientan responsables de ti.

Ella sonrió con pesar.

—Siento que no hayan podido cumplir su sueño por causa mía.

Se miraron el uno al otro. Se hizo el silencio, como si cayera un telón. Aunque Edward había encendido una luz en el vestíbulo, el resto de la casa estaba a oscuras.

El lado derecho de su cara estaba iluminado. Ella notó que él estaba en tensión a pesar de que sus cuerpos no se tocaban. El pelo, arrojaba sombras sobre su cara. Delgado, bronceado, intenso, era como el héroe de una novela gótica. No representaba una amenaza física, pero no por ello resultaba menos peligroso. Lo que debería haber parecido siniestro era en realidad atrayente.

La hacía temblar.

—No te entretengo más, te acompaño a la puerta —dijo Bella apresuradamente, sin aliento, y continuó bajando.

Sólo había descendido un escalón cuando notó los dedos de Edward en el pelo, capturando sus cabellos. Un quejido surgió de su garganta, pero no tenía escapatoria. La mano de Edward se cerró en torno a su pelo y lo sujetó con decisión. Luego, sin soltar, la obligó a girar la cabeza hacia atrás y, finalmente, a darse la vuelta en el escalón.

Con la otra mano la hizo subir y bajó la cabeza. Posó su boca sobre la de ella con fuerza y la estrechó contra sí.

Las manos de Bella intentaban en vano empujarlo, separarlo de ella, pero el pecho de Edward era recio como una pared. El corazón le latía con fuerza y el eco de esos latidos le retumbaba en la cabeza. ¿O era el corazón de Edward? En lo único en lo que podía concentrarse era en la firme presión de sus labios.

Cuando él levantó la cabeza, ella jadeó.

—No, Edward, por favor.

—Abre la boca.

—No.

—Bésame.

—No puedo.

— ¿De qué tienes miedo?

—No tengo miedo.

—Entonces bésame. Quieres hacerlo, lo sabes.

Su boca volvió a reclamar la de ella. Esa vez no halló resistencia. Sus labios se separaron y los de Bella, obedeciendo a un deseo más fuerte que ella misma, respondieron. Luego la lengua de Edward penetró en la boca de Bella, explorándola como había hecho la otra noche. La besó profundamente. Cuando se separaron estaban jadeando, sin aliento.

Él posó su boca abierta en la curva de la garganta de ella, apasionadamente.

—No, no —dijo Bella. Su voz no le parecía la suya, casi no podía reconocerla.

—No puedo creer que esté besándote.

—Por favor, no sigas.

—Y que tú me estés besando a mí.

—No te estoy besando.

—Claro que sí, cariño.

La boca de Edward se frotó contra la piel de su garganta y la llenó de besos leves, diminutos. Luego posó un beso apasionado en la base de su garganta, un punto sensible.

—Tu piel, Dios, tu piel —con la mano le acariciaba la espalda desnuda. Sus dedos se deslizaban entre las tiras del vestido y la estrechaban contra sí. Ella notaba algo duro que se clavaba en su abdomen. Se dijo que era la hebilla del cinturón.

No obstante, se abrazó a él. En ese instante, era la única realidad que había en el mundo. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo habían acabado allí, cuando de pronto sintió los dedos de Edward enredados en su pelo. Su boca respondía otra vez con sensualidad bajo la de él.

— ¿Es posible que me desees?

—Edward...

—Porque yo te deseo.

Alarmada, ella apartó su boca de aquellos besos tan fogosos.

—No, no se te ocurra ni pensar que...

Él le enmarcó el rostro entre las manos.

—No se trata únicamente de sexo, Bella. Quiero más que sexo. Ya sé que todo esto es algo repentino, pero me he enamorado de ti.

_**Huntsville, Alabama.**_

Habían comprado una casa nueva con ocasión de su quinto aniversario y ése era el día de la mudanza.

La casa estaba patas arriba. Había cajas por todas partes.

— ¿Cómo hemos podido acumular tantas cosas inútiles? ¿Has acabado de revisar el desván? —cuando la mujer no obtuvo respuesta a su pregunta, giró la cabeza para ver qué era lo que había capturado la atención de su marido. Éste estaba mirando unas fotos, las estudiaba una a una detenidamente—. ¿Qué es eso, cariño?

— ¿Mmm? Ah, unas fotos que saqué en El Cairo.

Ella se estremeció y se dirigió hacia él. Cerró los brazos en torno a sus hombros desde detrás, inclinó la cabeza y miró la foto.

—Cada vez que pienso lo cerca que estuve de perderte, siento escalofríos. ¿Cuántos días antes del atentado te marchaste de allí?

—Tres —dijo con solemnidad.

— ¿Quiénes son ésos que están contigo? —preguntó con dulzura, y señaló la foto que él estaba mirando en ese instante. Ella sabía que a menudo pensaba en sus compañeros de la embajada, especialmente en los que habían muerto.

—El de la izquierda era Jacob Black.

— ¿Era?

—No se salvó.

— ¿Y el otro?

Su marido sonrió.

—Edward Cullen, el demonio en persona. Muy guapo. Un chico de Harvard, de familia distinguida, pero él era un juerguista. Lo llamábamos Besitos. Tenía un harén que sería la envidia de cualquier sultán.

— ¿Sobrevivió?

—Lo sacaron con vida, pero gravemente herido. No sé si conseguiría sobreponerse a las heridas.

— ¿Vas a guardar la foto?

— ¿Te parece que debería?

— ¿Black estaba casado?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Si esa foto no representa mucho para ti, ¿por qué no se la mandas a la viuda? Seguro que le gustaría tenerla. Parecéis los tres muy felices, como si os lo estuvierais pasando bien.

—Besitos acababa de contar uno de sus famosos chistes verdes —se echó hacia atrás y le dio un beso a su mujer—. Buena idea. Se la mandaré a la viuda de Black. Si logro dar con ella.

Tiró la foto dentro de la caja de recuerdos que iban a llevarse a la casa nueva.

* * *

Quiero agradecer a:

Caritofanasier

princeslynx

Bereniizze03

Bealnum

Madaswan

Gracias por su voto de confianza...

Trataré de actualizar lo antes posible.

Gracias.

Besos


	7. Chapter 7

ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACION DEL LIBRO DE SANDRA BROWN " UNICO DESTINO"

LOS PERSONAJES ´PERTENECEN A S. MEYER

* * *

Capitulo Siete

¿Repentino? ¿Era eso lo que había dicho? «Ya sé que todo esto es algo repentino, pero me he enamorado de ti». La palabra «repentino» apenas daba idea de la bomba que contenía semejante afirmación. A la mañana siguiente, cuando Bella volvió a pensar en lo ocurrido, seguía sin poder creer que hubiera dicho aquellas palabras.

Había dado gracias al cielo porque sus padres hubieran aparecido apenas unos instantes después. Ella estaba paralizada por lo que Edward acababa de decir, y había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mostrarse natural con sus padres. Les había dicho que acababan de llegar y que bajaban de acostar a Aarón y que no, que no habían interrumpido nada.

Edward, mientras ella daba explicaciones a sus padres, continuaba mirándola fijamente con su único ojo, aquel ojo verde que compensaba de sobra la ausencia del otro. Ella, evitando encontrarse con su mirada, lo acompañó a la puerta y dijo el buenas noche de rigor antes de que Charly y Reneé pudieran subir a acostarse y la dejaran de nuevo a solas con él. Incluso cuando estaba ya cerrando la puerta, él seguía mirándola fijamente. En ese momento Bella se había prometido que no volvería a verlo.

A la luz del día, con el recuerdo del beso de la noche anterior todavía ardiendo en su memoria, se repitió la promesa.

—No puedo ni debo volver a verlo.

Pero no iba a ser fácil. Llamó a la hora del desayuno.

—Bella —dijo en cuanto ella contestó—, siento llamar tan temprano, pero tengo que hablar contigo. Anoche...

—Ahora no puedo, Edward. Estoy dando de desayunar a Aarón y está tirándolo todo.

— ¿Quieres que comamos juntos, los tres?

—Gracias, pero no podemos. Papá y yo vamos a pintar hoy mi antiguo balancín.

— ¿Cuándo? Puedo ir a echaros una mano.

—No, no, mejor no vengas —se apresuró a decir—. No sé exactamente cuándo nos pondremos a ello y no quiero que desperdicies el día.

—No me importa. Quiero...

—Tengo que colgar, Edward. Adiós.

Él se presentó de todas maneras a media tarde. Ella fingió que tenía dolor de cabeza y ni siquiera bajó a saludar. Sus padres la miraron con desaprobación una vez que Edward se hubo marchado, pero no dijeron nada.

Rose no se anduvo con tantas contemplaciones. Bella hizo caso omiso de sus nada sutiles miradas y gruñidos despreciativos, pero hacia finales de semana Rose ya articulaba sus pensamientos con palabras.

—Ese tipo lleva cinco días llamando varias veces al día.

—Es su problema.

—Y el mío. Me he quedado sin disculpas para justificar por qué no puedes ponerte al teléfono.

—Con la imaginación que te caracteriza, Rose, estoy segura de que se te ocurrirán otras. Si es que vuelve a llamar.

—Llamará. No es un cobarde como tú.

Bella se giró hacia ella.

—No soy ninguna cobarde.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces por qué te complicas tanto la vida para no hablar con él? ¿Qué hizo, algo tan despreciable como intentar agarrarte la mano?

—No soporto tu sarcasmo.

— ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso?

—No.

—Me parece que hicisteis algo más que agarraros de la mano.

Bella se giró para que Rose no viera el rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

—Como ya te he dicho antes, tienes una imaginación muy calenturienta.

—Si no, no estarías tratando de huir de él de esta manera. Si Edward Cullen no hubiera conseguido ya algo de ti, te reirías de su empeño en verte.

—No tiene gracia.

—Exacto. Es muy serio.

— ¡No!

De pronto, en aquel ambiente ya tenso, hizo aparición el sujeto de su disputa. La campanilla que había en la puerta de Traficantes de pétalos sonó cuando Edward entró en la tienda. Simultáneamente, las dos mujeres volvieron la cabeza en esa dirección. Él sólo miró a una, aquella cuyo rostro palideció repentinamente, la que se humedeció, nerviosa, el labio inferior, la que entrelazó las manos a la altura de la cintura porque no sabía qué hacer con ellas.

—Perdóname —dijo Rose. Se escurrió por la puerta de batiente y desapareció en la trastienda, murmurando por lo bajo algo sobre Mahoma y una montaña.

Bella tenía la vista fija en la franja de suelo que los separaba. Quizá hubiera ido para encargar unas flores, o para hablar del tiempo. Por cualquier razón excepto aquella que más temía.

Las palabras de Edward disiparon rápidamente sus esperanzas.

— ¿Por qué me estás evitando?

¿Quería jugar fuerte? Pues jugarían fuerte, se dijo Bella. Levantó la cabeza con orgullo y lo miró.

— ¿Tú por qué crees?

— ¿Por lo que te dije el viernes por la noche?

—Has acertado.

— ¿Te ofendí?

—Tergiversar de ese modo la palabra«amor» es ofensivo.

—No la estaba tergiversando. Siento lo que te dije, no te estaba mintiendo.

—Me resulta imposible creerlo.

— ¿Por qué?

Ella lo miró fijamente, pasmada.

— ¿Cómo puede ser? Sólo nos hemos visto cuatro veces y tú me dices que estás enamorado de mí...

— ¿Llevas la cuenta? —una sonrisa burlona curvó las comisuras de los labios de Edward se elevó y dejó ver los dientes blancos, brillantes.

—La única razón de que recuerde cuántas veces nos hemos visto es que me dijeras algo tan fuera de lugar —malditos fueran esa sonrisa, y su estómago por retorcerse de ese modo, pensó Bella.

—Algunas veces pasa.

—A mí no.

—Pero a mí sí. Me he enamorado de ti, Bella.

Ella le dio la espalda y se abrazó, apoyada contra el mostrador.

—No vuelvas a decir eso, por favor.

Él fue hacia ella. Bella sintió su presencia antes incluso de que le pusiera las manos sobre los hombros. Era como si el sol calentara su espalda en la playa al atardecer.

— ¿De qué tienes miedo, Bella?

—De nada.

— ¿De mí?

—No.

— ¿Te da miedo lo que puedas sentir?

—No siento nada.

—Algo sientes —le retiró el pelo hacia un lado y le pasó los dedos por la nuca—. Tú también me besabas.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia delante. La barbilla casi le llegaba al pecho.

—Eso no quiere decir nada.

— ¿No?

—Sólo que llevaba mucho tiempo sin besar a nadie.

— ¿Y te gustó?

—Sí... No... Por favor, no puedo hablar de esto contigo.

—A mí me gustó, Bella. Me encantó. Y me pareció que así debían ser las cosas.

Ella se dio la vuelta para encararlo, atrapada entre Edward y el mostrador.

—Pues no estuvo bien, Edward —declaró con énfasis.

—Dime por qué.

—Porque yo quiero a mi marido.

— ¡Pero si murió!

—En mi corazón, no —respondió ella, enfadada, llevándose una mano al pecho—. Allí sigue vivo, y pretendo que continúe siendo así.

—Es una locura. Es antinatural.

— ¡Y no es asunto suyo, señor Cullen! —ella lo empujó y se apartó de él. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, el pecho le subía y le bajaba con agitación. Respiraba con dificultad—. No te he engañado. He sido sincera desde el principio. El segundo día que nos vimos te dije que no quería salir con nadie, que no quería enamorarme. Ya estoy enamorada, y es un amor que durará para siempre, el resto de mi vida. Ninguno podrá igualarlo y no me resignaré a menos.

Impaciente, se secó con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas que afloraron a sus ojos.

—Yo te lo dejé muy claro y tú insististe en verme. Lo siento si te ha dado por enamorarte de mí, pero tendrás que aguantarte. No quiero volver a verte, Edward. Ahora, por favor, déjame sola.

La mandíbula de Edward estaba muy rígida. Los músculos del cuello, en tensión, señal de que estaba enfadado. sus labios formaban una línea delgada. Los puños, apretados a la altura de las caderas. Bella no sabía si quería pegarle o besarla, y tampoco sabía qué le daba más miedo a ella.

Finalmente, Edward giró sobre sus talones y salió dando un portazo. La campanilla bailó con fuerza sin dejar de sonar.

Bella se derrumbó sobre el mostrador. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo agotador que había resultado físicamente ese encuentro. Le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo, como si hubieran experimentado una tensión extrema. Un dolor insoportable le perforaba la frente entre las cejas.

Cuando por fin recuperó un poco la compostura, se irguió sobre el mostrador y se encontró a Rose delante de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y expresión amarga.

—Ni se te ocurra decir ni una palabra —le advirtió Bella. Y lo decía en serio.

—No se me ocurriría —dijo Rose airadamente—. Tú ya has dicho todo lo necesario, y con mucha claridad. Cualquier hombre en su lugar, daría media vuelta y desaparecería. Pero el señor Cullen no hará tal cosa. No durante mucho tiempo.

— ¡Maldita sea!

El pie pisó el freno de la ranchera mientras la sacaba de la carretera y se detenía en el arcén de grava. Las ruedas levantaron una nube de polvo alrededor del vehículo, que se fue asentando poco a poco. Edward encendió las luces de avería y puso los brazos sobre el volante. Apoyó la frente en las manos.

—Bueno, ¿y qué esperabas?

¿Es que creía que podía irrumpir en la vida de Bella tranquilamente y que, sin mucho tiempo ni esfuerzo, ésta iba a caer rendida a sus pies?

Sí, eso había creído, tenía que admitirlo. Eso era lo que inconscientemente había esperado. Al hijo de Carlisle Cullen las cosas siempre le habían resultado fáciles. Los estudios, los deportes, las mujeres... Ningún problema para relacionarse, al contrario: tenía madera de líder.

Para él, la vida había sido un banquete en bandeja de plata. Incluso había desbaratado los planes que su padre tenía para su futuro. Siempre había hecho lo que había querido. A excepción del revés de El Cairo, había llevado una vida regalada. Y ni siquiera entonces la suerte le había dado la espalda. El atentado lo había dejado maltrecho, pero no tan incapacitado como habría podido.

Edward levantó la cabeza; esa vez apoyó la barbilla en las manos y miró a través del polvoriento parabrisas. Mirara hacia donde mirara, las llanuras de Texas se extendían hasta el horizonte, hasta el infinito.

¿Hacia allí iba su vida, hacia ninguna parte?

El rechazo de Bella era difícil de tragar, una píldora demasiado amarga.

El vacío que lo carcomía por dentro ¿era tan sólo la reacción natural de un chico mimado para quien la vida había sido fácil hasta entonces? La única cosa verdaderamente importante en su vida se le negaba. Los dioses estarían riéndose de él. Se le negaba el privilegio de realizar el único gesto noble que había tenido en su vida.

Era más que eso. El honor y el sentido del deber tenían poco o nada que ver con su comportamiento con Bella.

La amaba.

Bella ya no se reducía a unas palabras escritas en hojas de papel barato, palabras que lo habían acompañado en sus horas de soledad, que habían aliviado su dolor y le habían dado fuerzas para continuar cuando las cosas se habían puesto más negras.

Era una persona, una voz, un olor, una sonrisa.

—Y sigue enamorada de su marido —se recordó amargamente.

Jacob Black era un tipo maravilloso. Ahora era un fantasma maravilloso. Y los fantasmas solían ser cada vez más mejores y más encantadores que las personas que habían sido. Uno olvidaba los defectos de los que se habían ido y recordaba sólo sus virtudes.

Pero Jacob Black no era su enemigo, no debía pensar en él en esos términos. Tal vez debería dejar de lado toda aquella locura. Bella amaba el recuerdo de su esposo. Se lo había dejado bien claro.

«Retírate mientras todavía puedas, chico. No te quiere».

Entonces se acordó de lo apasionadamente que lo había besado, del sabor de su boca, del olor de su pelo y el tacto de su piel, y se dio cuenta de que no tenía intención de retirarse.

—Todavía no.

Cada uno de los movimientos de su mano sobre la palanca de marchas mostraba su determinación de no rendirse. Volvió a incorporarse a la carretera.

Le daría tiempo, espacio para respirar, más tiempo. Tenía derecho a ello.

Entre tanto él estaría ocupado: Tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Y por la noche, en la cama, cuando su cuerpo anhelara el alivio que sólo ella podía proporcionarle, se conformaría con releer sus cartas. Era como si la voz de Bella le susurrara sus secretos más íntimos en la oscuridad.

— ¿Qué es todo esto, papá? —preguntó Bella cuando entró en la cocina.

—Esto..., eh, nada —respondió rápidamente Charly, y se apresuró a reunir los papeles esparcidos sobre la mesa.

—Algo es —no se le había pasado por alto la premura con la que su padre había apartado aquellos papeles de su vista, ni la mirada que había intercambiado con su madre. Las expresiones de ambos eran de culpabilidad, como cuando había sorprendido a Aarón arrancando su yedra preferida en el jardín.

Bella puso los brazos en jarras.

—Vamos, confesad los dos. ¿De qué se trata?

— ¿Por qué no te sientas y bebes algo, cariño? —sugirió Reneé.

—No quiero beber nada. Quiero que me digáis que era lo que tratabais de esconder.

Charly suspiró.

—Deberíamos decírselo, Reneé.

Bella se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, frente a su padre y cruzó los brazos encima del mantel.

—Os escucho.

—El ayuntamiento ha aceptado una propuesta para que esta calle pase a ser zona comercial en vez de residencial. Tu madre y yo nos hemos opuesto, pero hemos sido los únicos. Todos los demás vecinos querían el cambio. El ayuntamiento aprobó ayer la propuesta.

Bella asimiló la noticia, e inmediatamente pensó en lo que aquello podía representar para el futuro de sus padres.

— ¿Y por qué os oponíais vosotros?, ¿esto no incrementará el precio de la casa?

—Bueno, sí, claro, pero nosotros no queremos marcharnos de aquí —respondió Reneé—. No es que nos obliguen todavía, claro. Aún queda un tiempo, pero...

—La causa de que no queráis vender somos Aarón y yo —dijo Bella con calma. Ahora se daba cuenta de por qué tanto secretismo—. Podemos arreglárnoslas, siempre os lo he dicho.

—Ya lo sabemos, pero no queríamos vender la casa mientras estés aquí.

—Bueno, pues parece que el ayuntamiento ha tomado la decisión en vuestro lugar. Me alegro. Es lo que queríais, vender esta casa, comprar una caravana y viajar.

—Pero Aarón y tú...

—Soy una adulta, mamá. Aarón es un niño sano. Nos compraremos una casa. Será bueno para ambos.

—Pero cuando murió Jake te prometimos que nunca te dejaríamos sola —argumentó Charly.

Bella puso una mano encima de la de su padre.

—Me conmueve que te preocupes así por mí, papá. Sois maravillosos. Pero mamá y tú tenéis vuestras propias vidas; Os merecéis pasar estos años juntos, ahora que te has jubilado, y no estar pendientes de mí —miró los papeles que había en la carpeta—. Ya os han hecho una oferta por la casa, ¿no?

—Bueno, sí —admitió finalmente Charly—. Pero todavía tenemos dieciocho meses. No hay que aceptar la primera oferta que se presente...

—Pero ¿quién sabe lo que puede pasar en estos dieciocho meses? Una oportunidad así no se presenta todos los días. Si es una buena oferta, debéis aceptarla.

—No —replicó Reneé con obstinación, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Te prometimos que no te dejaríamos sola.

—Pero, mamá...

—Hasta que Aarón y tú no estéis bien instalados en alguna parte, ni siquiera empezaremos a pensar en vender la casa. Y no se hable más, jovencita —Reneé se levantó dando por concluida la discusión—. ¿Quieres beber algo o no?

Varias horas después, Bella estaba tumbada en su cama y contemplaba las sombras que la luz de la luna proyectaba en el techo de su dormitorio.

La preocupaba la reticencia de sus padres a vender la casa. La venta les proporcionaría una seguridad económica para el resto de sus vidas. No quería que la pospusieran hasta que quizá estuvieran demasiado mayores como para disfrutar de ese dinero.

Ella era la causa de que vacilaran ante aquella oportunidad. ¿No se daban cuenta de lo culpable que la hacía sentir el sacrificio que hacían por ella? Ya habían pospuesto su sueño dos años a causa de la muerte de Jake. Claro que iba a echarlos de menos. Le daría mucha tristeza ver cómo derribaban la casa para levantar un complejo de oficinas y estaciones de servicio. Sería doloroso, pero sería para bien.

Ya era hora de que ella saliera adelante por su cuenta. Vendieran o no sus padres, ya era hora de que creara un hogar para Aarón y para ella. El problema era cómo convencer a Charly y a Reneé.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, se obligó a cerrar los ojos.

Y volvió a suceder lo de siempre.

La imagen de Edward Cullen surgió ante ella. Todas las noches, la perseguía durante horas, hasta que por fin conseguía dormirse, frustrada, exhausta. Era como si él se comunicara en un plano espiritual que ella no alcanzaba a comprender. Esa obsesión la irritaba y le destrozaba los nervios.

Ya había pasado un mes desde su enfrentamiento en Traficantes de pétalos. A Bella le habría gustado poder olvidar lo enfadado que le había parecido él entonces. Y, aún más, olvidar cómo la había mirado cuando por azar se habían cruzado en la calle.

Había sido en el momento más ajetreado del día. Rose y ella habían ido a entregar unas flores en el centro de Chandler, un pedido tan grande que requería la presencia de ambas, así que Charly se había ofrecido a ocuparse de la tienda en su ausencia.

—Mira eso —había dicho Rose.

— ¿Qué? —el centro de crisantemos goteaba y Bella se estaba secando las manos.

—En la acera de enfrente. ¡De chuparse los dedos!

Bella se puso una mano húmeda en la frente a modo de visera y miró en la dirección que miraba Roses, al otro lado de la calle. Edward se disponía a bajar el bordillo a la altura donde estaba aparcada su ranchera. Cargaba en el hombro una saco de cemento que echó dentro de la furgoneta. Desde esa distancia, uno nunca adivinaría que había sufrido un terrible accidente y que estaba lleno de cicatrices. Había realizado todo el movimiento con la fuerza y la habilidad de un discóbolo.

Los labios de Rose emitieron un sonido de admiración.

—Que me quede ciega si no es un bombón.

—No...

— ¡Hola, Edward! —chilló Rose.

Gimiendo, mortificada y ultrajada, Bella se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta del coche. Se metió dentro y cerró de un portazo.

—Te voy a matar —siseó por la ventanilla abierta.

—Si te portas como una idiota, soy yo la que va a matarte a ti —replicó Rose.

Edward las había visto enseguida y saludó con la mano. Mientras esperaba a que dejaran de pasar coches para atravesar la calle, se quitó el sombrero vaquero que cubría su cabeza y se enjugó el sudor de la frente con la manga enrollada de la camisa. Se encaminó hacia ellas antes de que el coche hubiera pasado del todo y cruzó la calle con paso cadencioso.

—Hola.

El destino era injusto. Ningún hombre en el mundo con semejante atractivo sexual debería andar suelto, por el bien de las mujeres.

Se retiró hacia atrás el pelo, antes de volver a ponerse el sombrero vaquero. El parche le daba aspecto de pirata.

Tenía el cuello muy bronceado y alrededor llevaba un pañuelo blanco enrollado y atado en el centro con un nudo. Se había remangado, y las mangas enrolladas de la camisa eran como cuerdas que apretaban sus bíceps. Se había dejado abierta la camisa azul de faena. Bella se lo imaginaba trabajando con el torso desnudo, se debía haber puesto la camisa sólo para ir a la ciudad. Y como hacía calor, no se la había abrochado.

En cualquier caso, los faldones de la camisa bailaban a la altura de los muslos y tenía el pecho desnudo, cubierto por un vello Dorado, rizado, que descendía en una línea delgada y sedosa que dividía en dos su abdomen musculoso y finalmente desaparecía bajo la cintura de los vaqueros. Tenía un pecho precioso, marcado apenas por una cicatriz que bajaba desde el brazo por el lado izquierdo.

Los vaqueros tenían el aspecto cómodo y usado que adquirían después de muchos lavados. Esa vez no llevaba las botas tejanas relucientes, sino un par con el que se había metido muchas veces en el barro. Las manos estaban enfundadas en un par de guantes de faena, y lo mejor de todo era el cinturón de cuero de carpintero que colgaba de sus caderas. Parecía que fuera una cartuchera, un símbolo flamante de masculinidad. Las herramientas se balanceaban contra sus caderas, las rozaban con cada movimiento que hacía.

Era la encarnación misma de la masculinidad, una fantasía hecha realidad.

— ¿Qué os ha sacado fuera de la tienda? Hace un calor de mil demonios.

Rose se rió.

—Ya incluso hablas como un texano, ¿verdad, Bells?

Bella, dentro del coche, más caliente que una sauna, estaba rígida como un palo.

—Sí.

Él apoyó un brazo en el techo del coche. La camisa se abrió más y Bella vio las gotas de sudor en los rizos del vello que le cubría el pecho.

Él bajó la cabeza y se dirigió a ella.

— ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. ¿Y tú?

—Bien. ¿Aarón?

—También bien.

—Me alegro.

—Parece que tienes mucho trabajo, Edward —comentó Rose.

Bella se daba cuenta, por el tono forzado de su amiga, de que a ésta le irritaba el curso que estaba tomando la conversación. ¡Pues que la dejara en paz! Ella era la que lo había llamado, que se ocupara de entretenerlo.

Pensaba que se sentiría aliviada cuando él se irguiera para responder a Rose, pero al hacerlo le había proporcionado una visión completa de su torso. Estaba fascinada.

Vio cómo se formaba una gota de sudor en la curva de su pecho, en el lado derecho. Creció hasta que el peso la hizo caer. Lentamente empezó a descender. Sus ojos vieron como bajaba, costilla a costilla. Podría haberse quedado enredada en el vello que cubría el abdomen, pero continuó su descenso sobre la piel tostada. Al final, llegó hasta la cintura del pantalón y se escurrió hacia dentro, como si hubiera alcanzado el escondite donde se guardaba un tesoro.

— ¿A que sí, Bells?

Bella dio un brinco.

— ¿Qué? —Rose le había hecho una pregunta, pero era incapaz de saber a qué se refería.

—Le digo a Edward que iremos a ver la casa que está construyendo en cuanto esté terminada.

—Ah, sí, me encantaría —respondió vagamente. «No sigas mirándolo. Mira al horizonte o el parquímetro, cualquier cosa que no sea él».

El cuerpo de Bella transpiraba, y el calor propio del verano no era la única causa. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Rose se montara en el coche para que se marcharan de allí.

Pero fue Edward el primero en despedirse.

—Tengo que irme. El de la hormigonera me está esperando. Me ha encantado veros.

—Adiós, Edward —se despidió Rose.

—Adiós, Rose. Bella.

—Adiós —dijo ésta última con un hilo de voz.

Cuando estuvo segura de que él se había dado la vuelta y casi estaba llegando a su ranchera, se atrevió a levantar los ojos. Entonces deseó no haber hecho tal cosa. Edward tenía la camisa pegada a causa del sudor sano de un hombre que realiza un trabajo físico, y la tela dibujaba la anchura de sus hombros. Los vaqueros le quedaban igual de bien por detrás que por delante.

En la cama, luchando por conciliar el sueño más de una semana después de ese encuentro, todavía le parecía estar viéndolo. Su leve cojera no hacía más que acentuar el balanceo de sus caderas, que siempre hacía que se le secara la boca.

Suspirando con resignación, se puso de lado y, cediendo a la tentación, volvió a rememorar la escena de la gota de sudor que descendía por su abdomen. Esa vez su lengua siguió a la gota cuando ésta se escurrió bajo los pantalones de Edward.

Se levantó gruñona.

Su humor no había mejorado cuando su mano dejó la cafetera y agarró el teléfono inalámbrico que estaba en la mesa del desayuno.

—Hola, soy Edward.

Bella levantó la mirada rápidamente y miró a sus padres. La única vez que se habían aventurado a preguntar por qué Edward ya no iba por allí, había atajado sus comentarios.

—Le dije que no éramos más que amigos, así que lo más probable es que se haya buscado un chica.

En ese momento no quería que Reneé y Charly se dieran cuenta de que era Edward el que llamaba, así que se limitó a decir «hola».

—Ya está terminada.

— ¿Terminada?

—La casa.

— ¡Ah! Enhorabuena.

—Gracias. ¿Vas a venir a verla?

Sus padres la miraban con curiosidad. Reneé le preguntó quién era moviendo sólo los labios, sin articular ningún sonido, y ella fingió no entender.

—No sé si podré —replicó.

—Dijiste que vendrías —le recordó él.

—Ya lo sé, pero he estado tremendamente ocupada.

—Antes de ponerla a la venta, me gustaría que me dieras algunos consejos sobre cómo decorarla.

—No sé si puedo, no soy decoradora.

—Pero eres mujer, ¿no?

Sí, era mujer. Si no lo fuera, el corazón no estaría dando brincos contra la caja torácica, como si quisiera salírsele del pecho. Si no lo fuera, las rodillas no le flaquearían y las palmas de las manos no le sudarían, y no estaría pensando en la boca de Edward.

—No tengo ni idea de cómo decorar una casa como ésa.

Vio que los ojos de su madre miraban a su padre y que éste alzaba las cejas.

— ¿Vendrás a verla de todos modos?

— ¿Cuándo?

—Esta tarde.

—Este sábado me toca trabajar en la floristería —Rose y ella se alternaban para abrir los sábados.

—Después del trabajo. Pasaré a buscarte a la hora de cerrar.

Bella retorció el cable del teléfono mientras se preguntaba si debía usar a Aarón como excusa. Pero entonces Edward le diría que lo llevara a él también. Y sus padres estaban pendientes de cada una de sus palabras, así que no podía inventar algo sobre ellos para no acudir.

¿Y qué importaba lo endeble que pareciera la excusa? Le había dicho claramente a Edward que no quería volver a verlo. Y él había tenido el valor de llamarla y pedirle que fuera.

Pero ¿no sería descortés rehusar esta invitación en concreto? Había visto la casa cuando todavía estaba en obras. Estaba claro que, para Edward, era importante que todo saliera bien. Esa casa podría hacer despegar su carrera. Tal vez quería conocer su parecer sobre la decoración del espacio, eso era todo. Necesitaba un interlocutor, alguien en cuyo gusto pudiera confiar.

—De acuerdo. Nos veremos a las seis.

—Estupendo.

Estuvo ocupada todo el día en la tienda, pero las horas parecían interminables. Y tenía hambre. ¿O eran nervios lo que notaba en la boca del estómago, nervios ante la perspectiva de volver a verlo?, ¿o era expectación? No quería averiguarlo.

A las seis en punto entró Edward. Estaba fantástico, con pantalones y camisa de sport. Olía como si acabara de salir de la ducha y de afeitarse. Tenía el pelo todavía mojado. Se le rizaba a la altura de las orejas y le caía sobre el parche. Estaba tan atractivo que quitaba el aliento.

— ¿Queda alguna flor?

Bella se rió, aliviada al ver que se mostraba simpático y bromista. Eso aligeraba las cosas.

—Unas pocas.

— ¿Estás lista?

—Voy a buscar el bolso y a apagar las luces.

Volvió en seguida. Él la acompañó hasta la puerta y esperó a que echara el cierre. La ayudó a subir al coche, la mano siempre debajo de su codo, pero de un modo impersonal. Tanto mejor.

Mientras dejaban atrás las calles de la ciudad charlaban animada y superficialmente. Avanzaron luego por la carretera hacía la parcela arbolada donde estaba la casa. Él le preguntó por sus padres y ella le dijo que estaban bien. Le preguntó por Aarón y lo puso al día de las últimas travesuras de éste. No hicieron mención de la discusión que habían tenido un mes atrás.

— ¡Cielo santo! —exclamó ella cuando la casa apareció ante su vista—. No puedo creerlo.

Edward estacionó el coche en la rampa del garaje, bordeada de jardineras.

— ¿Te gusta?

— ¿Cómo no me va a gustar? —sin esperar a que ella ayudara a bajar, abrió la puerta del coche y salió, sin dejar de mirar la casa con admiración—. No me dijiste que ibas a poner vidrieras en las ventanas que están a los lados de la puerta de entrada.

—No me lo preguntaste —replicó él en tono burlón—. Vamos dentro.

Era como entrar en las páginas de una revista de arquitectura. El estilo era informal; en el diseño del edificio habían primado la comodidad y la funcionalidad, pero sin escatimar detalles. Las habitaciones eran espaciosas, pero resultaban acogedoras.

Bella dejó escapar una exclamación de júbilo cuando entró en la cocina y vio lo bien que había quedado su idea de convertir el rincón del desayuno en mirador.

—Y mira, un hervidor de agua incorporado en el fregadero —le mostró Edward con orgullo—. Y el frigorífico y el congelador, encastrados en la pared.

—Es perfecto, perfecto —dijo Bella sonriendo.

— ¿De verdad te gusta?

—Es maravilloso.

—Ven fuera. Quiero enseñarte el jardín de atrás.

El suelo de madera rojiza se extendía varios metros más allá de la casa hasta el césped, que ya estaba plantado. Alrededor de los árboles había azaleas cuidadosamente podadas. También había flores cultivadas en jardineras situadas estratégicamente sobre el suelo de madera. Un arroyo burbujeaba entre la vegetación, el riachuelo resplandecía como una cinta plateada y se escabullía entre los árboles frondosos.

—No puedo creerlo, Edward —dijo ella con admiración—. Has hecho maravillas. Es precioso. Lo que has hecho hasta ahora es perfecto, no te costará nada vender esta casa.

Él le tomó las dos manos y la hizo volverse y mirarlo. Bella se sorprendió. Hasta ese momento apenas la había tocado. Se había mostrado ocurrente y simpático mientras le enseñaba las habitaciones con el mismo entusiasmo que un niño de diez años muestra su bicicleta nueva. Ahora la miraba con tanta intensidad que su corazón empezó a latir a toda velocidad.

—Te he dejado tranquila, como me pediste.

—Es lo mejor.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Te he dejado tranquila, pero eso no significa que me guste ni que haya dejado de pensar en ti.

Bella tragó saliva.

—Al contrario —prosiguió él—, pienso en ti...

—Edward, por favor, no quiero discutir.

—Ni yo pretendo tal cosa.

—Entonces no sigas.

—Déjame terminar —cuando vio que ella estaba dispuesta a permitírselo, continuó—: Sabes lo que siento por ti.

—Tú dijiste... dijiste...

—Que te quiero. Y lo digo en serio, Bella.

—Por favor, no me presiones. No puedo.

— ¿Qué es lo que no puedes?

—Salir con un hombre.

—Ya lo sé. Por eso quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo.

* * *

Que les pareció? Bueno las dejo con la intriga hasta mañana, Bella aceptara o no?

Besos para todas las que siguen la historia.

INDI


	8. Chapter 8

ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACION DEL LIBRO DE SANDRA BROWN " UNICO DESTINO"

LOS PERSONAJES ´PERTENECEN A S. MEYER

* * *

Capítulo Ocho

— ¿Puedo sentarme, por favor?

Los labios Edward se curvaron en una sonrisa.

— ¿Tanto te ha impresionado?

La llevó hasta un balancín de estilo antiguo, parecido al que había en el porche de los Swan. Estaba sujeto a los tablones de madera del suelo.

Bella estaba demasiado perpleja con su proposición como para hacer comentario alguno sobre el balancín. Tenía debilidad por los balancines. En cualquier otro momento, habría hecho algún comentario. En ese momento, apenas podía mover los labios.

Edward se sentó a su lado, pero sin tocarla. Durante unos minutos, el único ruido era el suave quejido de la cadena del balancín. Los grillos cantaban en sus escondites. Las palabras y las frases se agolpaban en la mente de Bella, llegaban como luciérnagas pero parpadeaban y se desvanecían antes de que pudiera articularlas.

—No sé qué decir.

—Di que sí.

Ella lo miró. Estaba atardeciendo.

—Edward, ¿por qué piensas que puedo querer casarme contigo?, ¿o casarme en general?

—No es que crea tal cosa. Me has dejado claro varias veces que no estás buscando marido.

—Entonces ¿por qué me pides que nos casemos?

—Porque te quiero y quiero convertirme en tu marido. Quiero vivir contigo y con Aarón, ser su padre.

— ¡Pero eso es una locura!

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque sabes que yo no te quiero.

Él se quedó con la mirada fija en sus propias manos. Las giró y las estudió como si estuviera viéndolas por vez primera.

—Sí, lo sé —admitió—. Sigues enamorada de Jacob.

Ella estuvo tentada de tocarlo y tímidamente le puso una mano encima de la rodilla.

— ¿Tienes la esperanza de que cambie y de que con el tiempo me enamore de ti?

— ¿Crees que es posible?

Ella retiró la mano.

—Nunca querré a nadie como quería a Jacob.

—Yo te quiero a pesar de todo.

— ¿Cómo es posible que quieras malgastar de ese modo tu vida? ¿Por qué quieres casarte con una mujer que sabes que no te ama y nunca te amará?

—Deja que yo me preocupe de los porqués. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—Eres un hombre muy atractivo, Edward.

Él esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—Gracias.

Ella se exasperó.

—A lo que me refiero es a que dentro de seis meses, o la semana que viene, o mañana, a lo mejor conoces a otra mujer, una que se enamore de ti.

—No me interesa.

—Pues debería interesarte.

—Mira —dijo él pacientemente—, aunque esa supuesta mujer apareciera y me diera un pellizco en el trasero, no me inmutaría. Ya he conocido a una y quiero casarme con ella.

—Pero si casi no me conoces...

_Te conozco tan bien como es posible conocer a otra persona. Sé que te gustan los balancines en el porche, los tragaluces en el techo y las casas rodeadas de árboles. Sé que cuando estabas en el instituto saliste con un chico llamado David Taylor que te partió el corazón. Debajo del brazo derecho tienes unas pecas que dices que son de nacimiento. Y dices que tienes el pecho demasiado pequeño, que te da un poco de vergüenza. Pero a mí me parece que es precioso y estoy deseando volver a verlo, a tocarlo con las yemas de los dedos y la lengua._

Edward se aclaró la garganta y se revolvió incómodo en el balancín. Ese fragmento de la última carta que Jacob no había llegado a enviar a Bella había acudido de pronto a su memoria.

—No creía en los flechazos hasta que te vi ese día en el centro comercial. Me pareciste muy guapa, pero había algo más. Me gustó la manera como hablabas a Aarón y como le tendías los brazos —sonrió de lado—. Si no se le hubiera ocurrido meterse en la fuente, me hubiera inventado un modo de conocerte —se acercó a ella—. Cásate conmigo, Bella. Viviremos en esta casa.

— ¡En esta casa! —exclamó ella—. ¿Has terminado la casa con la intención de que vivamos juntos aquí?

Contento de haber conseguido sorprenderla, Edward preguntó:

— ¿Por qué crees que he prestado tanta atención a los detalles?

Tras ellos, más allá de los ventanales que daban al porche trasero, Bella vio las habitaciones ordenadas. No podían ser más de su gusto, como si ella misma las hubiera concebido.

—Tenemos un gusto increíblemente parecido. Es una casa preciosa, Edward, pero ésa no es una razón para casarse.

—Todavía no es más que una casa, pero quiero que sea un hogar. Un hogar para nosotros. Para Aarón, para ti y para mí.

La idea surgió de pronto en la mente de Bella. Edward quería una esposa y un niño. Ahora bien, ¿por qué un hombre con el encanto y el físico de Edward, un hombre que podía darse el lujo de elegir a cualquier mujer, quería casarse con una viuda con un hijo? A menos que no pudiera tenerlos de otro modo.

¡Claro! Las discapacidades de Edward no estaban a la vista. Quizá lo que más lo atraía de ella era que no podía ni quería corresponderle. Quizá lo que deseaba era una esposa sin exigencias físicas. Quizá para poder formar su propia familia, no tuviera más remedio que casarse con una mujer que ya tuviera un hijo. En cierto modo, tal vez sólo se tratara de un matrimonio de conveniencia.

—Edward —empezó a decir. Vaciló—. Cuando tuviste el accidente...

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Tú...?

—Yo ¿qué?

—Lo que quiero decir es... ¿Eres...?

—Si soy ¿qué?

Ella respiró hondo.

— ¿Puedes, digamos, estar con una mujer? —tenía un nudo en la garganta. Hizo acopio de valor y levantó los ojos hacia él.

—Tú me has besado, ¿no? —preguntó él con voz profunda.

—Sí.

—Te he abrazado.

—Sí.

—Te he estrechado contra mí.

—Sí.

Ella apartó la mirada y, como no decía nada, él insistió.

—Bueno, ¿y...?

Ella bajó la vista.

—Pensaba que a lo mejor querías casarte con una viuda con niño porque tal vez después del accidente no podías... —cada palabra que salía de su boca reverberaba en su cuerpo y seguía vibrando, como la cuerda de una guitarra después de que los dedos se hubieran retirado.

—Para que después no haya malentendidos, te digo desde ahora que este matrimonio implicaría lo que implica toda relación sentimental. Quiero ser tu marido en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Te quiero en mi cama, Bella. Quiero hacer el amor contigo. A menudo. ¿Entiendes?

Ella asintió con la cabeza como si estuviera hipnotizada. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo la mano de Edward había llegado hasta su nuca, pero ambos se dieron cuenta a la vez. Estaban sentados muy tiesos. Él la miraba fijamente con su ojo verde y su cara se acercó a la de bella. Ésta cerró los ojos en el instante en el que notó el roce de sus labios.

Qué desperdicio, pensó Bella mientras él enredaba los dedos en su pelo. Qué vergüenza que desperdiciara un beso como ése con una mujer que ni podía ni quería amarlo. Qué lamentable que unos labios tan ferozmente posesivos y, al mismo tiempo, dulcemente persuasivos, tanto como para que ella separara los suyos como si lo estuviera deseando, no estuvieran besando a una mujer que lo correspondiera con la misma pasión.

Ella llevó las manos hasta sus hombros con el fin de que el balancín dejara de moverse y su universo no se tambaleara.

Con el brazo que tenía libre, Edward le rodeó la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Un gemido grave y muy masculino surgió de su garganta cuando su lengua penetró entre los labios de Bella y saboreó la boca de ésta

Ella tenía dificultades para contener sus propios gemidos. Los movimientos de la lengua sedosa de Edward le hacían pensar en lo lamentable que era que ese beso no fuera disfrutado por una mujer que pudiera apreciarlo.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que ella daba señales de estar apreciándolo vivamente. Su espalda curvada presionaba sus senos contra el pecho de Edward. Sus manos se aferraban a la tela de la camisa de éste con desesperación. Su lengua respondía a los embates de la de él.

Se apartó de golpe y notó que le faltaba el aliento. Se puso de pie rápidamente, preguntándose si las rodillas la sujetarían. Temblaban.

—Tengo que irme.

A Edward también le faltaba el aliento, a juzgar por el sonido áspero que salía de su garganta.

—De acuerdo —dijo él sin discutir. Le costó ponerse de pie. Una mirada rápida y furtiva a su regazo hizo que Bella se riera de sus especulaciones de hacía apenas unos momentos.

Casi corriendo, recorrió la casa en sentido inverso y se detuvo a esperarlo en la puerta principal. Agradecida, se hundió en el asiento delantero del coche cuando él le abrió la puerta, pues estaba segura de que las piernas podían fallarle en cualquier momento.

Edward no intentó charlar y ella se sintió aliviada. Quizá el calor del verano lo hubiera trastornado y fuera la causa de su proposición. Tal vez sólo estuviera bromeando. Quizá ya estuviera lamentando haberle pedido que se casara con él.

Pero se dio cuenta de que no era así cuando él apagó el motor del coche delante de la casa de sus padres y se giró hacia ella con el brazo apoyado en el respaldo.

—Bella —dijo en un tono ardiente que no se prestaba a interpretaciones.

A ella la impresionó notar el sabor de Edward cuando se humedeció los labios.

—No merece la pena que volvamos a hablar del tema. No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Bella —esperó hasta que ella volvió la cabeza y lo miró—. Hablo en serio. ¿Crees que te habría besado así si no hablara en serio?

—No lo sé —dijo ella, desesperada.

Él se rió, le pareció divertido.

—He besado a muchas mujeres, pero nunca le he pedido a nadie que se case conmigo. Te aseguro que es verdad —le tomó una mano, se la llevó a los labios y le besó la palma—. Sé que esto te ha pillado por sorpresa, no espero que me respondas esta noche, pero prométeme que lo pensarás. Piensa lo que podría representar para Aarón y para ti que nos casáramos. Y para tus padres. Consúltalo con la almohada.

Edward Cullen jugaba sucio, pensó Bella enfadada mientras revisaba por enésima vez el reloj digital que reposaba en la mesilla. Había visto pasar, una tras otra, las horas de esa noche interminable, y ella era la única responsable de su insomnio.

Por alguna razón, su cuerpo se negaba a relajarse. Estaba agitada, sus sentidos respondían al más mínimo estímulo. ¿Alguna vez sus piernas había sentido el roce de las sábanas de ese modo? Si así era, ¿por qué entonces se frotaban contra ellas como si fuera una satisfacción nueva? ¿Y por qué ese viejo camisón de algodón le irritaba los senos? ¿Por qué esa noche sus pezones eran sensibles a cada roce de la tela?, ¿por qué necesitaban alivio? Y ¿por qué cada vez que pensaba en aliviarlos se imaginaba los labios de Edward besándolos?

Se juró repetidamente que esas manifestaciones de su cuerpo no tenían nada que ver con el beso. ¿Iría a venirle la regla? Ésa podía ser la causa de la tensión que notaba en la zona genital. ¿Sería una intoxicación, y por eso la piel le ardía y ansiaba caricias?

—No estoy excitada.

Su cuerpo le decía otra cosa.

Maldito fuera Edward por usar esas armas. Sabía bien qué tecla había que tocar. Sutilmente le había sugerido que no casarse con él sería egoísta por su parte.

Muy bien, haría de abogado del diablo.

Sería «bueno» para sus padres. Se sentirían libres de hacer sus propios planes al saber que Edward cuidaba de Aarón y de ella.

Y sería bueno para Aarón, Todo niño necesitaba un padre. Charly Swan había ocupado ese lugar en la vida de su hijo hasta el momento, pero ¿hasta cuándo podría acompañarlo? ¿Tendría la salud y la energía suficientes para jugar con él al fútbol o al baloncesto dentro de unos años, para ir a pescar con él y acampar al aire libre, y para realizar tantos y tantos esfuerzos físicos como un hombre hacía con un hijo?

¡Pero Aarón tenía un padre!, se reprochó Bella. Jacob Black era su padre. Había prometido mantener vivo el recuerdo de Jacob y estaba decidida a cumplir su promesa. Haría falta algo más que las maneras suaves de Edward y su labia para que lo olvidara.

Además, una mujer no debía casarse por el bien de los que la rodeaban, por muy atractivo que fuera el hombre en cuestión. Edward Cullen era atractivo y sería un buen marido. Era consciente de sus progresos en la comunidad. Los periódicos hablaban de él con frecuencia. Obviamente era un hombre íntegro, honrado en los negocios y respetado por sus ideas innovadoras en lo que se refería al desarrollo comercial. Físicamente...

No, sería mejor no pensar en sus atributos físicos. La idea poco inspirada de que el accidente hubiera supuesto su mutilación genital había quedado refutada en apenas unos momentos.

No, había que dejar de lado la atracción física. Cuando pensaba en eso, su entendimiento se nublaba y mediatizaba su juicio. El único modo de afrontar el problema era desde un punto de vista pragmático.

A eso fue a lo que se dedicó hasta que amaneció, cuando tomó finalmente una decisión. Encontraría una casa para Aarón y para ella. Se mudaría y sus padres serían libres de vender y seguir adelante con sus planes.

No haría falta casarse con Edward. Económicamente era independiente. Cuando Aarón fuera creciendo se aseguraría de que se relacionara con otros niños de su edad y los padres de éstos. No necesitaba un hombre en su vida.

Sin embargo, suponía que debía darle las gracias a Edward por su proposición y por empujarla a tomar decisiones que había ido posponiendo desde la muerte de Jake. Cuanto antes se lo dijera, mejor.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras sus padres se arreglaban para ir a la iglesia, hizo una llamada de teléfono. Él respondió al primer timbre.

—Hola, Edward. Espero no haberte despertado...

—Difícil.

—He tomado una decisión. Yo...

—En seguida estaré ahí.

Colgó antes de que ella pudiera decir una palabra. Contrariada, puso el auricular en la base del teléfono. Habría sido más fácil decirle que no por teléfono y ahorrarle la embarazosa situación de un encuentro cara a cara.

En cuanto Aarón y ella estuvieron vestidos, sacó al niño fuera con un gran balón de playa. Sería mejor encontrarse con Edward en el jardín delantero, así el asunto quedaría liquidado sin necesidad de que sus padres se enteraran.

Cuando había hablado con ella por teléfono, Edward debía de estar con las llaves del coche en la otra mano, porque llegó al cabo de unos segundos. A Bella le sorprendió verlo llegar con el traje oscuro. El sol arrancaba reflejos a su pelo. Dio una patada a la pelota de plástico y Aarón se lanzó en pos de ella.

—Buenos días —dijo.

—Buenos días.

Bella estaba nerviosa. Iba a ser más difícil de lo que había imaginado. En vez de concentrarse en lo ridícula que era la idea de casarse con él, su mente no hacía más que regodearse en lo guapo que estaba. Recordaba el roce de sus labios en la palma de la mano, el modo en que él le había besado y acariciado el cuello.

—Edward —empezó a decir. Se humedeció los labios rápidamente y entrelazó las manos húmedas de sudor—, yo...

De pronto apareció un perro, como caído del cielo, que empezó a dar saltos alrededor de Aarón, ladrando. Los saltos del esponjoso caniche blanco eran frenéticos y rápidos, y al niño debían de resultarle aterradores. Lo que para el caniche era un juego al niño le parecían ataques violentos.

Aarón empezó a gritar, pero sus gritos excitaban más al animal, el cual continuaba dando vueltas en torno a él. El niño avanzó varios pasos, sin mucha estabilidad, tratando de escapar, pero el perro cortó su avance. Se alzó sobre las patas traseras y puso las delanteras sobre los hombros de Aarón, el cual se cayó hacia atrás. Con tanta agilidad como pudo, se puso de nuevo en pie y corrió a ciegas buscando la salvación.

O no tan a ciegas. Sabía muy bien a quién elegir, y no fue hacia su madre. Corrió en dirección al hombre fuerte y alto, el cual se inclinó para alzarlo en brazos en cuanto el niño se refugió en sus espinillas.

Los bracitos gordinflones rodearon el cuello de Edward. Aarón enterró la cara llena de lágrimas en su hombro. Edward inclinó la cabeza hacia el niño y le acarició la espalda con suavidad.

—Está bien, scout. No pasa nada. Estás bien y no voy a dejar que te haga daño. El perrito sólo quería jugar contigo. Vamos, vamos, ya estás a salvo.

La dueña del perro, una mujer corpulenta de mediana edad, venía resoplando por la acera. Sujetó al caniche y le pegó en los cuartos traseros.

—Eres un desobediente. ¿Por qué has asustado así al niño? —alzó al caniche, se lo puso debajo del brazo y se acercó a ellos—. ¿Está bien su hijo? —preguntó a Edward.

—Está bien. Sólo un poco asustado —Edward seguía frotándole la espalda a Aarón. El niño no se movía. Seguía con la cara escondida en el hombro de Edward pero ya no lloraba.

—Lo siento. Le quité la correa y salió disparado como una bala. No muerde, es que le encanta jugar.

—Aarón se ha agobiado —la mano enorme de Edward cubría la cabeza del niño y la sujetaba con pulso seguro contra su cuello.

—Lo siento —repitió la mujer y siguió andando sin dejar de regañar al perro.

Edward le dio a Aarón una palmadita en la espalda. Le frotó la mejilla con su nariz y le dio un beso en la sien.

—No pasa nada. Sólo...

Se interrumpió al ver la cara de Bella. Estaba junto a él y lo estaba mirando de un modo que le llamó la atención y lo dejó sin palabras. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Los labios le temblaban y estaban ligeramente separados. Lo miraba como si lo viera por vez primera.

Por unos instantes, se quedaron con la mirada clavada el uno en el otro. Ni siquiera eran conscientes de que los Swan habían salido al porche para ver a qué se debía tanto alboroto. Reneé empezó a bajar los escalones, pero Charly la agarró del brazo para detenerla.

Edward, con Aarón todavía en brazos, alargó la mano izquierda y la puso bajo la barbilla de Bella. Le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar.

—Te hemos interrumpido. ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decirme?

En ese instante, ella sabía cuál iba a ser su respuesta. Aarón necesitaba un padre. Un padre vivo. Siempre recordarían a Jake, pero éste ya no estaba allí para protegerlo de los peligros cotidianos de este mundo, como los perros juguetones.

Estaba claro que Edward quería mucho al niño. Aarón se había refugiado instintivamente en él. Era tierno, cariñoso, amable y generoso. ¿Dónde iba a encontrar ella a un hombre que estuviera deseando responsabilizarse de criar al hijo de otro, uno que estuviera deseando casarse con ella a pesar de saber que no lo amaba?

—Estaba a punto de decirte que me encantaría casarme contigo... si es que tú todavía quieres.

— ¿Si yo todavía quiero? —Repitió con voz ronca—. Dios mío, sí, todavía quiero.

Se acercó más a ella y con el brazo libre la estrechó contra sí. Bella no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar él. ¿Un apretón de manos para cerrar el trato?, ¿sacaría del bolsillo un preacuerdo matrimonial para que lo firmara? Lo que no se esperaba era aquel beso. Era domingo por la mañana. Estaban al aire libre, expuestos a las miradas de cualquier vecino que se aventurara a salir y de los motoristas que pasaban por allí.

Pero Edward no la besó con decoro. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado, puso la boca sobre la de ella y la besó con fogosidad, de un modo muy masculino.

Bella sintió un impacto en el abdomen, como si un puño la hubiera golpeado y enviara ondas de placer por todo su cuerpo. Vagamente, en algún lugar de su mente, la molestaba que Edward siguiera sujetando a Aarón, pues eso impedía que la estrechara completamente entre sus brazos y, de ese modo, las sensaciones que la recorrían se completaran. Su feminidad entera ansiaba pleno contacto con aquel cuerpo robusto y viril. Quería que la llenara plenamente.

Cuando por fin él retiró la boca, ella se tambaleó ligeramente. Un brazo fuerte la sujetó. La hizo darse la vuelta y la guió hacia la casa. Vio a sus padres en el porche. Aarón estaba feliz; en el puño, bien apretado, guardaba un mechón de pelo de Edward. Este sonreía de lado a lado y, cada pocos pasos, se reía.

—Señor Swan, señora Swan, Bella ha accedido a casarse conmigo.

Reneé se echó a llorar de alegría. Charly se apresuró a bajar los escalones y estrechó la mano de Edward.

—Es maravilloso. Nos alegramos mucho. Nos..., en fin, nos alegra mucho. ¿Cuándo? —preguntó a su hija.

— ¿Cuándo? —repitió Edward.

—Pues... no sé —una vez tomada la decisión, Bella se sentía como si una ola enorme la arrastrara—. No me ha dado tiempo a pensarlo.

— ¿Qué te parece el domingo que viene? —sugirió Edward—. Vengo vestido para ir contigo a la iglesia. Podemos hablar con el pastor después de misa.

—Es una idea estupenda —señaló Reneé con entusiasmo—. Será aquí en casa, claro.

—Sí, ¿por qué esperar? —añadió Charly.

Sí, se dijo a sí misma Bella, ¿por qué esperar? ¿Por qué había sentido el impulso de echar el freno? Hacía un rato, le parecía que casarse con Edward era lo más adecuado, pero ahora se estaba dando cuenta de la dimensión de esa decisión. Aquello iba en serio. Pronto se convertiría en la señora Cullen. ¿Qué diría la gente?

Rose no dejó dudas con su reacción. Tenía la costumbre de ir a comer con ellos los domingos. Llamó y Edward fue a abrirle la puerta. Charly estaba dando vueltas a la manivela de la heladera casera, pues Reneé había insistido en preparar helado de postre para celebrar la noticia. Bella estaba dando de comer a Aarón para acostarlo después a dormir la siesta. Reneé estaba cortando judías verdes. Edward era el único que estaba disponible.

Rose se quedó mirándolo fijamente sin saber qué decir. Él empujó la puerta mosquitera y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

—Adelante. Están todos en la cocina.

Bella no había contado a Rose su visita a la casa de Edward. La última vez que éste y Rose se habían visto había sido hacía más o menos una semana, en el centro, cuando Bella se había portado como una tonta. De donde antes colgaba el cinturón de carpintero pendía ahora un trapo de cocina azul y blanco, con el pico sujeto por dentro de la cintura del pantalón. Edward había insistido en ayudar a Reneé en la cocina.

Rose lo siguió sin decir nada.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó a Bella apenas hubo traspasado el umbral.

Los ojos de ésta pasaron de una cara a otra, pero como nadie parecía dispuesto a responder a Rose, le tocó hablar a ella.

—Edward y yo vamos a casarnos.

Los ojos azules de Rose, muy abiertos, se posaron en Edward. Éste sonrió.

— ¡Sorpresa!

— ¡Vais a casaros! —exclamó Rose. Cuando él asintió con la cabeza, se llevó las manos a las mejillas y luego le plantó un sonoro beso en los labios—. Dado que vas a casarte con mi mejor amiga, tengo todo el derecho del mundo a hacer esto.

Edward se rió, la abrazó por la cintura y le devolvió el beso.

—Y yo también —dijo cuando la soltó.

Todos se rieron, incluido Aarón, que no entendía nada pero percibía la alegría que reinaba a su alrededor. Golpeó la bandeja de la trona con la cuchara que tenía en la mano.

El almuerzo transcurrió entre bromas y comentarios sobre el matrimonio y las bodas en general. Bella no lograba acostumbrarse a la idea de que al cabo de menos de una semana fuera a casarse, ni tampoco al modo afectuoso como la trataba Edward.

Estaba sentado a su lado y aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para tocarla. A menudo ponía el brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Las caricias brotaban espontáneamente de sus dedos, tanto como los besos de sus labios.

A Bella no la molestaban aquellas muestras de afecto. Muy al contrario, se dio cuenta de que las anhelaba. La expectación se transformó en sentimiento de culpa. En lo que a ella respectaba era un matrimonio de conveniencia, ¿o no?

Edward se quedó a pasar la tarde con ellos. Los puso al corriente de su pasado.

—Soy de Filadelfia, pero estudié en Harvard.

— ¿Tu madre murió? —quiso saber Reneé.

—Sí, hace algunos años. Le diré a mi padre que nos casamos, pero no creo que pueda venir avisándolo con tan poco tiempo.

—Es abogado, ¿no? —se interesó Charly.

—Sí, y es muy bueno. Fue una decepción para él que yo no quisiera seguir sus pasos, estudiar Derecho y hacerme socio en su bufete.

—Pero seguro que se alegrará de que te vaya tan bien en tu profesión —dijo Charly.

Edward se quedó pensativo.

—Eso espero.

Por la tarde, toda la ciudad se había enterado de la noticia de su próxima boda.

—La señora Baker se ha ofrecido a hacer una fiesta para que todo el mundo te lleve su regalo.

Horrorizada, Bella se apartó de la encimera de la cocina, donde estaba preparando unos sándwiches para sacar al porche.

—Ay, no, mamá. No quiero trastos. Por favor, da las gracias a todos los que llamen pero diles que no queremos regalos.

—Pero Bella, todos se alegran mucho por ti.

Ella, inflexible, negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero fiestas. Nada. Por favor, ya he vivido todo eso una vez y es muy bonito, pero esta boda no es igual.

Reneé la miró sin disimular su decepción.

—Muy bien, cariño, como tú quieras.

Sus padres, envueltos en una ola de romanticismo, nunca entenderían sus razones para casarse con Edward. Tampoco estaba segura de que su futuro marido las comprendiera.

Después de que él se despidiera de sus padres, lo acompañó al porche. En cuanto traspasaron la puerta mosquitera y los envolvieron las sombras, Edward la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó.

Fue un beso íntimo y evocador, sus bocas se acoplaron. La lengua de Edward empujaba la suya, las manos se deslizaron por su espalda hasta su cintura, treparon por las costillas y se cerraron sobre sus senos. Él gimió.

—Dios mío, no sé cómo voy a aguantar hasta el sábado por la noche —retiró las manos—. ¿Sabes cuánto deseo tocarte? Pero ahora no puedo; si empiezo, no podré parar hasta que los dos estemos desnudos y esté abrazándote, besándote la boca, el pecho..., todo el cuerpo.

Le susurró las últimas palabras al oído. Luego, la boca se deslizó por su cuello hasta la base de la mandíbula. El roce le resultaba muy placentero, era como si borrara todos los recuerdos y la dejara temblando, caliente y mojada. Si él hubiera querido estrecharla con más fuerza, ella habría consentido. Pero no lo hizo.

—Buenas noches, cariño.

Desapareció en la oscuridad. Mucho rato después de que las luces de su coche se hubieran desvanecido, Bella seguía en el porche, temblando con la idea de la noche de bodas. Trataba de convencerse de que esos estremecimientos eran fruto de la aprensión.

Pero ni ella misma lo creía.

La semana siguiente todos estaban de un humor festivo. Desde la muerte de Jake, no había visto a sus padres tan animados. Era evidente que adoraban a Edward y confiaban en que haría felices a su hija y su nieto. El entusiasmo de Rose era incontenible y, hacia mediados de semana, se había desbordado.

—Pero no necesito nada de esto —dijo Bella al ver el salto de cama tan sexy que le mostraba Rose.

—Toda novia necesita este tipo de prendas. Aunque no duran mucho —dijo con una mueca. La insinuación hizo que Bella sintiera nervios en el estómago.

—Tengo muchos camisones —objetó con voz apagada.

—Los conozco. No sirven para una luna de miel.

—No vamos a ir de luna de miel. No inmediatamente. Vamos a mudarnos a la casa de Edward.

—Querrás decir a «vuestra» casa. Y sabes a qué me refiero cuando hablo de luna de miel. No hay que salir de Chandler para tenerla. Ni siquiera tienes que salir del dormitorio —se rió alegremente—. Yo misma he tenido varias. Así que cuál va a ser ¿el azul o el de color melocotón?

—Me da igual —respondió Bella petulantemente, y los arrojó sobre la silla del probador—. Tú eras la que insistía en que necesitaba un camisón, elígelo tú.

— ¡Dios! —exclamó Rose, exasperada—. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

Su amiga no la creería si se lo contara, se dijo Bella, y no iba a hacerlo. Cuando uno estaba loco de atar, raramente iba anunciándoselo a sus amigos.

—Nada.

—Estás hecha una cascarrabias. Espero que después de pasar unos días en la cama con Edward Cullen mejore tu humor.

Se dio la vuelta para llamar al dependiente y no vio la expresión tensa de Bella. A ésta le habría gustado dejarse llevar por el ánimo festivo de la ocasión, pero entusiasmarse con la boda sería una deslealtad hacia Jacob. Nadie mencionaba su nombre esos días. Parecía que todos excepto ella lo hubieran borrado de su memoria.

Se aferraba a su recuerdo con más empeño que nunca, pero, inevitablemente, parecía que se le escapara. Notaba esos lapsos sobre todo cuando estaba con Edward, que desempeñaba a la perfección su papel de novio.

Todas las tardes iban a comprar cosas para la casa. Edward quería que le diera su opinión sobre cada detalle, desde batidoras hasta cojines. Era como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento, elegía siempre los muebles que a ella le gustaban más. Sus gustos coincidían plenamente. A menudo se sentía como Cenicienta, como si todos sus deseos le fueran concedidos. Él no reparaba en gastos. Cuando el interior de la casa empezó a tomar forma, estuvo tentada de pellizcarse para estar segura de que no se trataba de un sueño.

Así se sentía esa tarde cuando la llevó al dormitorio para que viera el resultado de sus esfuerzos.

—Las sillas y la cama las han traído hoy —dijo mientras encendía la lámpara, cuya pantalla era de seda, con forma de loto—. Todos los muebles combinan muy bien unos con otros, ¿no crees?

La habitación era preciosa, parecía sacada de sus fantasías, se dijo ella. Sus ojos la recorrieron lentamente, y cuando se posaron de nuevo en Edward, éste la estaba contemplando con intensidad. La luz de la lámpara hacía brillar el pelo de Bella y la silueta de su cuerpo se recortaba a contraluz bajo el vestido de gasa.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella con voz tranquila.

—Vamos a probar la cama.

Ella parpadeó y tomó aire. El corazón le brincaba dentro del pecho. Él se acercó a ella y, sin que tuviera tiempo de darse cuenta, Bella se encontró tumbada en la cama con Edward inclinado encima de ella. Sin dejar de mirarla, la mano de él se deslizó por su cuello hacia abajo, descansó un instante sobre su pecho y, a continuación, fue hasta el primer botón del vestido. Lo desabrochó. El segundo. El tercero.

Ella seguía sin poder moverse. Ni siquiera cuando Edward deslizó la mano bajo el vestido. La respiración de Bella se aceleró. Cerró involuntariamente los ojos.

Él metió los dedos bajo el tirante del sujetador y se lo bajó. Más, más, más, hasta que la curva superior del pecho surgió bajo la copa de encaje.

—Dios santo, eres preciosa —puso una mano en su pecho y acarició la curva que éste dibujaba. Luego la llevó más abajo y le rozó el pezón.

Suspiró su nombre justo antes de reclamar su boca. Ese beso no fue tan tempestuoso como ella habría esperado, sino infinitamente dulce, tierno y amoroso. Tan amoroso como la mano que seguía acariciándole el pezón.

Él llevó la boca hasta su oreja.

—Quiero estar dentro de ti, Bella. Quiero sentir cómo te dejas ir.

Ahogó su gemido con otro beso lleno de intensidad. Con las yemas de los dedos seguía acariciándole el cuerpo, que se contraía aún más en respuesta a sus últimas palabras.

—Por favor, cariño, no gimas de esa manera tan sexy —se quejó, mientras las yemas de sus dedos le acariciaban el pecho—, o no voy a ser capaz de parar. Y quiero que estemos casados la primera vez que me acueste contigo.

Ejerciendo un tremendo control, se refrenó y no siguió acariciándola. Le abrochó el vestido y tiró de ella para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Ella se dejó caer contra él con debilidad.

Sonriendo por encima de los cabellos de Bella, le puso una mano encima del corazón.

—Te haré feliz, Bella, te lo juro.

Ella enterró la cara en su cuello, no empujada por la pasión sino por la desesperación. Edward sabía cómo hacer vibrar su cuerpo, pero no podía devolverle la promesa que él acababa de hacerle. Porque eso supondría no cumplir otra que había hecho mucho antes de conocer a Edward Cullen, la que le había hecho a Jake el día que había muerto.

* * *

Gracias a todas las personas que apoyan esta historia

Indi


	9. Chapter 9

ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACION DEL LIBRO DE SANDRA BROWN " UNICO DESTINO"

LOS PERSONAJES ´PERTENECEN A S. MEYER

* * *

Capítulo Nueve

Rose llenó la habitación de flores. Reneé preparó un bufé suntuoso. El pastelero llevó una tarta de varios pisos. Lo que Bella pretendía que fuera sólo una pequeña reunión familiar con el pastor empezaba a parecerse demasiado a una boda.

Se estaba quejando de ello en su dormitorio.

—Todos están haciendo mucho ruido con esta boda —estiró los brazos hacia los botones de la espalda para abrocharse el vestido.

—Todos deberían. Es un boda, por todos los santos —Rose la obligó a girarse para abrocharle la botonadura.

—Una segunda boda.

— ¿De qué te quejas? Algunas todavía estamos esperando la primera.

Bella se quedó mirando fijamente a Rose, sorprendida.

—No sabía que hubieras pensado alguna vez en casarte.

Rose parecía apenada por haber dicho algo que le habría gustado poder retirar.

—No con cualquiera. Pero si un Jacob Black o un Edward Cullen irrumpieran de pronto en mi vida, los atraparía con el lazo y los llevaría a rastras al altar.

Sintiéndose mal por su amiga, Bella se puso la falda.

—Lo siento, Rose. Sé que he tenido mucha suerte.

—Eh, no me hagas mucho caso. No llamaría suerte a que mataran a mi marido en un atentado terrorista. Estoy celosa porque a mí no me ha querido ningún hombre estupendo y tú en cambio has tenido a dos arrodillados a tus pies.

Las descripción de Rose hizo reír a Bella.

—No creo que Edward se haya arrodillado nunca en su vida.

Rose también se rió.

—Pensándolo bien, yo tampoco —suspiró—. Por Dios, Bella, Edward es un semental. Pero un semental con buen corazón, y esas dos cosas casi nunca se dan juntas.

Bella no quería pensar en el hombre que la estaba esperando abajo. Cada vez que pensaba en Edward y la noche que los aguardaba, se ponía a temblar.

— ¿Estás segura de que este vestido es apropiado? —Preguntó para cambiar de tema—. Tengo la sensación de que debería haber elegido algo más sencillo.

—Es perfecto.

El traje de seda de dos piezas de color amarillo pálido la hacía parecer un sorbete de limón. Sólo se había puesto un par de pendientes.

— ¿No crees que deberías quitarte eso?

Bella siguió los ojos de Rose, fijos en su mano izquierda.

—Mi alianza.

Ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en ello, ese anillo había llegado a ser indisociable de su mano, tanto como sus huellas dactilares. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando pensó en quitárselo. Desde el día que Jake lo había puesto en su dedo y había prometido solemnemente amarla hasta el día de su muerte, no se lo había quitado nunca.

Lentamente, fue haciéndolo girar para hacerlo salir. Lo guardó con cuidado dentro de su joyero y cerró la tapa.

— ¿Estás lista? —preguntó Rose.

—Supongo que sí—respondió Bella, agitada. Separarse de la alianza de casada había sido una sacudida emocional tan violenta como cuando había dejado el cuerpo de Jake en su tumba. Llevaba toda la semana restando importancia a la boda, pero ya no podía seguir haciéndolo. Estaba a punto de casarse con otro. En cuestión de unos minutos, ese hombre, no Jacob, sería su marido.

— ¿Papá ya ha llevado a Aarón abajo?

— ¡Eres la novia! Deja de preocuparte por Aarón. Entre tus padres y yo podemos ocuparnos de él —Rose le pasó una gran caja cuadrada que había llevado antes al dormitorio—. Edward me ha pedido que te dé esto antes de bajar.

Era un ramo de orquídeas blancas, de campana, las que tanto le gustaban, adornadas con capullos blancos.

—Dios santo —murmuró Bella tomando el ramo de las manos de Rose—. Aquí debe haber...

—Una docena de orquídeas en total. Fue muy específico —los ojos azules de Rose centelleaban—. Te digo que ese hombre es una joya, Bella, y si echas a perder este matrimonio, yo le echaré el guante sin pedirte permiso y sin cargo de conciencia.

—Haré lo que pueda para que funcione —murmuró Bella mientras miraba hacia la puerta con aire atolondrado.

Abajo, Rose la precedió al entrar en el salón. Bella oyó que las conversaciones se apagaban. Respiró hondo. Todos la estaban mirando.

Reneé tenía un pañuelo húmedo apretado contra su mejilla, pero estaba sonriendo. Charly tragó saliva, emocionado, y el gesto hizo que en el cuello la nuez subiera y bajara. Rose sonreía con la malicia de una ninfa del bosque. Los withlock, Jasper y Alice, estaban muy solemnes, algo poco habitual en ellos.

Finalmente Bella miró a Edward. Estaba tan guapo que casi se derrite. Llevaba el mismo traje oscuro que se había puesto el día de la cena de los promotores y camisa color crema. La corbata era listada en colores negro y crema, y del bolsillo del traje asomaba un pañuelo de seda.

Fue hacia Bella, pero Aarón, que se movía como un relámpago cuando menos lo esperaba, echó a correr hacia su madre y llegó primero hasta ella. Reneé y Rose se lanzaron hacia ellos para evitar que el niño le hiciera una carrera en las medias o le arrugara la falda.

Pero Edward llegó primero y alzó a Aarón en brazos.

— ¡Qué guapa está tu madre, eh, scout! —exclamó con un murmullo ronco cuando se incorporó.

Aarón balbuceó algo que sonaba como «mamá» repetido varias veces, y luego se estiró hacia delante y plantó un beso húmedo en la mejilla de Bella. Parecía contento en brazos de Edward. Mejor, porque ella no sabía cómo habría hecho para agarrar a su hijo y el ramo de orquídeas al mismo tiempo.

—Parece que siempre te voy a estar dando gracias por las flores que me regalas.

— ¿Te gustan?

—Son preciosas. Claro, me encantan. Te has excedido un poco, ¿no?

Él sacudió la cabeza a ambos lados.

—Es el día de mi boda y tú eres la novia. Todo es poco para nosotros, cariño.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro durante unos momentos hasta que Aarón empezó a moverse, inquieto, en brazos de Edward. Éste salió del trance al que lo había inducido la aparición de Bella y la tomó del brazo. Juntos, avanzaron por el salón, donde los esperaban los demás.

—Bella, Edward, éste es un día feliz —empezó a decir el pastor.

Aunque era media tarde y el sol entraba por las ventanas, Rose se había empeñado en encender unas velas. Las llamas parpadeaban, esparcidas por los rincones de la habitación, y despedían una fragancia dulce a vainilla. A alguien se le había ocurrido poner un disco de música instrumental, melodías románticas. Rose debía de haber agotado las existencias de Traficantes de pétalos, a juzgar por la cantidad de flores que decoraban el lugar y llenaban jarrones y cestas. Las había de todos los colores del arco iris.

La ceremonia fue obligadamente informal. Mientras repetían los votos matrimoniales, Aarón estornudó sobre el hombro de Edward. Automáticamente, Bella extendió el brazo y agarró el pañuelo que le tendía su madre para limpiarle las gotas que habían caído en el traje. Edward sonrió cariñosamente. Luego el pastor continuó. Cuando pidió la alianza, Edward se cambió a Aarón de brazo y metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho. Bella se quedó con la vista clavada en la mano, en cuyo dedo anular él deslizó un anillo de brillantes.

Edward se fijó en la marca circular blanca que tenía en el dedo y, cuando cayó en la cuenta de su origen, levantó los ojos y la miró. Una expresión que ella no pudo descifrar cruzó su rostro, pero desapareció inmediatamente. Algo como una disculpa. Luego empujó la alianza de brillantes hasta arriba y le apretó con fuerza la mano. El instante quedó atrás y sólo ellos fueron conscientes de que algo había sucedido.

Al cabo de unos instantes el pastor dijo:

—Edward, puedes besar a la novia.

Se miraron el uno al otro. Los ojos de Bella estaban fijos en el nudo de su corbata, y parecía que se negaban a moverse. Por fin, subieron tímidamente hasta la barbilla; luego hasta su boca sensual; después hasta su nariz, perfecta, y finalmente hasta su ojo verde, brillante. Ella tragó saliva.

Edward inclinó la cabeza y bajó los labios hasta los de ella. Los de él se separaron, húmedos y cálidos, y la besaron con ternura no exenta de posesividad. Cuando se retiraron, sonrieron y luego se posaron en la mejilla de Aarón.

—Os quiero a los dos —susurró al oído a Bella. Ésta sintió ganas de echarse a llorar.

Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, se vio rodeada y abrazada por sus padres. Rose fue hacia Edward y aprovechó la oportunidad para volver a besarlo en la boca. Jasper y Alice se unieron al intercambio de besos.

Para tener un recuerdo de ese día, Charly sacó la máquina de fotos. Bella sonrió a la cámara, pero no pudo evitar pensar en el álbum con tapas forradas de seda que tenía arriba, en su armario, y que contenía las fotos de otra boda.

Se estaba sirviendo un plato de comida junto al bufé cuando Edward se acercó a ella.

—Si no te gusta la alianza, podemos cambiarla.

—No me lo esperaba —respondió Bella, mirándose la sortija nueva—, pero me gusta mucho.

Y era verdad. Era sencilla y elegante.

—Los brillantes son de la alianza de mi madre. Papá me la mandó hace unos días. La montura era anticuada, pensé que no te gustaría, así que pedí que montaran las piedras de nuevo.

— ¿Que has encargado esta alianza para mí con los brillantes de tu madre? —preguntó ella, pasmada.

—Antes de morir me dio su alianza para que yo se la regalara a mi esposa el día que me casara.

—Pero Edward, deberías haberla guardado para... —se interrumpió al darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir: «para una mujer que te quisiera».

— ¿Para quién? —él le puso el dorso de la mano debajo de la barbilla para obligarla a alzar la mirada y le echó la cabeza levemente hacia atrás—. Tú eres mi esposa, Bella, la única —se inclinó hacia delante y posó un beso en sus labios antes de retirar la mano.

—Yo no te he comprado alianza, lo siento —no iba a reconocer que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido. La verdad era que no se había acordado de los anillos hasta que Rose, bendita fuera, le había sugerido que se quitara el suyo unos minutos antes de la ceremonia—. No estaba segura de si querrías llevar anillo. A algunos hombres no les gusta.

—Bueno, he estado pensándolo —se metió una aceituna en la boca y la masticó exagerando el movimiento de la mandíbula, como si fuera a hacer un anuncio importante—. He pensado que me gustaría algo diferente, no lo tradicional.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Tal vez un pendiente de oro en la oreja.

Ella se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta. Entonces se dio cuenta de que le estaba tomando el pelo y se echó a reír.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —quiso saber Edward, como si su risa lo ofendiera—. ¿No crees que un pendiente de oro iría bien con el parche negro?

—Sí, sí —dijo ella con sinceridad—. Los pendientes para hombre están muy de moda, y creo que te quedaría muy bien.

—Entonces ¿por qué te ríes?

—Me estaba preguntando qué dirían los hombres que trabajan en las obras.

—Mmm, tienes razón. Tal vez debería reconsiderarlo.

Los dos se echaron a reír.

—Por algo se empieza.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Por fin he conseguido que cambies esa expresión tensa y sonrías. Incluso te has reído.

—Yo siempre me río.

—Conmigo no. Quiero verte riéndote siempre —se inclinó y añadió en un murmullo—: Excepto cuando me desnude.

La mera idea hizo que Bella dejara de reírse.

—Te prometo no reírme.

Le habría dado un beso a su padre por interrumpirlos en ese momento para tomarles otra foto. Les hicieron más fotos. Comieron, bebieron varios vasos del ponche que había preparado Reneé, dijeron adiós a los Withlock con la promesa de volver a verse pronto.

Rose se marchó, tenía un cita.

—Pobre hombre —dijo a Edward y a Bella en la puerta cuando se marchaba—, no sabe lo que le espera esta noche. Todo esto de la boda me ha puesto muy romántica —guiñó un ojo con picardía y agitó la mano en señal de despedida.

—Mamá, deja que te ayude a limpiar todo esto.

—No, no, no —dijo Reneé, empujando a Bella fuera de la cocina—. Edward y tú, marchaos.

—Pero las cosas de Aarón todavía no están preparadas. Pensé cambiarme primero y luego... —se quedó callada al darse cuenta de que los demás, sus padres y su marido, la miraban como si estuviera loca. Sólo Edward parecía divertido. Ella ya se había dado cuenta de que ese ligero movimiento boca anunciaba una sonrisa—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Bueno, tu madre y yo nos imaginábamos que, al menos esta noche, dejarías aquí a Aarón —dijo Charly, incómodo.

Bella abrió la boca para hablar y se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que decir. Volvió a cerrarla.

—Gracias a los dos —dijo Edward para llenar el incómodo silencio—. Os lo agradecemos. Si no os importa, dejaremos que duerma aquí esta noche. Mañana vendremos a buscarlo con la ranchera para llevarnos todas las cosas. A Bella todavía le quedan algunas cajas, ¿no, cariño?

—Sí —asintió ella—. Mañana terminaré de guardarlo todo y por la noche estarán las dos habitaciones despejadas.

En la semana que había mediado entre el anuncio de su compromiso y la boda, los Swan habían vendido la casa. Bella sabía que cuanto antes se llevara todas sus cosas, antes cerrarían el trato.

Sin embargo, no estaba pensando en eso cuando habló. Estaba pensando en que esa noche no podría escudarse en Aarón para mantener lejos de ella a su marido.

—Tu madre sabe cómo organizar una fiesta —dijo Edward cuando ya estaban en el coche, camino de su casa.

—Siempre ha sido muy buena anfitriona.

—Le agradezco mucho cuánto ha trabajado.

—Le encanta hacer este tipo de cosas.

—Me gusta tu vestido.

—Gracias.

— ¿Es de seda?

—Sí.

—Me gusta cómo cruje la tela cuando te mueves.

— ¿Cruje?

—Ese frufrú me invita a imaginar cómo se mueve tu cuerpo debajo.

Bella se quedó con la vista fija en el horizonte.

—No sabía que hiciera ruido.

—Claro que hace ruido. Cada vez que te mueves. Resulta tremendamente sexy... —extendió el brazo derecho hacia ella, le agarró la mano y la puso encima de su muslo, casi en su regazo—, y excitante.

A Bella, el corazón le golpeaba el pecho. Le resultaba difícil respirar. Intentó concentrarse en el tacto de la tela de los pantalones que rozaba la palma de su mano, pero su mente parecía empeñada en no apartar su atención del regazo de Edward, cuya excitación resultaba evidente. Con sólo subir un poco la mano...

Las luces iluminaron la fachada de la casa y el coche se detuvo.

— ¿Necesitas algo de lo que está en la bolsa esta noche?

—Sí. Tengo el desmaquillador y... cosas.

—Ah, ya. Cosas —la sonrisa de Edward no ayudaba ni al corazón ni a los pulmones de Bella, que parecían haber dejado de funcionar—. Y no puedes pasarte ni una noche sin las cosas, ¿no?

Una vez en el porche, dejó la bolsa en el suelo, metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta. Sin previo aviso, tomó a Bella en brazos.

—Bienvenida a casa.

La llevó dentro. En cuanto traspasaron el umbral, inclinó la cabeza y la besó. Y la besó otra vez, y otra... hasta que ya no se sabía cuándo terminaba un beso y empezaba otro.

Tenía ambas manos ocupadas. Bella podría haber apartado la cara para poner término a aquellos besos, pero no tenía fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo. Sentía un deseo irresistible de comprobar hasta dónde podía llegar la lengua de Edward. Se introducía una y otra vez en su boca con una codicia atemperada por la ternura.

Él retiró el brazo que tenía bajo sus rodillas pero la mantuvo abrazada con el otro mientras el cuerpo de Bella se deslizaba hacia el suelo. Hasta que ella estuvo de pie, pegada a él. Pero el beso no se interrumpió en ningún momento.

Con los brazos ya libres, las manos de Edward empezaron a explorar. Se deslizaron por la espalda de Bella. Ella notó la presión de las palmas en el trasero, animándola a pegarse más a él. Una vez que la hubo atraído más contra sí, le pellizcó los pezones hasta que éstos se endurecieron.

A ella le costaba respirar. Las manos de Edward se retiraron inmediatamente. La abrazó, protector, y apoyó la cabeza de Bella contra su pecho.

—Estoy a punto de dejarme llevar —murmuró en el pelo de Bella—. Hacer el amor en el vestíbulo no es lo que tenía planeado para nuestra noche de bodas —sonrió, se apartó un poco de ella y la miró a los ojos—. Al menos vamos a cerrar la puerta.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para hacerlo, Bella se alejó de él cuanto pudo, sin que pareciera que estaba huyendo.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó, esperanzada—. Te prepararé algo.

— ¿Después de la comilona que nos ha dado Reneé? —preguntó él con incredulidad—. Una alcachofa marinada más y exploto. Pero tengo una botella de champán en el frigorífico. ¿Quieres cambiarte primero?

Primero. Primero. Había pronunciado una palabra con muchas implicaciones. Bella sabía que era lo que venía tras aquellos «primeros».

—Lo del champán suena bien — ¿notaría él cómo le temblaban las comisuras de los labios cuando intentaba sonreír?

Según entraba en la cocina, Edward se quitó la chaqueta y se deshizo el nudo de la corbata. Con naturalidad, lanzó ambas encima de una de las sillas. Se desabrochó los tres primeros botones de la camisa y, después de quitarse los gemelos, se remangó hasta el codo.

Parecía sentirse muy a gusto. Bella envidiaba su naturalidad. Le habría gustado descalzarse, quitarse esos zapatos nuevos que le estaban estrangulando los dedos, pero no se sentía lo bastante cómoda.

—Ah, bien frío —dijo sacando la botella del frigorífico tamaño industrial.

Bella se fijó que estaba lleno de comida, incluidas las cosas que le gustaban a Aarón. ¿Es que a Edward no se le había olvidado nada?

— ¿Me pasas las copas, cariño? Están en ese armario —dijo señalando uno—. Puedes cambiar de sitio lo que quieras para ponerlo a tu gusto.

—Seguro que todo está fenomenal —respondió Bella inexpresivamente.

Encontró las copas de champán y le llevó dos. Cuando el corcho salió disparado, dio un brinco. Él se rió y sirvió el espumoso en las copas. Una pequeña parte se derramó y las burbujas cubrieron las manos de Bella. Ella también se rió. Las burbujas heladas fueron estallando una a una.

Dejó las copas sobre la encimera y sacudió las manos, pero Edward se las agarró y las llevó hasta su boca.

—Déjame.

Ella vio cómo su dedo desaparecía entre sus labios, pero no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que notó cómo la lengua de Trevor le lamía la yema.

Aturdida, se limitó a quedarse quieta mientras él terminaba con un dedo e introducía el siguiente en su boca. Deslizó la lengua por los dos siguientes, lamiendo los restos de champán. Su lengua recorrió también la preciosa alianza que había deslizado antes en su dedo.

A Bella la invadían sensaciones maravillosas. Las caricias de su lengua se limitaban a las yemas de los dedos, pero parecía como si estuviera acariciándole todo el cuerpo, en lugares prohibidos. Despertaban en ella respuestas que pensaba haber enterrado para siempre con el ataúd envuelto en la bandera, allá en Kansas.

Esa sensación de que su cuerpo iba a derretirse. Ese dolor en el pecho que sólo la lengua de Edward podría aliviar, lamiéndolo igual que estaba lamiendo las yemas de sus dedos. La respiración acelerada. Los latidos de su corazón.

Finalmente él besó la palma de su manó antes de soltarla. Ella sintió el impulso de esconderla debajo del brazo, como uno hacía cuando se pillaba un dedo o se pinchaba. ¿O la razón por la que quería esconder la mano era que le daban vergüenza sus respuestas eróticas?

—Aquí tienes —Edward le ofreció una copa—. Por nosotros —hicieron chocar las copas y bebieron un sorbo. Luego él bajó la cabeza y la besó dulcemente—. ¿Sabes una cosa? —dijo con los labios todavía pegados a los de ella.

— ¿Qué? — ¿qué colonia usaba?, se estaba preguntando Bella en aquel momento. La aturdía tanto como el champán.

—Que sabes mejor que el champán —la lengua de Edward exploró su labio inferior—. La verdad es que sabes mejor todo. Voy a volverme un glotón contigo, hasta saciarme, pero nunca tendré bastante. Siempre voy a querer más... y más... y más... —entre palabra y palabra, no dejaba de posar besos tiernos en sus labios. Después del último «más», dejó los labios sobre los de ella e introdujo la lengua en su boca.

Le quitó la copa de la mano. Trastabillaron y se apoyaron en la encimera sin dejar de besarse.

Lentamente, él agarró las manos de Bella y las puso sobre sus hombros. Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, ella le rodeó el cuello. Las manos de Edward la abrazaron por la cintura. El beso se hizo más profundo. Se pegaron más el uno al otro hasta que ella quedó atrapada entre el cuerpo de Edward y la encimera. Él empezó a frotar las caderas contra ella.

—Ay, Dios —suspiró Bella cuando él levantó la boca para posar en su cuello, tan vulnerable, uno de esos besos traicioneros. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, abrió los ojos y miró el techo mientras los labios de Edward tocaban su piel.

¿Por qué Dios le hacía aquello a ella? ¿Por qué le mandaba esa tentación? Casarse con él ya era una traición a Jacob. No amaba a Edward, sólo lo deseaba desde un punto de vista físico. ¡No estaba bien! ¿Cómo iba a resistir tanta provocación sexual sin sucumbir?

— ¿Quieres ir tú primero al dormitorio? No sé, tal vez prefieras estar sola antes de que yo vaya —preguntó él con voz ronca.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y él la soltó. Se dio la vuelta como una sonámbula y se dirigió hacia el otro lado de la casa, al dormitorio. Edward la siguió con la bolsa de viaje en la mano y dejó ésta al lado de la puerta.

—En seguida vengo —la puerta se cerró suavemente tras él.

Ella llevó la bolsa al baño y la abrió. Como si estuviera programada para hacer aquello, fue sacando los cosméticos y las cremas y tónicos y los fue poniendo junto al lavabo. Cuando se vio reflejada en el espejo, se quedó helada.

¡Sus ojos! ¿Qué les había pasado a sus ojos? Estaban radiantes, límpidos, resplandecientes. No brillaban de ese modo desde la noche que había descubierto que estaba enamorada de Jacob Black.

¡Enamorada! Dios, sí. Eso parecía, una mujer enamorada.

Al pensar aquello, el brillo de su mirada se extinguió inmediatamente, tan deprisa que casi se convenció de que en realidad nunca había estado allí, de que había sido un reflejo de las luces del baño, producto de su imaginación.

¿Enamorada de Edward Cullen? Imposible. Hacía muy poco tiempo que se conocían. Ella quería a Jake. Única y exclusivamente a Jake. En su corazón no había espacio para nadie más.

Incluso si aceptaba acostarse con Edward esa noche, no estaría traicionando a Edward. Después de todo, era sólo su cuerpo lo que le estaría entregando. El cuerpo no tenía nada que ver con su corazón, el corazón de Bella Black.

Bella Cullen, le recordó una vocecilla insidiosa. Bella Black, insistió ella. Se acostaría con Edward porque había hecho un trato con él e iba a cumplirlo hasta el final. Ella lo aceptaría en su cama y él, a cambio, ejercería de padre con Aarón. Tendría derecho a su cuerpo, pero nunca, nunca, a su corazón. Había entregado su corazón a Jacob y no permitiría que Edward Cullen rompiera esa promesa.

La tarde anterior, Rose y ella habían llevado sus cosas a la casa. Toda su ropa, la de verano y la de invierno, ocupaba tan sólo una pequeña parte del amplio armario del dormitorio. Se dio una ducha rápida, se puso el salto de cama que había comprado bajo coacción y se cepilló los dientes y el pelo. Casi mecánicamente, se puso unas gotas de perfume detrás de las orejas y en la base del cuello.

Fue al dormitorio y retiró la colcha que cubría la cama. Dejó sólo una lámpara encendida. Al oír el golpe suave de los nudillos en la puerta, se giró y entrelazó las manos.

—Pasa, Edward.

Cuando la luz de la única lámpara cayó sobre Edward, Bella lamentó por un instante no estar enamorada de él. Llevaba los pantalones negros del pijama sujetos con un cordón a la altura de la cadera. El pecho era impresionante. El vello dorado descendía por su abdomen en una flecha que desaparecía bajo su ombligo. No quería ni pensar adónde conduciría aquella flecha. La cicatriz que tenía bajo el pecho, en el lado izquierdo, la seguía intrigando. Quería tocarla, aliviarla de algún modo. Iba descalzo y el pie izquierdo estaba cubierto de cicatrices que cruzaban el empeine.

Sólo después de haber recorrido su cuerpo, los ojos de Bella fueron hasta su cara. Él estaba contemplándola con un asomo de sonrisa que curvaba uno de los extremos de su boca.

—Estás preciosa, Bella —se acercó y se detuvo a menos de un metro de ella.

Ella no podía adivinar lo atractiva que en ese momento le resultaba. Era la mujer de las cartas, la mujer cuyas cartas habían cautivado su corazón antes incluso de conocerla. Y estaba allí, delante de él, desnuda debajo de aquel camisón de gasa color de melocotón. Una fantasía erótica estaba al alcance de la mano. Podía sentir su aliento en el pecho desnudo.

El halo de luz dorada resaltaba los colores. El pelo de Bella brillaba como el cobre y su piel parecía de seda. Sus ojos, muy abiertos e increíblemente brillantes, eran de chocolate derretido. El salto de cama era transparente y cubría su cuerpo como un velo. Tenía un lazo bajo el pecho, que realzaba la plenitud de sus senos. Los pezones eran una tentación oscura bajo la gasa.

El cuerpo de Bella se recortaba a contraluz bajo la gasa. A medida que sus ojos la recorrían, la excitación de Edward aumentaba, el deseo lo llenaba. Tenía la cintura muy estrecha, teniendo en cuenta además que había tenido un hijo. Estaba paralizado por la hendidura en sombras que se insinuaba entre sus muslos, el centro mismo de toda mujer. Quería acariciarlo; acariciarlo con su cuerpo, con su sexo, con su boca.

Incapaz de contenerse, extendió el brazo, llevó la palma de la mano hasta ese dulce delta y lo apretó.

—Eres tan cálida —murmuró—. Aquí de pie, contigo, me siento más débil que después del accidente, cuando me desperté y no podía moverme —la mano subió por su vientre hasta el pecho—. Te deseo tanto que me duele.

Movió el dedo sobre el pezón y, cuando éste respondió a su caricia, dejó escapar un gemido y se pegó a ella. La besó con ferocidad y siguió acariciándole el pecho mientras el otro brazo se cerraba en torno a la cintura.

Bella intentaba mostrarse indiferente. Quería desdoblarse, salir de sí misma y contemplar su abrazo desde fuera, pero resultaba difícil permanecer indiferente cuando la pasión de Edward atravesaba su cuerpo y los dedos de éste la hacían estremecerse allí donde la tocaban. La invadía una lasitud que amenazaba con hacerle incumplir su promesa de no participar con su corazón en aquel acto.

A través del fino camisón, ella notaba la caricia del vello de su pecho y sus tetillas endurecidas. Los muslos de Edward eran fuertes y empujaban los suyos. Su sexo se acomodaba en el refugio que ella le ofrecía. Estaba excitado y ella lo deseaba.

Su mente y su cuerpo estaban enzarzados en una batalla. Luchaba para que aquello no afectara a sus emociones, pero, al hacerlo, su cuerpo se volvía tan insensible como su mente.

De repente, Edward retiró su boca. El movimiento fue tan inesperado que a ella se le cayó hacia atrás la cabeza. Una mirada verde y fría se clavó en ella.

Edward la agarró por los brazos y la apartó, sujetándola lejos de él.

—No, gracias, Bella.

Ella lo miró llena de temor. Estaba furioso y se notaba. Sus cejas oscuras estaban fruncidas y las aletas de la nariz se inflaban ligeramente con cada respiración.

— ¿«No, gracias»? —repitió ella con un hilo de voz—. No entiendo.

—Te lo explicaré —hablaba con voz tensa y ella sabía que le debía costar trabajo no gritar—. No quiero que te sacrifiques como un cordero. No quiero hacer el amor con un cordero.

Ella bajó los párpados, era tanto como una confesión.

—Eres mi marido. Tienes derecho a exigir...

Él se rió.

—Si supieras lo risible que resulta eso. Exigir no es mi estilo, Bella. ¡No tengo la menor intención de convertirme en un hombre de las cavernas con mi mujer!

La soltó tan bruscamente que ella se chocó con la mesilla.

—Relájate —dijo con ironía—. Estás a salvo. No voy a imponerte mi deseo. Ni ahora ni nunca.

Ella volvió a mirarlo.

—Mira, Bella —habló con voz tranquila al ver lo sorprendida que estaba—. Todavía te quiero, y ese amor no está condicionado a que te acuestes o no conmigo. Pero te advierto —la señaló con un dedo— que, queriéndote como te quiero, será imposible que no te enamores de mí.

Antes de que ella se diera cuenta, Edward ya estaba otra vez a su lado, con la mano izquierda enredada en su pelo. La derecha la apretó contra él, y a ella no le quedó duda de que seguía igual de excitado y dispuesto a tomarla si ella así lo decidía. Él le hizo bajar la cabeza hacia atrás para obligarla a mirarlo.

—Te prometo —habló con énfasis— que nadie te ha querido tanto como te quiero yo ni nadie puede hacerte el amor tan bien como yo. Me enterraré dentro de ti tan profundamente que cuando no esté allí, sentirás que has perdido una parte vital de tu cuerpo —bajó la cabeza y puso la boca sobre los senos de Bella—. Cuando te libres de esos fantasmas que te acechan, dímelo y estaré encantado de mostrarte de qué estoy hablando.

La soltó, giró sobre sus talones y fue hasta la puerta.

—Que duermas bien —se despidió, y salió dando un portazo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, estaré actualizando muy pronto.

Gracias por todos los comentarios y favoritos que recibí.

Gracias totales!

Indi


	10. Chapter 10

ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACION DEL LIBRO DE SANDRA BROWN " UNICO DESTINO"

LOS PERSONAJES ´PERTENECEN A S. MEYER

Acá les dejo otro capítulo, si Dios quiere el miercoles por la noche les subiré dos más, igual les voy avisando que ya queda muy poquito para que se termine, igualmente las cosas se complicaran un poquito... bueno no las aburro más las dejo para que lean... nos leemos abajo.

* * *

Capítulo Diez

—Buenos días.

No era el tono de voz que ella esperaba ni el que probablemente se merecía, admitió para sí.

Malhumorado, arisco, sarcástico, cruel. Bella habría esperado que él se mostrara de cualquiera de esas maneras, pero no agradable y de buen humor.

—Buenos días.

Rodeó la mesa a la que él estaba sentado leyendo el periódico y se dirigió directamente a la cafetera que había sobre la encimera. Había una taza vacía esperándola. Se sirvió el café recién hecho.

—Espero que no te resulte demasiado fuerte.

Bella dio un sorbo.

—Está bien. Me gusta fuerte.

—A mí también.

Ella no se dio cuenta de que él se había levantado y se había acercado hasta que notó su aliento en el cuello. Se dio la vuelta inmediatamente para mirarlo. Los brazos de Edward rodearon su cintura y la estrechó contra él. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y besó su sorprendida boca. No fue un beso apasionado sino tierno, que casi no duró.

— ¿Qué tal has pasado la noche? —preguntó solícito.

Había pasado una noche horrible. Después de que Edward cerrara de un portazo la puerta perfectamente lacada del dormitorio, Bella se había derrumbado sobre la cama y había estado llorando durante lo que a ella le parecieron horas. Echaba de menos su habitación, a Aarón, la presencia consoladora de sus padres. Deseaba ardientemente poder volver atrás en el tiempo, deseaba estar con Jacob.

Y anhelaba estar con Edward.

Ese anhelo en particular había hecho que se pusiera a llorar de nuevo.

Al final, poco antes de que amaneciera, se había quedado dormida, y se había despertado con dolor de cabeza y los ojos hinchados. Cuando salió del dormitorio envuelta en una vieja bata que había conseguido ocultar al ojo atento de Rose, no sabía qué esperar de su recién estrenado marido, al que con su actitud había negado poder disfrutar de una noche de bodas. Estaría hecho una furia.

No estaba preparada para el cálido abrazo en el cual la envolvía en ese instante. Ni para los besos leves que sembraba en su frente, ni para el delicado masaje que con las manos le estaba dando en la espalda.

Bella sintió que su ansiedad desaparecía. Dejó la mejilla apoyada en los pectorales, marcados por la camiseta blanca que llevaba encima de los pantalones cortos.

— ¿Sabes cocinar?

— ¿Qué? —murmuró ella medio dormida.

—Que si sabes cocinar.

Ella levantó la cabeza y retrocedió un paso.

—Claro que sé —respondió con algo de aspereza.

Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿qué te parece si desayunamos?

— ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

— ¿Qué me puedes preparar?

—Lo que sea —se ahuecó un poco el pelo en un gesto coqueto—. Si te quitas de en medio, te demostraré lo buena cocinera que soy.

Él hizo una reverencia y extendió el brazo en dirección a la cocina.

—La cocina es toda suya, señora. Si no me necesita, volveré a mi periódico.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ella le puso delante un vaso de zumo de naranja. Él bajó una de las esquinas del periódico.

—Gracias.

Ella sonrió.

—De nada.

—Huele bien.

—Está casi listo.

Él dobló el periódico y lo dejó a un lado para contemplar la mesa. Al parecer lo había encontrado todo. Había sacado unos manteles individuales y la vajilla de diario. Edward miró sus manos mientras, con pericia, doblaban las servilletas y las ponían formando un círculo encima de los platos. Antes de que ella pudiera darse la vuelta, le agarró una mano, se la llevó a la boca y le besó el dorso.

—Uno se acostumbra enseguida a que lo mimen. Creo que ya me he acostumbrado a que mi mujer me prepare el desayuno.

La miró de un modo que hizo que ella sintiera que se derretía por dentro, como si una ola de placer la arrastrara. Sintió que un calor le subía por el pecho y la cara.

Trató de cerrarse el cuello de la bata.

—Eh, no quiero que empieces a arder —le soltó la mano y ella se escabulló. Volvió al cabo de unos instantes con una fuente en las manos. La puso en la mesa y esperó, nerviosa, su reacción—. ¡Huevos a la benedictina! —exclamó Edward encantado. La fuente estaba adornada con rodajas de naranja y un poco de perejil.

— ¿Te gustan?

—Comería cualquier cosa que no se mueva del plato, excepto colinabos. Nunca intentes que coma colinabos.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Debe ser lo único que no había en el cajón de verdura del frigorífico.

Mientras hablaban, ella llevó la cafetera a la mesa, volvió a servirle café a Edward y la dejó encima de un salvamanteles. Él se levantó y le retiró una silla para que se sentara. Ella lo miró sorprendida y él le dio un beso en la nariz.

—Gracias por el desayuno.

—De nada —se sentó. Las manos le temblaban un poco, pero se las arregló para servirle y servirse ella.

— ¡Buenísimo! —aseguró Edward después de engullir un gran bocado—. ¿Cuándo aprendiste a cocinar así?

—Mi madre me enseñó las nociones básicas. Y fui a unas clases de cocina mientras... —se detuvo en seco.

Edward levantó la cabeza con expresión inquisitiva.

— ¿Mientras? —repitió.

—Mientras mi ma... mientras Jake estaba destinado en el extranjero.

Él se preguntó por qué ella no habría mencionado nunca las clases de cocina en sus cartas.

— ¿Le dijiste que estabas tomando clases? — ¿sería que no tenía todas las cartas? De repente estaba celoso, tremendamente celoso de cualquier cosa que pudiera haberle escrito a su marido y que él, Edward, ignorara. ¿Qué otras cosas ignoraba?

—No se lo dije.

Los dedos de Edward se relajaron alrededor de los cubiertos.

— ¿Por qué?

Ella tomó un sorbo de zumo de naranja y se limpió la boca con la servilleta antes de responder.

—Porque quería sorprenderlo cuando volviera a casa —respondió, y cortó un trozo de beicon—. Rose y yo íbamos juntas a clase. Era muy divertido. Rose era la peor del grupo, todo le salía mal, pero el curso no fue una pérdida de tiempo para ella. Al final logró salir con el cocinero que nos enseñaba.

Estaba charlando así porque estaba nerviosa. Edward se daba cuenta porque no lo miraba nunca a los ojos, clavaba los ojos en un punto en el vacío, justo encima de su hombro. Ni siquiera habían llegado al punto en que ella pudiera mencionar el nombre de Edward sin ponerse nerviosa.

—Apuesto a que eras la primera de la clase. Esto está buenísimo.

Ella alzó la cabeza y esbozó una tímida sonrisa que derritió el corazón de Edward y la redimió por la noche infernal que había pasado en el cuarto de invitados.

—Yo siempre me burlaba de los deportistas que se casaban y engordaban. Ahora entiendo cómo —le guiñó un ojo.

— ¿Hacías deporte?

—En la escuela.

— ¿Qué deporte?

—Mmm, veamos —dio un sorbo de café—. Baloncesto, remo...

— ¿Remo?

—Me temo que en Texas no tenéis remo.

—Por eso tienes los hombros y los muslos tan desarrollados —bajó la vista hacia sus piernas y se fijó en las cicatrices. Allí estaban, la piel atravesada de costuras rosas, brillantes. Se entrecruzaban y formaban una malla que le bajaba por toda la pierna.

Edward dejó el cuchillo en el plato y la observó. Apoyó los codos en la mesa, entrelazó las manos delante de la boca y se preparó para la mirada de repulsión que esperaba ver en sus ojos. Pero ésta nunca llegó. Cuando ella levantó la vista, en sus ojos marrones sólo había compasión.

—Te advertí que no era agradable —dijo él con voz afilada.

—No es tan terrible, Edward.

—Ni bonito tampoco.

Ella volvió a mirarle la pierna.

—Debe haberte dolido mucho.

—Mucho.

—Nunca me has contado qué te pasó.

Él parecía azorado y ella lo atribuyó a la timidez.

—No tiene importancia.

—Una vez me dijiste que te sentías incómodo llevando pantalón corto... Pues no tienes por qué.

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

— ¿No crees que en la playa las mujeres se taparán los ojos y saldrán corriendo horrorizadas?

—Nada de eso. Eres demasiado atractivo.

Él se puso serio al instante. Se inclinó hacia delante y la atravesó con su único ojo verde.

— ¿De verdad lo crees?

—Sí

Durante unos instantes, Bella quedó paralizada por la intensidad ronca de su voz y el poder hipnótico de su mirada.

Ella hizo acopio de toda su voluntad para salir del trance y se levantó tan bruscamente que dio un golpe a la mesa y los vasos del zumo se tambalearon.

—Si has terminado, retiraré los platos.

Se giró, pero no fue muy lejos. Sin levantarse de la silla, Edward metió los dedos bajo el cinturón de su bata y la obligó a detenerse. Luego la hizo volverse hacia él, tiró de ella y la atrapó entre los muslos abiertos, de modo que la cara de éste quedó a la altura de sus pechos.

—Gracias por el desayuno —murmuró.

—Era lo menos que podía hacer.

Bella bajó la mirada hacia la coronilla de Edward. Allí se le formaba un remolino. No resultaba fácil, pero resistió el impulso de enredar sus dedos en los mechones de Bronce para comprobar si eran tan sedosos como parecían.

Le resultó difícil mantener los ojos abiertos cuando un pómulo áspero rozó uno de sus senos. Finalmente sus ojos perdieron la partida y sus párpados se cerraron. Notaba el aliento de Edward mientras la nariz de éste se hundía entre sus pechos.

—Te has dado un baño esta mañana —no era una pregunta.

—Sí.

—Hueles bien. A jabón. A polvos. A mujer.

Exploró la zona con la boca y, finalmente, localizó su pezón por encima de la tela de la bata. No lo besó, ni lo chupó. Se limitó a frotarlo una y otra vez con los labios separados hasta que notó que se endurecía, y entonces lo tocó con la lengua.

—El desayuno estaba delicioso —murmuró. La piel de Bella estaba húmeda allí donde la respiración de Edward se filtraba a través de la tela—. ¿Hay postre? —hundió más la cara en su cuerpo, en dulce abandono. Pero casi inmediatamente se retiró y miró hacia arriba—. ¿Mmm? —cuando vio la expresión trémula de Bella, sonrió, se puso de pie y la hizo retroceder un poco—. No importa. Vístete y vamos a buscar a ese niño antes de que tus padres lo echen a perder con tanto mimo —miró el reloj del horno—. Cuando lleguemos a su casa, estarán saliendo para la iglesia. Me gustaría llevaros a todos a comer al bufé del Club del Petróleo.

—No somos socios —consiguió decir Bella. Todavía sentía las oleadas de placer que había provocado la boca de Edward en su pecho.

—Pero yo sí —le pellizcó la nariz—. Recogeré la cocina mientras te arreglas. Quiero presumir de esposa —la besó deprisa y le dio una palmadita en el trasero.

Bella salió del baño veinte minutos más tarde, peinada y maquillada. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que Edward y ella no compartían la cama pero sí el dormitorio.

Lo sorprendió justo cuando se estaba poniendo los pantalones. Le pareció ver unos calzoncillos azul claro antes de darse la vuelta.

—Lo siento.

Casi se había vuelto a meter en el baño cuando la voz de Edward la detuvo.

—Bella.

— ¿Qué?

—Date la vuelta.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero hablar contigo.

Ella se giró poco a poco, con los ojos fijos en un punto por encima de la cabeza de Edward. Éste se subió la cremallera de los pantalones con naturalidad, todavía sin camisa y descalzo, y fue hacia ella.

—Me he duchado en el cuarto de baño de la habitación de invitados para no molestarte, pero tengo toda la ropa en estos armarios y sería bastante incómodo tener que trasladarla.

Ella se humedeció los labios rápidamente.

—Claro, claro. Simplemente, podemos intentar no cruzarnos el uno en el camino del otro.

—Yo no —se rió, pero cuando vio que ella fruncía el ceño, dijo—: De acuerdo, vamos a fijar las diferencias. Tú puedes cruzarte en mi camino siempre que quieras y yo trataré de no cruzarme en el tuyo. ¿Trato hecho?

Era demasiado complicado para ponerse a analizarlo, particularmente mirando su torso desnudo así que ella se limitó a repetir como un loro.

—Trato hecho.

—Bien.

Edward le dio la espalda, bronceada y musculosa, y volvió a su armario, de donde procedió a sacar una camisa y a ponérsela con la naturalidad de quien se está vistiendo a solas.

Bella se obligó a ir hasta su propio armario. Se quedó allí paralizada, reuniendo valor para quitarse la bata.

«Te estás portando como una niña», se reprochó, enfadada. El camisón de la noche anterior era mil veces más revelador que el sujetador y la braga blancos que llevaba bajo la bata. Rápidamente, antes de que le diera tiempo a cambiar de opinión, se deshizo de ella.

—He estado pensando.

Al oír la voz de Edward, Bella dio un salto, como si le hubieran pegado un tiro en la espalda, que ahora estaba descubierta y expuesta a él.

— ¿En qué?

Intentó que sus manos temblorosas colgaran la bata de una percha y volvieran a poner ésta en la barra metálica del armario. Aquello le exigía mucha concentración, porque sabía que probablemente él estaba mirándole la espalda y los tirantes de seda color marfil del sujetador.

—En Aarón.

Ella aventuró una mirada por encima del hombro. Edward no la estaba mirando, se estaba haciendo el nudo de la corbata con ayuda del espejo que había dentro del armario. Se había abrochado la camisa, pero la tenía por fuera del pantalón.

— ¿Qué pasa con él? —sacó el vestido que había decidido ponerse.

—Tal vez debiéramos apuntarlo en una guardería.

— ¿Tú crees que ya es lo bastante mayor?

—Tú sabes más que yo de eso. Sólo me estaba preguntando qué vamos a hacer con él durante el día si Reneé y Charly se compran la caravana y se lanzan a la aventura.

A Bella también la preocupaba aquello.

—Me imagino que debería estar con otros niños de su edad, que eso sería más educativo.

—Sin duda. Si no ¿cómo va a aprender a decir palabrotas?

Ella recibió el comentario con risas.

—Pero me gustaría informarme bien antes de matricularlo en un sitio.

—Completamente de acuerdo. Tenemos que buscar el mejor y estar convencidos antes de mandarlo. ¿Necesitas que te ayude?

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, las manos de Edward apartaron las suyas, que intentaban en vano abrochar el botón inferior del traje. ¿Cómo podía moverse tan sigilosamente un hombre de su altura y corpulencia? Ella se quedó muy tiesa mientras los dedos de Edward se ocupaban de los botones. Después de abrochar el de arriba del todo, habían ido bajando por su espalda hasta sus caderas.

—Nadie podría adivinar que has tenido un hijo. ¿Fue difícil el embarazo?

—En absoluto.

—Eres muy delgada —dijo mientras le apretaba ligeramente las caderas antes de dejar caer sus manos—. ¿Puedes ayudarme un poco?

Insensatamente, ella dio media vuelta para mirarlo a la cara. Los separaban apenas unos centímetros.

— ¿Ayudarte? ¿Cómo?

—Mira a ver si tengo el cuello de la camisa bien puesto. A veces no lo bajo bien y asoma la corbata por debajo.

Ella lo revisó detenidamente.

—Por detrás no te lo has bajado.

— ¿Me lo puedes bajar tú? Yo no llego bien.

—Claro —dijo con más naturalidad de la que sentía. En realidad se preguntaba cómo iba a lograr que sus manos no se enredaran en su pelo, que se enroscaban justo encima del cuello de la camisa.

En cuanto ella alzó los brazos para bajarle el cuello de la camisa, él se bajó la cremallera de los pantalones para meterse por dentro los faldones de la camisa. Las manos de Bella se quedaron heladas. Levantó la vista hacia él. La expresión de Edward era afable mientras con desenfado se remetía los faldones. A veces, demasiadas veces, sus nudillos le rozaban la cintura.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó él.

—No, no, nada —balbució ella, y rápidamente le bajó el cuello. Se estaba asegurando de que había tapado completamente la corbata cuando oyó el ruido de la cremallera. Bajó los brazos. Él terminó de abrocharse el botón de la cintura.

Y entonces se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro.

—Gracias —dijo él al cabo de lo que a Bella le pareció una eternidad.

—Gracias a ti —él levantó una ceja, divertido—. Por abrocharme los botones —se apresuró a añadir.

—Ah. De nada.

De nuevo se quedaron mirándose en silencio. Bella fue la primera en apartarse. Dio media vuelta y fue a buscar los zapatos al armario, pero de vez en cuando en su mente surgía la imagen de unos calzoncillos azul claro que enfundaban unas nalgas redondeadas y firmes.

Los Swan estaban impresionados de ver la cantidad de personas que saludaban a su yerno en el selecto Club del Petróleo, a donde habían acudido para comer. Incluso Aarón parecía algo cohibido en aquel entorno. Se portó estupendamente.

Después del almuerzo, Edward llevó a los Swan a conocer la casa del bosque. Los padres de Bella se iban quedando boquiabiertos a medida que recorrían las habitaciones. Luego los llevó de vuelta a su casa en la ranchera. El resto de la tarde lo pasaron empaquetando las cosas que Bella todavía no había trasladado.

—Está noche está cansadísimo —dijo Edward refiriéndose a Aarón mientras lo ponía en la cuna. Los parpados del niño estaban ya a medio cerrar. Alrededor de los barrotes habían colocado sus peluches favoritos para que velaran su sueño.

—Así es mejor —señaló Bella, cubriendo a su hijo con una manta ligera—. La primera noche en un sitio desconocido podría ser traumática si no estuviera tan cansado.

— ¿Te parece que no le ha gustado la habitación?

Bella notó la ansiedad que había en la voz de Edward y levantó la vista para averiguar si estaba verdaderamente preocupado.

— ¿A qué niño no le gustaría?

Echó una ojeada a la habitación, decorada con motivos ferroviarios. En la pared habían pintado una locomotora que ascendía una colina. Otra pared estaba ocupada por un cajón para guardar juguetes que tenía forma de locomotora antigua. Un raíl en miniatura recorría una moldura que sobresalía de la pared a unos quince centímetros del techo y daba la vuelta a la habitación. Con sólo pulsar un interruptor, sobre él se desplazaba un diminuto tren de mercancías que cada tanto tocaba la sirena y emitía una diminuta nube de humo blanco. Aarón había aplaudido con entusiasmo al verlo, hasta que se había dado cuenta de que quedaba completamente fuera de su alcance.

Bella volvió a mirar a Edward.

—A lo que me refería es a que cuando un niño duerme en un sitio desconocido suele estar intranquilo. Pero, aparentemente, a Aarón no le ha perturbado el cambio.

El niño ya estaba dormido. Su respiración era acompasada. Bella se llevó una mano a la boca para disimular un bostezo mientras salía del cuarto. Edward iba tras ella.

—Tú también estás reventada —dijo él mientras le ponía las manos en los hombros. Sus dedos empezaron a deshacer los nudos que atenazaban los músculos de la espalda de Bella. Se acercó más a ella y apoyó su mejilla en la de ella—. ¿Qué te parecería un baño caliente en el jacuzzi del porche?, ¿te gustaría?

Sonaba celestial. Bella no podía pensar en nada mejor que sumergirse en una bañera de agua caliente llena de espuma.

—Yo también me bañaré contigo.

Ni en nada más peligroso que compartir esa experiencia tan sensual con Edward. Se dio la vuelta.

—Si no te importa, Edward, creo que me iré directamente a la cama. Este fin de semana ha sido de locos y tanto ajetreo me está pasando factura.

—De acuerdo.

Bella pensó que él trataba de ocultar su decepción. Se había casado con ella a pesar de saber que todavía amaba a otro. ¿No estaba siendo poco generosa?

—A menos que tú tengas muchas ganas.

Él sacudió la cabeza con impaciencia.

—No. Sé que estás cansada. Buenas noches.

Le puso las manos en la nuca y el echó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyando los pulgares debajo de la barbilla. Posó lo labios sobre los de ella con firmeza, los separó, esperó a que ella encontrara el ángulo adecuado y, cuando lo hizo, deslizó la lengua en su boca como si fuera una espada de terciopelo.

Fue un beso apasionado. Su técnica depurada encendió el deseo de Bella hasta el punto que ésta habría jurado que diminutas lenguas de fuego lamían su cuerpo.

Cuando Edward la soltó, ella se dejó caer contra él sin poder remediarlo. El beso la había dejado agotada.

—Buenas noches —dijo con voz ronca, y se fue hacia el dormitorio con la esperanza de que sus pasos no parecieran demasiado vacilantes.

Edward estaba sentado en medio de la oscuridad. Con los tacones, impulsaba el balancín hacia delante y hacia atrás.

Dejó en el suelo del porche el vaso de whisky que había estado bebiendo. No necesitaba del alcohol, no necesitaba nada que lo calentara aún más, nada que incrementara las llamas que ardían en su interior.

Necesitaba a Bella. Desnuda. Debajo de él. Necesitaba hundir en ella esa parte de su cuerpo que tanto la ansiaba. Dejó escapar una palabrota y golpeó su cabeza contra la gruesa cadena que sujetaba el balancín hasta que empezó a dolerle.

¿Llegaría a amarlo alguna vez?, ¿llegaría a desearlo como la deseaba él? Hasta ese momento había conseguido lo que se había propuesto. Aarón y ella vivían bajo su techo, compartían su vida con él, disfrutaban de su protección.

Pero ella y él todavía no dormían en la misma cama. ¿Lo amaría Bella algún día tanto como él a ella?

Posiblemente.

«Pero jamás si descubre quién eres».

Tenía intención de revelarle antes de casarse que el legendario Besitos era él, pero se había disuadido a sí mismo de hacerlo. Mejor estar legalmente unidos antes de soltar la noticia.

Había decidido que se lo diría al día siguiente de su boda, después de una noche de amor que los uniría también físicamente. Buenas intenciones no le habían faltado.

Maldita fuera, no era culpa suya si todavía no habían tenido una noche de bodas en condiciones. ¿O no?

«Pero a estas alturas ya deberías habérselo contado», arguyó su conciencia.

—Sí, ya lo sé —respondió en voz alta.

Pero ¿cómo?, ¿cuándo? Qué momento podía resultar adecuado para decir: «No nos conocimos por casualidad. Yo lo había planeado todo porque, antes de verte, ya sabía que quería casarme contigo y daros un hogar a tu hijo y a ti». ¿Por qué? Bueno, porque soy el responsable de la muerte de tu marido y siento que os lo debo, a él y a ti. Ah, y además me he enamorado de ti.

Tras repetir aquella obscenidad, se levantó del balancín y se puso de pie.

Después de revelarle quién era, Bella no creería que se había enamorado de ella. De ser a la inversa, él desde luego no se lo creería.

Apoyado contra el muro de la casa, se quedó allí de pie con la vista perdida en la oscuridad.

— ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer? —preguntó a la noche.

Sabía que con un poco de habilidad por su parte, podría conseguir que se rindiera a sus avances sexuales. Conocía lo bastante a las mujeres como para darse cuenta de que ella lo deseaba, sólo tenía que reconocerlo ante sí misma. Pero ésa era la clave, que lo reconociera ante sí misma. Cuando por fin hicieran el amor tendría que ser por iniciativa de ella. «Dios, que no tarde mucho». Así luego no podría acusarlo de haberse aprovechado de ella también en ese sentido.

«Tienes que contárselo», le recordaba su conciencia.

—Pero antes tengo que ganármela.

No tenía que contárselo esa noche, ni a la mañana siguiente. Ni siquiera la semana siguiente. Viviría al día. Cuando ella comprendiera cuánto la amaba, entonces se lo contaría. Cuando llegara el momento oportuno.

« ¿Y si no llega nunca?», inquirió su conciencia.

No quería seguir oyendo. Empezó a pensar en la mujer que dormía en su cama. Se imaginó un reloj de arena. La arena era del color del pelo de Bella y caía por el estrecho paso. Los granos caían de uno en uno, cada grano era una caricia. Y su resistencia se iba reduciendo.

—Se te está acabando el tiempo, Bella —el suspiro ronco no era una amenaza. Era una promesa.

—Siento llegar tarde —se disculpó Bella casi sin respiración mientras empujaba la puerta trasera de Traficantes de pétalos. Tenía los brazos ocupados, llenos de catálogos, libros de contabilidad y órdenes de pedido, que se caían al suelo a pesar de que se esforzaba por retenerlas entre los brazos y el pecho. Dejó todo encima del escritorio y se detuvo a tomar aire. El viento la había despeinado y Aarón le había babeado la blusa.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado esta mañana? —preguntó Rose con dulzura—. ¿Algo te ha retenido en la cama?

Bella fingió no captar el doble sentido.

—No te puedes imaginar el lío que hemos organizado para vestirnos, desayunar y salir de casa los tres a la vez —Bella se dejó caer en la silla y respiró hondo.

Rose se rió.

— ¿El síndrome de la luna de miel?

— ¿Qué? —Bella frunció el ceño mientras Rose se sentaba de medio lado en una esquina del escritorio y se inclinaba hacia ella con expresión ávida.

—Yo sé muy bien por qué llegas tarde. ¿Es tan bueno como parece?

Bella se levantó con el pretexto de recoger los papeles que se le habían caído.

— ¿Quién?

— ¿Quién? Por amor de Dios, Bella, ¿con quién acabas de casarte? Edward, ¿quién va a ser?

—Ah, Edward —dijo Bella, ausente, dando la espalda deliberadamente a su perspicaz amiga—. Bueno, ¿en qué sentido?

—No me vas a contar nada, ¿verdad?

Bella se encaró con Rose.

— ¿Sobre mi vida sexual? No. En primer lugar, no es asunto tuyo. Y en segundo, no se me ocurre por qué te puede interesar.

—Pues me interesa —dijo Rose, brincando de la mesa y siguiendo a Bella al interior de la tienda—. Con todos los detalles que puedas aportar.

— ¿Tenemos algún pedido?

— ¿Es del tipo ruidoso, impulsivo, tempestuoso?

—A lo mejor deberíamos cambiar el escaparate esta semana.

— ¿O del tipo lento, lánguido, pausado?

—No te estoy oyendo.

— ¿Es de los que gime?

— ¿Ha llegado el correo?

— ¿O de los que habla? Seguro que habla. ¿Qué te dice?

— ¡Rose! —gritó Bella para detener el torrente de preguntas—. No hemos tenido una conversación tan tonta desde que estábamos en el instituto.

—Y en esa época me lo contabas todo.

—Me he hecho mayor. ¿Por qué no haces tú lo mismo?

—Incluso me contaste cómo eran los besos de Jacob la primera vez que lo besaste. ¿No podrías contarme eso por lo menos, cómo son los besos de Edward?

—Indescriptibles —contestó Bella con sinceridad—. Ahora ¿podemos cambiar de tema, por favor?

—Una última cosa.

Dando un suspiro, Bella se cruzó de brazos y puso cara de aburrida.

— ¿Qué?

—Desnudo... ¿es de los que te corta la respiración?

Bella tragó saliva. Luego, como no quería ni imaginar cuál sería la reacción de su amiga si le dijera que no lo sabía, se limitó a contestar.

— ¿Tú qué crees?

Y Rose tuvo que sacar sus propias conclusiones.

* * *

Muchisimaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssss Gracias por todo. Gracias a las lectoras que comentan como a las que están en las sombras, y no se preocupen yo las entiendo porque muchas veces fui una de ustedes, me encanta leer y muchas veces se me hace un poco escribir un comentario. No se ofendan si por ahi no respondo a sus comentarios,no quiere decir que no los lea al contrario me encanta leerlos y me reconforta el saber que les gusta la historia. Las quiero mucho ! Indi.


	11. Chapter 11

ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACION DEL LIBRO DE SANDRA BROWN " UNICO DESTINO"

LOS PERSONAJES ´PERTENECEN A S. MEYER

* * *

CAPÍTULO ONCE

Estaban aprendiendo a vivir juntos. Bella descubrió que su marido dormía muy poco. Le gustaba acostarse tarde pero era madrugador y se levantaba de buen humor. A ella siempre le costaba levantarse por las mañanas hubiera dormido tres horas o trece. Edward se habituó a evitarla por las mañanas, al menos hasta que se hubiera tomado la primera taza de café.

Él era propenso a dejar la ropa encima del mueble que tuviera más a mano cuando se desvestía, y a ir dejando olvidadas las páginas del periódico según iba acabando de leerlas, o a dejar vasos vacíos por las mesas. Pero luego recogía todo lo que había ido dejando desperdigado y la ayudaba con las tareas de la casa sin que ella tuviera que pedírselo.

La primera semana Bella acabó agotada tratando de que Aarón estuviera tranquilo y se portara bien. Edward no estaba acostumbrado a tener niños pequeños alrededor. Ella temía que la constante actividad de Aarón y su parloteo incesante lo molestaran.

Pero Edward nunca daba señales de irritación, ni siquiera cuando Aarón se portaba peor. Pasaba con el niño mucho de lo que los psicólogos denominan «tiempo de calidad», haciendo de todo, desde jugar con él en el porche mientras Bella preparaba la cena hasta leerle libros o bañarlo si ella tenía ambas manos ocupadas. No podría haber encontrado un padre mejor para Aarón que Edward Cullen.

Y tampoco podía quejarse de él como marido. Era considerado y tenía buena disposición. Todas las noches, después de dejarla en el dormitorio, se iba a dormir a la habitación de invitados. No tenía pudor en cambiarse de ropa delante de ella. A menudo, el uno sorprendía al otro medio desnudo por abrir la puerta en el momento inoportuno. Ese tipo de situaciones no dejaban de desconcertar a Bella, pero Edward se lo tomaba con tranquilidad.

No escatimaba besos y abrazos. Cualquiera pensaría que estaban felizmente casados. A menudo la abrazaba por detrás y le revolvía el pelo de la nuca con la nariz, le alababa el peinado, el color del cutis o su figura. Con frecuencia, su beso de buenas noches era tan seductor que cuando se encerraba en el dormitorio, Bella se decía que era una estúpida.

—Es mi marido. Tiene derecho a esperar que me acueste con él. Y si haciéndolo consigo aliviar estos nervios, ¿por qué no?

Entonces abría el cajón de la mesilla donde había guardado la foto de Jacob. Cuando contemplaba su rostro, se prometía de nuevo que lo mantendría para siempre vivo en su corazón, que nunca traicionaría su memoria enamorándose de otro hombre y que siempre sería su verdadero marido.

Pero no era tan fácil convencer a su cuerpo. Tumbada en la enorme cama vacía, no era la cara de Jacob la que se le aparecía, sino la de Edward. Su sonrisa. Su pelo. Sus rasgos bronceados. Su beso. Vívidamente.

A medida que pasaban los días y las semanas, aquella agitación interna continuó creciendo en su interior hasta que, como en una olla a presión, empezó a salir el vapor.

Fue después de un día particularmente arduo. Había discutido con un proveedor de Dallas que les había facturado un cargamento de rosas que nunca habían recibido. Para colmo, se había peleado con Rose, la cual se había ofrecido a quedarse con Aarón el fin de semana para que Bella y Edward se marcharan a uno de esos hoteles de Dallas que ofrecían precios especiales para el fin de semana.

—Creo que necesitas un descanso. Pareces un funámbulo al que se le hubiera olvidado el truco para andar en la cuerda floja —observó Rose importunándola—. Estoy esperando a ver cuándo vas a perder el equilibrio y te vas a caer.

—Estoy bien.

—Algo te pasa, y pienso averiguar de qué se trata, aunque tenga que preguntar a Edward.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! —gritó Bella, dándose la vuelta rápidamente para encararse con su amiga—. No te metas en mi vida, Rose.

Lamentó haber dicho aquello en cuanto las palabras salieron de sus labios y se disculpó inmediatamente, pero el resto del día Rose se mostró resentida. Edward se había ofrecido a recoger a Aarón en la guardería, pero a ella le tocó ir al supermercado. No encontró todo lo que necesitaba porque habían cambiado la distribución de los productos. Había muchísima gente y los dependientes que pesaban y etiquetaban iban muy lentos. Varias veces estuvo tentada de dejar la fruta y la verdura en la cesta y marcharse sin ellas.

Para cuando llegó a casa, estaba física y emocionalmente agotada. Para ahorrarse varios viajes del coche a la cocina intentó llevar tres bolsas a la vez. Subió al porche y se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera haciendo malabarismos con las tres bolsas de papel marrón.

Lo que vio no contribuyó a mejorar su humor. Edward estaba repantingado en el jacuzzi con una cerveza fría al alcance de la mano. Y Aarón...

— ¡Aarón! —gritó enfadada—. ¿Se puede saber qué es eso?

Edward sonrió, ajeno todavía a su mal humor.

—Está explorando —respondió— las posibilidades artísticas de la comida. La maestra dice que es una de las cosas que más le gusta, así que he pensado que también lo hiciera aquí en casa.

Su hijo, sentado en una mesita que Trevor le había comprado, estaba en la parte sombreada del porche, cubierto de pies a cabeza por una sustancia pegajosa, la cual, Bella se sintió aliviada al enterarse, eran natillas de chocolate.

Afortunadamente, sólo llevaba el pañal. La mano gordinflona sacó un pegote de natillas del bol y lo arrojó encima de una hoja de papel de estraza que le había proporcionado Edward. Lo esparció y lo untó en todas direcciones y luego se llevó la mano a la cara y lamió el chocolate que tenía ente los dedos. Al parecer no era la primera vez que su estómago ganaba preferencia sobre sus tentativas artísticas. Tenía la cara cubierta de chocolate. Le sonrió y balbuceó algo.

—Me parece que ha dicho «pájaro» —explicó Edward—. Al menos eso es lo que le he sugerido que pinte.

— ¡Está hecho un asco! —gritó Bella.

Notaba cómo la ira crecía dentro de ella. Sabía que no era razonable enfadarse tanto por una nadería como ésa; sin embargo, era incapaz de controlar el estallido de cólera.

—Luego se lavará —dijo Edward, pero había fruncido el entrecejo—. La maestra dice que es una actividad muy creativa para él.

—La maestra no tiene que limpiar luego toda esta guarrería —replicó ella sarcásticamente—. Ni tú tampoco. Me tocará a mí. ¿O de eso no habéis hablado la maestra y tú en vuestra amigable conversación?

Avanzó hasta la puerta corredera de cristal e intentó meter el pie en el hueco para empujarla y abrirla más. Pero no se movía y, con las manos ocupadas sujetando las bolsas llenas de comida, se sentía impotente.

Finalmente, rechinando los dientes, miró a su marido.

—No sabes cómo siento interrumpir tu baño de burbujas, Edward —dijo con fingida dulzura—, pero creo que lo menos que podrías hacer es salir de ese jacuzzi y ayudarme.

—En cualquier otro momento, Bella, pero...

— ¡No te preocupes entonces! —gritó ella—. Ya me las arreglaré.

Él salió disparado del jacuzzi, enfadado... y desnudo.

Fue hacia ella. Sus pisadas dejaban huellas mojadas en el suelo de madera rojiza. Bella se quedó paralizada y no se movió ni siquiera cuando él llegó hasta donde estaba, le arrebató las tres bolsas marrones y, sujetándolas con un solo brazo, usó el otro para empujar la puerta de corredera que daba acceso a la cocina, con tanto ímpetu que rodó hasta el final y chocó contra el marco. Sin importarle su desnudez ni estar chorreando agua, entró en la cocina y arrojó las tres bolsas encima de la encimera.

Luego, se llevó una mano a la cadera y dobló ligeramente la rodilla derecha. En esa postura beligerante y llena de arrogancia, se volvió para mirarla. Ella podía leer en su expresión lo que estaba pensando: «Tú lo has querido».

Furiosa consigo misma por haber hecho aquella escena y furiosa con él por habérselo permitido, se fue corriendo a su dormitorio y cerró de un portazo que hizo temblar todos los cristales de la casa.

— ¿Sigo castigado?

Estaba atardeciendo. A través de los postigos del dormitorio se filtraba una luz violeta. Bella estaba tumbada de lado, con las rodillas dobladas contra el pecho. Después de mucho llorar, se había dado una ducha y puesto el camisón. La sábana la cubría hasta la cintura. Tenía la mejilla apoyada en las manos, las cuales tenía juntas, con las palmas pegadas.

Levantó un poco la cabeza. Edward estaba en la puerta. Su cabeza asomaba ligeramente, como si temiera que se abatiera sobre su persona una lluvia de objetos si pretendía ir más lejos.

—No. Lo siento.

Él entró. Únicamente llevaba unos pantalones cortos. Bella cerró los ojos antes de volver a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada. Recordaba demasiado bien su cuerpo, chorreando agua. Los rayos del sol que se filtraban entre los árboles incidían en las gotas de agua que salpicaban el vello del pecho. Parecía que estaba viendo los músculos bien dibujados de su abdomen, sus piernas largas y el sexo, impresionante, alojado en una mata de pelo oscuro.

Había llorado lágrimas amargas. Amargas porque se había fijado en el cuerpo tan imponente que tenía, amargas porque a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, lo deseaba, y amargas porque se lo había negado durante mucho tiempo.

Notó que el colchón se hundía cuando él se tumbó detrás de ella y su cuerpo adoptó la forma del de ella. Le pasó los dedos por el pelo y le recogió los mechones que le caían sobre la mejilla. Esos movimientos sencillos la aliviaban.

— ¿Has tenido un día difícil?

Ella notaba su aliento en la oreja.

—Espantoso.

Él sonrió.

—Entonces me imagino que no estabas preparada para encontrarte a tu hijo cubierto de natillas de chocolate, ¿no?

«Para lo que no estaba preparada era para verte surgir de jacuzzi como una versión masculina de Venus».

—Siento haber armado tanto lío. Se han juntado muchas cosas.

Edward estaba apoyado en el codo derecho, inclinado sobre ella. El dedo índice subía y bajaba por su mejilla.

—Ahora entiendes por qué no salí de la bañera cuando te vi llegar cargada.

—Sí.

—Esperaba que volvieras más tarde, si no habría salido antes y habría tenido a Aarón bañado y listo para cenar.

—No es culpa tuya, Edward. Nada de lo que ha pasado. Es mía —suspiró—. No me siento bien, y...

— ¿Qué es lo que va mal? —él se puso inmediatamente alerta, con el cuerpo en tensión.

—Nada.

—Algo es. ¿Estás enferma? Cuéntamelo.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirándolo fijamente para hacerle entender de qué se trataba.

—Ah —dijo él compungido—. Eso.

—Sí, «eso». La regla —volvió a colocarse en la posición en la que estaba antes.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Me di cuenta cuando entré en el baño. Debería haberlo sabido, me porté como una víbora.

—Estás perdonada —él se aventuró a tocarla, le puso una mano en la cintura—. ¿Te... te duele?

—Un poco.

— ¿Has tomado algo?

—Unas pastillas.

— ¿Eso ayuda?

—Un poco.

— ¿No mucho?

—No. Tiene que acabar de bajar.

—Ya veo.

Con movimientos lentos, se introdujo debajo de la sábana. El camisón era corto, de tirantes estrechos. Era de una tela blanca muy fina, como esos pañuelos de hombre tan caros. Tenía unas flores blancas bordadas. Por debajo, se veía la sombra de la braga. Tenía un aspecto vulnerable, virginal, y Edward empezó a sentir que el deseo brotaba en su interior.

Volvió a tocarle la cintura. Ella no protestó. Fue deslizando la mano hacia abajo y alrededor, gradualmente, dándole tiempo a protestar si no le gustaba. Como no lo hizo, llevó la palma de la mano hasta la parte inferior de su abdomen.

— ¿Ahí te duele?

—Ajá.

Él le daba masajes circulares con la mano.

— ¿Mejor?

Ella asintió.

—Pobrecita —la besó con ternura en la sien.

Bella suspiró y sus ojos, somnolientos, se cerraron.

— ¿Edward?

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿Has vivido alguna vez con una mujer?

Su mano se detuvo sólo un instante, fue una vacilación casi imperceptible.

—No, ¿por qué?

—Entonces, ¿qué sabes de la regla?

—Solamente que me alegro de no tener que sufrirla todos los meses.

Ella sonrió sin abrir los ojos.

—Típica respuesta masculina.

—Pero sincera —le dio un mordisco amoroso en el hombro desnudo.

No pensó en mover las piernas. Ellas solas se estiraron para facilitarle el acceso a su dolorida barriga.

— ¿Os las habéis arreglado bien para cenar sin mí?

—Estupendamente.

— ¿Qué has hecho?

—Bueno —respondió estirando él también las piernas y pegándose a ella—, primero lo he regado con la manguera para quitarle todo el chocolate que tenía pegado.

Ella se rió.

—Que conste que me parece una buena idea lo de pintar con natillas. Parecía que se lo estaba pasando bien. Cualquier otro día, me habría puesto un bañador y me habría unido a él.

—Como ya hemos dicho, tienes derecho a estar de mal humor.

—No debería haberte gritado.

—Me gustó la parte sobre la maestra y yo teniendo una «conversación amigable». Por el modo en que lo dijiste, me pareció que podías estar celosa —acercó la boca a la oreja de Bella y la lengua le acarició delicadamente el lóbulo—. Mmm, es muy suave...

—Sigue —dijo ella con voz jadeante.

—Se me ha olvidado lo que estaba diciendo.

—Estabas... estabas... mmm, lo lavaste con la manguera.

—Ah, sí, verdad, y luego le he preparado la cena.

— ¿Qué ha comido?

—Su plato preferido.

— ¿Perritos calientes?

—Ajá.

—Sin el pan.

—Por supuesto —la besó en el cuello y ella gimió dulcemente—. Mañana por la mañana, los pájaros de los alrededores tendrán tres panecillos de perrito caliente para desayunar. Espero que les guste la mostaza.

Ella se rió, Edward no sabía si por su broma o por las cosquillas que le estaba haciendo con los labios en la base del cuello, como si fuera de porcelana.

— ¿Has...?

—Sé lo que vas a decir. He vigilado que se lo comiera todo y que masticara bien cada trozo.

—Gracias —su boca buscó la de Edward.

—De nada —los labios de él se fundieron con los de Bella.

El beso fue como una chispa que saltara al poner en contacto dos cables.

Edward enterró su boca en la de ella, hambriento, y sus labios se separaron para dejar paso a la lengua. Bella se giró un poco hacia él hasta que quedaron cara a cara. Los brazos de ella le rodearon los hombros. Sus senos se tensaron contra la tela del camisón hasta que tocaron el vello del pecho de Edward. Éste se colocó parcialmente encima de ella.

—Bella, tú...

—Edward, yo...

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Edward?

De la cama surgían gemidos de satisfacción. El ruido que producía el roce de las sábanas. Respiraciones entrecortadas. Murmullos incoherentes. La música de la unión de dos personas.

Las manos de Edward se movían con incansable anhelo. Le acarició los muslos; le pasó la mano por las pantorrillas. Le acarició los huesos frágiles de la base del torso. Meció sus pechos.

—Ahh —la espalda de Bella se arqueó y apartó la boca de la de Edward.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Están muy sensibles.

—Ah. Yo no... ¿Sensibles?

—Sí.

—Lo siento.

—No, no... La verdad es que me gusta.

— ¿Sí?

—Sí, sí... —suspiró ella cuando él volvió a acariciarlos.

— ¿Así?

—Mmm.

— ¿Y los pezones?

—Sí, sí.

—Dime si...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque los dedos de Bella se enredaron en su pelo y atrajo su cabeza avariciosamente en busca de otro beso.

Cuando acabó, Edward bajó la cabeza hasta sus senos y los cubrió con una lluvia de besos ardientes. La abrazó por debajo de las costillas y le separó las piernas con la rodilla. Le subió el camisón hasta la cintura. Ella notaba el muslo fuerte de Edward entre los suyos. Se movió contra él. Se rozaba, se frotaba contra su pierna.

«Maldita sea».

Él se dejó caer encima de ella, Bella notaba su respiración en el oído. Notaba el palpitar acelerado de su corazón, pues su pecho aplastaba el de ella. Le sujetaba la cabeza entre las manos y tenía la cara enterrada en su pelo.

—No te muevas, cariño.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Por favor, no te muevas —gimió—. Quédate quieta un minuto solamente.

Ella hizo lo que le pedía. Al cabo de unos momentos, él levantó lentamente la cabeza. La expresión de su cara era de compasión. Uno de los extremos de sus labios estaban curvado por una sonrisa pesarosa.

— ¿No lo sabías? Te tengo donde quería, pero me he equivocado de noche.

Incómoda, ella apartó la vista de su cara. Él la besó en la mejilla y se levantó de la cama. Se inclinó y le puso una mano en la mejilla.

— ¿Estás bien?

Los dolores que experimentaba su cuerpo en ese instante no se debían precisamente a la menstruación, sino a la necesidad de sentirlo dentro de ella.

—Me encuentro mejor —dijo anodinamente.

Él se incorporó e, incómodo, cambió el peso de pierna.

—Te has saltado la cena. ¿Tienes hambre?

—No. ¿Tú has comido?

—He picado algo. No tengo hambre —se miraron un momento el uno al otro y luego ambos desviaron la mirada, pues se dieron cuenta de lo banal que resultaba esa conversación después de la pasión que acababan de compartir—. Entonces te dejo sola. Buenas noches.

Él se dio la vuelta y fue hacia la puerta. Los músculos se marcaban bajo la piel suave de la espalda. Los pantalones cortos le marcaban las nalgas.

— ¿Edward?

Él se giró.

— ¿Qué?

—Que... —«no te calles ahora. Has ido demasiado lejos»— que no tienes que irte.

Él la miró. Estaba apoyada en los codos. Tenía el camisón subido a la altura de los muslos y estaba despeinada. Los mechones Chocolates le caían por los hombros. Tenía los labios hinchados por sus besos y muy rojos. La tela del camisón estaba húmeda allí donde había estado su boca y los pezones se transparentaban bajo ella.

Él hizo una mueca y se frotó las palmas húmedas contra la tela de los pantalones.

—Sí, es mejor que me vaya. Si me quedo...

Si volvía a tocarla ya no podría contenerse. Consumarían su matrimonio y aplacaría aquel deseo arrebatador. Pero la primera vez que hicieran el amor, no quería que ella se sintiera incómoda o que lo lamentara.

—Pero recuerda lo que me has dicho —añadió en un murmullo ronco antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Aarón estaba sentado en la trona y Edward, concentrado en dar la vuelta a las tiras de beicon que se estaban friendo en la sartén cuando Bella entró en la cocina a la mañana siguiente.

—Buenos días, cariño —se inclinó para besar a Aarón. Éste le restregó afectuosamente en la nariz un trozo de beicon—. Muchas gracias —murmuró ella.

—O lo sacaba de la cuna o lo dejaba allí saltando hasta que se rompieran todos los barrotes —dijo Edward retirando la sartén del fuego y yendo hacia ella.

—Gracias por encargarte de él.

—Es un placer.

Edward le puso una mano en la cintura y la llevó hacia delante. Le dio en la mejilla uno de esos besos de buenos días que olían a loción de afeitar y a dentífrico. A ella no le habría importado que se hubiera prolongado más, pero después de plantarle otro beso rápido en la boca, dijo:

—Siéntate. Debes estar muerta de hambre.

Ella miró el reloj preocupada.

—Tengo que darme prisa. Me he levantado tarde.

—Tranquila. He llamado a Rose y le he explicado que ibas a retrasarte un poco. Y en la guardería no esperan a Aarón hasta las diez.

Puso delante de ella un plato con beicon y tostadas francesas con cuya visión a Bella se le hizo la boca agua.

—Me muero de hambre.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras de lo demás? —se inclinó y le puso una mano debajo de la cintura—. ¿Te siguen doliendo los ovarios?

—Estoy mucho mejor.

— ¿Y aquí? —puso la palma de la mano debajo de uno de sus pechos y le pellizcó el pezón con el pulgar y el índice.

Ella apenas podía respirar.

—Mejor, mucho mejor... —jadeó.

—Me alegro —le dio un beso en la coronilla y se sentó frente a ella.

Mientras Bella se ponía la servilleta en el regazo e intentaba recordar cómo se usaba el tenedor, Edward untó con mantequilla una de las tostadas, la puso encima de un plato y la dejó en la bandeja de la trona de Aarón.

—Ahí tienes, scout. Al ataque.

Ambos se rieron al ver los modales atroces del niño en la mesa.

—Tenemos que empezar a hacer algo a este respecto —señaló Bella. Al darse cuenta de que había incluido a Edward en el «tenemos», y de que aquello sonaba a definitivo, levantó la vista hacia él, que la estaba mirando con expresión cálida. Se sintió reconfortada.

— ¿Cómo has dormido? —preguntó él.

Ella se fijó en que los dedos de Edward eran tan largos y fuertes que apenas cabían en el asa de la taza. Sin embargo, podían ser suaves cuando tocaban su cuerpo, como hacía sólo unos instantes. Consiguió tragar el trozo de tostada que tenía en la boca.

—Bastante bien.

Había soñado con él y se había despertado sudando, con el corazón latiéndole deprisa y casi sin poder respirar. Al menos ahora podría satisfacer la curiosidad de Rose y decirle sin temor a exagerar que el cuerpo desnudo de Trevor le cortaba a una la respiración.

—Yo no he dormido demasiado bien —dijo él.

—Lo siento. ¿Qué te pasaba? —ella desde luego se había quedado sin aliento al verlo salir del jacuzzi. El pecho, los muslos y...

—Estaba muy duro.

Bella agarró el cuchillo y, al levantarlo, tiró sin darse cuenta el vaso y el zumo de naranja se derramó sobre la mesa.

—Uh-oh. Uh-oh —dijo Aarón señalando el estropicio con el dedo.

Edward echó hacia atrás su silla, se levantó a buscar una Servilleta y empapó el zumo en ella.

—Me refiero al colchón de la cama de invitados.

— ¿Qué? —Bella volvió la cabeza para mirar al fregadero, donde él estaba escurriendo la servilleta. Tenía los labios ligeramente curvado hacia arriba por las ganas de echarse a reír.

—El colchón es demasiado duro.

Las mejillas de Bella estaban al rojo vivo. Gracias a Dios, en ese instante sonó el teléfono y aquello la libró de seguir sufriendo aquella conversación. Edward fue a contestar.

— ¡Papá! —exclamó.

Bella sacó a Aarón de la trona y lo puso encima de su regazo. El niño había comido la tostada en un tiempo récord. Alargó la mano hacia los restos que quedaban en el plato de su madre y se los comió también mientras ella lo cubría de besos. Bella miró a Edward, que estaba sonriendo con el auricular en la oreja.

—Claro, ningún problema. ¿A qué hora...? ¿Para cuántos días...? ¿Solamente? Bueno, mejor que nada... De acuerdo, allí estaremos. Hasta luego —colgó.

— ¿Tu padre?

—Viene hoy para pasar la noche con nosotros. Te parece bien, ¿verdad?

—Pues claro. Sé que te decepcionó que no viniera para la boda.

—Quiero que os conozca a los dos. Sólo puede quedarse una noche, mañana se marcha a Los Ángeles para trabajar en un caso —se llevó un trozo de beicon a la boca y masticó con entusiasmo—. Quiero darle una vuelta por la ciudad para enseñarle algunos de los edificios que estoy construyendo. Nosotros dos... Lo siento, no quería dejarme llevar.

En realidad ella estaba disfrutando con su entusiasmo.

—Sigue —lo animó—. ¿Qué ibas a decir?

—No nos llevábamos muy bien antes del accidente.

— ¿Quería que fueras abogado?

—Y yo tenía otras ideas sobre mi futuro. Pero cuando estuve en el hospital, las cosas cambiaron y ahora tenemos una buena relación.

Bella sonrió.

— ¿Vas a ir a buscarlo a Dallas?

—Si no te importa. Me ha dado su número de vuelo. He pensado que podríamos ir todos y cenar allí.

— ¿Aarón incluido? —preguntó ella preocupada.

—Por supuesto, Aarón incluido. Es parte de la familia —levantó al niño del regazo de Bella y lo alzó en el aire. Aarón gorgojaba encantado—. A papá le encantan los restaurantes italianos —mencionó un conocido restaurante de Dallas—. ¿Te parece que llame para reservar?

Ella no quería arruinar su entusiasmo, pero al parecer Edward no había reparado en los riesgos de salir a cenar con un niño de quince meses a un restaurante tranquilo.

—No sé si es buena idea, Edward. No estoy segura de que admitan niños tan pequeños.

—Eh, si no admiten niños, nos iremos a otro lado.

Desde el jefe de comedor hasta el último lavaplatos, todos los que trabajaban en el restaurante familiar estaban encantados con los tres hombres: Carlisle Cullen, Edward y Aarón. La ansiedad de Bella no tenía razón de ser, porque Edward había hablado con el jefe de comedor personalmente al hacer la reserva y todos estaban preparados para atender a Aarón.

Su primer encuentro con el padre de Edward en el ajetreado aeropuerto había resultado más relajado de lo que Bella esperaba. Al principio Aarón se mostró tímido con el hombre alto de pelo rubio y voz autoritaria. Pero no más que Carlisle con el niño.

Deliberadamente, Edward los sentó a los dos en el asiento trasero del coche y para cuando llegaron al restaurante, situado en Turtle Creek, una zona de Dallas muy distinguida, ya se habían hecho amigos. Fue Carlisle quien llevó a Aarón al interior del restaurante y se lo presentó a todos como su nieto.

—Edward me ha dicho que no voy a poder conocer a tus padres —comentó Carlisle en el camino de regreso a Chandler.

—Ayer recibimos una postal de ellos desde Yellowstone —dijo Bella—. Se lo están pasando en grande.

Explicó a Carlisle que los Swan habían vendido su casa a los pocos días de la boda. Los muebles que ella no quiso, los subastaron. Edward había ayudado a Charly a elegir la caravana que mejor satisficiera sus necesidades. Reneé la había decorado con la ilusión de una niña por su nueva casa de muñecas. Se habían marchado hacía dos semanas.

—Los echa muchísimo de menos —bromeó Edward. Alargó el brazo derecho por encima del respaldo del asiento y le tiró del pelo cariñosamente—. La mimaban mucho.

—Y tú también me mimas.

Edward giró la cabeza. Bella estaba tan sorprendida como él de oírse hacer semejante afirmación, pero después de decir aquello se dio cuenta de que era verdad. Edward miró hacia delante para asegurarse de que la carretera estaba despejada y luego volvió a posar sus ojos en ella.

—Me alegro. Es lo que pretendo.

Siguieron mirándose el uno al otro hasta que Carlisle tosió con fuerza.

—No sé tú, Aarón, pero empiezo a sentir que estamos de más.

Todavía era de día cuando llegaron a Chandler, y Edward bajó del coche para enseñarle a su padre algunas de las obras en las que estaba trabajando. Bella se quedó en el interior del vehículo y miraba las siluetas de padre e hijo recortadas en la luz del atardecer. Edward había colocado a Aarón sobre sus hombros y el niño tenía las piernas enroscadas en torno a su cuello. Formaban una estampa conmovedora.

—Pero debería ser Jacob —murmuró Bella, luchando por contener las lágrimas que asomaron a sus ojos.

Lloró porque no podía convencerse de ello. Si el hombre debía ser Jacob, ¿por qué resultaba tan natural que las manitas gordezuelas de su hijo se agarraran a los cabellos de Edward? ¿Por qué la conmovía tanto ver cómo Edward hacía descender a Aarón con cuidado y lo abrazaba contra su pecho? ¿Y por qué quería que esos brazos la rodearan también a ella?

Carlisle se mostró impresionado con la casa y muy orgulloso de su hijo. Bella fue a acostar a Aarón, y después de un rato, ella también se retiró para dejar a solas a padre e hijo.

—Tengo un moratón en la espinilla del tamaño de una moneda de cincuenta centavos —dijo Carlisle—. ¿Por qué me has dado una patada cuando he mencionado tu paso por el cuerpo de marines?

Menos mal que en ese momento Bella estaba ocupada limpiando de la boca de Aarón los restos de la salsa de los espaguetis y no había oído el inoportuno comentario de su padre, recordó Edward.

—Prefiero que Bella no sepa nada de eso. No le he contado cómo perdí el ojo.

— ¿No le has contado nada?

—No.

—Mmm.

Edward conocía a su padre lo suficiente para saber que ni siquiera esos murmullos eran gratuitos.

—La verdad es que te has enamorado y te has casado muy deprisa, ¿no?

— ¿Te parece tan raro?

—En tu caso, sí —su hijo le dirigió una mirada penetrante y Carlisle sonrió—. Tu fama con las mujeres llegó a oídos incluso de tu viejo padre. Este repentino enamoramiento no cuadra con tu personalidad.

Estaban sentados en las cómodas _tumbonas _del porche. Carlisle chupaba un cigarro, a pesar de que su médico lo había advertido de que lo dejara. Edward se alegraba de que fuera de noche y la oscuridad lo ayudara a ocultar su malestar. No le gustaba el rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

—La quiero, papá.

—No lo dudo, ahora que os he visto juntos. Sólo que me resulta raro que Besitos, como te llamaban tus compañeros, se haya dejado atrapar de ese modo.

—Llevo mucho tiempo enamorado de ella —dijo Edward, en voz casi inaudible.

Carlisle hizo girar el cigarro entre los dedos, estudiando la brasa.

— ¿No tendrá algo que ver con esas cartas que tanto leías en el hospital y que nunca perdías de vista?

Edward debería haberlo sabido. A su padre no se le escapaba nada, ni el detalle más insignificante. Se levantó y caminó hasta el borde del porche. Se apoyó en uno de los pilares y dejó vagar su mirada en la oscuridad, como llevaba haciendo semanas mientras rumiaba cómo decirle a Bella quién era él en realidad.

—Papá, voy a contarte un historia que te va a resultar increíble.

Cuando concluyó su relato, siguieron unos momentos de silencio.

—Te prometí que no volvería a intentar meterme en tu vida, Edward, pero estás jugando con fuego.

—Ya lo sé —admitió él, y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su padre.

— ¿Cómo crees que va a reaccionar esta chica cuando se entere de la verdad?

Edward dejó colgar la cabeza hacia delante y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Me espanta pensarlo.

—Pues será mejor que lo pienses —lo previno su padre—, porque antes o después terminará por enterarse —se puso de pie y apagó el cigarro en el cenicero que Edward le había dado. Puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo—. Pero ¿quién sabe? Tal vez salgáis adelante, si la quieres lo suficiente.

—Yo la quiero.

— ¿Y ella?, ¿te quiere?

Edward vaciló. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la ventana del dormitorio, a oscuras.

—Creo que puede estar enamorándose de mí. O tal vez tan sólo se ha acostumbrado a tenerme cerca. Maldita sea, no lo sé.

Carlisle sonrió. Su mirada profunda se detuvo en el parche y le recordó una vez más lo cerca que había estado de perder a su hijo, y lo valioso que era para él. Se le humedecieron los ojos y atrajo a Edward hacia sí para darle un abrazo emotivo y breve.

—Después de todo lo que has sufrido, te mereces ser feliz.

—No, papá —dijo Edward ásperamente por encima del hombro de su padre—. Ella es la que se merece ser feliz, ella es la que más ha sufrido.

Al cabo de unos instantes, se dieron las buenas noches y Carlisle se dirigió a la habitación de invitados, donde Edward había dejado su maleta.

Éste fue hacia la puerta del dormitorio con pasos apenas perceptibles, como un niño al que hubieran mandado al despacho del director. Tenía el estómago contraído y el corazón le brincaba dentro del pecho.

¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Estaba emocionado con la idea de que ella fuera a darle la bienvenida a su cama? ¿O temía que fuera a rechazarlo?

¿Asustado? ¿De una mujer que no pesaría más de cincuenta kilos?

«Entonces ¿qué haces ahí parado como un imbécil, mirando la puerta con un nudo en el estómago, el corazón desbocado, las palmas de las manos sudorosas y la entrepierna...?».

«Mejor no pensar en la entrepierna...».

¿De verdad le estaban temblando las rodillas? ¿Por qué, por amor de Dios?

Aquélla era su casa, ¿no? Tenía derecho a dormir en la habitación que quisiera.

Ella era su mujer, ¿cierta? Y sí, llevaba dos semanas mimándola, haciendo y diciendo todo lo que pudiera gustarle y nada que fuera a molestarla.

Había estado intentando ganar su aprobación, merodeando a su alrededor con el rabo entre las piernas hasta que empezaba a resultar francamente incómodo. Ya era hora de hacerle saber que él también tenía algunos derechos.

Abrió la puerta bruscamente y la cerró de un portazo. Bella dio un brinco en la cama y se tapó con la sábana hasta el cuello.

— ¿Edward? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo?

—No pasa nada. Bueno, te diré lo que pasa —gruñó, lleno de indignación, avanzando por la habitación—. Mi padre está en la habitación de invitados así que, por esta noche, señora Cullen, vamos a compartir cama.

* * *

BUENO ACÁ LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO, SI PUEDO DENTRO DE UN RATO SUBO EL SIGUIENTE...

BESOS

INDI


	12. Chapter 12

ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACION DEL LIBRO DE SANDRA BROWN " UNICO DESTINO"

LOS PERSONAJES ´PERTENECEN A S. MEYER

Bueno estoy segura que esperanban lo que ocurrirá en este capítulo espero que lo disfruten...

* * *

Capítulo Doce

—De acuerdo.

Aquella concesión lo desarmó. Su indignación se desinfló como si hubiera pinchado un soufflé. Hizo girar sus hombros sobre sí mismos para recobrar la compostura.

—Bien —se limitó a decir—. Me alegra que lo veas de ese modo.

Por alguna razón, sin embargo, el tono conciliador de Bella lo puso más furioso. No necesitaba que lo tratara con condescendencia. ¡No, señor!

Se desvistió con gestos bruscos y descuidados, dando tirones. Iba tirando al suelo cada prenda que se quitaba. La ropa fue cayendo, desperdigada. Cuando se quedó en calzoncillos, retiró la sábana e introdujo los pies debajo. Después de darle unos puñetazos a la almohada, enterró la cabeza en ella.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Edward.

Él le dio la espalda y toda la cama se movió mientras cambiaba de postura buscando una que le resultara cómoda.

« ¡Eso es! Así se hace, se lo estoy dejando claro».

Entonces ¿por qué era su cuerpo el que estaba rígido y lleno de deseo? ¿Por qué era su corazón el que no hallaba reposo?

Bella se despertó y vio que él la estaba mirando. De lado, con la cabeza en la almohada, la cual reposaba sobre un codo doblado. Callado y tenso, la única parte de él que se movía era su ojo, verde, que recorría la cara y el pelo de Bella como si estuviera haciendo un inventario de sus rasgos.

Ella no se dio cuenta de que había levantado una mano hasta que ésta entró en su campo de visión y tocó suavemente el parche negro.

—Nunca te lo quitas.

—No quiero que lo veas.

— ¿Por qué?

—Es muy feo.

—A mí no me importa.

— ¿Sientes curiosidad?

—No. Tristeza. Estaba pensando lo bonito que es tu ojo, y que es una pena que perdieras el otro.

—Yo doy gracias por que me haya quedado uno.

—Eso se da por supuesto.

—Aunque sólo sea por este momento, por nada en el mundo cambiaría poder mirarte a la cara ahora mismo —tenía la voz ronca de la emoción.

A Bella le dolía la garganta, tenía ganas de llorar. Su mano bajó desde el parche hasta sus labios.

Edward se quedó sin aliento. Su sexo se llenó de calor.

Bella nunca le había tocado la cara. Ahora no deseaba hacer otra cosa. Los huesos eran pronunciados. La frente, las cejas espesas y lisas, bien dibujadas. Una barba incipiente cubría la mitad inferior del rostro. Recorrió con la uña el contorno del labio inferior.

—Ten cuidado, Bella.

Ella retiró el dedo un momento.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque llevo siete horas aquí tumbado deseándote. ¿Me entiendes? —ella asintió—. No creo que sea muy inteligente por tu parte tocarme. A menos...

Dejó la frase en suspenso, pero los dos sabían cómo terminaba.

Fuera, la luz del sol se filtraba por las copas de los árboles y proyectaba sombras cambiantes en los postigos cerrados de las ventanas. Los pájaros piaban, las ardillas se perseguían por las ramas y las mariposas iban de flor en flor. Los petirrojos parecían flechas con plumas de colores disparadas de un árbol a otro.

La actividad en el dormitorio era considerablemente menos obvia, pero no menos enérgica. Las emociones brotaban entre ellos como las grandes olas del Atlántico. El deseo era palpable, se respiraba el anhelo que sentían el uno por otro. De haber podido visualizar sus auras, el aire que los rodeaba se habría teñido del rojo de la pasión.

El cuerpo de Bella no mostraba su deseo tan abiertamente como el de Edward, pero sufría la misma aflicción. En aquel instante ella sólo podía pensar en satisfacer su necesidad de que la acariciara, la cubriera, la completara.

Volvió a tocarle el labio inferior.

Con un movimiento fluido, él la atrajo hacia sí, se colocó encima de ella y capturó su boca con un beso ardiente. Su sexo buscaba el corazón de la feminidad de Bella. Lo encontró y lo estimuló con caricias.

—Dios, te deseo —con movimientos frenéticos Edward le levantó el camisón.

Las manos de Bella tiraron de la cintura elástica de los bóxer para bajárselos. Una mano se deslizó dentro y rodeó la curva firme de las nalgas de Edward.

Gimiendo, la boca de Edward atrapó un pezón y se cerró en torno a él mientras disfrutaba del tacto sedoso de la braga y las curvas que escondía. Ella suspiró su nombre y levantó las rodillas. Los dedos de él se deslizaron bajo la seda de la braga.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Aarón entró con el ímpetu de un ciclón en miniatura, parloteando sin parar, como los pájaros del árbol.

Edward dejó escapar la respiración en un silbido lento y constante, aliviando de ese modo la tensión de su pecho. Pegó su frente a la de Bella y deseó poder aliviar con la misma facilidad la presión que sentía en su ingle. La risa acudió a sus labios y salió en forma de aire entre sus labios, que todavía estaban sobre la boca de ella.

—Recuérdame que luego lo estrangule.

Bella también sufría la agonía de tener que sojuzgar forzosamente su pasión. Suspirando, enterró la cara en el cuello cálido de Edward.

—Si primero no lo he estrangulado yo.

Edward se retiró de encima de ella pero sin dejar de abrazarla. Ambos concentraron su atención en Aarón.

—Debe haber convencido a su indulgente abuelo de que lo sacara de la cuna —aventuró Edward.

Encantado con la atención que se le prestaba, Aarón se adueñó del escenario y empezó a realizar algunos de sus mejores números. Las risas de Edward y Bella lo animaron aún más. Con una sonrisa tontuela, empezó a dar vueltas en redondo sobre sí mismo. Desoyendo las advertencias que le hacían, continuó haciendo lo mismo hasta que se mareó y alzó los brazos para intentar agarrarse a algo.

Lo que sus manos alcanzaron fue el tirador decorativo del cajón de la mesilla. La gravedad impuso su ley y Aarón estaba demasiado mareado para resistirse a ella. Su trasero aterrizó en el suelo enmoquetado y el cajón salió del hueco y cayó sobre su regazo.

No se hizo daño, pero los dos adultos se incorporaron inmediatamente en la cama al ver que iba a suceder lo inevitable. Aarón se quedó mirándolos, perplejo, y luego bajó la vista al cajón que tenía en el regazo.

Lo único que había en su interior era una foto de ocho por diez de un marine con uniforme de gala. Aarón golpeó con la mano el cristal antirreflejos y dijo:

—Pa. Papapapa.

Sonrió a sus espectadores, convencido de recibir una ovación por su brillante actuación.

Los brazos que todavía rodeaban a Bella se volvieron más duros que el acero y la fueron soltando poco a poco. Ella notaba que su calidez la abandonaba. Luego, con un movimiento violento, Edward saltó de la cama por el otro lado y se puso los pantalones que había dejado en el suelo la noche anterior. Se subió la cremallera mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

— ¡Edward, por favor!

Él se giró para mirarla, con el torso desnudo, descalzo y furioso. Tenía la mandíbula contraída con rabia y había un brillo frío en su mirada que traspasó a Bella, la cual seguía sentada en la cama con el pelo revuelto, la cara pálida, los labios temblorosos y ojos suplicantes.

—No pienso ser un suplente —gruñó—. En tanto haya otro hombre contigo, no hay sito para esto —con crudeza llevó la mano a su sexo. Luego hizo un gesto con la barbilla para dar mayor énfasis, antes de salir hecho un basilisco.

—Es Alice Withlock —informó Bella, con la mano tapando el micrófono del auricular—. Nos invitan a un picnic a la orilla del lago el Día del Trabajo. ¿Quieres ir?

Había transcurrido una semana desde la visita de Carlisle Cullen. La más triste de la vida de Bella. La tensión en la casa crujía como el papel viejo y era igual de inflamable. El suspense de no saber qué desataría la inevitable conflagración acababa con los nervios de cualquiera.

Edward nunca perdía el control, nunca levantaba la voz. Bella se habría alegrado de que lo hiciera alguna vez. Más bien era como una tormenta oscura que se cernía sobre ella pero se negaba a estallar. Sobrevolaba su cabeza, amenazante y ominosa.

Seguía tratándola tan educadamente como siempre, pero había suprimido las demostraciones de afecto. Rara vez la tocaba, sólo en caso de necesidad. Con Aarón se comportaba del mismo modo cariñoso que siempre. Con ella se mostraba lejano y mecánico.

«Eso era lo que querías al principio, ¿no?», se apresuraba a recordarse cada vez que ansiaba que suspiraba por una de sus resplandecientes sonrisas, por una mirada cómplice, por una caricia o un beso.

Ahora, en respuesta a su pregunta, él se encogió de hombros, sin comprometerse.

—Lo dejo a tu elección, Bella. Lo que tú quieras hacer.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. Él hizo caso omiso y volvió a inclinarse sobre el puzzle de piezas grandes en el que estaba trabajando pacientemente con Aarón por décima vez esa tarde.

No podía seguir haciendo esperar a Alice. Tenía que darle una respuesta. ¿Cuál? Los Withlock eran amigos de Edward. Aunque no lo dijera, estaba segura de que quería ir. Alice era lo bastante lista para no dejarse engañar por una excusa vaga. Salir y pasar el día en el lago probablemente sería bueno para todos. Y podría aliviar la tensión que había entre ellos.

—Alice, iremos encantados —por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Edward alzaba la vista hacia ella, pero inmediatamente volvió a concentrar su atención en Aarón—. ¿Qué puedo llevar? No, no, de ninguna manera.

Invariablemente, el primer lunes de septiembre en Texas era despejado y caluroso. El Día del Trabajo ese año no se distinguió de años anteriores.

—Bella, ya han llegado —llamó Edward desde el porche delantero, donde había reunido todos sus aparejos y se había instalado con Aarón a esperar a los Withlock. Éstos habían sugerido que las dos familias fueran juntas hasta el lago en su monovolumen.

—Ya voy —pasó por la casa revisando que todas las puertas y ventanas estuvieran cerradas y haciendo memoria para no olvidar nada importante. Cuando llegó al porche delantero Edward y Jasper estaban cargando los bultos en el portamaletas mientras Alice entretenía a Aarón en sus rodillas jugando al caballito.

—Hola. Sube abordo mientras todavía quede sitio —bromeó Alice con humor festivo.

De camino al lago, Jasper le tomó el pelo a Bella por la cantidad de bultos que llevaba.

—De haberlo sabido que traerías tantas cosas, habría alquilado un remolque.

Ella se preguntaba si la otra pareja se fijaría en que Edward y ella podían bromear y charlar con ellos, pero no tenían nada que decirse el uno al otro.

Él se había puesto uno vaqueros cortos desteñidos y deshilachados, unas zapatillas de deporte viejas y una sudadera gris sin mangas. También le había cortado el cuello, de modo que el vello dorado del pecho asomaba por el escote en pico.

Bella se había recogido el pelo en una coleta y llevaba pantalones cortos y la parte de arriba del biquini. Encima, una camisa sin abrochar con los faldones atados en un nudo a la altura de la cintura. Se alegró de no haberse arreglado. Para cuando llegaron al lago, Aarón le había babeado la camisa, contagiado del peligroso humor festivo de los niños de los Withlock.

Llegaron hasta el lago, encontraron un sitio que les pareció perfecto y empezaron a descargar el monovolumen. Cuando hubieron terminado, para celebrarlo, Edward sacó una lata de cerveza de la nevera y se la bebió en tres tragos.

Bebió otra para apagar las llamas de deseo que subían por su vientre cuando Bella se quitó la camisa y el pantalón para tomar el sol, siguiendo una sugerencia de Alice.

Fueron andando hasta el borde del lago con los niños. Aarón chapoteó en el agua y no se quedó satisfecho hasta que no hubo duchado a su madre con el agua fría del lago. Cuando los pezones de Bella se endurecieron en contacto con el agua fría, Edward refunfuñó una excusa y regresó donde estaban todas sus cosas en busca de otra cerveza.

Regresó con la lata y ofreció a Bella. Ella aceptó y las manos de ambos se rozaron cuando se la pasó. Y cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás para beber, lo único que deseaba Edward era posar los labios sobre su garganta expuesta.

Mientras Jasper y él se quedaban en la parte poco profunda con los niños, Alice y Bella fueron nadando hasta el muelle que flotaba en aguas más profundas. Edward observaba los movimientos gráciles de los brazos de Bella en el agua. Tenía la vista fija en ella cuando subió la escalerilla del muelle y saludó a Aarón con el brazo. Su delgada silueta se recortaba contra el cielo de verano. El agua resbalaba por su vientre plano y por sus muslos.

—En seguida vuelvo —murmuró Edward.

— ¿Dónde vas ahora? —preguntó Jasper, con la mano a modo de visera sobre los ojos para evitar que el sol lo deslumbrara.

—Eh, creo que Aarón quiere una galleta.

Tomó en brazos al niño, que estaba muy satisfecho jugando con el barro de la orilla y se lo llevó hasta el coche. Le dio una galleta y él se bebió otra cerveza.

Después de un almuerzo que habría podido alimentar a una caravana entera de gitanos, los niños echaron la siesta a la sombra. Cuando se despertaron, todos fueron al campo de béisbol. El partido de los Pieles contra los Camisetas era una tradición entre los hombres de negocios de Chandler. Cualquiera que quisiera jugar acudía al campo vestido para jugar y se dividía a los participantes en dos equipos.

Edward tenía un solo ojo y andaba con una ligera cojera, pero los meses de fisioterapia y el programa de ejercicio físico diario, que cumplía religiosamente, lo mantenían en mejor forma física que muchos otros que tenían diez kilos de más y el máximo peso que levantaban diariamente era el del lápiz.

Bella se mordió el nudillo del dedo índice cuando Edward se situó en la base del bateador en el noveno turno. Los Pieles, el equipo del que formaban parte Edward y Jasper, perdían por tres puntos. Los bases estaban cargados. Ya había habido dos tiros que habían ido fuera. Todo dependía de Edward. Él no defraudó y consiguió culminar con éxito la carrera completa.

Bella, como todos los que animaban a los Pieles, saltaba de alegría. Edward recibió las felicitaciones sentidas de sus compañeros de equipo. Jasper y él volvieron corriendo donde los esperaban ellas con los niños.

— ¡Has estado sensacional! —dijo Alice a Edward con entusiasmo.

— ¡Eh!, ¿y qué pasa conmigo? —preguntó Jasper, fingiendo que había herido su orgullo.

—Tú también —Alice rodeó con los brazos el cuello de su marido y lo besó sonoramente.

—Estaba aguantando la respiración —dijo Bella riendo emocionada. Cuando sonrió a Edward, el sol iluminaba su cara y fruncía los ojos para protegerse de la claridad. Tras las espesas pestañas, Edward vio que brillaban. Tenía las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho, como si intentara contener su júbilo.

—Fue un golpe afortunado —dijo modestamente.

Se acercaron el uno al otro con paso vacilante. Entonces Bella se lanzó a sus brazos y, poniéndose de puntillas, le dio un beso en la boca.

Edward reaccionó instintivamente y la abrazó por la cintura. El sabor de su boca, después de una semana sin besarla, le resultó delicioso. El placer estalló como una bola de fuego en su vientre. Ajenos a la luz del día, al gentío que los rodeaba, a todo, sus manos se deslizaron hasta las nalgas de Bella y la atrajo contra sí para hacerle notar su excitación.

Algo, posiblemente el guante de Jasper golpeándole en el hombro, le recordó dónde estaban. Levantó la cabeza y, mirando a Bella, se echó a reír.

Ella levantó la vista hacia él con expresión desconcertada. Tenía los ojos nublados, el pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente con cada respiración. Los labios estaban rojos, húmedos y ligeramente irritados por el roce.

— ¿Listos para regresar? —Jasper estaba junto a Alice, abrazados por la cintura. Cada uno llevaba de la mano a uno de los niños y Aarón estaba a sus pies—. ¿Qué te parece una cerveza, Edward?

—Sí, claro, una cerveza.

Se la bebió de dos tragos, fue a nadar para quitarse el sudor del partido y luego se tomó otra cerveza.

Para cenar, picaron las sobras del almuerzo y luego, poco a poco, el cansancio se fue apoderando de todos. Edward estaba algo achispado para cuando cargaron de nuevo el monovolumen y emprendieron el camino de vuelta. Había mucho tráfico. Se alegró de poder ceder la responsabilidad de conducir a Jasper.

De hecho, había cedido todas sus responsabilidades excepto la de encontrar un lugar para apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Bella. Se dejó caer sobre él con todo su peso y dejó resbalar el brazo hasta que el codo se acomodó en el valle entre su muslo y su regazo.

En una ocasión pensó en girar la cabeza y besarle el cuello, pero no estaba seguro de si lo había hecho o si se había limitado a imaginarse que la besaba.

Cuando llegaron a casa, se concentró en disimular los efectos del alcohol delante de sus amigos. Les dio las gracias y las buenas noches y despidió el coche con la mano.

Al ir a llevar todos los trastos de picnic al porche, se dio cuenta de que sus brazos y sus piernas parecían de goma. Después de que la cesta de picnic se le cayera en dos ocasiones, murmuró:

—Creo que voy a dejar esto aquí y ya lo meteré en casa mañana —y dejó caer todo al suelo.

—De acuerdo —dijo Bella, apretando los labios para evitar echarse a reír—. Pero ¿podrías abrir la puerta? —llevaba a Aarón en brazos y empezaba a pesarle.

—Claro, claro.

Se quedó mirándola fijamente sin hacer nada.

—La llave la tienes tú, Edward.

— ¡Ah, sí, claro que la tengo yo! —revolvió todos los bolsillos hasta que apareció. La sujetó a unos centímetros de la nariz y dijo—: Te había dicho que la tenía.

Ella reprimió la risa, pero él no se dio cuenta, ocupado como estaba en forcejear con la cerradura.

— ¡Alguien ha cambiado la cerradura! —exclamó aquello con toda convicción.

—Pon la llave con los dientes hacia arriba.

Hizo lo que Bella le había indicado y, cuando la puerta se abrió, la miró.

—Eres maravillosa, ¿lo sabías? Maravillosa.

Ella alzó los ojos con expresión sufrida, pasó por delante de él y fue directa al dormitorio de Aarón. Acostó al niño en la cuna y regresó al salón. Edward estaba tirado en el sofá con un brazo y una pierna colgando. Se aseguró de que había cerrado con llave la puerta principal, fue hasta el sofá y se inclinó sobre su marido

Estaba dormido. Le retiró de la frente un mechón y se despertó.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Mmm?

—Eres un ángel.

—Gracias.

—Un ángel... y preciosa.

—Sí, sí, ya lo sé.

Edward no se percató del tono humorístico, no se daba cuenta de que le estaba tomando el pelo. Lo único que sabía era que la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las puertas de cristal iluminaba el rostro de la mujer que amaba de un modo hermoso.

La enganchó por el cuello y tiró de ella para darle un beso. Bella no se esperaba aquel repentino gesto, mucho menos el beso tan apasionado. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre él. Edward intentó ayudarla pero sólo consiguió que ambos cayeran rodando al suelo.

Durante unos instantes, no reparó en que el mullido almohadón sobre el que reposaba su cabeza eran los pechos de Bella. Hasta que levantó el cuello para mirarla. Entonces le abrió el escote de la camisa, que se había vuelto a atar a la cintura para el viaje de vuelta. Posó los labios en su piel.

—Hueles a sol —la nariz de Edward exploraba el valle entre sus pechos—. Me encanta el olor del sol.

Se movió de tal manera que sus piernas quedaron instaladas entre los muslos abiertos de ella. Si se fijó en que los brazos de Bella yacían inermes a los lados del cuerpo con las palmas hacia arriba, en actitud entregada, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Se limitó a ponérselos a ambos lados de la cabeza y, con su dedo índice, recorrió la parte interior desde la muñeca hasta la axila, como si dibujara el trazado de las venas.

—Si el sol, tuviera sabor, sabría como tú —la boca de Edward iba con los labios entreabiertos de un pecho a otro, mordisqueándolos.

Se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo y, con rudeza, intentó desatar el nudo de la camisa. Tras lograrlo, se la abrió y prosiguió con el cierre delantero de la parte superior del biquini.

—Dios, eres preciosa.

La tocó con reverencia, las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban su piel arriba y abajo. Se tomó su tiempo, no se justificó, porque estaba convencido de que aquello era un sueño, uno de los muchos que había tenido con Bella, pero ¡ése parecía real!

Le acunó los pechos y, con índice y pulgar, le pellizcó los pezones. Luego los atrapó con la boca.

Los ruidos que hacía eran los de un hambriento que hubiera encontrado alimento. Succionó ambos pechos y frotó los pezones, húmedos por sus besos, con sus labios. Luego jugueteó haciendo bailar la punta de su lengua sobre ellos, provocándolos para que se endurecieran. Y lo logró.

Era vagamente consciente de que el cuerpo de Bella se retorcía bajo él, hablaba al suyo en un idioma que éste entendía, a pesar de que no podía traducirlo claramente.

Se alzó sobre ella y le desabrochó el botón de los pantalones cortos. Introdujo la mano por debajo de la braga húmeda del biquini y acomodó la palma de su mano en el monte de Venus. Encajaba a la perfección. Apretó, frotó, acarició el vello que lo cubría. Sus dedos se aventuraron en el dulce misterio que encerraba.

El gemido que brotó de su garganta le salió del alma e hizo temblar todo su cuerpo.

—Estás mojada, lista para recibirme.

Cubrió el cuello de Bella de besos apasionados e introdujo los dedos en la fuente de aquella cálida humedad.

Su respiración era agitada. ¿O era la de Bella la que oía? No estaba seguro. Resolvió el misterio atrapando la boca de ella con la suya y besándola hasta que ninguno de los dos podía ya respirar.

Le quitó los pantalones con facilidad. La braga del biquini requería más paciencia y habilidad, cualidades ambas que lo habían abandonado cuando por fin consiguió bajarla hasta los tobillos. Frustrado y torpe, se desvistió él mismo como pudo.

Dios, la piel de Bella era fresca.

Y él estaba ardiendo.

El cuerpo de Bella lo aceptó. Se sumergió en su feminidad y se estremeció de placer. Lo envolvía la humedad aterciopelada y cálida del sexo de Bella. Era el mejor lugar en el que había estado.

—He esperado mucho este momento. Lo deseaba tanto... Pero es mucho mejor... Te... quiero... —le dijo al oído.

Le puso las manos debajo de las caderas, la levantó para pegarla más contra él y se movió con embates rápidos y certeros. El cuerpo de Bella se movía al mismo ritmo. Los pechos de ella temblaban bajo la boca de Edward y los pezones eran dos botones rojos que la lengua de él humedecía.

Y en el instante en que sintió que ella alcanzaba el clímax, él se derramó en su interior como un torrente.

_**Huntsville, Alabama.**_

—No pienso volver a mudarme nunca más. Viviremos aquí el resto de nuestras vidas.

—Por mí, de acuerdo —dijo el hombre, cansado—. Menuda forma de pasar el Día del Trabajo: ¡trabajando!

—Pero hemos conseguido colocarlo todo. Por fin. Salvo esa caja que tienes llena de porquerías de los marines.

—Serán porquerías para ti. Para mí, algunas de esas cosas tienen un gran valor.

Ella le dio una palmadita en la mano.

—Ya lo sé, era una broma... Ahora que hablamos de esto, ¿mandaste por fin la foto a la viuda de ese chico? Black, se llamaba, ¿no?

—Sí. No, no llegué a mandársela. A ver si lo hago mañana —arrugó el ceño—. Pero ¿cómo voy a dar con ella?

— ¿Por qué no mandas la foto al Cuerpo de Marines? Estoy segura de que ellos sabrán cómo localizarla.

—Buena idea —se levantó y le ofreció una mano a ella para ayudarla—. Vamos a la cama, estoy agotado. Pero recuérdame que mande la foto mañana —añadió al tiempo que apagaba la luz.


	13. Chapter 13

ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACION DEL LIBRO DE SANDRA BROWN " UNICO DESTINO"

LOS PERSONAJES ´PERTENECEN A S. MEYER

Mil perdones por no actualizar pero estuve un poquito complicada, acá dejo un capi para que se entretengan mañana actualizacion doble.

* * *

Capitulo Trece

Tardó unos momentos en recordar por qué estaba durmiendo en el suelo. Sin almohada, sin sábana, sin nada para mitigar la dureza de la madera, había dormido toda la noche de un tirón por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Movió los ojos y miró a través de las cristaleras. Vio que aún era temprano. Dudando, estiró las piernas acalambradas y trató de sentarse. Los dedos de Edward estaban enredados en su pelo.

Tuvo que maniobrar un poco, pero consiguió liberarse. Recogió sus pantalones cortos y, de puntillas, fue hacia el pasillo. Mientras se dirigía al dormitorio de Aarón, se abrochó el cierre de la parte superior del biquini.

El niño seguía durmiendo y no daba señales de ir a despertarse. El día anterior había sido muy intenso y se estaba cobrando su precio. Bella dio gracias al cielo. En ese instante necesitaba pensar y no quería que nada la distrajera.

Se puso los pantalones cortos y volvió sobre sus pasos. Edward no se había movido, dormía plácidamente en el suelo, delante del sofá. No roncaba pero su respiración era acompasada. Bella se deslizó fuera sin despertarlo.

Tomó una toalla del armario que había cerca del jacuzzi y se dirigió hacia el arroyo por la arboleda. La mañana era apacible. Los rayos del sol aún no penetraban la tupida vegetación de las ramas. Iba descalza y el suelo estaba húmedo y fresco.

El arroyo fluía lánguidamente. Sólo cuando llovía mucho sus aguas se agitaban y corrían veloces. El resto del tiempo, acudían a beber allí los pájaros del bosque. Aarón había palmoteado encantado cuando Edward...

Edward.

Su nombre retumbó en la mente de Bella y eliminó cualquier otro pensamiento. Suspirando, extendió la toalla sobre la hierba cerca de un remanso y se sentó. Dobló las rodillas contra el pecho y apoyó en ellas la barbilla.

Había ocurrido.

Cerró los ojos al tiempo que las oleadas de placer envolvían su memoria. Apretó la frente contra las rodillas e intentó no recordar todo el esplendor de su encuentro sexual, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Su mente quizá no quisiera recordar, pero su cuerpo se deleitaba con cada detalle.

¿Por qué no se había resistido? Podría haberlo hecho perfectamente. Edward había bebido demasiado. Cuando se había derrumbado encima de ella, podría haberlo apartado y probablemente no se habría dado ni cuenta. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho?

«Porque querías hacer el amor con él».

Tenía que admitirlo.

Levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirando el arroyo como esperando que le respondiera, pero el agua siguió su curso ladera abajo.

Quería hacer el amor con él desde el momento en que lo había besado después del partido. Ese beso había sido un punto de inflexión. Incluso en ese instante, allí sentada, era capaz de recordar a la perfección cómo se había acercado corriendo hasta donde estaban ella y Alice: sonreía de oreja a oreja y bajo sus labios brillaban los dientes blancos. Sobre la frente le caían varios mechones; tenía el pelo húmedo de sudor. La cinturilla de los pantalones estaba mojada de sudor, ensanchada, ligeramente debajo de su ombligo.

Nunca había visto a un hombre tan masculino. Edward era la personificación del hombre y se sentía atraída por él tan indefectiblemente como el agua del arroyo en su camino hacia el lago.

El beso que Edward le había estampado en los labios era salado, pastoso. El sudor pegajoso del vello del pecho se le había pegado también en los senos. Cuando había notado sus manos, poderosas y masculinas, sujetándola contra su sexo excitado, se había dado cuenta de que lo deseaba, y de que se acostaría con él, si no por iniciativa de Edward, por la suya propia.

Más tarde, cuando él había empezado a besarle los pechos, ella había rogado con toda su alma que nada los interrumpiera esa vez.

Podía calificarse de perversión. De deslealtad a Jacob. De lo que uno quisiera, pero la noche anterior lo único que deseaba era sentir a Edward Cullen dentro de ella.

— ¿Bella?

Ella dio un brinco y giró la cabeza hacia atrás. Edward estaba de pie a su espalda, vestido únicamente con los vaqueros cortados. La barba incipiente asomaba a sus mejillas y la expresión de su rostro era cautelosa.

—Hola.

— ¿Estás bien?

Ella fijó de nuevo la mirada en el arroyo. Le resultaba difícil mirarlo después de la noche anterior. Le costaba tanto trabajo respirar que el pecho le dolía.

—Sí, estoy bien. Me he despertado temprano y hacía tan buen día... ¿Se ha despertado Aarón?

—Cuando he salido seguía dormido.

—Supongo que ayer acabó agotado.

—Me imagino.

Se acuclilló justo detrás de ella. Arrancó distraídamente unas briznas de hierba, las examinó y volvió a tirarlas al suelo.

— ¿A qué hora vas a ir a trabajar esta mañana?

—Hoy no trabajo. Lo arreglé con Rose: el sábado pasado a cambio de hoy. Por eso no tenía prisa por despertar a Aarón.

Él asintió con la cabeza y se incorporó. Estaba inquieto. Ninguno de los dos hablaba de lo que en realidad ocupaba sus mentes.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Bella vio cómo él se dirigía hacia un árbol. Se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y la miró. Cuando por fin llegó hasta el árbol, alzó los brazos y se colgó de un rama baja, con la cabeza mirando al suelo. Se balanceó. Ella volvió a apoyar la cabeza en las rodillas y rezó para que algo rompiera aquel silencio.

— ¿Lo de anoche fue verdad, Bella?

Siempre había creído que Dios tenía sentido del humor, y parecía que así era.

Miró hacia donde estaba Edward. Ahora estaba arrancando pedacitos de la corteza del tronco del roble y tirándolos al agua.

— ¿No te acuerdas?

—Recuerdo un sueño increíblemente erótico... —respiró hondo—, lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca.

Ella apartó la mirada y giró rápidamente la cabeza, pero él vio las lágrimas que asomaban a sus ojos. El rostro de Edward se contrajo con arrepentimiento.

—Dios mío, lo siento.

—No pasa nada.

—Lo dirás tú.

—No, en serio.

—Estaba borracho.

—Te relajaste.

— ¿Te hice daño?

—No.

— ¿Te obligué a algo?

—No.

— ¿Hice algo abusivo?

—No.

—Porque nunca me lo perdonaría si...

— ¡Yo quería, Edward!

Las mil y una disculpas que había preparado murieron en su boca.

— ¿En serio?

—En serio —lanzó un suspiro estremecido y empezó ella también a arrancar unas briznas de hierba—. He estado pensando.

— ¿El qué?

—Que es posible que tú... que quieras hijos, además de Aarón, quiero decir. Uno, al menos, uno tuyo. Sería injusto por mi parte no...

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por un dedo que se posó en sus labios obligándola a callar. Allí estaba el ojo verde de Edward, mirándola, traspasándola hasta el alma.

—Me gustaría tener al menos un hijo, y agradezco tu comprensión en ese sentido. Pero ¿ésa es la única razón por la querías hacer el amor conmigo?

—No —murmuró ella sacudiendo la cabeza—. Es que no sabía qué decir.

— ¿Por qué querías hacer el amor conmigo, cuando estaba borracho y haciendo el idiota?

—No estabas borracho y haciendo el idiota.

—Podrías haberme dado esquinazo.

Ella se rió y le pasó la mano por el pelo con gesto cariñoso.

—Anoche te comportaste como siempre desde la primera vez que te vi.

— ¿O sea?

—Amable, generoso, divertido...

—No sigas, por favor. No quiero ruborizarme. ¿Estás describiéndome a mí o a Santa Claus? —Puso la misma expresión zalamera de un niño que quiere conseguir otro caramelo—. ¿No tengo alguna cualidad de naturaleza más romántica?

La risa de Bella burbujeó en el aire como el agua del arroyo bajo la luz del sol.

— ¿Necesitas que refuerce tu ego?

—Para empezar.

Ella lo miró con timidez pero le siguió el juego.

— ¿Qué quieres oír? ¿Que eres guapo y fogoso, que mi mejor amiga dice que eres un semental, pero un semental con buen corazón, lo cual es raro?

— ¿Tu mejor amiga? ¿Cómo ha llegado Rose hasta aquí? Yo quiero saber lo que piensas tú, no ella.

—Todo lo que acabo de decir —confesó Bella con voz áspera.

— ¿Y hay más? —enterró la nariz en los rizos que enmarcaban la oreja de Bella.

— ¿Debería ir tan lejos como para decirte que sólo con ver tu cuerpo me hierve la sangre?

—Suena bien.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando los labios de Edward se posaron en su cuello.

—Eres increíblemente atractivo y sexy, y... —se mordió el labio inferior con los dientes.

— ¿«Y»? —la espoleó él, y le sujetó la cabeza para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Y —añadió ella con calma— me alegro mucho de haberme casado contigo.

Edward la empujó ligeramente por los hombros y ella se tendió sobre la toalla. Él la siguió, cubriendo parcialmente el cuerpo de Bella con el suyo.

—Te quiero, Bella Cullen.

Los brazos de Bella se cerraron en torno a su espalda. Las piernas desnudas de ambos se entrelazaron. Lo que sus cuerpos habían hecho hacía unas horas, sus bocas lo reemprendieron.

— ¿Te has tomado el día libre? —preguntó él con voz ronca al cabo de unos instantes.

—Ajá.

—Entonces yo también. Pero vamos a despertar a Aarón. Le daremos de desayunar y lo llevaremos a la guardería de todos modos.

— ¿Por qué?

Su marido sonrió y le lanzó una mirada pícara que hizo que su corazón palpitara más deprisa y los muslos le flojearan.

—Porque quiero pasar el día en la cama con mi mujer.

—... sí, sí...

— ¿Así?

— ¡Sí!

—Me da miedo entrar tanto, por si te hago daño.

—No... Es... ah...Edward... sí...

—Amor mío... Bella... No puedo... ¿Cuánto rato más crees?

—Todavía no. Quiero que dure siempre.

—Yo también, pero...

—Ahora, ahora, ahora...

—Eres tan hermosa.

—Tú mirada me vuelve hermosa. Y traviesa.

— ¿Traviesa?

—Nunca me había sentado delante de un espejo para que me admiraran. Es un poco decadente, ¿no?

—Mucho. Pero es el único modo de verte toda de una vez. Levanta los brazos.

— ¿Cómo?, ¿así?

—Perfecto. ¿Le diste el pecho a Aarón?

—Unos meses. ¿Por qué?

—Por curiosidad. Tus pechos son muy bonitos. ¿He dicho algo malo?

—No, sólo que...

— ¿Qué?

—Que a veces dices cosas que me hacen sentir incómoda.

—No te sientas incómoda. Te quiero. ¿Te importa que te toque así?

— ¿Importarme? Si apenas... ah...

—Dios, mírate. Casi no te he tocado y...

—Sabes cómo tocarme... cómo...

—Sabes a leche.

—Usa el labio...

—Dulce, dulce como la leche.

—Y la lengua...

—Sabes a Bella.

— ¿Las cicatrices te duelen?

—No.

— ¿Nunca?

—Bueno, a veces.

—Y ésta ¿por qué dibuja una curva, desde la columna hasta el esternón?

—Ahora mismo, me alegro de tenerla.

— ¿Te alegras?

—Sí. Me encanta sentir tus labios en el pecho.

—Te besaría igual aunque no tuvieras la cicatriz.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí. Quería besarte así en el pecho desde hace mucho.

—Eso ya no es el pecho, es el ombligo.

—Cerca.

—Hablando de cerca... mmm, ca...

—No te desvíes del tema. ¿Por qué te abrieron así?

—Porque tenía varias hemorragias internas.

—Dios mío.

—No pasa nada. Tú sigue tocándome así y se me olvidará en seguida.

— ¿Cómo, así?

—Ay, cielo, eso me gusta. Bella… Bella… Ay, mi amor, ay... Es la primera vez que me tocas.

—La primera vez que te vi...

— ¿Sí?

—Cuando saliste del jacuzzi...

— ¿Sí?

—Me quedé sin respiración.

—Esto es lo que lo deja a uno sin respiración... El modo como me estás tocando ahora, eso es lo que lo deja a uno sin aliento.

—... pero le dije a Rose que ni se imaginara que yo iba a subir al autobús del equipo de fútbol.

—Eras una buena chica.

—Era una cobarde, siempre tenía miedo de meterme en líos. Así que volví a casa con la banda de la que formábamos parte.

— ¿Y Rose?

— ¿Cómo has encontrado esas pecas?

—Con suerte, me imagino.

—Es una marca de nacimiento.

—Sí. Cuéntame lo de Rose.

—Bueno, cuando volvimos al instituto, bajó del autobús con un chico al que antes había llamado «cara de ratón». Tenía una... no sé... una cara..., y yo me di cuenta de lo que había pasado. Y también de que éramos distintas. Yo no podría acostarme con alguien sólo por el sexo.

— ¡Maldición! ¿Estás segura?

—Creía que estábamos hablando en serio...

—Entonces deja de parecer tan deseable. De acuerdo, lo siento. Sigamos.

—Se me ha olvidado lo que te estaba diciendo.

— ¿Todavía eras virgen cuando te casaste?

— ¿La primera vez o la segunda?

—Muy graciosa. Contesta.

—No era de eso de lo que estábamos hablando.

—Tienes razón, siento habértelo preguntado. No es asunto mío.

—Sí, era virgen.

—Casi parece que te diera vergüenza.

—Me temo que se te quiten las ganas de estar con alguien con tan poca experiencia.

— ¿Estaría haciendo esto si se me hubieran quitado las ganas?

—No sé qué me gusta más de todo. Lo que estás haciendo o la expresión de tu cara mientras lo haces.

—Mira cómo se enreda entre mis dedos. Tiene un color muy bonito. Y es suave. Y esto también.

—Edward... ¿qué...?

—Relájate.

—Pero ¿qué...? ¡No!

—Quiero hacerlo.

—No, yo...

—Por favor, Bella, deja que te demuestre mi amor.

—Pero..., ay, Dios mío... ¿Edward?

—Sí, mi amor, sí. Eres dulce, muy dulce...

—No más, por favor... No puedo aguantar, me duele todo el cuerpo.

—Uno más. Éste es un hombre que entra en una tienda de mascotas para comprar un loro.

—Edward, te lo digo en serio, deja de contar chistes verdes.

—Te estás riendo.

—Por eso precisamente. No debería, soy una señora.

— ¿Cómo puedes pretender ser una señora cuando estás sentada a horcajadas en mi regazo y te estoy comiendo los pezones?

— ¡Edward!

—Ay, cariño. No te muevas o me dejarás más lisiado de lo que ya lo estoy. Aunque si quieres, adelante, sigue retorciéndote. Me encanta mirarlos cuando se menean así.

—Eres infame.

—Espera a oír el chiste.

— ¿No hay nada que te haga detenerte?

—No. Ahora pórtate bien y escucha. Este es un señor que entra en un tienda de mascotas y... Bella, te he dicho que te estés quieta. El señor entra en la tienda y le dice el dependiente: «Tengo un loro extraordinario». « ¿Sabe hablar?», pregunta el señor. Bella, te la estás buscando. Para ahora mismo. «Claro que sabe hablar», contesta el dependiente, «pero tiene un problema». Bella, te lo advierto. « ¿Qué problema?», pregunta el señor. «El loro habla pero no tiene pies». Bella... Y dice el señor: «Y ¿cómo se sujeta a la percha?». Y el dependiente contesta... Al diablo con el dependiente.

— ¿Ése es el chiste?

—No, pero se me ha ocurrido una gracia mejor.

—Eso fue lo más difícil de asumir. Los marines no me mandaron nada, ningún recuerdo, nada. Como si Jacob nunca hubiera existido. Eso me hundió. Y los restos eran tan pocos que ni siquiera rellenaban el ataúd.

—No sigas, cariño.

—Se merecía morir de otra manera. Y hablar con los militares era frustrante. No podían o no querían contarnos nada por razones de seguridad. Todo era vago, impreciso...

— ¿Por ejemplo?

—Jacob ni siquiera estaba durmiendo en su propia litera esa mañana. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quedó ni rastro de ninguno de sus efectos personales? Yo quería algo tangible, algo suyo que pudiera tener entre las manos. Una maquinilla de afeitar, su reloj de muñeca, cualquier cosa...

—Chist, chist. Si esto te angustia, no sigamos hablando de ello.

—No es tan doloroso como parece. En realidad, me sienta bien poder hablar de ello. Y tú eres un cielo por escucharme.

—Te quiero, Bella. Necesitábamos hablar de Jacob. Quería que los dos nos sintiéramos libres de pronunciar su nombre en voz alta.

—Yo lo quería, Edward.

—Ya lo sé.

— ¿Y sabes que te quiero a ti? Pensaba que nunca podría volver a querer a otro hombre, pero te quiero. Acabo de darme cuenta. ¡Te quiero! Edward, ¿estás llorando?

—Te quiero tanto, Bella.

—Tú nunca me abandonarás, ¿verdad?

—Ni pensarlo.

—Júramelo.

—Nunca.

—No me puedo creer que esté lloviendo.

—Es sólo un chaparrón. En seguida escampará, así que vamos a vestirnos para ir a buscar a Aarón.

—Todavía no. Vamos a disfrutar un poco de la lluvia.

—La lluvia es para compartirla con alguien.

— ¿Cómo lo haces?

— ¿Qué?

—Saber lo que estoy pensando.

— ¿Eso hago?

—Desde el principio, era como si supieras siempre lo que estaba pensando. ¿Cómo?

—Porque te quiero.

—Sí, pero...

—Date la vuelta, Bella.

—No entiendo cómo puedes...

— ¿Vamos a hacer el amor otra vez antes de ir a buscar a Aarón o no?

—Mmm, Edward, no es justo. Sabes que en cuanto me tocas, me derrito.

— ¿Dónde? ¿Aquí?

—Sí, sí.

— ¿Y si te beso aquí?

—Me muero un poco.

—Entonces bésame tú también y nos moriremos un poco los dos juntos.

_**Huntsville, Alabama**_

Echó la carta al buzón.


	14. Chapter 14

ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACION DEL LIBRO DE SANDRA BROWN " UNICO DESTINO"

LOS PERSONAJES ´PERTENECEN A S. MEYER

Bueno aca les dejo el anteúltimo capítulo, esta historia ya llega a su fin.

* * *

Capítulo Catorce

Bella echó un vistazo al asado mientras tarareaba una canción. Incluso Reneé se sentiría orgullosa de aquel asado. Apagó el horno y volvió a meter dentro la fuente, para que se mantuviera caliente hasta que Edward y Aaron volvieran a casa. Edward se había llevado al niño de paseo, para que ella pudiera preparar la cena tranquilamente, una tarea con la que últimamente disfrutaba.

En realidad, aquellos días disfrutaba con todo. Desde el Día del Trabajo y la noche que lo había seguido, es decir, desde hacía tres semanas vivía en una burbuja de felicidad.

— ¡Estos días libres te han sentado de maravilla! —había exclamado Rose cuando Bella había regresado al trabajo—. Estás resplandeciente. Y apostaría a que Edward tiene algo que ver.

Bella se rió.

—Tienes razón. Estoy enamorada.

—Bueno, me alegro de oírte decir eso, porque Edward ya ha llamado dos veces para ver si habías llegado y me ha pedido que te dé un beso de su parte, a lo cual me he negado. ¿Qué ha pasado entre vosotros dos?

—Nada —Bella mintió descaradamente mientras agarraba el teléfono para llamar a Edward. Se había marchado de casa hacía media hora.

—Apuesto a que habéis alquilado unas películas porno para ver en el vídeo.

—De eso nada.

—Encargaste el kit de juguetes eróticos que te enseñé en _Playgirl... _¿Qué le han parecido a Edward las bragas que se comen?

— ¿Te quieres callar? —dijo Bella riéndose—. No he hecho nada de eso —luego habló al teléfono—: Hola, cariño. ¿Me has llamado?

— ¿Estás tomando ginseng? —insistió Rose—. ¿O le das para cenar ostras todas las noches?

— ¡No! Lo siento, Edward. Rose quiere saber si te doy de cenar ostras todas las noches. ¿Qué? No, no puedo decirle eso... No... Está bien. Rose, Edward dice que te diga de su parte que si cenara ostras todas las noches, tendríamos que comprar un colchón nuevo. Y ahora cállate, por favor. Te he dicho que estoy enamorada y quiero hablar con mi marido.

«Y estoy enamorada», se dijo Bella, feliz, camino del salón donde iba a recoger los juguetes que Aaron había dejado desperdigados. Se fijó en las cartas sin abrir que había sobre la mesa del recibidor, se las llevó a la cocina cuando regresó a ésta y se sentó en un taburete alto junto a la barra para abrirlas mientras esperaba a que sus hombres volvieran a casa.

Un sobre en particular captó su atención. Era del Cuerpo de Marines. Lo rajó y dentro encontró otro con un sello estampado que decía _Reenviar. _El nombre del remitente de ese segundo sobre, escrito a mano en el ángulo superior izquierdo, le resultaba familiar, pero no averiguó por qué hasta que vio que la carta venía de Huntsville, Alabama. ¿Uno de los amigos de Jacob no era de allí, de Huntsville, Alabama? Con curiosidad, rasgó el segundo sobre y sacó una hoja de papel blanco. Una fotografía cayó sobre la barra.

La carta era breve. El que la remitía se presentaba y le daba el pésame por la muerte de Jacob. Explicaba que hacía poco que había encontrado la foto y que había pensado que a ella le gustaría tenerla.

Terminaba expresándole sus mejores deseos de felicidad para el futuro.

Dejó a un lado la carta y levantó la fotografía. En el centro del trío de marines, sonriendo, estaba Jacob Black, tal y como ella lo recordaba, con el corte de pelo militar por encima de las orejas y muy corto. Llevaba puesto el uniforme, pero se estaba riendo con ganas, como si alguien acabara de contar algo muy divertido justo antes de que les tomaran la foto. El objetivo había atrapado la sonrisa espontánea y simpática de Jacob.

A cada lado tenía a un marine. Los brazos de los tres estaban entrelazados sobre los hombros. El remitente se identificaba a sí mismo como el hombre situado a la derecha de Jacob. Tenía una cara sincera, hogareña, una sonrisa llena de dientes y las orejas grandes. Uno no vacilaría en comprarle un coche de segunda mano a un hombre con una cara tan honrada.

Los ojos de Bella fueron al otro lado de la foto. _Besitos, _estaba escrito debajo del hombre que estaba a la izquierda de Jacob. Uno se lo pensaría dos veces antes de comprarle a aquél un coche usado.

¿Un hombre tan atractivo podía ser de fiar? Su sonrisa era la que exhibiría un cocodrilo hambriento, una sonrisa blanca, brillante, que surgía en un rostro muy bronceado. Los ojos eran verdes, maliciosos, y estaban enmarcados por pestañas negras muy largas. Parecía que estuviera a punto de guiñar un ojo, y Bella sacó la impresión de que acababa de hacer algún comentario gracioso que había hecho reír a los otros dos. La sonrisa de Besitos era vanidosa, arrogante y presumida.

Y familiar.

Era la sonrisa de su marido.

No había duda. Incluso con el corte de pelo de marine, sin el parche, no había equivocación posible con aquella sonrisa.

Bella tiró la fotografía como si le quemara los dedos. Se quedó mirándola fijamente, allí, sobre la barra, pero era incapaz de volver a agarrarla.

Tenía que haber una explicación lógica. ¿Jacob y Edward abrazados? ¿Edward marine? ¿Por qué a Edward se lo identificaba como Besitos, un apodo que ella recordaba bien de las cartas que Jacob le había mandado desde Egipto?

Besitos era el mujeriego. El seductor descarado. El amigo de Jacob del que ella decía que, si llegaban a conocerse, no podría soportarlo ni un minuto.

Y estaba casada con él.

Las implicaciones de aquella revelación la aguijonearon como un enjambre de abejas asesinas. Se cubrió la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir las lágrimas. Tragó saliva para hacer retroceder la bilis que le ardía en la garganta.

Tenía que haber una explicación. Claro que la había. Edward entraría, vería la foto y diría algo así como: «Eh, qué miedo. ¿Has visto cómo se parece a mí este tipo?» o «Se dice que todo el mundo tiene un doble. Este Besitos es el mío». O «Es sorprendente lo fácil que es trucar fotografías hoy en día».

Tenía que ser un error.

Pero no era un error y ella lo sabía.

Oyó el motor de la ranchera que estacionaba en la entrada del garaje. Por dentro estaba desquiciada, le hervía la sangre y la cabeza le retumbaba, pero el exterior parecía tan impasible como una estatua.

—Antes de que te enfades —empezó a decir Edward según entraba por la puerta—, te cuento que Aaron y yo lo sometimos a votación y decidimos que aún faltaba un rato para cenar y que podía comerse una cookie. Así que hemos abierto el paquete en el camino de vuelta a casa. Por eso tiene la camisa... ¿Qué ocurre? —por fin había levantado la vista hasta ella y había visto su expresión de condena. Las manos pringosas de galleta no eran las responsables del gesto de desprecio—. ¿Bella?

Fue hacia ella y, cuando llegó a la barra, vio la fotografía. Murmuró una obscenidad y se dio la vuelta. Fue hasta la ventana y una vez allí recitó un catálogo completo de palabrotas. Tenía la cabeza metida entre los hombros y las manos, con las palmas hacia fuera, en los bolsillos traseros.

—Ven aquí, Aaron —con más calma de la que sentía en realidad, Bella se hizo cargo de su hijo. Tenía ganas de ponerse a gritar, hasta que finalmente logró exhalar el aire de sus pulmones, como si estuviera estrellando su cabeza contra un muro, como si estrellara a Edward.

Subió al niño hasta la altura del fregadero, le lavó la cara y las manos y luego lo dejó en el suelo de la cocina, rodeado de botes de plástico de colores, uno de sus juguetes preferidos. Volvió junto a la barra, tomó la fotografía en la mano y la estudió un momento.

—Es una buena foto.

Edward giró sobre sus talones, sobre los tacones de unas botas vaqueras que ahora a Bella le parecían tan falsas e impostadas como el resto de su persona.

—Ya te has enterado.

—Sí, ya me he enterado —respondió con brusquedad—. Es verdad eso que dicen, ¿no? Los clichés siempre esconden una parte de verdad: la mujer es siempre la última en enterarse.

—Debería habértelo dicho.

— ¿Cuándo, Edward?, ¿cuándo? ¿Cuando fuéramos mayores y tuviéramos el pelo gris?, ¿cuando yo estuviera demasiado débil para odiarte con todo mi ser, como te odio ahora?

— ¿A mí o a lo que he hecho?

—Las dos cosas. ¡No puedo soportar tenerte delante, Besitos!

Le lanzó aquel apodo a la cara como si fuera un insulto. Él hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Sé qué opinión te merecía Besitos, por eso no te dije quién era.

Ella se rió con cierto histerismo.

—Besitos. Estoy casada con Besitos, un hombre famoso por sus conquistas sexuales, que se revolcaría con cualquier cosa que llevara faldas porque de noche todos los gatos son pardos.

—Bella.

— ¿No le dijiste eso una vez a Jacob?

—Sí, pero eso era antes...

—No quiero oírlo —gritó, agitando las manos en el aire—. No quiero que me expliques nada, sólo quiero que me digas por qué has hecho esto. ¿Con qué fin? ¿Qué juego retorcido y enfermizo es éste?

—No es un juego —su tono razonable contrastaba con los chillidos de Bella—. Nunca ha sido un juego, ni en un principio.

Ella consiguió controlar su cólera y respiró hondo varias veces.

— ¿Y cuál fue el principio? Está claro que no nos conocimos por casualidad.

—No.

— ¿Cuándo empezó todo esto?

—Cuando me desperté en un hospital de Alemania y descubrí que estaba vivo. Sin un ojo, con lesiones casi incurables, pero vivo.

— ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

Edward dio un paso hacia ella.

—Querías saber por qué Jacob no estaba en su litera la madrugada del atentado —ella asintió—. Esa noche yo volví borracho y Jacob me ayudó a desvestirme. No recuerdo bien, pero creo que me eche en su litera, y él se fue a dormir a la mía.

Bella se llevó una mano a la boca; con la otra se abrazó por la cintura. Tenía los ojos arrasados por las lágrimas.

—Eso fue lo que sentí yo —dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido—. Cuando me di cuenta de que Jacob había muerto en mi lugar, ya no me importaba vivir o morir —miró hacia fuera mientras revivía la dolorosa experiencia—. Pero sobreviví. Con ayuda de un enfermero que se hizo amigo mío, averigüé tu paradero y, cuando me dejaron salir del hospital, vine a buscarte.

Bella puso ambos brazos alrededor de su cintura. Caminó arriba y abajo la distancia que ocupaba la barra frotándose el abdomen, adelante y atrás, como si un dolor atroz la destrozara por dentro. Luego se dio la vuelta hacia él.

—En mi opinión, te has excedido en el cumplimiento de tus obligaciones militares. ¡No quiero un marido que se ha casado conmigo por sentido del deber, muchas gracias! —gritó.

Su tono de voz era tan alto y virulento, que Aaron dejó de jugar con los botes de plástico y la miró. Empezó a temblarle el labio inferior.

—Ma-ma.

La voz trémula de su hijo rescató a Bella del pozo de humillación en el que se hallaba sumergida. Se arrodilló junto a él y le acarició la cabeza.

—No pasa nada, cariño. Juega con tus botes. Mira, ¿ves? ¡Pumba, se han caído todos! Ponlos otra vez de pie para que lo vea mamá.

Momentáneamente aliviado, Aaron continuó jugando. Ella volvió a encararse con Edward, cuya cara estaba tan rígida como la suya. Apenas movió los labios al hablar.

—No es así.

—Entonces explícame cómo es —replicó Bella con desprecio—. Dime qué te empujó a venir aquí y a convencerme para...

—...casarte conmigo —pronunció esas palabras con énfasis, enfadado—. ¿Qué es lo que te parece tan deshonroso?

—Que todo estaba estudiado. No puedo creerme que fuera tan boba como para caer en la trampa. Tus modales, el modo en el que te preocupabas por Aaron, que te sintieras tan atraído por mí sin conocerme, ese coche tan de hombre serio... Parecías salido de una «Guía del segundo marido ideal para viudas», ¿verdad? ¿Qué te hizo hacerlo?

—Te quiero.

Ella estiró los brazos delante de él como para prevenirlo.

—No... No te atrevas a usar tu labia conmigo —le espetó, pero sin levantar la voz para no asustar a Aaron.

—No es labia, Bella. Estaba enamorado de ti y lo sigo estando.

—Eso es imposible.

Él movió la cabeza con obstinación.

—Hay una parte fundamental de la historia que todavía no sabes.

—Entonces te ruego que me la cuentes.

—Tus cartas.

Ella se quedó en silencio, como si lo que acababa de escuchar la hubiera dejado muda.

— ¿Mis cartas? —se limitó a repetir.

—Las cartas que escribiste a Jacob.

Se hundió en el taburete y se quedó mirando fijamente al hombre que de amante esposo había pasado a convertirse de nuevo en un desconocido. Había sido tan repentino... Cuando había visto la foto, había tenido la sensación de que alguien hacía desaparecer de un tirón la alfombra bajo sus pies. En ese momento era como si el suelo hubiera desaparecido. ¿Cuándo tocaría fondo?

— ¿Las has leído? —preguntó en tono que indicaba claramente que aquél le parecía el crimen más nefando de los que había cometido hasta entonces.

—Me las enviaron a mí por equivocación cuando estaba convaleciente en el hospital —le habló de la caja de metal donde Jacob le había preguntado si podía guardar las cartas—. Me mandaron todas mis cosas, entre ellas la caja. La abrí y leí las cartas de amor que le habías escrito a tu marido, lo reconozco —fue hasta la barra y cubrió las manos de Bella con las suyas—. No espero que lo comprendas, pero te juro que creo que gracias a esas cartas estoy vivo. Cada una de las palabras que contenían me servían de cura, más que cualquier medicamento, que cualquier operación o que cualquier tratamiento. Gracias a ellas, recuperé las ganas de vivir, para poder conocer a la mujer que las había escrito. Las memoricé todas, puedo repetírtelas palabra por palabra. Las tengo grabadas en la memoria, mejor que el Padre Nuestro. Fueron...

—Por favor, guárdate el discurso para tu próxima víctima —retiró las manos de debajo de las de él—. No quiero oírlo. ¿Te parece que puedo volver a creer ni una sola palabra de lo que dices después de haberme engañado como lo has hecho?

—Yo no lo veía como un engaño, Bella.

— ¿No? Las orquídeas, la casa... —se bajó del taburete y empezó a andar otra vez de un lado para otro—. Ahora lo entiendo, todo encaja. Parecía como si pudieras leerme el pensamiento, y lo que pasaba era que sabías tantas cosas de mí porque habías leído mis cartas.

—Y respondía a lo que decían.

—No me extraña que te haya resultado tan fácil manipularme.

—Te daba lo que estaba en mi mano darte.

—Me invitabas a salir, te hacías el encantador con mis padres y... —de repente, se puso alerta. Entrecerró sus ojos marrones y lo miró airadamente—. ¡Mis padres! Te las arreglaste para que cambiaran la calificación urbanística del barrio justo en el momento oportuno, ¿no?

Edward cubrió con tres pasos el espacio que los separaba y le puso las manos encima de los hombros.

—Bella, antes de...

Ella le retiró las manos.

— ¿Verdad?

—Está bien, ¡sí! —gritó él.

— ¿Y la venta de la casa? Estaban maravillados de haber conseguido venderla a tan buen precio. Todo el papeleo se hizo en tiempo récord, sin ninguna pega, justo a tiempo para nuestra boda. Lo arreglaste tú todo, ¿verdad?

La expresión de Edward era dura, reservada... y culpable.

—Ahora entiendo —dijo ella con una carcajada—. No me extraña que estuvieras convencido de que podías casarte conmigo y criar a Aaron. Al fin y al cabo, habías pagado para poder hacerlo, ¿no? —mientras decía aquello se frotaba los brazos vigorosamente arriba y abajo, como si quisiera desprenderse de una sensación de suciedad.

—No sigas. Maldita sea, te he dicho que te quiero.

—Te diré que eso no me alivia nada viniendo de un hombre con tu fama de conquistador.

—Eso se acabó.

—Sin duda. Pero querías acabar con una buena traca final, ¿no? Que tu última conquista fuera una mujer con pocas posibilidades de rechazarte, una pobre viuda con un hijo pequeño. Vamos, Edward, confiesa. ¿No pensó esa mente tuya, tan manipuladora, que probablemente yo fuera a aceptarte mientras que otras mujeres te mandarían a paseo ahora que ya no eres tan atractivo? Las viudas están más desesperadas, ¿no? ¿No estaría la pobre Bella Black tan ansiosa por encontrar marido que pasaría por alto el parche del ojo, la cojera y las cicatrices?

No iba a permitir que la expresión dolida de Edward la hiciera sentirse avergonzada de sus palabras.

—Eso no es cierto.

— ¿Ah, no? Cuando estuvieras otra vez seguro de tu atractivo sexual, ¿cómo pensabas librarte de Aaron y de mí? ¿O creías que te estaría tan agradecida por los placeres que me habías proporcionado en la cama que no me importaría lo que hacías en otras?

Él dejó la cabeza hacia delante.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí, Bella?

—Que me dejes sola —levantó a Aaron del suelo y lo abrazó protectoramente contra el pecho. Luego fue echando pestes hacia la puerta trasera—. Ya has hecho mucho por mí, Edward. Me has mentido y me has manipulado. Te has casado conmigo por compasión y porque pensabas que era la única mujer que te aceptaría en tu estado. Pero aún puede hacer algo más, señor Cullen: puede salir de mi vida y dejarme en paz.

* * *

ESTABA PENSANDO EN DEJARLAS CON LA INTRIGA, PERO COMO SOLO QUEDA EL CAPÍTULO FINAL VOY A SER BUENA Y SE LOS CARGO DENTRO DE UN RATO...BESOS INDI


	15. Chapter 15

ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACION DEL LIBRO DE SANDRA BROWN " UNICO DESTINO"

LOS PERSONAJES ´PERTENECEN A S. MEYER

Bueno no las quiero aburrir, las dejo con el final...nos leemos abajo.

* * *

Capitulo Quince

—Eres una idiota integral, ¿lo sabías?

Rose había escuchado cautivada la historia que Bella le había contado de un tirón. Ésta había llegado a casa de su amiga hacía una hora. Decir que estaba disgustada era poco. Entre las dos habían dado de cenar a Aarón un sándwich de queso para cenar, lo habían bañado, vestido con una camiseta de Rose y le habían puesto un pañal que tenía siempre listo para las visitas. Luego le habían vendido la historia de lo divertido que sería dormir en la cama de la tía Rose y lo habían acostado.

Rose estaba sentada en el suelo del saloncito de su apartamento con las piernas cruzadas. Bella ocupaba uno de los extremos del sofá. Había dos vasos de vino blanco encima de la mesa de centro.

Bella esperaba que a Rose el comportamiento de Edward le pareciera tan infame y ultrajante como a ella, y que, si era necesario, estuviera dispuesta a tomar las armas para expulsarlo de la ciudad, como en el antiguo Oeste.

— ¿«Idiota»? —repitió, pensando que había oído mal.

—Idiota, tonta, una... Dejémoslo —dijo Rose, irritada, y se puso de pie—. Me voy a la cama.

—Espera un momento —exclamó Bella—. ¿Has oído bien lo que te he dicho?

—Palabra por palabra.

— ¿Y no se te ocurre decir otra cosa?

—Es todo lo que tengo que decir. Si esperas que me quede aquí contigo dándole vueltas a lo canalla que es Edward Cullen, siento decepcionarte.

— ¡Pero si es un canalla! ¿No acabo de contarte qué...?

—Sí, sí, me lo has contado todo. Lo de que se despertó en el hospital militar, medio ciego y medio paralítico, sin saber si iba a vivir o a morir, mucho menos si volvería a mover los brazos, a andar, a hacer el amor ni otras cosas que un hombre normal tiene el privilegio de hacer. Se despertó y averiguó que sus amigos habían pasado a mejor vida por obra de una pandilla de fanáticos pero que, milagrosamente, él se había salvado. Para alguien tan insensible como Edward no creo que lo afectara demasiado.

Su voz destilaba desdén. Vació el vaso de vino en el fregadero de la cocina.

Bella se sintió obligada a rectificar.

—De acuerdo, reconozco que desde el punto de vista físico debió de ser un momento difícil.

—Uf, no exageres tanto, Bella.

—Muy bien. Debió de ser horrible, ¿estás contenta? Pero ¿qué me dices de las cartas? Leerlas y memorizarlas de esa manera perversa.

— ¡Qué desgraciado! ¿Cómo ha podido hacer algo así? Ni siquiera Van Johnson* se atrevió nunca a nada tan sentimental en sus películas. Imagínate a Edward haciendo algo tan espantoso. Imagínatelo con el coraje suficiente para planificar su futuro cerca de la mujer que ha escrito esas cartas. Imagínatelo, un hombre como él, que podría salir con la mujer que le diera la gana con sólo chasquear los dedos, metiéndose en todo este lío sólo para conocerte a ti, a su alma gemela. Y ni siquiera ha tenido la decencia de acostarse primero contigo. Va y se casa.

—Sólo por compasión —recordó Bella, tensa, a su poco comprensiva amiga—. Sólo para compensarme por la muerte de Jacob, porque se siente responsable.

—De acuerdo, así que hay que considerarlo un mártir. Cualquiera en su lugar habría venido a verte, te habría dado el pésame, se habría disculpado por estar vivo cuando tu marido ha muerto, te habría ofrecido ayuda, probablemente dinero, y cuando tú lo hubieras rechazado, se habría marchado con la conciencia tranquila, Pero Edward no, claro que no. Sin duda quería hacer pensar al mundo que era un benefactor. Se las arregló para conocerte, se ha casado contigo, ha tomado a tu hijo bajo su protección y te ha hecho una digna de Rockefeller —hizo un sonido de desprecio y movió la cabeza—. Qué desgraciado, qué víbora. Una rata.

— ¿Y no crees que se ha portado de un modo retorcido al maniobrar para que recalificaran el barrio de mis padres como zona comercial? —estalló Bella, enfadada—. ¿Qué opinas de cómo ha manipulado todo el proceso de venta de la casa?

—Qué acto tan vil —afirmó Rose, y se cubrió los ojos con las manos para fingir horror—. Se ha encargado de todo el trabajo sucio para que no tuvierais que ocuparos vosotros. Marcó un precio alto, cerró el trato y gracias a todo ello tus padres han podido cumplir el sueño de sus vidas. Ese hombre no tiene corazón... Y la manera que tiene de tratar a Aarón es realmente enfermiza. ¿Es que no sabe que la mayoría de los padres no tratan a sus propios hijos así de bien? Si quiere ser de verdad un padre debería gritarle de vez en cuando, mostrarse impaciente, desentenderse.

—Ya basta, Rosse —Bella se frotó las sienes para aliviar las punzadas de dolor que sentía—. Debería haberme figurado que te pondrías de su parte.

— ¿Ponerme de parte de un sinvergüenza como ése? De ninguna manera. Si lo hiciera, te diría directamente que eres una egoísta.

— ¿Egoísta?

—No reconocerías a un santo ni aunque se te apareciera en la calle y te mordiera en el ojo. Si estuviera poniéndome de parte de Edward, te diría que ciertas personas prefieren el martirio a la felicidad.

— ¡Cállate!

—Es más seguro. No hay riesgos. Cuando no te enamoras, no te arriesgas a perder.

—Te deslumbró desde el principio. De eso se trata ahora. En cuanto lo viste caíste rendida a sus pies.

—Eso no lo dudes. Siempre he sentido debilidad por los tíos buenos que tienen una vena sentimental.

—Bueno, entonces os entenderíais a la perfección. Para vosotros dos, el sexo es lo más importante.

Rose tomó aire y contuvo la respiración. Luego, poco a poco, exhaló, pero su cuerpo seguía rígido.

—Llevo toda la noche conteniéndome para no darte una bofetada, así que será mejor que vaya a acostarme o acabaré dándotela. Aarón, que se quede a dormir conmigo; prefiero su compañía a la tuya, es más maduro. Tú búscate la vida.

—Ven aquí. No puedes dejarme plantada en medio de una pelea.

—Pues mira cómo lo hago.

—Siento haber dicho eso. En realidad, no lo pienso. Rose, por favor, dime qué puedo hacer.

Su amiga se giró en redondo y se encaró con ella.

—Muy bien, tú has sido la que ha preguntado. No estás peleándote conmigo, sino contigo. Y no es conmigo con la que estás enfadada. Ni siquiera con Edward. Estás furiosa contigo misma.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tú eras la primera de la clase. Averígualo tú sola. Hasta mañana.

Rose se metió en su dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras ella. Las lágrimas arrasaron los ojos de Bella. Las dejó correr y lloró, a ratos indignada, a ratos auto compadeciéndose.

Y eso era la amistad... Se sentía traicionada. Había contado con el apoyo incondicional de Rose, pero su amiga había mostrado comprensión únicamente hacia Edward.

Se tiró encima del sofá y tomó un sorbo de vino.

—No es de extrañar —balbució.

Rose era mujer y había caído rendida a los encantos de Besitos. Como cientos de mujeres antes que ella. La había traicionado por un par de bíceps musculosos y sus ojos verdes. ¿A qué quedaba reducida la lealtad cuando competía con el modo como le quedaban a Besitos los vaqueros, como le marcaban las nalgas?

Bella se atragantó y bebió otro sorbo.

A nada. A Rose le encantaba lanzar insinuaciones, frases sin terminar, como cucharadas de masa para galletas encima de una fuente de horno. Y así eran aquellas ideas que lanzaba, estaban a medio cocer.

Si ése era el caso, ¿por qué seguía dándole vueltas al asunto?

¿Por qué perdía su tiempo pensando en la posibilidad de que efectivamente estuviera enfadada consigo misma? ¿Por qué iba a estar furiosa consigo misma?

Por haberse enamorado de Edward.

Puso la copa de vino encima de la mesa con estrépito y salió disparada hacia la ventana. Tiró de la correa de la persiana y la subió de golpe. Miró hacia fuera, pero lo único que vio fue su imagen reflejada en el cristal. Se encaró consigo misma y se obligó a discutir.

Ella tampoco era inmune a sus encantos, a sus bíceps. ¿Y qué decir de su generosidad, de su amabilidad, de su forma de hacer el amor?

Para reprimir un sollozo se llevó los puños a la boca. No quería rememorar la manera como había disfrutado con su ternura, entre sus brazos. La culpa tenía un sabor metálico. A lo largo de las últimas semanas, en algún momento vivir y amar a Edward se había convertido en algo más importante que mantener vivo a Jacob en su corazón. Había dejado que la alarma sonara sin correr a apagar el fuego, y eso era una ofensa imperdonable.

Rose tenía razón. Estaba enfadada consigo misma por quererlo a pesar de todo.

No podía reprocharle que se hubiera acostado en la litera de Jacob la noche anterior. Había sido un capricho del destino. Edward no había usado las cartas para aprovecharse de ella, sino para colmar sus deseos. Se comportaba con Aarón como un padre ejemplar. Era ambicioso y tenía éxito en su profesión, pero no era uno de esos hombres esclavizados por su trabajo para amasar dinero.

Era cierto que él le había mentido al no hablarle de su relación con Jacob. Ahora bien, si se hubiera presentado como Besitos, ella habría salido corriendo y se habría puesto fuera de su alcance. Si sólo se había casado con ella por sentido del deber, entonces era que sabía actuar tan bien como Laurence Olivier.

El amor que Edward le había demostrado no podía fingirse, ni tampoco forzarse ni imponerse. Le salía del corazón.

Si aquel amor era sólido, ¿qué podía haber de malo en ello?

Se marchó del apartamento de Rose. Una vez en el coche, un millón de posibilidades pasaron por su mente, como insectos atraídos por la luz de un foco. ¿Y si él se había marchado?, ¿si había perdido al hombre que amaba por segunda vez en su vida? En la primera ocasión, lo sucedido escapaba a su control, pero esa vez sería ella la que lo había echado a perder.

Como decía Rose, era una idiota integral.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver que tanto el coche como la ranchera de Edward estaban aparcados en el camino de entrada al garaje. Entró por la puerta delantera y vio una luz débil que provenía del dormitorio. Fue corriendo hacia allí.

Edward estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, con la cabeza inclinada sobre una hoja de papel que tenía los dobleces marcados, de tantas veces como alguien la había doblado y desdoblado. Bella reconoció su letra. Había otras cartas desparramadas encima de la cama. La luz que había visto era de la chimenea. Estaba leyendo a la luz de las llamas, aunque no era época todavía para encender el fuego.

Al oírla llegar, Edward levantó la vista y la miró hasta que ella llegó a su lado. Ella bajó los ojos hacia esa carta tan manoseada. La agarró y la leyó. Cuando llegó a la frase donde decía _Por lo que cuentas, es el tipo de hombre que me espanta, _los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Con un movimiento rápido, reunió todas las cartas, sobres incluidos. Fue hasta el otro lado de la habitación, retiró la pantalla que protegía el fuego y las tiró dentro de la chimenea.

— ¡Bella, no!

El papel se retorció entre las llamas y empezó a arder encima de los troncos. Las llamas crepitaron. Al cabo de unos instantes las cartas se habían quemado y sólo quedaban de ellas las chispas que ascendían por el tiro de la chimenea. Cuando se dio la vuelta y lo miró, la cara de Bella estaba arrasada por las lágrimas.

—No necesitas las cosas de otro, Edward. Si quieres saber lo que pienso, lo que siento, pregúntamelo. Déjame que te abra mi corazón. Jacob... —hizo una pausa y tomó aire. Respiró hondo. Tenía las uñas clavadas en las palmas de las manos. Aquello era lo más doloroso que había tenido que decir en toda su vida, pero finalmente enunció la verdad que llevaba tanto tiempo sin querer reconocer—. Richard murió. Yo lo quería. Entre los dos creamos otro ser humano. Aarón es el testimonio de ese amor y siempre estaré agradecida, pero Jacob murió y yo te amo.

—Bella —la voz de Edward se quebró.

Bella se echó en sus brazos, que se cerraron en torno a ella y la estrecharon. Edward enterró la cara en su cuello.

—Te amo, Edward. Lo único que tienes que hacer es mirarme y lo verás escrito en mis ojos.

—No, no te vayas —protestó ella. Con una fuerza sorprendente, cerró los muslos alrededor de las caderas de Edward.

— ¿No te peso mucho?

—Me gusta.

—Qué rara eres —él levantó la cabeza de la almohada y le sonrió.

— ¿Que yo soy rara? Tú eres el que se enamoró de una mujer leyendo las cartas que le había escrito a otro. Ella echó hacia atrás la cabeza para poder enfocarlo mejor—. ¿Y si yo hubiera sido un adefesio?

—Si hubieras sido un adefesio, si hubieras sido distinta en cualquier aspecto de cómo eres, me habría presentado, te habría dado el pésame, te habría ofrecido ayuda económica y me habría despedido.

—Eso dijo Rose.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Cuando todavía me hablaba.

— ¿Me he perdido algo?

—Te lo explicaré por la mañana. Ahora estoy ocupada —exploró la oreja de Edward con la lengua.

—Me imagino que nuestro hijo está en lugar seguro —murmuró él junto a uno de los pezones, que comenzó a endurecerse.

—Está durmiendo en casa de Rose.

— ¿Y te parece que es un lugar seguro?

Ambos se rieron y, al hacerlo, Edward esbozó una mueca.

— ¿Te duele? —preguntó ella.

Los labios de Edward se curvaron en una sonrisa de cocodrilo hambriento.

—Ríete un poco más.

Ella lo besó. Cuando sintió que el cuerpo de él volvía a llenarse de deseo por ella, Bella le tomó la cabeza entre las manos y lo obligó a levantarla.

—Perdóname. Te he dicho unas cosas horribles esta tarde. Sobre las cicatrices.

—Sabía que era el enfado el que te empujaba a hablar así.

—Y del parche —le tocó el pómulo con delicadeza—. Me parece que sé por qué no has querido ponerte una prótesis.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque el parche representa el reto permanente de sobreponerte a tu discapacidad. Habría sido más fácil ponerte un ojo de cristal o esconder las cicatrices. Pero tú nunca eliges el camino fácil, ¿verdad?

—Ya no, pero antes sí. Antes de que me pasara esto, no me tomaba nada en serio. Era como si la vida fuera una sucesión de fiestas que se celebraban en mi honor. Me di cuenta de que no era así del modo más duro —meditó lo que iba a decir mientras enroscaba mechones del pelo de Bella entre los dedos—. O tal vez el parche sea un escudo. La cicatriz que esconde es la más fea de todas. Quizá tenía miedo de que, si la veías, verías también la parte más fea de mí: mi engaño.

—Se acabaron los secretos entre nosotros, Edward.

—Nunca más.

Sus dedos se perdieron en el pelo de Bella y su voz se volvió ronca y habló más bajo.

—Tu furia era justificada, Bella. Yo te manipulé para que te casaras conmigo. Después de verte, de darme cuenta de que eras incluso más bonita que las cosas que decías en tus cartas, tenía que conseguir estar contigo, por cualquier medio. Mi intención nunca ha sido reemplazar a Jacob en tu corazón, sino hacerme un sitio en él.

—Me imagino que tu peor pecado ha sido la impaciencia.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Si te hubieras presentado desde el principio como Besitos...

—Me habrías detestado nada más verme.

—Al principio, tal vez. Pero no cuando te hubiera conocido mejor. Lo que intento decir es que siento que esto era inevitable.

— ¿Quieres decir que, de cualquier modo, habríamos acabado casándonos, haciendo el amor, haciendo esto? —se movió dentro de ella.

—Sí —jadeó ella—. ¿Te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que mientras hubiera otro hombre conmigo, no había sitio para ti?

Edward sonrió, avergonzado.

—Creo que lo expresé más crudamente, si no recuerdo mal.

—Crudamente, pero con mucha precisión —frotó los labios contra los suyos y los dejó allí—. Tú me llenas por completo, Edward, en cuerpo y alma.

Luego, con mucha delicadeza y sin que él se lo impidiera, deslizó los dedos por su pelo hasta el parche y se lo quitó.

FIN

* * *

*Charles Van Johnson, Mas Conocido Como Van Johnson FUE Una estrella de cine, y Mas Tarde bailarín y Personaje populares de la Televisión Estadounidense

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO LA HISTORIA, QUIERO AGRADECER A TODAS (FAVORITOS, COMENTARIOS ETC.) LA VERDAD ESTOY PASANDO POR UN MOMENTO COMPLICADO DE MI VIDA Y LA VERDAD FUE GRATIFICANTE Y CATARTICO HABER PUBLICADO ESTA HISTORIA ME ALEGRARON EL DIA AL VER TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS!

GRACIAS BERENIIZZE03, MOSHI YUHI, , PRINCESLYNX, AMORE SMOKY, SABRINA CULLEN BLACK, ALI HOLZ18, BEALNUM, CARITO FORNASIER, CARMEN CULLEN93, CAVENDANO 13, KEEPCALMANDSOHOPLOUBOUTINS, MADASWAN, MAHUATT, ANEKKA, BERCEGIS, LUNATICO0030, SABRINA 2010...

GRACIAS POR HABERSE TOMADO EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y GRACIAS A TODAS ESAS LECTORAS SILENCIOSAS, NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO...

UN BESO, LAS QUIERE...INDI


End file.
